Darkness of the Heart
by Faust23
Summary: Used to a life of hardship and violence, young Kallian Tabris now faces the consequences of her actions from that terrible day.  The blight now awaits along with a mysterious stranger whose interest in Kallian might not be entirely benevolent.
1. Sing Muse

**A/N: Hi. This is the first fanfic I've ever written so please don't hold back with your criticism. I've been waiting for a crossover between Dragon Age and Star Wars for some time, but since one never appeared, I decided to write one myself. I always thought Dragon Age was kind of the spiritual successor to KOTOR so I hope the two universes work well together.**

Darkness of the Heart

Crimson blades flashed through the darkness, the smell of ozone heavy in the air as blades of light crashed together in a synchronized dance. The weak red glow of the spinning sabers cast shadows against the misshapen statues lining the circular room, each bending towards the combatants as if observing the furious exchange of blows. The crackle and hiss of the blades seemed lost in the overbearing silence of the dark room, each wall bearing the jagged and cruel symbols of the ancient Sith.

The dual lightsabers of the smaller fighter lashed out with several quick strikes, forcing the blocking combatant back as the blows threatened to overwhelm the defense of the figure clad in dark armor partially covered by a regal, black cloak. Pressing the advantage, the smaller figure struck both lightsabers down simultaneously, forcing its enemy's blade back into his chest, eliciting a scream of agony as fabric and plasteel armor melted onto unprotected flesh. Raising his hand toward the implacable antagonist before him, the wounded fighter desperately attempted to force his antagonist away with a blast of force lightening only to watch in horror as the blue bolts of energy arced away from the masked figure before him. Tiring of this sad spectacle, the masked figure drove towards the frightened Sith with focused purpose, meeting the pathetic man's blade with one lightsaber before spinning the energy sword and separating the man's hand from the rest of his body. The Sith scarcely could look at the glowing, ruined remnant of his arm before the warrior in front of him reversed the grip on its off-hand lightsaber, spun, and stabbed the crimson blade straight through his abdomen. A choked scream was quickly silenced as the victorious fighter ripped the saber up through the man's chest and out the top of the defeated Sith's skull, severing the man in two from the waist up.

Not sparing the mutilated corpse another glance, the masked figure continued through a maze of corridors until finally reaching a cavernous room emanating an unsettling orange glow. The dingy light of the room revealed the image of the lone warrior, dispelling the shroud of darkness that masked the figures features. Dark gray armor with purple and black highlights covered the chest of the figure with the cuirass giving way to an elaborate purple and black hakama with a purple obi synched around the waist. Dents and blackened scars covering the armor spoke to the many battles this warrior fought and killed in while the glyphs written in an evil tongue recalled a dark cause once served. Vambraces emerged from the shortened sleeves of dark robes, arrayed with hidden and deadly weaponry ideal for the swift, silent kill. Swirling around the dark figure, a tattered cloak as black as night enveloped the fighter. Beneath the hood of the cloak, the visage of the being lay behind a battered mask of silver and purple with a line of red like a flow of blood running down from the visor to the mask's edge.

So stood the former Dark Lord of the Sith, the savior of the Republic, and Prodigal Knight, Darth Revan, before the empty throne of the Emperor of the True Sith, pipes and energy cables hanging from the blackened dais like the veins of a monstrous creature. Revan walked slowly toward the abandoned throne, remembering once standing before the ancient lord of the Sith with Malak and agreeing to become pawns of the dark lord. Revan laughed at how quickly that relationship ended as upon returning to known space, the two fallen Jedi began to prepare for the inevitable invasion of the True Sith. Mirth quickly turned to rage as it became clear that the Emperor had long abandoned this particular base, only leaving a few weak minions to mock the onetime ruler of the Sith. Anger fueling the force within Revan, the former dark lord blew the monstrous throne away with a wave of force energy, watching the ruined hulk smash into the opposite wall, crushing the machinery below it with unleashed wrath. All around the dark figure, pipes broke, power lines sparked, and consoles exploded as Revan's cascading anger churned throughout the throne room of the elusive Emperor.

Revan left the long abandoned remnants of the Sith base and strode through the barren wastes of a dead planet toward a distant fighter. Months of searching corrupted and lifeless planets devastated by the True Sith had resulted in many slain Sith but no sign of the current whereabouts of the Emperor and his chief cohorts. Once again, it seemed as if Revan was fated by the Force to scour the desiccated remains of Sith worlds spread throughout the vast expanse of the Unknown Regions with neither direction nor comrades to help brighten the dark, lonely days to come. Revan's musings were interrupted by a ripple in the force as a wave of anger and hatred washed over the lonely sojourner, staggering even the former dark lord with the power inherent in these strong emotions.

"Impossible…" Revan spoke aloud as the dark lord's mind tried to fathom the tremendous power emanating in the force, "No Jedi or Sith alive could have so much power. Could it be the Emperor?"

Immediately upon considering this, Revan dismissed it as a possibility. The Emperor, albeit one of the few individuals besides Revan with the power to create such a disturbance in the Force, projected a distinct aura in the Force easily distinguishable due to the focused rage and calculated thinking present in the man. This aura felt wild, unpredictable, and most interesting to the former Sith lord, like an untrained presence in the Force. As quickly as the burst of hatred erupted in the Force, it subsided but still seethed with dark intent as the feeling slowly faded. Revan locked on to the fading presence within the Force and began once again moving towards the fighter in the distance but now with a renewed urgency only purpose brings an individual.

"_One with such power could either serve as a dangerous enemy or a powerful ally_," Revan mused, "_Even if the individual holding such a strong presence in the Force turns out to be neither, it should be interesting either way_". The silence of the dead world was then broken as a dark chuckle erupted into maniacal laughter echoing throughout the vast expanse of barren plains.

Covered in the blood of numerous slaughtered guards and exhausted both emotionally and physically by the sequence of horrors this day had brought, Kallian Tabris slammed her body into the locked door that rat Bann Vaughan hid behind. The door splintered as it slammed into the ground, revealing a rolling Kallian who unsheathed both her weapons as she crouched on her knees. Seeing Vaughan and two others turn towards the commotion, her eyes were drawn to the slight figure on the ground surrounded by the much larger humans. Kallian's heart stopped and her eyes widened in panic as she saw Shianni bloodied and beaten, struggling to cover herself with the ragged remnants of her clothing. For that second it seemed as if her body was suddenly submerged in ice water. She could not breath and her vision seemed hazy as she witnessed the horrific spectacle before her.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Vaughan leered as he took in Kallian and her cousin.

The two cronies behind the Bann stepped menacingly forward saying, "Don't worry; we'll make short work of these two".

"Quiet you idiots!" snapped Vaughan to the man behind him, "They're covered in a tub of blood. What do you think that means?"

"It means that you are going to die very soon," Kallian stated slowly as she snapped out of the daze brought on by seeing her battered cousin.

The emotionless tone of voice his cousin adopted in speaking to the Bann made Soris shiver. For an instant, a wave of fear froze him as he glanced over to the eyes of his cousin, eyes that resembled those of the dead more than the living, eyes that looked as if they no longer saw anything. In the back of Kallian's mind she also questioned the lack of feeling she had towards the situation. Shouldn't she feel anger towards this man who had terrorized her people, killed her fiancée, and raped her beloved cousin; shouldn't she hate this man who had caused her loved ones such pain? Logically, she felt that yes, she should feel that way only she did not. She felt nothing, only emptiness.

Looking for a way out of the tense standoff, the Bann immediately decided on buying his way out of the situation. He thought to himself, "_Those knife-ears would sell their own mothers for coin. What a sorry, miserable lot they are_". Speaking in a smooth tone, Vaughan persuaded, "Think about it, if you kill me the alienage will run red with elven blood, but if you leave me and the women, you'll walk away with forty sovereigns added to your purse".

"So I leave you alive with these women and you give me forty sovereigns, that's your deal?" Kallian stated with a deadened tone.

Soris looked aghast at his cousin for even considering such a deal. Didn't she care that it was Shianni lying brutalized in front of her. Not a stranger, family. Before he could voice his objection to Kallian's callous plan, a flicker of movement caught his eye. A small knife held by the blade materialized in his cousin's hand only to disappear a split-second after as she tossed the blade underhand straight into Vaughan's groin. As the Bann dropped to the ground with an agonized shriek, Kallian moved past him raising her longsword in one hand while pulling her dagger from its sheath. She buried the sword in the shoulder of one of Vaughan's surprised companions, grunting as she pulled the sword down with all her strength, severing the man's arm. As gouts of blood spurted from the wound, Kallian whipped her dagger around and connected with neck of the unsuspecting noble. The dagger sliced through the neck of the man, leaving his jaw hanging limply from a small strip of bone, muscle, and sinew before popping his left eye like a smashed grape. A fountain of blood sprayed into the young elf's face as she pushed the twitching corpse of the noble out of her way and lunged at his companion.

Soris felt a wave of nausea come over him as he saw his cousin dispatch the first of the rapists. Steel clanged against steel as Kallian's blade challenged the drawn sword of the second man, her blows furious as she smashed her blades again and again against the fearful noble's sword until she forced the much larger man to his knees. Soris looked down at the crossbow that had fallen from his hand to the ground, wondering vaguely if he should pick it up an aid his cousin. Soris never had time to retrieve his weapon as Kallian stabbed the rapist with her dagger, wrenching it to the side as the man screamed while her sword dealt the fatal blow as she decapitated him.

Now soaked in the blood of the two men she brutally killed, Kallian turned to Vaughan who lay whimpering in pain on the ground in a fetal position. Noticing her now renewed attention on him, Vaughan futilely tried to drag himself away from the murderous elf, but Kallian simply responded by stabbing her sword down through his leg and into the ground, anchoring him to the spot. Soris winced as she grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him over to face her as his leg now impaled to the ground snapped with a sickening crack. No longer having the energy to scream and weakened by the blood loss, Vaughan pitifully begged for mercy as Kallian raised her dagger to deal the killing blow. Soris saw Kallian's face contort into something demonic in that moment as rage and madness took over her features. With an animal snarl she stabbed the dagger into Vaughan's face repeatedly, all the while cursing and screaming at the now-dead man.

With Vaughan's face a ruined mass of pulp, Kallian turned to Soris who managed to squeak fearfully, "He…he's dead. Tell me we did the right thing cousin".

Soris could not tear his gaze away from his cousin's eyes as she replied in an exhausted tone, "What's important is that Shianni is safe".

Relieved that the girl he loved and admired was returning to her normal self but still wary of the earlier blood rage, Soris said, "I…I'll check the back rooms for the others. Shianni needs you now.

Kneeling down where Shianni had propped herself up, Kallian took her cousin's hands and whispered soothingly, "Shianni, you're safe now. Everything's going to be all right" even though she knew that was a lie.

"D…don't leave me alone…Pl…please take me home. So much blood…I can't stand to look at it. It…it's everywhere. Y…you killed them right? You killed them all?" Shianni slowly sobbed.

"Like dogs, Shianni," Kallian confirmed with a hardened edge to her voice.

"Good, good," Shianni whispered as anger crept into her voice. She looked into the eyes of her cousin, her friend and savior and saw that they no longer resembled the eyes of the girl she knew so well. Instead of an icy blue bursting with kindness and intelligence, a sickly, sulfurous yellow rimmed with blood red now remained. In those eyes, kindness and love no longer existed, as all that was left was hate.


	2. The Duel

**A/N: And here's the second chapter. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. In my rush to get the first chapter out I neglected to put up the disclaimer, so everything belongs to either Bioware or Lucasarts. I own nothing.**

Space distorted as a black shape emerged from hyperspace, blotting out a section of the stars. Centered on a spherical canopy with two wings lined with four inward facing solar panels tapering to a knife's edge at the front of the craft, the sleek fighter cut through space like a dagger. Hints of missile impacts and laser burns littered the dark frame of the vessel, scarring the faded red highlights symbolizing the Republic, recalling the days when the fighter had served as the vanguard of the fleet that destroyed the Mandalorian threat. Streaking through space, the pilot of the vessel observed the world filling the ship's view screen, a world deep within the Unknown Regions uncharted on any starmap.

Revan brooded upon the appearance of the world, noting its unremarkable features: azure oceans, brown and green landmasses covered in white, swirling clouds. Thoroughly unremarkable it would seem, but the world's presence in the Force seethed with overwhelming darkness. Something on this world projected such evil and corruption that the energy of life, even the power of the Force itself seemed unable to escape it. The former dark lord experienced many facets of the dark side in traveling throughout the dark corners of the galaxy, but only one other world felt like this one. Malachor. This unknown world, whatever evil afflicted it, existed as a wound in the force. Worse, the deafening silence overwhelming Revan's senses felt like the death of the Force itself.

Recalling an old master and her teachings, Revan whispered coldly, "If only Kreia were here, I believe she would be quite interested in this".

Having come this backwater of a planet seeking the powerful presence in the Force, Revan had considered the likely possibility of a Sith presence on this world, but to find a source of darkness rivaling the power of the ancient Sith masters who stole the life from entire worlds as easily as a neophyte padawan lifted a small object with the Force took Revan slightly aback.

"No matter" Revan said dismissively, "Just think of this as an added bonus. The former dark lord chuckled malevolently, almost giddy with anticipation after spending a few long weeks meditating on the location of the disturbance in the Force, trying to pinpoint a single individual in a galaxy inhabited by trillions of beings on millions of worlds. Finally though, the effort would pay off as Revan directed the craft towards the southern continent.

Landing in a thick forest to conceal the ship's arrival, Revan exited the craft and landed lightly on the marshy ground of the forest floor. Sending the ship away to wait in space until receiving a signal from its master, Revan noticed the chill in the air and silence of the forest, two symptoms the warrior doubted stemmed from the onset of winter. Focusing on the strong Force presence, Revan began moving north at a quickened pace, dismissing a paranoid feeling that the corruption stalked every step the former dark lord took.

Revan's fighter had detected no advanced technology through its sensors upon approach, a fact confirmed by Revan upon observing the abandoned burned-out remains of farms and small towns. Examining what remained in these trashed and looted hovels, Revan determined that this planet failed to rise to even the most primitive civilizations in the galaxy, possessing technology tens of thousand of years behind even those. Seeing several weapons scattered among the various refuse, Revan hefted one that appeared of good length and balance. Examining the blade, the warrior found it sharp and in good condition considering the conditions it lay in if lacking in any style or refinement.

Sheathing the blade under the cloak masking the fighter's figure, Revan thought, "_I doubt most of the primitives on this world will serve as any real threat. Should be fine to leave my weapons unused and stick with what the locals will recognize. Best to blend in until I have a better grasp of the situation_".

Continuing on the long journey towards the presence, Revan snapped out of a bored daze upon hearing screaming doubtlessly from individuals suffering extremely painful deaths. Running over a ridge, Revan observed a massacre in progress as strange creatures in black armor dismembered fleeing townsfolk, mutilating corpses and posing them in ghastly displays. Grimacing in distaste at the unnecessary slaughter, the masked figure slowly moved towards the burning town, focusing on the dark creatures participating in such horrific displays of violence. One of the creatures turned and noticed the advancing Revan and with a guttural snarl, began charging the cloaked figure. The small creature looked monstrous with its festering grayish-brown skin, cruel eyes, and a mouth appearing as a gash in the creatures face set in a permanent evil grin, brimming with crooked yellow fangs bubbling with foam and blood.

The former dark lord reached out a hand to the oncoming creature, wondering what callous creator would give birth to such a mockery of life, and imagined the abomination's neck snapping as the Force flowed through the warrior. Nothing happened. The creature continued its approach as Revan stood frozen as all the power of the Force failed to kill the nightmarish monster. Reaching out in the Force, Revan attempted to determine if the creature held powerful defenses or if like a terentatek, it remained immune to Force powers. Shock coursed through Revan as the former dark lord realized that these creatures, whatever they were, had no presence in the Force. Revan could see the creature, but could not feel it with Force sense. The wound in the force Revan felt in orbit, the corruption spreading across the world, was none other than these fiends and others like them.

Rattled by the revelation but nonetheless possessing a cool disposition honed from years on the battlefield, Revan again reached out a hand and said, "Direct Force attacks useless, huh? Let's try energy attacks then".

Revan's hand pulsed with energy as blue lightning arced from the cloaked figure, striking the monster in the chest and blowing it back several feet. Standing over the smoking corpse, Revan examined the blackened hole in its chest, satisfied that at least some techniques would be effective against this corruption.

"I'll have to experiment and see what'll work against these bastards," Revan stated, "Can't be caught in a battle against an enemy you know nothing about. Must be some kind of Sith creation, but like any other monster made by Sith alchemy, they die just like anything else".

Giving the corpse a kick, Revan noticed that the other creatures' attentions had now been drawn to the more dangerous foe. Flicking a wrist at the nearest one, this one larger with infected holes where ears should have been, Revan attempted to lift it into the air but failed as the being lacked any presence to focus on. Scowling, Revan lifted a hand towards the sky as reddish-orange energy converged on multiple targets, but the death field also failed to affect the monsters.

"Should have known. Creatures without life in the Force can't have their life drained obviously".

Growing increasingly enraged, Revan summoned lightning to the hand pointing skyward and unleashed a Force storm, lightning erupting around the figure in an arc of death. Several corpses fell smoking while others merely staggered from the stunning effects of the lightning. Against normal beings, the lightning would have tracked targets through the Force, but these abominations, being dead to it, caused the energy to strike randomly, lessening its destructive potential.

"Enough!" Revan snarled, pointing both hands palms outwards toward the onslaught of dark creatures, "If I can't kill you, I'll just have nature do it for me!"

A powerful Force wave erupted from Revan's palms, rupturing the ground and turning the surrounding air into a gale. The creatures rose into the air, bombarded by the rubble forced into the cyclone. With one hand, Revan directed the fires burning in the village's buildings up into the air, roasting the creatures in a fiery maelstrom. Roars of fury and pain emanating from the swirling monsters quickly faded as they cooked inside their crude armor. After several minutes, Revan allowed the winds to subside, watching as rubble, dirt, and blackened corpses rained from the sky.

Survivors from the village gaped as the scene of chaos returned to calm, staring at their black-cloaked savior with a mixture of awe and fear. Whispers of apostate and maleficar reached Revan's ears, but these words meant nothing to the former dark lord.

An older man, possibly the village elder was the first to work up the courage to speak to the black clad figure: "Thank you stranger for helping us. We do not have much, but is there anything we can do to repay you?"

Revan could not understand the strange words the man spoke and continued to stride towards the old man. The villagers recoiled in fear as the dark figure confronted the man, subconsciously feeling the power that rolled off the warrior in waves. Revan placed a hand on the man's head with a quick movement, surprising the elder and the villagers with the deftness of movement the stranger showed. Surprise quickly turned to horror as the old man screamed in agony as Revan forcibly ripped the knowledge of the world's language from his mind, a scream that continued for what seemed like hours until the man finally collapsed at Revan's feet.

Not even acknowledging the panicking villagers, Revan turned in strode away, leaving a sarcastic quip behind in a newly learned tongue, "You have already given me everything I need".

Kallian Tabris was pissed off. Not only was she torn from her home and family just when they needed her most, forced to fight in a conflict she had no stake in surrounded by a legion of noble scum, and almost killed by a horde of darkspawn when that betraying bastard Loghain abandoned the field, but now she was forced to travel with a pair of Maker-damned shems. Shems! It didn't help that both had unbearable personalities with Morrigan as the sarcastic bitch and Alistair as the whiny, needy type.

Alistair had stayed silent during their trip from the wilds to Lothering, which Kallian thought seemed rather out of character for the man who usually never shut his mouth

"Alistair, what's wrong? You've barely said two words since we left Flemeth's hut" Kallian said hoping whatever ailed him could be rectified with little effort and angst.

"It's nothing, just thinking," Alistair responded.

"Thinking about what?" Kallian asked.

"His navel," Morrigan offered in a patronizing tone, "He has been studying it since we left the wilds"

"Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you?" Alistair snapped, "Just what would you do if your mother died?"

"Before or after I stop laughing," responded Morrigan with a chuckle, earning an exasperated look from the grieving Grey Warden.

"So this is about Duncan I take it?" Kallian stated.

Alistair sighed, "I know you didn't know him that well, and I know its stupid but…if I had been there with him on the battlefield maybe I could have done something…saved him. I don't know. Everything would be better now if Duncan had survived. He would have known what to do."

"That is stupid. If you were there you'd be dead just like him," Kallian remarked scathingly as Morrigan suppressed a laugh.

"I know you're right, but…Duncan saved me from the Chantry. I never had any parents, and he was more like a father to me than anyone I met," Alistair spoke in a low tone.

Hearing the grief evident in the man's voice, Kallian immediately regretted the harsh tone she used before. She reached up to place a hand on the man's shoulder and said slowly, "I felt the same way when my mother was killed. I know…what it's like to lose someone you love. Duncan was a good man, and he wouldn't want you grieving like this. He'd want you to keep moving forward and kill a load of darkspawn to avenge him".

Her hand lingered on his shoulder for a few seconds as she smiled at him until she turned away, leaving Alistair with an amazed look as Morrigan shook her head in disgust. Unconsciously, he reached up to touch the place her hand had rested as he watched her slight figure march forward with the mabari bounding around her.

Now that that situation was over, Kallian turned to her own thoughts as she brooded on the events on top of the Tower of Ishal. After the ogre fell and the beacon was lit, a legion of darkspawn emerged from the entrance to the chamber in such numbers that Kallian felt sure her life would soon end. She remembered watching as Alistair fell with numerous arrows penetrating gaps in his armor while she reached out a hand in fearful desperation, as if it would block the arrows hurtling towards her. In that moment, something in Kallian seemed to snap on as some kind of power emerged from her body and sent the arrows flying away from her. She could not block them all, and as several ripped into her small form, she saw the horde of darkspawn lifted into the air and slammed into the wall as if grabbed and thrown by an invisible fist as her vision faded into nothingness.

Kallian had always felt stirrings of power within her even as a small child, but it had never manifested into such a force as during her desperation on top of the tower. She wondered if she had an aptitude for magic never recognized up until now, but the descriptions of magic explained to her in the past did not seem to fit the explosive and seemingly random episodes she experienced. Whatever it was, it seemed to have increased in frequency and power after the incident with that bastard Vaughan. The young Grey Warden's blood boiled recalling memories of that terrible day, hoping that the fiends who had raped her cousin suffered wherever they were now. She wished she were back in the alienage, so she could comfort and support Shianni while also protecting its people from the purge sure to come from the murderous shems, but that life remained just one more thing taken from her by fate.

Coming towards the village of Lothering, Kallian noticed several carts set up in what looked like a crude barricade with several corpses lying around it. Several men in cheap armor with wicked and greedy faces emerged from behind the makeshift wall, drawing weapons in an attempt to intimidate the group.

"Wake up gentlemen, more travelers to attend to," said the leader as his cohorts gathered behind him. "Greetings travelers, a simple ten silvers and you're free to move along," he said in a forced pleasant tone.

Alistair said in disgust, "Highwaymen, preying on travelers fleeing the darkspawn I suppose".

"They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson," Morrigan suggested as she grasped the staff behind her back.

"Now is that anyway to treat someone…" the bandit began only to have his words cut off as a swiftly moving Kallian buried her dagger in his throat.

Ripping her dagger out of the gurgling mans neck as blood sprayed outward, the enraged elf cut the legs out from under the nearest bandit while slamming her dagger down through the large man's chest. Alistair, Morrigan, and the mabari warhound Bailey soon joined in with Alistair breaking one man's jaw with a swift jab of his shield before angling a diagonal slash that opened the man up from shoulder to hip. Morrigan froze one highwayman before spinning her staff and decapitating the frozen statue by smashing the brittle ice, blood staining the gruesome ice sculpture red. Bailey fought at Kallian's side, mauling fallen enemies her master pushed aside and hamstringing others to make kills all the simpler. Within a few minutes, the fight ended as the bloody remains of the thieves littered the highway as Kallian and her companions walked away not sparing the carnage another glance. All the while, a shadowy figure watched the melee with the refined interest of one who appreciated the beauty of the more bloody side of battle.

Lothering teetered on the edge of total chaos when the three companions and loyal canine arrived. Refugees fleeing the darkspawn wandered aimlessly around the village or cowered in the chantry while those with means fled the coming onslaught. A rather harried Kallian now seemed reduced to an errand-runner, forced to solve all the minor problems ailing the fearful people of the village. She had convinced an unscrupulous merchant to lower his prices at the behest of the chantry, comforted a boy whose mother presumable died at the hands of bandits, and just concluded aiding a family of elves who possessions had been stolen by the same bandits who now lay dead on the highway. Though she had little money, Kallian insisted on giving the family a small amount of coin despite Morrigan's protests and to the delight of the chivalrous Alistair.

Walking away from the family, a voice suddenly emerged from behind her: "Why did you do that?"

She whirled around to face the individual speaking to her, revealing a cloaked figure whose features lay hidden behind a hanging black hood. The figure had a slight build, standing several inches shorter than both Alistair and Morrigan. Kallian could not identify whether the voice was that of a man or woman as it held a strange quality, gravelly and crackling like lightning. Wary of the strange individual, Kallian shot back, "Why'd I do what?"

"Those people, you solved their problems for them. How unnecessary. How foolish," continued the mysterious stranger.

Anger flashed on Kallian's features as she regarded the stranger, voice rising as she spoke darkly, "You think those elves weren't worth the trouble to help shem? You think they're beneath your notice? Maker spit on you! Get away from me before I shove this sword through your sodding mouth!"

The figure made no move to back away from the seething elf and said calmly, "No, you misunderstand. By helping those people, you have only weakened them".

A confused look came over the elf's face as she regarded the mysterious stranger, "What do you mean 'weakened them'".

The figure shifted as if looking far away and began, "My master once told me this when I helped a person in need: 'What is it you think you have accomplished? If you seek to aid everyone that suffers in the galaxy, you will only weaken yourself … and weaken them. It is the internal struggles, when fought and won on their own that yield the strongest rewards. You stole that struggle from them, cheapened it. If you care for others, then dispense with pity and sacrifice and recognize the value in letting them fight their own battles. And when they triumph, they will be even stronger for the victory'".

While the blond haired man and the elf opened their mouths to gape at the callous logic of such an attitude, the raven-haired girl eye's flashed in approval, regarding the stranger with more respect.

"You still have much to learn young one, both about your power and the nature of the world," said the dark figure. "And that is why I will be coming with you on your journey…to oversee your training and to make sure you stop engaging in such foolish acts of charity".

Having heard enough, Alistair whispered into Kallian's ear, "Okay, I think it's time to back away from the crazy person," an action that earned him a withering look from the black-clad figure that seemed to chill the blood in his veins.

"I don't need another shem on my team, especially one with such an insulting attitude," Kallian said as she turned around to walk away.

Revan watched as the woman with such a defined presence in the Force retreated with her companions in tow. The contrast of her icy blue eyes and blazing red hair served as a physical representation to the rage and calm that dueled within her fractured spirit. Revan supposed most would call her beautiful including the blonde-haired man whose obvious infatuation shown through the Force like a beacon. Her pointy ears and short stature piqued Revan's curiosity as most of the inhabitants of this world seemed human enough, possibly the legacy of a failed, lost colony effort. Such things mattered little as the strange woman's possible rejection had been considered and planned for. Everything was proceeding as the former dark lord had foreseen.

Kallian looked back over her shoulder, seeing that the dark figure continued to stand in the exact same place watching her group head for the local tavern. "I suppose the blight's been messing with everyone's minds since the proportion of crazy people to sane people has seemed to tilt toward the former lately," Alistair said with a smirk.

"Tis only my opinion," Morrigan began, "but I believe such a man would be quite the asset to our team, more so than Alistair at least".

"Why, so you two can form your own evil little band and hatch nefarious schemes while cackling madly?" Alistair offered grinning at Kallian.

Kallian did not seem amused as a grave expression returned to her face. "That one is dangerous," she said. "There's something really dark hiding under that cloak".

Revan strode towards the outskirts of Lothering, eyes fixed on a young girl with red hair in a pink robe emblazoned with a gold sun pattern. Approaching the girl stealthily so she failed to notice the cloaked figure's presence, Revan halted behind her and said, "So I see she has rejected you as well".

The girl jumped in surprise, whirling around to face the mysterious stranger, hand already moving towards the dagger hidden under her robe. Revan held up both hands, "Peace, I am simply waiting for the girl we both have an interest in. She rejected me once, but that was merely a temporary setback. Seeing that you want to join her as well, it would be in your best interest to wait with me".

The girl regarded the hooded figure with a wary look before nodding and turning her sight back towards the road. This girl interested Revan, great evil lay in her past as well as despair. The former dark lord did not probe any deeper into her memories as anything worth knowing would come out in time and for the fact that the chase always trumped the reward.

After some time spent waiting, Revan caught sight of the red-haired elf approaching with a large, dark-skinned man in tow, a deep scowl on her face as she regarded the two individuals in front of her.

"I thought I told you both that I didn't need the help of any more shems, especially two crazy shems," she growled.

The girl beside Revan spoke first, "Please, it is the Maker's wish that I fight with you. I promise that I won't get in your way. I swear I can help you".

Kallian opened her mouth to give a retort to the pleading girl with the thick accent, but the dark figure spoke quickly, cutting her off: "I have a proposition for you. Duel me. If I win you allow me to travel with you and to offer my…advice".

"And what do I get if I win?" Kallian asked suspiciously.

"My body on the ground in a pool of blood. You want to be rid of me? Here you have a permanent solution," Revan responded quickly.

"Sounds good to me," said Kallian as she drew her sword and dagger, spinning the two blades in a show of skill.

Revan drew a blade slowly from its sheath, adopting the opening stance of Soresu, one hand outstretched forward with the blade held up in the air pointing downward at the smaller combatant. The girl had confidence at least, but her stance had many openings, probably a result of minimal formal training. It would be all too easy to end this farce in one blow, but Revan needed to test the limits of her swordsmanship while also knocking her overweening pride down a few notches. The defensive form should allow for an opportunity to test her abilities without showing too much of Revan's true skill. The two combatants stared one another down for several seconds as the gallery looked on in apprehension. Alistair in particular stood nervously, fearing this duel was only a scheme to strike down one of few Grey Wardens remaining in Ferelden.

Kallian struck first, yelling a battle cry and slamming her sword toward her opponent's face. Revan deflected the blow, leading Kallian's sword to the side, bashing an armored forearm into the back of the young girl's head as she stumbled past. Kallian's head rang and her vision shifted up and down as she impacted the ground. Momentarily dazed by the blow to her head, she heard gasps from Leliana and Alistair while her brain screamed, "_Idiot! You can't lose to this sodding son of a shem! Get up now_!" Kallian rolled over just as the stranger's sword stabbed the ground where she had lain and rose unsteadily to her feet. Abandoning a strategy of trying to end the fight quickly, Kallian engaged in a series of quick, surgical strikes, attempting to knock her opponent off balance by varying the use of her sword and dagger. The cloaked figure did not make mistakes, however, as a dancing sword parried blow after blow, driving her strikes away while her antagonist inflicted several punishing strikes with armored fists. Panting heavily, Kallian knew this strategy held no chance of succeeding. Her opponent had not struck once with the sword, forcing Kallian to tire herself out as her blows were deflected effortlessly.

"Huh, The Qunari have heard tales of the strength and skill of the Grey Wardens," the giant, dark skinned man commented as the battle raged, "It seems that not all tales are true".

Breaking the symphony of savage yells and grunts, the dark figure began speaking, "Such pathetic skills. Had I been trying you would have been killed over half a dozen times by now. Your defense is shoddy, your offense is weak, and your focus lies elsewhere. Now come at me and fight me for real!"

Rage coursed through Kallian as she launched herself at the formidable warrior, feinting with the dagger to the right while slashing her sword upwards in a precise arc, forcing the stranger's head back and revealing a mask where a face should be. Not bothering to study the strange mask that seemed to cover the being's eyes with crystal, Kallian pressed the attack, smashing both swords down on her opponent's raised weapon.

"Good. Unleash your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me. Let your rage fuel the power within you," the mysterious stranger said with dark passion.

Grunting, the dark figure pushed the elf back with such force that Kallian fell to the ground. Switching to a variant of Djem So, Revan rained heavy blows on Kallian dual blades, forcing her to drop her longsword as a particularly vicious strike shattered her forearm. Crying out in pain, Kallian looked up in fear as the figure, now revealed to be wearing elaborate armor as the cloak fluttered up like the wings of a demon, raised its weapon to strike the killing blow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her companions pulling their weapons to stop her opponent, but she knew that any action they took would be too late.

Poised to end the duel, Revan staggered as a blast of force energy surged forward from the prone elf. Surprised by the powerful Force push, Revan fell backwards as a purposeful Kallian jumped forward dagger in hand, threatening to finish the fight with a stunning reversal.

"_Blast_!" Revan thought as the former dark lord fell backwards with a hurricane of Force energy hurtling towards the off-balance fighter, "_There's no way I can lose to such an amateur_!"

Anger overwhelmed Revan's senses as Force energy exploded from the dark-clad warrior, pushing the strength of Kallian's wave back. Still falling backwards, Revan's pulled a second blade hidden under the cloak and slashed upward at the dangerous fighter, cutting apart the leather strips making up her armor on the right side of her chest and drawing a spray of blood as steel ripped through flesh. Hitting the ground, Revan sprung forward using one arm to push off the ground, spun in arc, and leveled a kick to the side of Kallian's head. Kallian heard a sickening thud echo somewhere around her and felt her body go numb. She saw the ground slowly approaching as her vision faded to blackness with the last image she saw the victorious warrior with swirling black cloak standing over her.

Revan stood over the fallen elf breathing heavily while staring wide-eyed in disbelief that an untrained and sloppy fighter with barely any experience could force an individual who once brought a mighty Republic to its knees to get serious. Quickly regaining a semblance of composure, Revan noticed the blonde-haired man charging forward with a snarl, sword raised and poised to cut the murderer of his friend in half. Blocking the sword's edge casually with one gauntlet, Revan punched the man straight in the jaw, knocking the fighter to the ground.

Before the man could renew the assault, Revan raised a hand in a placating gesture and spoke, "Relax, your friend will be fine. I didn't do any permanent damage".

"Permanent damage! I'll make sure to do you some before I'm finished with you, you lying bastard!" Alistair yelled as he struggled to shake off the effects of the blow.

Walking over to the fallen elf, Revan's hands began glowing with blue energy as the victorious fighter projected healing energy onto her battered body. As expected, Alistair reacted badly to this display of power, yelling, "What are you doing to her?"

Before he had a chance to finish, Morrigan interrupted, "Is that some form of magic? It is healing her but it resembles no magic I've ever seen". Upon hearing that the stranger was only healing her, Alistair stopped trying to force his way to Revan and slaughter the kneeling individual but still maintained an angry, wary presence in the Force.

Revan laughed, wondering if magic stood as the name for the energy field that surrounded and lay within all things on this world, and said, "Magic? No, this is not something as banal as magic. What you witness now is the power of the Force".

Kallian woke up with a start, seeing the familiar face of Alistair hovering over her, "You're awake. I'm so glad. I…I thought you were dead for sure after the duel," sincerity and fear evident in his shaking voice.

Rising to her feet, Kallian felt sore but was amazed to find that the devastating wounds she thought would leave her crippled had mysteriously disappeared. "How am I not dead right now? I remember suffering some pretty serious injuries," Kallian asked quizzically.

"Your opponent healed you…apparently with some arcane power called the Force," said Morrigan, "Though 'tis lucky you survived at all given the power generated by that…thing, whatever it may be".

Looking at the shaken Morrigan with disbelief, Kallian wondered what could have so frightened the normally self-assured woman. Opening her mouth to ask, she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye and whipped her head around. The area behind her, including several structures on the outskirts of Lothering had been leveled like a tornado had touched down there.

Mouth hanging open, she turned to the masked figure standing off to the side who shrugged, saying in a sarcastic tone, "Well I guess since I won, you have a new traveling companion".

"Make that two," piped up the red haired girl who still maintained a pleasant tone even in the tense atmosphere.

"Well if you are going to come with us, I need a name and a face," Kallian retorted aggressively, still not accepting the mysterious stranger.

The cloak figure again shrugged and began, "I have been known by many names throughout the years, some given to me and some I gave myself, but I guess Revan remains the truest name to my character. For my face, you could say this mask is a truer face than what lies beneath but if you must see…"

Bringing both hands to the triangular mask, Revan pulled the mask off with an audible hiss while also lowering the black hood, which concealed much of the dark lord's features. Hard, gray eyes stared out at Kallian while long black hair, released from its confines, fluttered in the wind. Skin so white that the sun must never have looked upon the face of this Revan, reminding Kallian of tales her mother once told of pale spirits who walked the world of the living. Mostly, Kallian stood in surprise, as she never expected the dark-clad figure to be a woman. She had a beauty to her, but it was lost in the hardened features and scars that arrayed her face, a testament to a life at war.

"What, expecting a demon with mandibles or something like that," Revan joked in a voice that lacked the mechanical tone of her mask but still retaining its hard edge.

"No, just not expecting a woman," Alistair blurted out only to receive looks from all the women present in the small gathering, "Okay, shutting up now".

"Well I guess welcome to the team Leliana and Revan," Kallian added grudgingly.

"Are you sure about this Kallian?" Alistair spoke warily, " They're both one archdemon short of a blight but at least Leliana's more like 'Ooh, pretty colors' than Revan who's like 'Muahaha! I am Princess Stabbity! Stab, kill, kill!"

"Looks like the fool's more perceptive than I thought," Revan deadpanned, earning looks of horror from her new companions. "Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Well I think we shall get along quite well," Morrigan added.

"Great, now there are two of them," Alistair said under his breath.

"Well, I think we better get out of here before the chantry starts sending templars screaming about maleficarum!" Kallian yelled, already running towards the highway and motioning for her companions to follow.

Revan looked at the still glowering elf running in front of her, seemingly surrounded by a maelstrom of the Force. Smiling, Revan recalled a story told to her by an crotchety, old geezer about swirling Force and destiny, wondering how this girl's story would play out.


	3. Training Day

"So," Revan interjected, "You two are the last of these Grey Wardens, an order of warriors sworn to destroy these…darkspawn?"

"Yes, that about sums it up," Alistair said with a degree of exasperation, wondering what kind of cave this woman grew up in as to not know about these things that were common knowledge.

"And I assume the darkspawn are those monsters I encountered on the way to Lothering," Revan said more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"Well that depends," Alistair continued, "Were they evil looking masses of teeth and pointy objects with a general nasty disposition you could smell a mile away? If so, probably darkspawn".

Revan ignored the smart comment, instead focusing on the strange presence in the Force she felt within their red-haired leader and this buffoon. It had not been present when she first sensed Kallian's explosion of anger on the deserted throne world of the Sith Emperor. It almost felt like the corruption of this world brought on by those creatures dead to the Force now infected the bodies of these two warriors, slowly destroying the essence of life within them.

"I sense something within you both," she directed at Alistair and Kallian, "It's almost like the corruption of this blight spreads through your very body".

"Wait, you sense it?" Kallian said guardedly, still not trusting the dark figure within their midst.

"Sounds almost like how Grey Wardens sense the darkspawn," Alistair stated with interest.

"The Force is a pathway to many abilities, some more mundane than others," Revan said dismissively.

"Ah the mysterious 'Force' again," Alistair said with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "But anyway, you're probably sensing the taint," he continued with a more mysterious tone, "It's the price we pay for being Grey Wardens but also the source of our power and victory, or so Duncan would say. We can sense the darkspawn and kill the archdemon, but eventually we become like those we hunt".

Kallian interjected loudly immediately upon hearing this, 'Wait, what!"

Alistair sighed, "I didn't get a chance to tell you this before, there was so much going on. The taint…it's a death sentence, after about thirty years or so our bodies can't contain it anymore and we become like the darkspawn, ghouls maddened by the taint. That's why most Wardens travel to the Deep Roads to meet their end in battle against the darkspawn rather than wait for the end. You'll know…when your calling's come when the nightmares get worse: I think…Duncan knew he was nearing the end at Ostagar, he was probably happy that he received his death in battle".

Ready to explode into a tirade when he finished, Kallian bit back her words at the sadness emanating from Alistair's words, knowing that her comrade faced the same premature death that now lay before her. "Duncan was a great man who died with honor, holding off the darkspawn while that coward Loghain fled just so he could his slimy fingers on the throne," comforted Kallian.

"Honor is a fool's prize. Glory is no use to the dead," Revan sneered, earning a scowl from Alistair.

Kallian interrupted the former templar as he readied a retort, saying "Maybe so, but I'd rather die on the battlefield defending my friends than abandon them and live with the betrayal".

"Sometimes it is necessary to sacrifice many in order to secure a larger victory. A general who cannot send her men to their deaths for a greater cause is not worthy of her command. You should learn that," Revan urged.

"Well maybe next time in battle I should leave you to hold off the bulk of the horde in service of the greater good then?" Kallian snidely added.

To her surprise, Revan seemed to smile at this statement and said, "Now you are learning," as she turned towards the others in the group.

Hearing a soft cough behind her, Revan turned only to see the red-haired human, Leliana she believe she was called, looking at the masked figure like she wanted to say something. "Speak, or leave me in peace," Revan said.

"I'm wondering…I heard you speak of this 'Force' several times. Is it part of your religion, I've never heard anything like it before," Leliana asked.

Revan suppressed a sigh. Of course the religious maniac would confront her about her beliefs. Deciding to get it over with, Revan said, "Some would call it a religion. Others would call it a means to an end. I see it as just one of the many weapons at my disposal".

"If it's not your religion, do you believe in the Maker?" Leliana continued.

"I assume this 'Maker' is the god of this world, yes? I believe in no god. Belief in a god only serves as a crutch for the weak to walk in a harsh, cruel galaxy. I only believe in my own strength," Revan answered.

"But I have heard you speak many times of this Force as if it was guiding you, determining your actions. You said many saw this Force as a religion, yet you believe in no higher power?" Leliana asked.

"I do believe in a higher power," Revan said with an edge to her voice, "I believe in the Force, but I do not believe that it is some almighty deity that created the universe and all life. The Force may have a will, I do not know, but it certainly did not create us, all life created it. Without life, the Force cannot exist, and unlike some laughable immortal god, the Force can be destroyed". Revan's memories turned to the unspeakable horror of Malachor, millions of lives ending in agony, countless screams combining into a single tortuous wail shaking the very essence of the Force. Others, weaker than her, shattered upon experiencing the lifeless hole ripped through the Force by the death of so many, but Revan had endured. Clenching her hands unconsciously, Revan assured herself that what had been done was necessary and could not be changed, so dwelling on it remained useless.

Seeing the tension gripping Revan's body with the trained eye of a spy and assassin, Leliana offered with regret, "I'm sorry if I offended you. I did not wish to hurt you with my words; I only wanted to know more about you. It just shocked me to hear someone reject the influence of a higher power. Spirits, magic, all these wondrous things around us both light and dark, they cannot all be an accident".

"Maybe," Revan stated after several awkward seconds, "The things I have seen in my travels have not been wondrous, mostly I have seen cruelty, despair, death, and darkness. If there is a god, it must enjoy toying with its creations endlessly. I would think that a woman with a past as dark and cruel as yours would understand".

"H…How do you know about my past?" Leliana spoke with fear in her voice, hand once again drifting to a concealed weapon.

"I merely sense the tragedy and fear present within your being. It projects from you like a blazing beacon. Don't worry yourself, I'm content not to pry and wait for you to reveal it on your own," Revan assured her.

After several minutes of silence between the two, Leliana finally spoke in a low tone, "I've tried to change myself. That's why I became a sister, to get away from my old life".

Revan nodded, allowing the girl to walk away towards Morrigan who she noticed had been eavesdropping with apparent interest. From the lines of their conversation she overheard, Leliana was grilling her on the same subject. Served her right for making her way where she was not wanted.

* * *

The party made camp outside the Brecilian Forest, presumably where the Dalish elves, the first of the groups bound to fight for the Wardens by treaty, would be located. Even with the fading light of the world's star, the forest still seemed unusually dark like a black veil had been placed over the trees to obscure the sight of those looking in. No sound came from the forest much like the marsh Revan initially landed in, and when she reached out with her feelings the sense of corruption clearly emanated from the silent forest. As Revan studied the forest intently, the rest of the party set up camp with Morrigan raising her tent a ways off from the tightly huddled collection the others busily constructed. Revan vaguely thought that she would be the first to be picked off in the event of an ambush but quickly dismissed these idle thoughts as she expanded her presence in the Force, searching for the hidden Dalish.

"I'm wondering something," Alistair spoke as he and Kallian sat before the fire away from the others, "I'd like to know your thoughts about some of our traveling companions. Do you mind if I ask?"

Not really in the mood to talk but not seeing any harm in indulging him, Kallian said, "Sure, why not".

"What about Sten? The way he looks at me with those eyes…creepy," Alistair said emphasizing the last word.

"I think he'll be good at killing darkspawn," Kallian bluntly replied.

"Well there's something to be said for being practical, but he did kill all those people. He doesn't even deny it. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not really, as long as he doesn't try anything with us. He seemed to regret it when I asked him about it earlier though," Kallian answered.

"I'm not so sure his regret means the same as it would for us. The Qunari sense of honor seems a bit hard to grasp," Alistair continued, "Alright enough about him, what about Leliana. Is she crazy or do you really believe in her vision?"

Kallian laughed, "Hardly, she's about as insane as they come. We were kind of forced to take her with us if you recall".

"Yes, I do. I almost feel guilty taking her away from the chantry. If you look at her when she doesn't see you, she just looks so sad," Alistair said with a dark look on his face, "Speaking of crazy people, what about Revan? Both the way she acts and her philosophy seem a little…strange to say the least".

"I don't trust her. Something tells me she has some ulterior motive in joining us. Ever get a strange feeling about coming danger just before something bad happens? That's the way I feel around her," Kallian said as her voice dropped to a whisper.

Alistair nodded in agreement at this and said, "I thought she might be a maleficar before, but now, I feel she may be far worse than any blood mage. I wouldn't be surprised is she stole children from their homes and feasted upon them. Jokes aside though, Morrigan…do you trust her. Maybe Flemeth sent her with us for another reason than she said".

"You really don't like each other do you?" Kallian said with a smile.

"Well aside from the fact that she's a complete and utter bitch. No, I don't like her at all. Why, do you?"

"Not particularly, though I'm not too fond of any shem really," Kallian answered.

Hearing this, Alistair's eyes lowered to the ground, and his face adopted a hurt expression as Kallian realized what she had said. "Oh, I didn't mean…I mean, you're a shem but your not like those other shems. Andraste's ass, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say is that I like you as you are Alistair. You're not a shem to me, you're just Alistair".

A smile returned to Alistair's face as a hint of pink graced his ears. "Well, I'm glad you like me, Alistair said with a small degree of excitement in his voice, "Just remember that both Revan and Morrigan are dangerous too, and evil, and mean".

"Well I'm pleased you think that way about me; there are worse things to be than dangerous, evil, and mean," Revan interjected as both Warden's heads snapped backward to the source of the voice.

"How long have you been there," Kallian snarled aggressively, "And how did you sneak up on us like that".

"Long enough, and to your second I offer advice: Never lose track of your surroundings if you want to live a while longer," Revan said airily, "Now to my business. I believe part of the agreement to our duel was that I could offer you my advice, so if I may beg your indulgence, please come with me".

"Why in Andraste's name would I go with you?" Kallian sneered.

Revan leaned close to the young elf and whispered into her ear, "You have felt a power stirring within you am I right? If you want to learn how to harness that power within you then you would be wise to heed my advice".

Kallian recoiled with a look of suspicion. "How do you know about that," she said accusingly.

"I know many things, some of which will quite interest you. Now come with me," Revan ordered.

"Wait, why does she have to go with you. Especially you," Alistair said in a protective manner.

"Relax, we will not leave your sight. I merely wish to train with her for a short while. I promise I will not borrow the object of your oh-so-obvious affections for long," the masked woman said sweetly.

A heavily blushing Alistair was left sputtering as the two fighters walked to a grassy clearing a short way from the camp. Kallian's icy blue eyes watched the dark figure suspiciously as she sat down, crossing her legs and bringing her hands together so that her fingers and thumbs formed a circle. Revan gestured for her to also sit, which she did although grudgingly, still maintaining a guarded disposition.

"So, you know about what has been happening to me recently? I've always felt some strange power within me, but it's never reacted like it has recently before. I did things that should be impossible, deflected arrows sure to kill me and flung away enemies like wind blowing away dried leaves," Kallian asked.

"Yes, I do. Had you been discovered earlier you might have received some training in how to control your power, but there is no use in dwelling on what might have been. The energy you feel inside of you is not magic like what exists in your world but the power of the Force".

Seeing the girl's confusion, Revan continued, "The Force is an energy field that stems from life, flowing through it, surrounding it, and binding all things in the universe together. Feel the Force around you, and you will see the lines that connect all of us. Tap into that power and you will be able to influence the world around you, manipulate everything connected to the web of life".

Seeing the less than impressed look on the young Warden's face, Revan knew the wise, mysterious act so perfected by the old masters was failing spectacularly. "_Fierfeck! How in the name of the Force am I supposed to explain this to this girl? Those useless nerfherders on the Council made it look so easy_".

"Look, I thought you were going to help me learn to control this power I have, not lecture me about some hokey religion I couldn't care less about," Kallian said with a yawn.

"Maybe you will understand it better if you see its power in action," Revan said as she lifted a hand.

Several rocks scattered around the pair rose with this gesture, orbiting around the two in elaborate patterns as Kallian looked on in amazement. Revan's hand then crackled with power as blue lightning emerged from her palm, forming a glowing sphere Revan held for several seconds before engulfing it in her hand.

"These displays show the more mundane side of the Force: telekinesis, the power to manipulate energy, minor things like that," Revan continued. "Once you become strong in the Force, more elaborate and intricate powers become available: the power to control minds, heal grievous wounds, and even drain life from your enemies. The powers I have mentioned are but a few grains of sand in a vast desert that is the Force".

"And you can teach me this?" Kallian asked, seemingly a little more eager now.

"Yes, but first I'd like to discuss the nature of the Force and possibly some of its primary practitioners," Revan said. "Most believe that the Force is divided into two aspects, the light side and the dark side. Some believe the Force is indivisible and the nature of the individual who wields it holds either darkness or light, but that is a discussion for another time. The light side is used only for knowledge and defense, never for attack as the old masters would say, and emphasizes a sense of calm and lack of passion. The dark side grants the user strength by fueling direct Force attacks meant to harm and kill and grows in power through strong emotions such as hate, jealousy, and fear. Some would say the dark side is corruptive and easy to lose oneself to, but that only applies to the weak."

"Corrupting? You make it sound like this energy has a will of its own," Kallian questioned.

Revan laughed, thinking of her own doubts on the subject, "The Force may have a will, yes. My master considered the Force a malevolent thing, constantly bringing suffering to those who wielded it and to their victims. Give yourself over to it completely and it will direct your actions, making you more powerful than you can possibly imagine".

"So it controls your actions?" Kallian said in a low tone, shivering at the thought of an unseen entity controlling her body with her powerless to stop it.

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands. Become a master of it and its use will become second nature to you, a strength you can call on to guide you in the most desperate situations," Revan answered. "Now to teach you about the primary orders that use the Force, the same orders that trained me. The Jedi adhere to the light. They are defenders of the weak and helpless, guardians of peace and justice, or so they would tell you. The Jedi Code states:

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Of course, the code means little to those who have left the sheltered cloister and seen the reality of this universe. Without emotion, without passion, a person would not even care about those they protected. They would have no purpose, existing as soulless automatons. The code is also wrong about death, I have seen the death of the Force with my own eyes. Such is the wisdom of the great masters of the Jedi".

Kallian noticed how bitterness layered Revan's voice as she discussed the Jedi, saying: "You seem angry with these 'Jedi'. Did they hurt you in some way?"

Revan stayed silent for a moment and then said slowly, "The Jedi are hypocrites; they will not execute their prisoners but they will destroy the mind of an individual, make her a slave to their will and send her to do their bidding. Tell me, which is worse slavery or death?"

Kallian wondered about the person Revan referred to with such anger in her voice. It almost seemed as if the one who had been so wronged stood before her, such was the personal tone she took when describing it.

"The Sith? Just as worthless. They believe that by immersing themselves in the dark side they make themselves stronger. They are wrong. Strength lies in the individual, not in the power they rely on like a crutch. They kill, maim, torture, rape only to satisfy their sick appetites, not in the service of any goal or cause," Revan continued with venom in her voice. "Their code is a perversion of the Jedi one and reads:

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

Much of the beginning is correct, passion fuels one's Force power and provides a road to many of the stronger, more dangerous abilities one can master. However, most Sith become slaves to the very power they serve. They lose themselves in it and forget the reason they decided to walk the path of training in the Force. The seductive nature of the dark side becomes their new chains".

"So you named thee two groups, what are you? Jedi or Sith?" Kallian asked.

Revan chuckled at the question, remembering Malak's dying words and said, "I walked both paths in my time. What am I? I guess that is a good question. I stand neither in the light nor dark. I will forever stand alone".

Standing up from the meditative pose, Revan looked up at the stars as if deep in thought. "You will become a slave to neither the light or dark," Revan said to Kallian. "You will become a master of both and forge your own destiny never mind the will of the Force. And I will help you".

Taking up a strip of cloth, Revan walked over to the seated elf, pulling her to her feet. "Your training begins now. Tie this cloth over your eyes so you cannot see anything. I am going to take some rocks and toss them at you. Try to catch them".

"That sounds like the dumbest form of training I've ever heard of. How am I going to catch the rocks if I can't see them?" Kallian said in an exasperated tone.

"My master was fond of saying how those who relied on their eyes were those who were truly blind. Reach out with your feelings and see through the Force," Revan replied calmly.

Muttering to herself, Kallian placed the blindfold around her eyes, her body language transmitting waves of displeasure about the situation. Casually, Revan began tossing stones at a slow pace toward the fidgeting elf, noticing the audience their actions now attracted.

"What are they doing?" Morrigan spoke acidly. "Twas my belief that the pair were engaging in some form of training".

"Well it seems as if Revan is throwing rocks at our fearless leader while she attempts to break new ground in improvised dance with all that arm flailing," Alistair remarked dryly.

"I can see that you fool. What I want to know is _why_ they are doing so".

"Kind of looks like fun," Leliana said airily as Sten simply shook his head and muttered something about "humans".

Revan could see that Kallian was seething inside, her entire body shaking with suppressed fury as yet another rock bounced off of her. Allowing a giggle to escape her lips, Revan could surely appreciate the ridiculousness of the entire exercise, but the lack of a training droid and Revan's reluctance to employ a lightsaber made this a necessity. Revan was not pleased, however, at the lack of effort her student put in to the exercise as she flailed around aimlessly, not allowing the Force to guide her movements in the slightest. With a flash of anger, Revan whipped a stone towards Kallian, striking her in the head and causing her to stumble back a few paces.

"What in Andraste's name are you doing?" she screamed incredulously, stepping menacingly forward as blood ran down her forehead.

"Your focus is lacking. Stretch out with your feelings and see the world around you. Give yourself over to the Force and it will guide your actions," Revan lectured.

"This is beyond moronic. I was a fool to trust you. I'm done with this," she yelled as she threw the blindfold at the cloaked woman before her.

"_Wait_," Kallian felt a commanding voice intone in her mind and found herself turning back to Revan as if pulled by an unseen force.

Revan removed her mask and proceeded to tie the strip of cloth around her own cold eyes. Reaching under her cloak, she slid her thin blade from its sheath, pointing the tip towards a stunned Kallian.

"Fight me…and don't hold back. I will show you what one with proper focus can accomplish," Revan said cryptically.

"Are you insane? Wait, stupid question. There's no way I'm going to fight someone who can't even see to defend themselves," Kallian said sarcastically.

"Such confidence you have," Revan laughed. "If you think you can beat me, then come and show me what a fool I am. Or has the fear from our last duel failed to subside as of yet?"

Revan heard two blades leave their sheaths as the fiery-haired elf moved to confront her. Apparently provocation still had the desired effect. She would have to crush such petty arrogance before it became a problem even as Revan admitted that Kreia had failed to do the same to her. Sensing disbelief from the not-so-subtle gallery standing at the edge of camp, Revan smiled, hoping the audience would receive quite the show.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Alistair asked no one in particular.

"Oh, I was under the impression that you did not think at all Alistair," Morrigan quipped, earning a look from the former templar.

"If this is how Fereldans train their fighters, the Qunari should encounter little resistance when we arrive at the borders of this land," Sten observed with an emotionless look on his face.

"I don't know. In Orlais, some fighters are trained like this to make fighting easier in the dark. Quite useful for the more disreputable occupations…or so I've heard," Leliana recovered quickly as her comment earned suspicious looks from the assembled party.

Kallian lashed out with the sword, reversing the weapon so that the blunt edge of the blade would impact Revan's midsection, not wishing to cause the woman any real harm other than a few painful bruises. Revan's blade flashed through the air, blocking Kallian's swift strike and surprising the girl so much that her weapon almost flew out of her hand. Her surprise increased when an armored hand smashed into the underside of her chin and lifting her into the air, rattling her teeth and this time removing her sword from her hand. As Kallian's body impacted the ground, knocking the wind out of her, Revan picked up her curved blade that lay imbedded in the ground and tossed it back to her.

"I said to come at me seriously," Revan spoke angrily. "With such a halfhearted attack, it's no surprise that you failed so miserably at the training. Now get up and come at me again".

Rising to her feet with intent to kill, Kallian lunged at Revan with savage cry, striking blow after blow that Revan effortlessly turned away. Parrying her attacks in an almost lazy manner, the skilled fighter turned away from the incensed elf, holding of savage strikes from dual weapons with one outstretched arm. Feints, kicks, reverse blows, even a thrown dagger failed to get through the woman's impenetrable defense. After several long minutes of desperate conflict, a drenched Kallian sat doubled over, breathing heavily as Revan showed no visible sign of having exerted herself at all.

"So, ready to continue your training?" Revan smiled sweetly.

"If I train under you, will I be able to fight like that?" Kallian managed to say through a series of pants.

"I do not know what destiny lies ahead of you. I do know that if you learn from me, your strength will overwhelm any obstacle in your future," Revan answered.

Without another word, Kallian grabbed the blindfold from Revan's outstretched hand and again immersed herself in blackness. Her body tensed as she strained her focus, trying to see with her feelings like Revan had instructed. Frustration began to set in as several more stones flew past her and bounced off of her. Anger grew within her heart as despair at her failure overwhelmed her. She had failed in this ridiculous training. She had failed to defeat that arrogant bastard Revan. Worst of all, she had failed to protect her family. She failed Shianni.

Rage coursed through Kallian as her mind dwelt on her dark memories of the alienage. She was surprised at how vividly she could see all the people she once knew so well. If she reached out, she felt the weather-beaten beams of wood supporting her onetime home, paint chips decorating her fingers as she ran them down the shoddy façade of the structure. She saw her father exit the home, looking more haggard and aged than when his daughter last looked upon his face, and look with horror towards a sight outside Kallian's view. Turning around, she froze as she saw the terrible spectacle before her. Shems poured through the gates of the alienage, faces contorted into demonic masks, beating and slaying any elf unfortunate enough to stray into the mob's path. Screams filled the air as the rampaging shems set fire to everything in their path, pillaging even as the homes of destitute elves burned. Kallian saw the fiends' bloody blades run through her neighbors as they begged for mercy, crushing the broken bodies of elven children as they stampeded through in a swath of death.

Turning away from the horrific images before her, Kallian came face to face with a massive dragon, flesh stained with corruption and eyes filled with cruel hunger. She felt the corruption of the dragon wash over her, suffocating the very essence of her life. She saw the effects of the corruption: land choked by blood and taint, life shaped and morphed into a hideous perversion, a world made barren, the death of the Force.

Snapping out of the vision, Kallian felt sweat streaming down her back along with a deep sense of cold causing her to shiver uncontrollably. Looking down into her hand, she saw a stone gripped within her fingers, cracked into pieces from the pressure of her tightening fist. Looking up at Revan, she saw a slight nod of acknowledgment as the dark figure strode toward her.

"Good," Revan stated. "You have taken your first step into a larger world".

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 here. Thanks to all who read. Revan's kind of channeling Obi-Wan and a little of Yoda in this chapter. Hope you like it.**


	4. Born Free but Everywhere in Chains

Rays of light shone down on the forest floor from gaps in the dense foliage as the party searched for any signs of the Dalish. Kallian stood at the head of the group, her mind once again returning to the training of the previous night. After her first success in blindly snatching the stone from the air, Kallian improved so that no rock evaded her grasp. Seeing through the Force amazed Kallian as the bodies of her friends blazed with bright, luminous energy with crisscrossing lines of light connecting each individual to the world around them. With some practice she managed to bend the rays of light to her body, attracting projectiles, which twinkled like stars in the vast expanse of the sky, thrown to far away to catch, to her grip. The grid of light seemed to bend and morph to her will as she exerted her power in the Force like she had power over the whole of existence.

Satisfied with her progress, Revan then instructed her in sensing the world around her with the Force. She felt animals hiding just out of sight on the outskirts of the forest, watching the travelers with curiosity. She reached out towards her comrades and felt confusion within them, obviously stemming from the rather unorthodox style of training before them, along with some surface emotions that hinted at inner turmoil, but Kallian pushed no deeper. Asking why she felt no thoughts from Revan, the cloaked woman explained the concept of mental shields meant to guard against Force attacks that targeted the mind. Before Kallian could ask to be taught how to inflict these attacks, Revan quickly lectured that such things were beyond her, at least for the moment.

Having engaged in some degree of telekinesis during the blindfolded exercise, manipulating objects with the Force came easy to the Grey Warden. She managed to lift small objects a few feet off the ground and arrange them into simple patterns. Growing greedy for more knowledge of her inner power, Kallian objected when Revan interjected that the small amount of training was enough for the night. Smiling at her protests, Revan pointed to a fallen tree resting on the outskirts and told her to lift it with the Force. After several minutes of pointless exertion, Kallian agreed that she now had enough training for the day.

"So, did the evil witch manage to give you any useful pointers at throwing rocks at defenseless people, hmm?" Alistair asked, snapping Kallian back into the present.

"She was teaching me about that 'Force' she's mentioned a few times…apparently I have that power too," Kallian offered reluctantly.

"Really? Are you sure she's not just feeling the taint within you? I mean, she hasn't shown any power that wouldn't be out of place with a blood mage. You shouldn't trust her; she's definitely evil enough to be a maleficar, not to mention scary and unpleasant," Alistair added in a low voice.

Kallian shot her fellow Grey Warden a patronizing look; "I can feel the power she talks about within me…I always have to some extent. I don't trust her, but I don't think she's lying to me…about my power at least".

"Really? Is it like magic? What does it feel like?" Alistair questioned rapidly, eyes filled with concern.

"I…I can't really explain it. I don't possess magic, so I don't really know what it would feel like…" Kallian said as her voice trailed off. "It's sort of like…Imagine being connected to every being in existence, to be bathed in light from millions of individual creatures so that they become a part of you and you a part of them. That's really the best I can do".

"It sounds…really amazing," Alistair said with wonder in his voice. "Just be careful. I wouldn't want my favorite Grey Warden getting into any serious trouble because of a certain sketchy character in a ridiculous-looking cape. I mean really, who wants to go into a battle against the darkspawn just so they can laugh and point out your bad taste in clothing".

Kallian giggled a little at the joke and said with faux hurt in her voice, "Favorite Grey Warden huh? Well seeing as I'm the only other Warden here besides you, that must really count for something".

Alistair paled at those words and managed to sputter, "Wait! That's not what I meant…I mean… I care for you and I want to protect you. If anything were to happen to you…"

A red tinge highlighted his ears as Alistair realized what he had idiotically spoken aloud, but luckily, Kallian seemed oblivious to the none-to-subtle implication in her fellow Grey Warden's words. "Relax, I was just joking with you," Kallian spoke with a smile. "But thanks, I really appreciate it. Having a friend out here…it makes what we have to face a lot easier".

Alistair continued to blush profusely as Kallian turned toward Revan who seemed to be engaged in a rather animated, one-sided admittedly, conversation with the Qunari she had set free in Lothering, Sten.

"I like swords, I follow orders; there's nothing else to know about me," Sten said dismissively.

"You like swords? Me too!" Revan exclaimed enthusiastically. Kallian could see the woman was trying to bait Sten, to anger him, but she seemed to be having little success.

"I knew there was a reason I was still following this group," Sten remarked dryly.

Revan ignored the obvious sarcasm and continued in a conversational manner, "A soldier's weapon is like their life. That's why I've been so disappointed at the quality of blades here. I've been forced to use these daggers, as every blade that has crossed my path up until now is larger than me! How does anyone even use them? Even the daggers are oversized, how inelegant".

"Yes, I know what it is like to have a weapon that is a part of me. To have lost it, it is like ripping out my soul," Sten responded gravely.

"Well that's too bad," Revan spoke, not at all interested in the story behind the hard man's words.

Both went silent for a brief period until Sten asked bluntly, "Why are you here?"

Slightly taken aback by the question, Revan stated coldly, "My reasons for being here are my own".

"You misunderstand. Women are merchants, artisans, and farmers, not warriors," Sten continued.

"What? You're saying women can't fight? What a ridiculous notion," Revan said dismissively

"Of course not. Why would women wish to be men?"

"I don't wish to be a man," Revan quickly responded with rising anger. "I wish to be a woman who fights. And what of the young Grey Warden, is she not a woman who fights?"

"Both of those have yet to be proven," Sten spoke quickly.

"A person is not born into a particular role. As long as they have the power to do so, they can make their own destiny. As have I," Revan stated with finality.

"Can they? We shall see," Sten said as his face returned to its original stony scowl.

* * *

Kallian was almost giddy to meet the Dalish elves. Often dismissed as a fairy tale for elves hoping to find a better life outside of the blighted walls of the alienage, Kallian once harbored a hope to one day search for the legendary Dalish spurred on by the stories of the shopkeeper Alarith who claimed to have been rescued by the mysterious forest dwellers. An unwillingness to leave her father and two cousins to the mercies of the beastly shems put an end to that dream, but it seemed that fate did indeed have a sense of irony.

Coming to a clearing in the forest, Kallian noticed several strange objects that appeared like twisted trees with bright lanterns shining with mysterious luminescence hanging from their curved branches and, much to her pleasure, several elves dressed in simple leather armor standing under them. Struggling to hold herself back from running up to them, Kallian quickened her steps as the bronze skinned leader with straw colored hair confronted the party.

"Stop right there outsider," the woman ordered aggressively. "You may be elven, but the company you keep speaks poorly of your intentions. The Dalish have camped in this spot. I suggest you go elsewhere, and quickly".

Kallian was shocked at the unexpectedly brusque manner of her childhood idols but recovered quickly enough to stammer, "Actually, I…I've been looking for the Dalish".

"I find that hard to believe. What business could we Dalish possibly have with a group like yours?" she questioned accusingly.

"I am a Grey Warden. I wish to speak with your leader," Kallian answered, disconcerted with the entire situation.

"A Grey Warden? How do I know you are telling the truth?" the sentry asked suspiciously.

Revan scoffed, "Many people go about pretending to be Grey Wardens, do they?"

The elf shot an angry look at the masked woman, prompting Kallian to earnestly persuade, "Please, you will have to take my word on it. I have something of great importance to speak with your leader about".

Despite her misgivings, the sentry Mithra felt drawn to the young elf before her, strangely believing her even though her mind told her not to trust the strange group before her. Behind her mask, Revan's mouth formed into an ugly smirk.

"Very well then, but remember, our arrows are still trained on you even within the camp," Mithra at last spoke with a strained tone.

Walking through the encampment, Kallian felt many eyes upon her, many suspicious eyes. The sensation reminded her of the days when she wandered the markets of Denerim, shemlen eyes constantly on her, filled with disdain as they waited for her to steal, beg, or engage in other acts debauched human men so valued elven women for. They saw her not as a person but as a stain in their presence, something to look at with disgust and contempt and to be removed as soon as possible. Kallian shuddered under the weight of the accusing stares.

Revan felt the hostility of the surrounding elves through the Force, each presence filled with hatred and fear of the humans following their slight leader and condescension aimed at the only elf within the party. Revan noticed the tattoos adorning the faces of the individuals around them, shaped to imitate the roots and branches of trees as well as animal markings. Though not resembling the jagged, violent designs of Sith tattoos, the superficial resemblance and dark energy roiling through the camp gave Revan the uncanny feeling of entering an enclave of Sith.

"I am Zathrian, the keeper of this clan, its guide, and preserver of our ancient lore. You must be the Grey Wardens Mithra informed me of. If you come to inform us of the advancing blight, I have already taken measures to move my clan further north before the coming horde arrives," a bald man dressed in immaculate robes said.

"Wait, what? You intend to flee from the blight? Even if you escape, you will only stand as the last to be consumed as the darkspawn ravage this entire land," Alistair stated in disbelief.

Nodding inwardly at Alistair's remark, Kallian narrowed her eyes at the man standing before her. He felt wrong to her in some ways, the way his skin stretched taut over his body lending him a skeletal appearance, the dark fire that burned in his eyes underneath a façade of kindness and wisdom, and a deep sense of danger coming from the man she felt with her newly awakened Force sense.

"I'm here to gather troops to rebuild the army destroyed at Ostagar," Kallian said pleasantly, still trying to show civility.

"Ah yes, the treaties obligating the Dalish to support the Wardens during the blight. I am afraid we cannot honor that treaty. Come with me and I will explain," Zathrian said quickly as he motioned the party to follow him.

Zathrian led the group to a small area filled with moaning elves bearing brutal wounds seemingly inflicted by the claws and teeth of wild animals. Zathrian proceeded to explain the troubles the Dalish now faced due to repeated werewolf attacks, the dangers of the curse, and requested that Kallian take the heart of an ancient wolf spirit by the name of Witherfang so that the clan may honor the treaty.

"Things can never be simple, can they?" Revan whispered under her breath.

"Don't worry. I'll return with the heart of this Witherfang and end this curse. You have my word," Kallian swore.

As Zathrian nodded and turned to leave, Kallian knew that the keeper was not telling her the whole truth. When he mentioned the werewolves, the fire burning in his eyes seemed to glow even brighter and his body tensed like his inner being was possessed by rage. She had no time to unravel the mystery at the moment as a whole horde of werewolves now needed to be killed and fast. Leaving her comrades to engage in a rather awkward conversation with the Lanaya, the keeper's apprentice, who seemed both intrigued by and prejudiced against the humans in her party.

Walking over to the blacksmith who introduced himself as Varathorn, Kallian sought to replace the armor shredded by Revan's blade with a new set but found her supply of coin lacking. Turning away from the blacksmith cursing that shem bitch, Kallian jumped back in surprise when she collided with the very shem she was now inventing creative insulting descriptions of.

"What are you doing following me?" Kallian spoke accusingly.

"I saw you headed to the blacksmith, and since I destroyed your previous set of armor, I thought it was my obligation to replace it," Revan replied.

"Yeah, that's right! It's your fault my armor is useless now so you should pay for a new set," Kallian agreed.

"Unfortunately, I have no money, so I'll have to borrow some," she said as she snatched some coins from the furious elf.

"I'd like to purchase that particularly fine set of armor you have hanging in the corner, the silver colored splint armor if you will," Revan said pleasantly.

Varathorn shot Revan a withering look and said, "Shem, your friend didn't even have enough for the studded leather and you want the ironbark? You shems must be crazier than I heard".

"I see. This amount of coin will do fine," Revan stated in a strange voice, waving her hand past Varathorn's face.

"Your right. That amount of coin will do quite nicely," Vararthorn said in a dazed tone as Kallian looked on in amazement.

"What did you do to him?" she said in a voice one part hostile and another part curious.

"The Force can have quite a powerful effect on the weak minded. With my power though, I can bend even the strongest of minds to my will," Revan said shrugging.

"You can control minds? That sounds…dangerous and wrong too," Kallian said shakily, wondering how much influence the dark-clad woman had on her mind.

"Still bound by useless morality? Rid yourself of such idle and petty concerns. You are already doing the same whether you know it or not," Revan said scathingly.

"W…What do you mean? I've never done anything like that," Kallian denied shakily.

"That elf who greeted us with such kind words," Revan began sarcastically, "do you really believe she was persuaded by your words alone? Already the Force flows from you, overwhelming the senses of lesser minds and shaping their thoughts to your whim".

"No. That's not true. That's impossible!" Kallian cried as she backed away.

Revan merely shrugged and remarked, "You will learn in time".

Kallian stumbled back to where the others stood with Lanaya, leaving Revan standing watching her like a motionless sentinel. "_There's no way I'm controlling the minds of the people around me. She's just messing with me like always. It's just part of her strategy, to throw me off balance and get more control over me. I won't let that happen_," Kallian thought, her mind racing.

Alistair turned to his returning leader and instantly beheld a face as pale as death. "Kallian! Is something wrong, your face is as white as a spirit from the Fade?" he asked, concern layering his words.

"No! Nothing is wrong. Why would it be?" Kallian replied rapidly as she shook her head vigorously. "It's just…have you felt unusually drawn to me lately, like you weren't really yourself?"

A deep red blush suddenly appeared on Alistair's face as he turned away to hide his features. "O…Of course not," he barely managed to speak. "I mean I'm not more drawn to you lately than I usually am anyways. No! What I meant to say was that I'm fine, everything's fine with me".

Relief was coursing through Kallian as she listened to her friend's words. Alistair was acting as he usually did: awkwardly. She smiled and patted Alistair on his shoulder, shining with a brilliant smile. Although her concerns were not fully dealt with, she was at least reassured for the moment as she headed to talk to Sarel, someone she was told had extensive knowledge of the forest and the werewolves.

A brown haired man looked up at the approaching Warden and said, "We few wanderers greet you, friend. We do not see many of our city brethren here in the woods. Would you help us break our fast?" Kallian nodded, not really understanding what was going on as Sarel continued, "Come, join us by the fire. I am Sarel, the clan's taleteller. I understand that you will be venturing into the haunted wood to save our hunters, hmm? I suspect your efforts may be in vain. A force of our hunters entered the forest to do as you intend, and they have not returned".

"I understand," Kallian said reassuringly, noticing Revan had come to stand behind them, "but maybe if I'm lucky, I can find them".

"An outsider to the rescue, but of course. What were we doing trying to solve our own problems," Sarel spoke in an airy, sarcastic tone.

Kallian's head jerked up with a scandalized look painting her face as Revan struggled to stifle several gasps of cruel laughter, savoring the irony of having kindness thrown back in her misguided, young apprentice's face. Silence fell as the atmosphere grew increasingly awkward with Alistair and Leliana in particular squirming in discomfort.

"I haven't done anything to deserve this," Kallian spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Perhaps not," Sarel angrily retorted, "But you are an outsider, and that we must accept your largesse is a bitter pill to swallow".

A dark-skinned elf nervously chastised the storyteller who in turn apologized halfheartedly. Seeking to further antagonize the group under the guise of making amends, Sarel had a young child tell the story of the fall of the Dales, embellishing the human atrocities and injustices inflicted upon the elves because they would not worship the Maker. Speaking of the fate of the elves, Sarel lovingly described the heroic and unconquerable few who became nomads rather than submit to human rule while disparaging the flat-ears who groveled at the feet of shemlen masters in the cities.

"Why are you telling me this? Is it my fault that the shems invaded and drove us from our homeland? You call me outsider, but I am still kin to you. I was wrong about the Dalish. I thought you were strong for refusing to live under the rule of the shems, but you are nothing but cowards who flee from an enemy they fear. Pathetic," Kallian slowly and coldly spoke.

"So the flat-ear who still lives as a slave to the shemlen wishes to lecture us? Why don't you return to your human masters," Sarel scathingly added.

"You are weak," a mechanical voice spoke, freezing the air as the words echoed outwards. "You moan about your time as slaves, the great injustices you faced in the past, the difficulties you still face in the present. You complain yet you do nothing to rectify these injustices. You are afraid, so you avoid fighting and instead hide in the woods like an injured animal, waiting for the predator you know will sniff you out to come and finish you off. I can sense the fear in you".

The camp grew unnaturally quiet as increasingly angry elves watched the showdown. "I would watch your words _shem_. Your arrogance could lead you into an early grave," the storyteller spat.

"I have seen more battle in my life than every generation of you Dalish have seen since the loss of your land. I have seen races and peoples destroyed, crushed so completely that any recovery should be impossible. And yet they rise up to challenge the might of those far stronger than themselves and strike fear into their hearts," Revan continued cryptically and pointed at her mask. "This mask is the symbol of one such people who are continually destroyed yet manage to rise again. You have given up. You refuse to fight. There is no saving you".

As soon as Revan finished, Kallian spoke again with rage coloring her voice, "We will go to the forest and finish the task you could not. Sit in your safe camp and continue to rot away".

Kallian looked around at the faces of her companions as they left the camp. Each was set in a stony glare, radiating anger and disgust at the situation. As soon as they left the outskirts of the camp, Kallian felt the anger within her reduced to a few glowing embers. She had felt energized by Revan's speech, like the masked woman's rage and frustration was her own. Seeing her comrades' faces, she knew they had felt the same, and once again, she returned to Revan's words about bending minds to one's will. It seemed that the Force was more powerful and subtle than she would have ever imagined.

"Revan, you say that mask is a remnant of a people who were destroyed. Were they your people?" Morrigan asked as the group trekked deeper into the forest.

"No," Revan said simply and continued walking.

"Ah, stoic I see. Taking pointers from our silent qunari friend perhaps?" Morrigan continued as she adopted a biting tone.

Revan turned her head back quickly and cast a penetrating gaze on the raven-haired witch through the black transparisteel of her visor, causing Morrigan to flinch as cold gripped her body. "This mask…signifies a promise once made, a promise I fulfilled long ago. It also reminds me never to forget what I saw that day".

The party waited for a more detailed explanation for the cryptic admission, but none was forthcoming as Revan continued to walk further into the forest. A few minutes passed until the silence in the party was once again broken by the masked figure, "To answer your first question, I was the one who destroyed them".

* * *

Kallian stabbed both her weapons into the chest of a fallen werewolf as the beast howled in pain. Ripping both blades out of the creature's body, she again stabbed her weapons into the neck of the werewolf, silencing the beast's last cries of agony as a spray of blood painted her new, silver armor a dark red. Seeing another werewolf, this one slightly larger than its fellows, barreling toward her, Kallian threw her dagger at the charging target, burying the blade in its upper torso. As the grey monster's hand reach up to remove the weapon, a running Kallian's sword flashed past, slicing the creature's abdomen and disemboweling it as a reverse strike to the head ended its misery.

Kallian was amazed at how simple killing had become as a result of focusing the Force within her. The energy within her body guided her steps and quickened her strikes while an uncanny feeling within her allowed the young elf to anticipate her enemies' moves and counter them. A line of bloody corpses lay in pieces behind her, a testament to the speed at which she felled her enemies, not even allowing the unlucky beasts to surround her. Turning her head, she looked to see how her companions progressed in their own individual battles.

Sten's greatsword bisected the chest of another werewolf, cutting the creature in half. Several similarly halved bodies lay at his feet. Kallian was surprised at the skill of Leliana whose bow fired shot after shot in such rapid fashion that her arm appeared as a blur. Alistair and Bailey dealt with any stragglers Kallian misses as she propelled herself forward, cutting down any enemy in her path. Revan and Morrigan hung back with the witch weakening enemies with her spells while also occasionally freezing the odd enemy that managed to get behind one of the other fighters. Surprise graced Kallian's features as she looked at Revan, her sword not even drawn, as she let the others finish off the remainder of their attackers.

Alistair was the first to comment on the masked woman's apparent disinterest. "Care to join us in battle, my lady?" he said with mock chivalry.

"You seem to have the situation under control, surprisingly enough. I would have intervened if things grew more serious. I was simply observing to see if any of the lessons I gave have taken root," Revan explained.

"We didn't take you with us so you could observe. You can fight or you can leave, your choice," Kallian said with some annoyance.

"As you wish," Revan said as she gathered the cloak around her.

The situation in the forest had grown more muddled with the introduction of apparently intelligent werewolves. There leader had not trusted the elven Kallian but revealed enough information that her suspicions that Zathrian knew more than he revealed redoubled. She put her doubts out of mind as soon as they appeared though, concluding that dwelling on the mystery would do no good. It remained a more practical plan to focus on reaching the bastion of the werewolves somewhere hidden at the heart of the forest.

Suddenly feeling a sense of anger and hunger within her, Kallian's head snapped to a grove of trees where several dark creatures emerged. "Darkspawn!" Kallian yelled, "Destroy the fiends!"

The monstrous creatures charged at the party, mouths filled with twisted words in a ghastly parody of language. The nearest genlock's head snapped back as an arrow slammed into its head between its beady eyes, causing the creature to fall. Several others collapsed with the same fate as Leliana coolly launched arrow after arrow at the oncoming darkspawn, her usually smiling face focused into a cold mask. As the fighters charged into the oncoming darkspawn, Kallian noticed something strange. She could not feel the darkspawn as she could feel any other creature in the world. Something about them felt wrong, like each darkspawn's presence ripped a hole in the intertwining connections of light she envisioned when she called upon the Force.

"Something's wrong! I can't feel the darkspawn with the Force!" Kallian yelled out in a panicked tone, believing her grasp on the mysterious energy's power was slipping.

"These abominations," Revan spoke, voice dripping with distaste, "exist as a wound in the Force. They are without life and serve only to corrupt or destroy every living being they encounter. Since they are without life, they cannot be sensed or directly attacked with the Force, which connects and binds all life together. Their existence is an offense; they must be completely eradicated".

"Well I think that's the first reasonable thing I've ever heard you say," Alistair quipped.

Kallian slammed into a genlock, sending the snarling fiend over her shoulder where its throat was promptly torn out by her loyal mabari. Blocking a wild swing by a Hurlock more than foot taller than her, she stabbed it in the chest, twisting the blade sideways so it popped whatever stood in place of a heart in such evil monsters. Revan grabbed the arm of a darkspawn that aimed a slash at her chest, impaling her opponent through its shoulder and down into its chest. Ripping the blade out of the gurgling monstrosity, she turned to the nearest darkspawn and almost cut it in half with a rising strike. Careful to avoid the gouts of blood pumping from the ruined corpse, Revan suddenly heard a loud crash from the grove where the fiends had emerged. Looking for the source of the noise, Revan beheld a purple creature with black, twisted horns ripping down two ancient trees in order to free itself from the tight thicket of everwoods.

"What in the name of the Force is that?" Revan questioned, eyes following the length of the massive beast.

"Ogre, surround it attack from its blind spots!" Kallian yelled over the din of battle as her dagger slashed through the eyes of a genlock, blinding the creature before she ran it through with a quick stab of her sword.

Finishing with the enemy in front of her, Kallian charged at the giant ogre with an enraged growl rising in her throat. She ducked as the beast swiped at her head, jumping forward and ramming her twin blades into the purple flesh of the ogre. She continued to stab while hanging off the giant's body, using her blades as leverage as the ogre roared in pain. Just as Kallian aimed the killing blow, the ogre's hand ripped her from its body and held her frail form in a crushing grip.

"_Oh no! No_!" a voice screamed in Kallian's head as the ogre's grip tightened, threatening to crush her slight body.

The monster opened its mouth to roar at her, spit flying out of its putrid maw, as Kallian's wide eyes looked into the cruel eyes of the ogre. The eyes disappeared as the darkspawn's head vanished as a long tree trunk hurtled through where its head once appeared, impacting the ground with such force that it carved a meters long trench in the hard soil. Kallian felt the beast's grip loosen as she fell to the dirt below, watching the hulking form of the ogre slam into the ground with a great crash. She looked around in a daze before her eyes focused on the dark form of Revan, one hand outstretched towards the space where the ogre once stood.

Alistair ran to the fallen elf, concern and fear evident on his face. "Are you alright? Can you stand?" he said as terror shone in his eyes.

Kallian nodded and stood on shaky legs with the support of Alistair as Revan quickly closed the gap between them. "Only fools rush into battle without first considering the strength of their opponent," she said coldly. "You would do well to learn this. I may not be there to save you next time".

Kallian could only nod as she looked back to the massive tree now sticking out of the ground at a sharp angle, the force of the attack shaking her as much as her near death had.

* * *

The party continued through the ancient ruins, searching for the hiding place of Witherfang. Revan grew increasingly irritable about the latest crop of foes, immune to the Force due to their undead nature, which also made killing them quite a chore. Revan thought she must look quite the fool, flailing away at skeletal wraiths with her blades like a madwoman. She shuddered to think if Kreia ever saw her like this, using thousands of years of lightsaber techniques passed down throughout the ages to club walking skeletons to death.

The grinding trip failed to result in a total loss as Kallian continued to improve her Force abilities, now using her power to heft heavy pieces of rubble and send them careening into the undead creatures, crushing their bones to dust. Alistair and Leliana seemed awestruck by such an overt display of power with Morrigan radiating curious interest and Sten's face a mask of disapproval. The fiery-haired elf continued to improve at a rapid pace, learning techniques that usually took novices years to effectively use.

Descending to the deepest level of the underground structure, several werewolves confronted the party, wanting to take them to see a "Lady of the Forest". Curious about the whole situation, Kallian agreed warily, but her hands never strayed far from the hilts of her twin weapons. A nude woman with long black hair and light bluish-green skin slowly approached the gathering, seeming to calm the werewolves with her presence. Her eyes shown black like polished stones and her limbs resembled tree roots more than the typical extremities of an ordinary human.

"I bid you welcome mortal," the spirit began, her voice taking on an ethereal, echoing quality. "I am the Lady of the Forest".

"Enough with the mysterious act," Kallian countered impatiently. "Why have you attacked the elves?"

"No doubt you have questions mortal, there are things that Zathrian has not told you," the spirit continued.

"Obviously, now get to the point," Kallian snapped.

"It was Zathrian that created the curse that these creatures suffer. The same curse that Zathrian's own people now suffer," the spirit answered.

The Lady and Swiftrunner then related the terrible story of the human tribe's transgressions against Zathrian's children in an attempt to force the Dalish away. Kallian's eyes narrowed dangerously as Swiftrunner told of the torture and murder of Zathrian's son, the rape of his daughter, and her tragic suicide after learning she was pregnant with a human child. He spoke of the anger of Zathrian who bound a spirit to the body of the great wolf that then sought out the humans and killed them or turned them into monsters. The Lady then told of how she soothed the anger of the cursed ones and allowed them to regain their humanity.

"Deceit is the nature of man," Sten gravely stated as the story ended.

Kallian's anger at Zathrian's lies had faded by then as she only saw the fruits of more shemlen crimes against her brethren. One life ended and another destroyed by their greed and insatiable desires. "The ones who did such terrible things to Zathrian's children…those bastards…they deserved their punishment. No, they deserved worse!" Kallian said through teeth clenched in wrath.

"Yes they did, but those crimes were committed centuries ago by those who are long dead. The cursed creatures you see before you are innocent victims who deserve none of your anger. Please, bring Zathrian here so that he may end the curse," the spirit pleaded.

"Well…I guess that's true," Kallian conceded as her anger faded. "I'll try to bring Zathrian here, and we'll see what else the deceiver has been hiding".

"I have a better plan," Revan interrupted. "You need soldiers for an army to combat the darkspawn, correct? Recruit these werewolves and have them destroy the treacherous Dalish. You get powerful soldiers to fight for your cause, and the cursed creatures get their revenge".

"That's your better plan? You're insane!" Kallian and Alistair cried in unison.

"Think about it," Revan continued. "You have seen the weakness of these Dalish, they hide from battle, running away rather than confronting their enemy. What good will they be on the battlefield? They treated you like an outsider and then betrayed you, and yet, you still want to help them? They are weak. Worthless. Put them out of their misery".

Kallian felt a strong pressure on her mind as she struggled with Revan's words. She knew what the woman said was true, logical even. A dark, cruel voice spoke at the back of her mind, "_You know she is right. Destroy them! They insulted you when you offered a hand in aid. They are not worthy of being numbered among the Elvhenan. Ending them will only strengthen our race by culling the weak_". Kallian felt a strange euphoria as she inwardly agreed with the voice, her mouth already beginning to form the words to voice her agreement.

In that moment, the part of Kallian that stayed rational and loyal to her people emerged and Kallian realized she could not go through with it. Despite their weakness and arrogance, they were still her people and she could not betray them. "No, I can't do that. We will go find Zathrian".

Revan crossed her arms and only nodded at the girl's decision. "_Impressive how she resisted the dark power within her. In time she will do what needs to be done without letting feelings cloud her judgment_," Revan thought.

* * *

The meeting with Zathrian and the spirit he had summoned centuries before did not conclude peaceably. "No, my rage is eternal Spirit! Grey Warden, either stand with me or get out of my way!"

"I will not help you do this Zathrian," Kallian spoke with conviction.

"Then you will share their fate!" the enraged keeper spoke as magical power surrounded him.

Kallian drew her blades as the swish of metal sliding across metal told her that the others were taking similar action. She lunged forward as Zathrian summoned three sylvans, blocking her from engaging the powerful mage. She began hacking at the branches of the possessed tree as she rolled to avoid incoming blows from the creature's gnarled limbs. Roots sprang out of the ground as she leaned in for another attack, trapping her in a wooden prison. Feeling the Force flowing through her like an unstoppable wave, the young elf channeled her power into and expanding sphere of energy, bending and snapping the roots away from her. By now, the others had joined in the fight with Morrigan setting the demon ablaze and the others shearing off branches.

As the first and second sylvan fell, Revan continued her fight with the third massive creature. The Force, quickening her movements, enabled her to quickly slice apart a large number of branches comprising the tree demon's limbs. Aiming for the finishing blow, Revan swung her thin blade toward the midsection of the creature, meaning to cleave it in two. A steel blade is not a lightsaber, however, and Revan's sword stopped a small ways into the trunk. Focused on freeing the captured sword, Revan failed to notice a blow from the sylvan that propelled her several meters back. She landed lightly on her feet, nothing injured except her pride as she watched the others encircle the tree-like being.

She turned to Zathrian, the mage now unprotected, and began slowly moving to engage the Dalish keeper. Zathrian raised his staff high in the air, blue energy appearing around the entwined end, and smashed it to the ground, blue clouds emanating from the point of impact. Revan suddenly felt her body moving sluggishly, her muscles failing to respond to her mind's direction, and her head began swimming in a daze as she lost focus on the battle before her. "_So this is the magic these people speak of_…" a distant voice in the dark recesses of Revan's mind spoke, cutting through the thick haze. "_A useful power indeed, but it pales before the power of the Force_". Struggling against the fog enveloping her brain, Revan shakily raised a hand to aim at the annoying elf, her mouth curling into a sneer. Lightning erupted from Revan's fingertips, arcing across the great chamber in an instant and struck the unsuspecting mage, enveloping him in a blue and white corona. He cried out in agony as the former dark lord's hand pulsed with wave after wave of dark side energy, bringing the man to his knees.

As Kallian finished removing the Sylvan's ice-encrusted head from its body, she turned toward the source of an agonized cry, beholding Revan, her cloak whipping back from the force of her power, hurling lightning at the fallen Zathrian. Stretching out with her feelings, she sensed the overpowering wrath pouring off the woman and knew that the keeper would die in a few moments if she failed to stop Revan. Darting over to the masked woman, Kallian grabbed her arm and forced it upwards, the electrical discharge enveloping them both and causing the young elf to scream as white-hot lightning inflicted unimaginable pain. Seeming to come to her senses, Revan stopped the savage attack and caught the Grey Warden as she collapsed to her knees.

Barely able to speak from the intensity of the pain, Kallian managed to whisper, "Don't kill…need him alive".

The others soon moved to where Revan held up the limp form of their leader with a stricken Alistair leading the way, "Kallian! Is she alright? What did you do to her?"

As Kallian began to stand unsteadily on her feet, Revan said with a hint of fear coloring her voice, "I'm sorry. Force lightning is up there with the most dangerous and corruptive of the abilities stemming from the dark side. In the future, please try to refrain from touching me when I use it lest you fry us both". Revan cursed herself in her mind for once again losing control of her emotions, reciting the strict lessons of Kreia silently.

"No. No more. I cannot…cannot defeat you," Zathrian managed to speak in pained gasps.

"Finish it. Kill him now!" Swiftrunner growled, his claws reaching towards the fallen elf's neck.

"No! Don't kill him! Please Lady, stop him!" Leliana pleaded.

"The spirit held the angry werewolf back, saying "No Swiftrunner. We will not kill him. If there is no room in our hearts for mercy, how may we expect that there to be room in his?"

Revan rolled her eyes as Zathrian spat out, "I cannot do as you ask spirit. I am too old to know mercy. All I see are the faces of my children. My people. I cannot do it".

"You're just a coward who's afraid to die!" Kallian interjected menacingly, still leaning on Alistair for support.

"Perhaps I have lived too long," Zathrian said pensively. "This hatred in me is like an ancient gnarled root. It has consumed my soul".

Revan reflected on the man's words as he asked the spirit whether she was ready to die to end the curse to which she answered that all she desired was an end to many years of suffering. "_Hate smolders within us, gives us power to accomplish our goals. But as we gain power, our hatred continues to grow and enslaves us, making us forget the goal that once led us to take up the banner of wrath_," Revan thought, remembering the lives of fallen friends and regretful enemies.

"I beg you Maker, put an end to me. We beg you, show mercy," the Lady asked pleadingly.

Zathrian nodded and brought his staff to the ground, saying "Let us…Let us put an end to it all".

Electricity flashed from the impact of the staff to the ground as Zathrian collapsed, dead before his body touched the stone floor. Golden light surrounded the spirit, returning her corporal body to pure energy, which then surrounded the cursed beasts and transformed them back to their human forms. Kallian did not stay to witness the end of the curse or to hear the gratitude of the redeemed, walking slowly with the aid of a concerned Alistair and followed by Revan, whose masked visage hid the thoughtful face that lay beneath.

**A/N: I exaggerated the characters of Sarel and the other Dalish in this chapter a little bit. I thought it went better with the storyline so I hope you don't mind. BrokenAvenger21's review concerning the gender of Revan reminded me about Sten's questioning of all of the female party members, so it kind of inspired me to include the scene between the two of them. Thanks for reading.**


	5. You Cannot Escape Your Past

Kallian trekked through the woods, leading a rather dour group of companions through winding trails and overgrown pathways as the group slowly made their way out of the Brecilian Forest. The Grey Warden's body still ached from the effects of the lightning that had coursed through her flesh, making her feel as if fire was eating away at her from the inside out. Their second meeting with the Dalish elves had gone no better than the first, with several of the suspicious elves questioning the disappearance of their leader, which certainly was not helped by Kallian's brusque handling of the subject and her hostile demand that the Dalish keep their word and honor the treaty. The young elf shuddered to think that two treaties along with a visit to the ailing Arl Eamon remained.

Thinking that Redcliffe would probably serve as the group's next destination, Kallian decided to gather information about the town from Alistair who had mentioned in passing that he once lived with the Arl there. "Hey, Alistair? You mentioned that you knew Arl Eamon, do you have family in Redcliffe?" Kallian asked.

Alistair looked into her eyes and then lowered them to the ground like he was uncomfortable with the subject, "Well you see…I'm a bastard, and before you come up with any smart comments I mean the fatherless kind. Arl Eamon looked after me when I was a child. He wasn't my father though, if that's what your thinking".

"Who was your father then, do you know?" Kallian questioned.

"I…I'd rather not talk about it. It's…kind of a sore subject you see. My mother was a maid who worked at the castle though. She died when I was born. I never knew her," Alistair continued, sadness evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry…if you don't want to talk about it, I'll drop it," Kallian said with regret.

Alistair shook his head furiously as he said, "No! It's just that…I've never really talked about this with anyone except Duncan. You see, the Arl got married to a young woman who didn't like me very much to say the least. I guess the new Arlessa felt threatened by my presence…too many rumors about me being the Arl's son. Well anyway, eventually the Arlessa won out, and I got shipped to the Chantry to become a templar and here I am".

"Sodding nobles," Kallian growled with bitterness coloring her voice. "They don't give a damn about anything but themselves. They treat us like dirt and then expect us to worship them like they were the sodding Maker or something".

"I know how it looks, but Eamon is a good man," Alistair said with a hint of a smile, "He came to visit me when I was undergoing my training. I…I was so angry with him sending me away that I threw my mother's locket at him and it shattered. Stupid…Stupid thing to do. It was all I had left of my mother".

Kallian felt her own heart throb in pain as she recalled her own mother, cut down by the villainous shems. "You were right to be angry with him. Whether he is a good man or not, he still abandoned you. And even if your mother's locket's gone, you still have your memories…Oh wait! Andraste's ass, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, please forget I said that," Kallian said as her tough tone quickly gave way to embarrassment.

Alistair doubled over as he tried to contain the laughter spilling from his mouth, "No, don't be sorry. It's okay. Well, since we're talking about families, how about yours? I've never heard you talk about them".

Now Kallian knew how her fellow Grey Warden felt when asked about his family. She did not want to talk about her family but heard the words spilling out of her mouth nonetheless. "My mother Adaia, she taught me how to fight, how to protect myself in a place where everyone wants something and are willing to do anything to get it. She…she was killed by shems when I was young, protecting me from them. My father Cyrion raised me after that along with my cousins Soris and Shianni, and he never let me fight so I wouldn't attract attention. Overprotective. But I guess he couldn't protect us forever. Shianni…she was…hurt badly by the shem nobles who invaded our alienage, they did things to her that I…have nightmares about".

The laughter died in Alistair's face as Kallian continued on in a dead voice. "I…I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say," Alistair managed to say.

"I want to go back to them. I want to see if Shianni is all right, she was crying the last time I saw her. I wanted to take her pain away, I wanted to make her forget, but I didn't know how," Kallian stammered on the verge of tears. "The Force…it shows me terrible things, things I don't know if they're true or not. I need to see that they are fine, unharmed.

Alistair gripped her shoulder, his face ashen with sorrow and regret, "I'm sure they will be. They have you to protect them, and I…I'll protect you".

Before Kallian could respond, Revan spat, "Silence! I sense hostile intent around us. We may have some unwelcome company soon".

Just as Revan spoke, a giant qunari wielding a massive maul jumped out from the trees, swinging the heavy weapon at Kallian's head. Rolling to avoid the blow, Kallian stabbed her quickly-drawn dagger into the giant's side just as more attackers emerged from the trees. One unlucky fighter tried to clear the chasm where a waterfall fed a deep stream only to be smashed back into the rock wall by a Force push by Revan, his head dyeing the rocks blow red as he impacted the ground. Wrenching her blade out of the qunari's torso, Kallian managed to deflect another blow that left her arm shaking from the force of the strike. Alistair intervened with a quick bash of his shield to the man's head, dazing the warrior before an expertly thrown knife from Kallian lodged in the giant's forehead.

Turning to observe the fight in progress, Kallian saw Leliana rip an arrow from a fallen attacker's body and quickly fire it at another charging mercenary. Electrical energy surrounded Morrigan's glowing staff as bolts of white lightning traveled from one opponent to the next. Bloody and charred bodies littered the winding pathway as the din of battle gave way once more to the sounds of the forest, with only one injured attacker still alive.

As Kallian raised her sword to finish the man off, Revan quickly stated, "Don't kill him. He might have some useful information on the people who ordered this group to attack us".

Kallian watched with interest as Revan pointed an open hand at the man and slowly close her fingers like a vice causing the wounded man to grasp at his throat with horror etched across his face. "Do tell why you came after us and who sent you unless you want your last moments to be more painful than you could possibly imagine".

"We weren't hired to go after you, only the red haired girl," the man wheezed as he pointed to Leliana.

"Leliana? Why? Who sent you?" Kallian said in confusion.

"Don't know who hired us," the man continued, only to have his pinky finger bent backwards as if an invisible fist had grabbed it and snapped.

The man screamed in agony as, one after another, the fingers on his right hand bent back and snapped. "You think I have time for you games," Revan snarled menacingly. "Tell me who hired you or every bone in your body will be in pieces".

"Bloody maleficar!" the man screamed in pain. "I swear I know nothing! We were only given the name of the target! Our client contacted us through a third party! I swear!"

Revan could tell the man spoke the truth, but that did not stop her from snapping the fingers on the man's other hand. "He knows nothing, but I believe an explanation is in order. Wouldn't you agree Leliana?" her voice taking on a sickly sweet tone.

Leliana bowed her head and began reciting the tale of her life under her bardmaster Marjolaine, her discovery of her onetime love's treachery toward Orlais, and finally her betrayal. She described the imprisonment and torture she was forced to endure due to her lover's distrust, her escape, and her eventual joining of the Chantry in order to repent for her past sins. In all honesty, Revan stood a little disappointed once the truth was revealed, dismissing it as a cliché of the classic betrayal by a loved one that seemed to happen everyday back home. She had hoped for something more exciting.

"So let me get this straight, you were betrayed by a woman you loved and despite all your training as an assassin, you failed to seek her out for revenge?" Revan said incredulously.

"No. I…I wanted to leave that life behind. I wanted to live as a sister in the Chantry, making up for all the crimes I committed before. Marjolaine's betrayal…it opened my eyes," Leliana said sadly.

"No, you have only turned your eyes away from the truth. Betrayal is human nature. Revenge is the only path that lies before you now," Revan urged.

"Maybe, but anyway, Marjolaine once had a safe house in Denerim, that must be where she is hiding. Please, could we go see? It would be a personal favor to me," Leliana pleaded.

"What a waste of time…" Revan began before being cut off.

"I want to go to Denerim," Kallian said with an air of finality.

"You can't be serious. You really want to go and pull this girl out of the mess of her own making. She should have killed this woman long ago. Solving the problems of others only weakens them…" Revan tried to reason.

"Regardless," Kallian interrupted, "It's my decision and the reasons are my own".

Revan shook her head in disgust as Leliana profusely thanked their fiery-haired leader. Alistair watched as Kallian continued on with tension stiffening her body, a knowing look on his face.

* * *

Denerim remained just as Kallian remembered it: a rotten, sprawling blight on anyone unfortunate to lay their eyes on it. Oh yes, the nobles liked to refer to it as the jewel of Ferelden, hidden away in their walled palaces as they were, ignorant or more likely willfully oblivious of the crime and corruption that made the streets of the city a deathtrap. These gated estates were like jewels set in a gilded brooch, rusting metal beginning to show as the gold paint flecked off. This dark ruin was not her home. Her home lay in at the heart of this corruption, its high walls not enough to prevent the invasion of the rot into its midst.

"Reminds me a bit of Nar Shaddaa," Revan spoke to more to herself than anyone else as they walked through the market district.

"Never heard of it," said Kallian. "Is it as much of a trash heap as this disgusting place?"

"The smell is certainly the same," Revan nodded, "and both cities seem to have a similar caliber of citizen".

"This is the place. If Marjolaine is in Ferelden, this is the only place I can think she would be," Leliana said meekly, her voice quivering.

Kallian kicked the door down, causing many a look of wary passersby. "Let's kill the bitch quickly".

The party quickly moved into a sitting room where a brown haired woman awaited them, her lips frozen in a cruel smile. "Ah Leliana, I wondered when you would come. I see you brought quite the entourage, afraid you could not kill me on your own?"

"You sent assassins after me. You could not just let me live in peace," Leliana said quietly, her voice faltering.

"I knew you could handle those insignificant pests," she spoke, her mouth shifting as if she smelled something unpleasant. "I merely wished to speak with you, so I got your attention. It has been so long since I have had a refined conversation. This Ferelden, the entire country smells like wet dog. Even now it is in my hair, my clothes, disgusting".

"You are so transparent. You betrayed me, had me tortured, even though I…I lov…" Leliana trailed off, eyes awash with hurt and betrayal.

"Such is the nature of the game, my pet. You would have betrayed me eventually so I simply took…precautions," the woman smiled, her cruel eyes perverting the expression.

"I won't let you hurt my friend anymore," Kallian said with annoyance growing in her voice, earning a shocked and grateful look from Leliana.

"Oh, is that what you think. If I were you I would not trust one word she said. She will use you. When you look at her you see a friend, trusting and warm. It is an act," Marjolaine continued in a smooth manner.

"It is the nature of sentient beings to use one another, to betray and be betrayed," Revan interrupted. "Friendship and love, these words are lies, falsehoods we blind ourselves with because we refuse to see the truth. There are only alliances of convenience, made and broken like any other contract". The meaning of Revan's words and their implication for her future loyalties were not lost on her companions.

"I am not like you Marjolaine, I left because I did not want to become you," Leliana denied.

"Oh, but you are me Leliana. Do you know why you were a master at your work? It is because you enjoy the game, you revel in the power it gave you. You cannot change or deny this," Marjolaine insisted, sounding to Revan like a wannabe Sith lord.

"You do not know me nearly as well as you think you do. You will never threaten me or my friends ever again. I want you out of my life. I never want to see you again," Leliana stated with a torn expression on her face.

"What!" an aghast Revan yelled. "Even after all this, you still refuse to kill her? This woman will never stop hunting you if you leave her alive. Kill her!"

Leliana seemed to wake from a stupor at Revan's forceful words, "You're right. I'm sorry Marjolaine. Everything ends here".

Assassin's suddenly burst into the room as Marjolaine pulled a dagger, pouncing at Leliana. The brief melee ended quickly as Sten impaled one as the assassin drove into the room on his massive greatsword while Kallian decapitated a fearful mage, his staff unable to block a flurry of blows. Blood spouted from the man's neck like a nightmarish fountain as she charged at another assassin. Spinning his blade with her own and grabbing his sword arm, she bent his arm back with a counter, shattering the man's elbow as screams filled the air. Leaving Bailey to finish the crippled fighter off, she turned to the duel between Marjolaine and Leliana, ready to intervene if the red-haired bard lost the advantage against her erstwhile master.

Each fighter fought in a similar style with both employing dual daggers with an emphasis on underhanded techniques. Blade clashed against blade as each fighter sought an opening to exploit. Leliana shifted her foot, sweeping Marjolaine's legs out from under her, poised to end the duel as her dagger sought the falling form of her master. The wily bard had only been feinting, and with a flick of her wrist, disarmed Leliana and knocked her off balance. Her face lighting up with satisfaction as she moved to kill her pupil, Kallian started moving forward but stopped when the brown haired woman gasped in surprise. An arrow, hidden up Leliana's sleeve during the fight now lay buried beneath the woman's ribcage with Leliana's hand holding it sticky with blood. Twisting around, Leliana wrapped one arm around her former master's neck with the other placed on the top of her head. She hesitated.

"You think you can destroy me, Leliana?" Marjolaine spat in anger. "I made you. You are weak. I know you cannot kill me".

Leliana's grip seemed to loosen and her eyes shone with confused fear as Revan spoke, "She is wrong. This is what you were made for. You are a killer in the deepest part of your soul. Cast aside the weak persona you have constructed for yourself and recover what you once were. Do it!"

Leliana's arms moved in a blur as she twisted the snarling head of her onetime lover to the side, causing her companions to flinch as a sharp crack echoed throughout the room.

The girl dropped the body, its head almost pointing backwards, and walked over it without looking down once. "I want to leave this place," Leliana whispered, her eyes now the cold, hard eyes of a killer.

* * *

Kallian practically ran through the market district, pushing several traders out of her way as she moved toward the entrance of the alienage. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that the massive iron gates that usually only closed at night, a precaution both against overblown human fears about elven crime and human mischief in the alienage, stood closed at midday. Seeing a guard hovering next to the gate, Kallian approached the man quickly, a frown masking the fear she so deeply felt within her heart.

"Halt! The alienage has been sealed. No one gets in or out by the order of the regent Teyrn Loghain," the man stated in a formal voice, hand held up to stop the party.

"But I'm from the alienage! I need to get in there and see my family!" Kallian said loudly, attracting several less than savory glances from the market goers.

"I wouldn't be saying that too loud if I was you," the man cautioned. "The former Arl's son was murdered a few weeks back by some elves in the alienage. I don't know what he did to rile them elves up so much, but riots started almost immediately after the murder".

"Riots? How many people were hurt…or killed?" Kallian spoke quietly, her voice quivering in fear.

"The riots weren't the worst young lass. The new Arl ordered a purge of the alienage to put down the rioters, and his guards looked the other way as the city folk ransacked the place. Pretty grim sight if you ask me. Shame, really," the guard continued.

Kallian's face was ashen as she reflected on the terrible vision she had received during her training. Fixing the guard with an icy stare, she murmured coldly, "You were a part of this purge?"

"No," he said as his face whitened, "The Arl's men and the regular city guard don't really have the best relationship at the moment. Bunch of wretched dogs if you ask me. We managed to stop the riots a few days after the purge, but we've been posting guards so no one gets any ideas about starting a mob and trashing the alienage".

"So let me in then, I have to see if they're safe," Kallian pleaded with an intimidating glare.

"I feel for you lass honest, but I can't let you in. It's as much for the safety of the elves in the alienage as anything. My orders come from the crown, and I can't disobey them," the man finished with a sympathetic yet firm tone.

As Kallian glowered at the man, weighing whether she could get away with murdering him in broad daylight and trying to spot a way into the walled community, she noticed a flash of red hair beyond the bars.

"Shianni?" she said with disbelief. "Shianni!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the redhead to turn towards the source of her name.

Eyes widening at the sight of her cousin, Shianni ran over the bridge leading to the gate and threw her arms around the small elf, tears beginning to stream down her face. Kallian felt the air leave her lungs as she was pressed against the cold, iron bars, a physical representation to the incredible distance she felt within her heart from her cousin after weeks of battle, discovering her new power, and the constant fear that pervaded her being since leaving the only home she ever knew.

Releasing her cousin and grasping both her hands through the bars of the gate, Shianni managed to say through sobs, "Kallian! We all thought you were dead after we heard about Ostagar. They said the Grey Wardens betrayed the king and were all killed by the darkspawn after their treachery. Soris was saying how you at least managed to take another sodding noble with you in death, but I…I hoped and prayed you were alive. I'm so happy you've come back to us".

"Well not all the way back, I still can't let her in…" the guard began before the death glares from multiple sources shut his mouth.

"Shianni, are you all right? You mentioned Soris so he must be fine. What about my father? What about our neighbors and friends? I heard about the…purges, what did the shems do to you?" Kallian asked rapidly, her voice shifting from concern to controlled fury.

"Cyrion's fine, as fine as you could be knowing you've lost your daughter. The shems really did their best to wipe us out this time. A few people got killed when the mobs first invaded the alienage, but most people managed to hide so there was more destruction and looting than deaths," Shianni said as she shook her head, trying to banish the memories from her mind.

"What about you Shianni?" Kallian said as she turned to look at the mass of people behind her, wishing she had more privacy. "What happened…with that bastard. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, I wanted to be I swear".

"You were there when it really mattered," Shianni said as a sad smile crossed her lips. "I'm not going to let what happened follow me around forever. You know I'm stronger than that".

"I know," Kallian laughed, causing Shianni to giggle as well, both recalling memories of their shared childhood, days they knew would never return.

"Kallian, I know you can't come back now with the shems cutting us off from the rest of the city. But please, you have to return soon. There's talk that a plague might be spreading and strange mages from Tevinter are taking people who don't even look sick away where they're never seen again. Something's wrong here, I can feel it. So please be safe…and come back to us soon," Shianni said as her voice took on a more serious note.

"I love you Shianni...more than you can imagine. Please take care of yourself, and Soris and father too," she said as her hands reluctantly left her cousin's.

I love you too. And don't worry about them, they'll be fine," Shianni answered as she walked backwards toward the alienage, unable to tear her eyes away from Kallian.

As Shianni finally disappeared from sight, Kallian turned icy blue eyes toward the guard who had pretended not to be listening since the party's angry rebuke of his words. "Tell me, what is the name of the new Arl of Denerim?" she said sweetly.

"Uh…that would be Lord Rendon Howe of Amaranthine, lass," the guard said quickly as sweat ran down the side of his face.

"Howe…" the name rolling around in her mouth like a particularly distasteful bite of food, "I'll remember the name". The sinister look appearing on her face caused the guard's body to shake with an uncontrollable shiver.

As she walked away from the gate, Alistair called after her, "Kallian…are you all right?" She only quickened her pace at his words, not wanting her companions to see the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Silence had descended upon the party as they made their way away from Denerim and towards Eamon's castle at Redcliffe. Fidgeting from the lack of conversation and not wanting to disturb the grieving Kallian, Alistair shifted to a new target, hoping to wheedle some more information out of the mysterious woman traveling with them.

"So, Revan. It seems like everyone's family issues and dark secrets are all kind of coming out at once. What about you?" he said conspiratorially.

"You needn't worry yourself, any personal issues I may or may not have had were taken care of long ago," Revan answered with finality.

"Come on, you must have some family out there. Even evil witches spawned at some point right?" he joked.

Revan ignored the sarcasm and continued forward in silence for a few moments before saying, "I had a brother once. Maybe…maybe he could have been more than that at one time, but he's gone now".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an ass," Alistair said with regret in his voice.

"I'm sure you don't mean to be a fool either, but there it is. Anyway, you're apologies are neither needed nor desired. What is done is done," Revan finished, leaving Alistair to wonder about what she meant.

Revan pushed the memories of the Mandalorian Wars from her mind, not wishing to dwell on the glory days of leading the Republic to victory with Malak at her side. She sensed hostility in the air and the sense of anticipation that only gathers before springing an ambush. Apparently Kallian felt it too as she raised a hand, signaling for everyone in the party to halt.

A woman ran towards the group along the dusty path and screamed, "Please, our convoy has been attacked by bandits! You have to help us!"

Kallian approached the woman with a grim expression, and before she could react twisted her arms behind her back, forced her to the ground, and placed the sharp edge of her dagger against the surprised woman's throat. "Five seconds. Tell me who and how many are after us and their plan of attack," she coldly ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We were attacked…" she managed to say before gasping as the blade cut a shallow furrow in her neck.

"Two seconds," Kallian said almost lazily.

"Alright! We were hired by the Antivan Crow. He wants to trap you on the low part of the path between two ridges. He has archers and mages ready to attack you from above and a few mercenaries prepared to attack from below. He's waiting where the overturned carts are," the woman spoke rapidly, fear causing her voice to quiver.

"Thanks," Kallian said as she slit the assassin's throat, allowing the gurgling form to fall from her grasp. "Let's sneak around to the ridge and take out the archers. Morrigan and Leliana, take out the ranged fighters on the opposite ridge. Once they're taken care of, we'll go after the ones on the road while you two cover us".

Quietly creeping up to the line of mercenaries looking over the ridge, Kallian motioned for Sten, Alistair, and Revan to each take one. Counting down with her fingers, at zero the young elf sprung forward, grabbing the mage by the mouth and impaling her thrall through the heart. Looking over to the others, Kallian saw that each of the others had also killed their target stealthily, if decapitating a man with a giant sword in Sten's case could be called stealthy that is. She motioned to Leliana who immediately came forward with three arrows notched in her bow, which she aimed and then fired at the men manning the second ridge. Two men were taken down immediately with one receiving an arrow to the neck as he choked and grasped it feebly and another falling backwards as an arrow impacted his forehead. A third man was only hit in the chest and stayed on his feet with a pained grunt. A second arrow quickly ended the man's life as the projectile snapped the wounded man's head backward, a rivulet of blood hanging in the air.

As a bolt of lightning from Morrigan fried the enemy mage, Kallian jumped down just as one of the enemy fighters looked up, his mouth hanging open in surprise. She filled his mouth up to the hilt with her dagger, slamming his body into the ground as she landed on top of him, the loud crack of broken bones shattering the peaceful silence of the lonely road. Taking advantage of her opponents' surprise, she stabbed a knife into the foot of the man next to her, withdrawing it and slicing the unfortunate warrior's face in two as he bent over in pain. Looking up, she saw Alistair smash his shield twice into the assassin before him and stab his sword into the man's chest as he hit the ground. Revan twisted around the panicked lunge of one attacker and slashed downwards at the back of the sprawling man, severing his spinal cord in a particularly malicious attack that would leave the man in pain for several minutes before he finally succumbed.

A blonde-haired elf with tanned skin observed the fighting with surprise written on his face but without a hint of fear. Locking eyes with the beautiful fiery-haired elf before him, the assassin spoke, "I see these smallfries provide little challenge, yes? It makes no difference, the Grey Wardens die here!"

Removing two blades from shoulder harnesses, the elven assassin charged straight for Kallian, weapons coming together in a scissor like motion. Kallian blocked the attack but was not ready as the assassin spun the blades expertly, slapping her sword and dagger away from her body and leaving her wide open for an attack. The assassin smiled as he aimed both blades at Kallian's heart, thrusting the gleaming weapons forward as the Force flowed through Kallian. Sending a wave of power away from her body, she sent the assassin sailing off his feet and smashed him into the opposite ridge.

Quickly recovering from the surprise attack, the assassin remarked in an interested tone, "The data on you didn't mention that you were a mage. An apostate, maybe? No, I've never seen any magical attack like that before. So, beautiful _and_ mysterious, huh?"

His monologue was interrupted as an enraged Kallian tried to bury her sword into his skull, forcing him to dodge out of the way. "So unrefined, my dear. I could teach you a few things," the assassin continued in a pleasant voice.

Dropping his dagger, he grabbed Kallian's forearm and pulled her toward him in one fluid motion. "Sadly, it seems our time together must end too soon," he apologized as he embraced her, a flashing blade seeking her exposed back.

The assassin's eyes widened as a spinning rock smashed into the side of his head, forcing him off his feet and dying golden hair an angry red. He saw the woman before him with one arm outstretched towards a pile of jagged stones and realized how his defeat had come about. "_I'm sorry Rinna_," he thought as his mind faded to blackness. "_I won't be able to join you where you are now_".

* * *

Kallian looked down at the unconscious assassin now bound rather painfully with rope. She kicked him a few times to try to wake him up, but despite the groans, he failed to stir. She looked at him with an angry scowl marring her face, thoughts returning to his unwanted embrace and lecherous words that caused her to twitch uncontrollably. She didn't like when men touched her without permission especially after the incident with that bastard Vaughan, something Alistair painfully learned when she punched him in the face after throwing his arms around her during their stay with Flemeth. Given the general attitude shem men tended to have toward the women of the alienage, a suspicious nature was quite an asset.

Another groan signaled that the assassin had awakened, "Oh…Oh, I didn't expect to be alive"

"That can easily be rectified. I'm looking for answers and if you don't cooperate…" she said threateningly as she played with her curved knife.

"So I am to be interrogated then. Let me save you some time. I am Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am an Antivan Crow hired by a rather taciturn fellow named Loghain to eliminate the remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden. A task I have failed at, sadly," Zevran said in a rather flippant tone given the situation.

"You seem awfully cooperative. Why are you telling us all these things?" Kallian said suspiciously.

"I wasn't paid for silence," he laughed. "Look, I have a proposition if you would be so kind as to indulge me".

"I'm listening," Kallian spat as she crossed her arms.

"Well here's the thing. I failed to kill you so my life is forfeit. If you don't kill me, my employers will finish the deed. Thing is, I like living, and you are obviously the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you instead," Zevran said, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want an assassin who tried to kill me following me and my friends around? It makes perfect sense! You must think I'm royally stupid," Kallian said sarcastically.

"No, you seem rather clever and utterly gorgeous if you don't mind me saying. Think about it, I could do many things for you: stand around and look pretty, warm your bed, fend off unwanted suitors, no?" he continued in a flirty tone.

Kallian's eyebrow disappeared under her hair as she said scathingly, "I do mind, and none of those things appeal to me really. Why would you even want to join me?"

"There are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess," Zevran quipped, layering on the charm.

Kallian twitched involuntarily at the comment, a wave of nausea coming over her while Alistair looked as if her would finish the lecherous assassin off at any moment. Seeing the less-than-thrilled reaction of Kallian, Revan decided to intervene, "We should take this man with us; his skills could be useful". Seeing the incredulous stares of others in the party, Revan continued, "What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause? To use their own knowledge against them? Besides, I sense no deceit from our amorous assassin here".

"Neither do I," Kallian agreed. "You can tag along, but try anything and I strike you down where you stand".

"What! Now you're taking the assassin with us? Does this really seem like a good idea to you?" Alistair urged, still glowering at the man.

"I trust what the Force tells me of his intentions. Don't worry Alistair, I'll protect you from him," she said mischievously, earning a blush from the templar.

Cutting the bonds that held the man prone, Kallian pulled Zevran to his feet. "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you until such a time you choose to release me from it," Zevran said with a smile. "I am your man without reservation, this I swear".

Kallian nodded as she quickly withdrew her hand from his grasp, turning away as she continued to lead the now larger group towards the village of Redcliffe.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks to Lord Arkan for the review. I'm still deciding how things will play out when the party arrives at the Circle Tower; I can't see Revan or Kallian at that point being too popular with Wynne.**


	6. Inglorious Bastards

Kallian soon realized that letting Zevran live would become one of her greatest regrets, no matter what horrendous situations occurred in the future. His shamelessness knew no bounds as each innocent question was twisted into some kind of innuendo. Kallian suddenly wished for an enveloping cloak like Revan wore as Zevran's leering gaze seemed to penetrate right through her clothing, causing her to fruitlessly attempt to cover herself with her arms. After rejecting several offers of joining the lecher in his bed, the last of which ended with Leliana and Alistair holding her back from stabbing the man repeatedly in his smug face, he desisted for the moment.

Having apparently decided to fight another day with Kallian, Zevran now shifted his energies to Alistair who could only blush meekly as Zevran described things one could only learn growing up in Antivan brothel. "So you trained as a templar, yes? Vows of celibacy and such? A shame really, the Maker gave us these urges, urges that are natural to satisfy. I mean, he gave us these parts; do you think he made them for looks?" Zevran spoke airily.

"Well, I was recruited into the Grey Wardens before I took my vows," Alistair spoke warily.

"Really? Marvelous! Why don't we go off and work off some of our shared urges together, hmm?" Zevran leered more in jest than with any serious intention.

Alistair sputtered at the proposition, managing to stammer, "You just joined up with us, and you tried to kill us! I don't trust you at all and you want to do…_that_?"

"Ha! You do not need to trust someone to have sex with them, surely? By your tone, I take it that you're interested then?" Zevran continued with a smirk.

"What! No! I need to get to know a person first…wait, that's not what I meant!" Alistair recoiled in horror. "I mean…I think I prefer women".

"You think? You mean you have never tried to find out?" Zevran continued to needle the embarrassed Grey Warden.

"This conversation is over, Alistair said as he moved as far away from the man as possible on the windy path.

Kallian had been pretending not to listen to the conversation between the two men, stifling giggles as things grew increasingly ridiculous and couldn't contain herself as Alistair began walking at her side "So…you never really answered Zevran's question. Have you ever…" she trailed off as a slight tinge of red emerged on her cheeks.

"Have I ever what, had a good pair of shoes? Licked a lamppost in winter?" Alistair dodged.

"Now you're just making fun of me," she said with a pout.

"Never, my dear," he smiled. "So, have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" an exasperated Kallian cried.

"Well I guess that makes two of us," Alistair shrugged.

"You know…sex?" she said the last word in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Oh, so that's what we were talking about. Well, you see…I've never had the _pleasure_," he said with emphasis on the last word.

"How cute, you're a virgin," Kallian said smiling.

"Cute…Well I guess it's something to be called cute by a beautiful woman," Alistair said as he blushed a deep red.

Now it was Kallian's turn to blush. "You think I'm beautiful?" she said in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh please. You are beautiful and you know it," Alistair said dismissively.

"Well…thanks," she added, unable to continue the embarrassing conversation.

Meanwhile, Zevran had apparently chosen a new victim and was proceeding to fawn all over the unmasked Revan. "Why hide such a pretty face under such a grim mask? Surely the world deserves to see such a paragon of beauty, no?"

"Of course," Revan said as she rolled her eyes, running her finger down a faded scar running down her cheek to her neck, "Everyone should admire this relic of a thousand battles. I heard scars are quite stylish at the moment".

Zevran waves his hand and shook his head in dismissal at her words, "Such trifles only point to the charm of the woman who wears them. If you hide your face away because of them…such a shame. I'm quite a connoisseur, so I should know".

Kallian swore she saw a slight reddish glow brighten Revan's pale cheeks, but just as soon as it appeared, it was gone. Revan turned to the young elf, locking eyes with her and said, "No greater power than to bring your enemy to your cause, huh. More like no greater annoyance, what a fool I am".

"You wound me!" Zevran said, clutching his heart. "I just assumed that it had been some time for you, so I offered my services".

"Yes. Some time indeed. The Jedi's feelings on those types of relationships are quite clear. Attachment leading to the dark side and all," she said, not bothering to explain to a rather confused Zevran.

* * *

The town of Redcliffe emerged from behind the rolling hills as the party climbed the last ridge running along the banks of Lake Calenhad. White cottages supported on worn wood stilts to avoid the occasional damage of flooding from the nearby lake painted quite the quaint little picture of a different era, a simpler era. A great grey castle rose over the village like a foreboding monolith, as if the structure stood poised to envelop the quiet domesticity of the small village. No sounds of activity came from the town proper, lending an eerie atmosphere to the otherwise picturesque village. Both Revan and Kallian felt the overwhelming sense of fear emanating from the town along with the echoing signs of death pervading the Force around the area.

Alistair put his hand on Kallian's shoulder, and she turned to him with a questioning look on her face. "Kallian. Can I talk to you for a minute…away from everyone else?

Confused over the grim look on the normally cheerful man's face, Kallian nodded and allowed her fellow Grey Warden to lead her away from the rest of the party. "I have something to tell you. Something I probably should have told you awhile ago, but…I was too afraid to say it".

Confused at the degree of seriousness in his voice and a little worried about the subject of this talk, Kallian whispered, "This isn't going to be good, is it?"

"Well that depends on how you look at it, really. You know how I told you that Arl Eamon raised me, well he took me in because he was…rather close with my father," Alistair said as he looked like he was going to be sick. "You see…my father was King Maric".

Kallian's insides froze for a moment at the thought of becoming so close and open with a noble of all things, but the feeling soon passed as she remembered that Alistair, kind, chivalrous, and a little goofy, would never try to hurt her. "So…that means you're royalty? You're heir to the throne?" she said quietly.

"No! I mean…I certainly hope not," his voice rose as his eyes adopted a panicked expression. "It just means my…father had a weakness for star-struck maids. I was told from a very young age that I had no claim to the throne, nor would I want to claim it. You know what happens when I lead, we get lost, people die, and the next thing you know I'm stranded somewhere without any pants!"

"That would be something to see…" she smiled before catching herself and looking away in embarrassment.

"Yes…well, maybe for you…Maker's breath Alistair, shut up for once in your life!" he blushed. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would treat me differently. All my life, people either fawned over me or looked down on me because of my father. Even Duncan kept me out of the battles because of who my father was. I know…how you feel about nobles. I wanted you to like me for who I am, not because of some father I never knew. I thought it might come up when me meet with Eamon, so I wanted you to hear it from me first".

"Don't worry, I'm not mad," she said quickly. "It's just like those nobles to abandon someone who is inconvenient to them. Take what they want and damn the consequences, that's what they're all like. I like you Alistair, I could never see you like I see them".

"I'm glad," Alistair said gratefully. "I feel so much better now that I got that off my chest".

"You know, I think you would make a good king. You actually have a heart, unlike the rest of those bastards…not that kind of bastard I mean," she blurted.

"You really think so? I don't know. Anyway, that's not important right now. Thanks for listening to me, I know it's quite the chore," he said, blushing profusely.

"After you…my prince, " Kallian teased.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Alistair mumbled, shaking his head as he tried to hide the grin forming on his face.

Approaching the bridge leading to the town, the party found itself confronted by a rather harried looking villager who exclaimed, "Thank the Maker, someone has finally come. Are you here to help us?"

Kallian was rather confused by the statement and stated, "We've come to see Arl Eamon about providing troops to help against the blight. We heard he was ill, but is the situation really so desperate?"

"Ill! Do you really not know? The Arl could be dead for all we know. No one has seen him for weeks and anyone who tries to enter the castle comes back as a murderous, walking corpse!" the man cried, scarcely taking a moment to breathe.

"That sounds…bad," Alistair said with characteristic understatement.

"Walking Corpses? Where do they come from and who's controlling them?" Kallian questioned, suppressing a sigh at yet another catastrophe she would surely have to solve on her own.

"We don't know! A week or so after the Arl fell ill, the guards from the castle came down to the town at night and started slaughtering the villagers. There was nothing human left in them, just sunken eye sockets, sagging skin hanging off bones, and cruel blades. We've managed to hold them off till now, but they're threatening to overwhelm us if we don't do something quick! Come see Bann Teagan, he can explain better than I can," the man pleaded in a hysterical tone.

"Alright! Try not to faint shem, I don't want to have to drag you back to the village if I can help it," she said sarcastically, the man's fear grating on her nerves.

"As I said before, things can never be simple, can they?" Revan said in disgust

* * *

Kallian sat on a rock outside the windmill on the ridge overlooking the town, fuming at the day's events. This Teagan character had seemed like an alright shem except for the fact that he had little information for them except for the fact that a horde of bloodthirsty living corpses attacked the village from the castle every night, something they unfortunately already knew. Kallian had suggested cutting their losses and heading to the Circle of Magi since the majority of the army at Redcliffe probably no longer breathed air at the moment, but Alistair had begged her to stay with his large, pleading eyes. She had been unable to deny him despite the scoffs from Revan and Morrigan, both of whom loudly made their displeasure with the situation known.

Her temper stretched to the breaking point with the series of seemingly pointless tasks given to her by Teagan, the ungrateful mayor of the village, and Ser Perth. Recruiting fighters, preparing defenses, and trying to keep morale up all fell to her, a fact that led Alistair to make himself scarce as Kallian's rage threatened to pour over the man like lava from a volcano. The worst had come when she tried to recruit a fat bartender who had refused to leave his tavern out of cowardice. She snapped when he told her that Teagan had only asked for volunteer fighters and that no "knife-ear" would make him change his mind, pinning his outstretched hand to the bar with her knife and then leaping over the bar in an attempt to strangle the screaming man. He had given in after that display, only to have Alistair remind her sheepishly that a man with one usable hand would probably be more of a nuisance in a fight than an asset. One positive thing had occurred during the chaotic day as Sten recovered the sword he held so dear, Asala as he called it, not that Kallian cared really.

So here she sat, waiting for night to fall, so that she could continue what would surely become a day long remembered for all the wrong reasons. She saw Morrigan casually approaching her from the group of soldiers preparing for battle, not looking up as she said, "I see you are quite pleased with the situation we have found ourselves in. 'Tis a grand undertaking you have embarked on all for the sake of our resident fool," she said sarcastically.

"Morrigan…you saw what I did to that slimy son of a shem in that bar, did you not?" she said with barely restrained fury.

"Ah, yes. Quite the show you put on for the adoring crowd. If you mean to threaten me with similar harm, you need not to. I only wish to inquire about our implacable leader's feelings on the situation," Morrigan continued with a smirk.

"Inquire in silence please. Or you _will_ find out my feelings on this debacle we find ourselves in," Kallian said harshly. Morrigan nodded and continued to stand next to the seated elf as the sun slowly set below the rolling hills of Redcliffe.

* * *

Kallian cut the legs out of another skeleton, crushing its skull with her boot as she shifted her attention to the next wave of walking undead. Zevran had been right about the dangers of setting fire to the barriers using oil, and now the defenders of the village were forced to confront flaming undead. Cursing, she bashed in the head of another charging corpse, watching as the creature's skull caved in and rotting brain emerged like opening a spoiled fruit. With his treasured sword finally returned to his grip, Sten waded through the legion undead like a maelstrom of death, cutting apart two and sometimes three at a time as bodies piled up around him. Revan and Alistair had smaller piles collected around them as Alistair bashed them again and again with blows from his shield while Revan manipulated the wind to smash the creatures together with enough force to turn their frail bones into powder. Leliana and Bailey largely stood back, their particular talents not much use against walking skeletons. As the last corpse fell with Kallian tearing apart its skull with a blade jammed in each eye socket, the defenders paused to catch their collective breath.

The companions did not have long to rest as a panicked soldier reached the barricades, shouting about more of the abominations invading from the lake. The defenders were forced into a tight circle around the chantry courtyard as waves of undead broke upon the stalwart party like the ocean upon a rocky cliff. Kallian watched with a perverted sense of glee as the bartender she attacked earlier in the day, not even wearing armor in such an intense battle, was surrounded and disemboweled by a group of the walking corpses, their blood-soaked blades tearing the shrieking man apart. Her mind returning to the battle, she pushed a heavy barricade with the Force and crushed several corpses against the unyielding wall of a nearby house, watching as Revan engaged in a similar, albeit more impressive display as she used the circle of barricades to clear the field of undead, damaging several structures in the process. Slowly, the oncoming legion of walking corpses slowed to a trickle and finally to none as Kallian decapitated the last of the invaders, dead and wounded members of the militia lying all around them in an ever-expanding pool of blood.

Dawn came and Kallian once again found herself standing outside the windmill, exhausted from the night's battle and the lack of sleep that came with it. The Revered Mother had earlier memorialized the fallen soldiers who had given their lives defending their homes and loved ones, and event Kallian could barely stay awake for, never being a particularly religious person to begin with along with the added cynicism of a person who had seen the darker side of the world. Bann Teagan was discussing a plan to enter the castle and investigate the mysterious cause behind the gruesome end of so many castle guards when a woman suddenly approached quickly from the path leading to the Arl's estate.

"Teagan! I'm so glad to see you," she said with an accent similar to Leliana's as she embraced the man.

"Isolde? Are you alright? Where are Eamon and Connor?" Teagan questioned, suspicion layering his voice.

"We can speak about them later, Teagan," she said strangely. "Right now I need you to come back to the castle with me".

"Come back with you…Isolde, what is going on here? You're not making any sense," he said as his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I can't say anything more at the moment. Please, just come back with me," she pleaded.

"He's not going anywhere with you!" Kallian interrupted, her Force senses picking up a strange combination of fear and desperation from the woman.

"What! Who are you to talk to me in such a manner? Teagan, who is this elf?" she said as anger showed on her tired features.

"This is the Grey Warden who aided us in our time of need. You should treat her with more respect," Teagan said, surprising Kallian with his courtesy.

"I'm sorry. The last several weeks…have been trying in more ways than one," she apologized in a flat tone.

Taking the Bann aside, Kallian tried to impress upon him the danger of entering the castle alone without knowing what to expect. "Can't you see that something's wrong here? I'm getting a bad feeling about this. She's definitely hiding something," she whispered.

"I know, but I can't just leave my brother's wife alone. I'll go with Isolde, you take my seal and enter through the passageway under the lake," Teagan said, resigned to walk into the trap.

"You can't go alone! It's suicide, don't you understand!" she tried to reason with him.

"If he is so intent in walking into an obvious trap then let him, I say," Revan added nonchalantly.

"There's no other way. It is my duty to my brother and my nephew. May we meet again on the other side," he said in a tired yet resolved way.

"Teagan…Maker watch over you," Alistair sadly stated, knowing that the prayer would do little to protect the man.

* * *

"So…you're the one behind this mess?" Kallian said emotionlessly to the mage she found in the dungeon below the castle, her voice provoking more fear than any amount of rage could.

"No! It's true that I poisoned Arl Eamon, but I thought it would help Ferelden! Loghain told me that he would sow division and bring the country down because of his boundless ambition. I didn't know that Connor would summon a demon to save his father from death! I never taught him any magic powerful enough to accomplish such a thing!" the mage cried in terror.

"I don't care about Ferelden. I _do_ care that my time has been wasted fighting off hordes of undead because you believed that Maker damned bastard Loghain like an idiot. I don't see why I shouldn't end your pathetic life right now," Kallian stated with cold fury.

"I sense that this parasite might still have some future use to us, so I would refrain from killing him…for now," Revan cautioned.

Kallian shook her head and walked away, leaving the blood mage trapped in his prison as the party fought through several rooms crawling with the monstrous undead. Blowing open the doors in the courtyard with the Force like a battering ram, Kallian's eyes widened as she beheld the strange scene unfolding before her. As a miserable Isolde looked towards the ground, a clapping Connor cheered at a dancing Teagan whose body contorted into shapes a normal person could not possibly manage to replicate. Guards with blank stares formed a circle around the three, but Kallian sensed no surface thoughts from any of them like they were mindless husks.

"Ah, I see we have guests. What is it mother? I cannot see it clearly," the demon wearing the boy's face asked, voice reverberating around the large room in a chilling manner.

"She is an elf Connor. You have seen elves around the castle, haven't you?" she could barely manage to speak.

"Oh yes, the ones with funny ears. I had them cut off and fed to the dogs," he said cruelly as inhuman laughter ripped through the air.

Alistair placed a hand on Kallian's shoulder as she tensed, reminding her that it was the demon speaking, not the shem boy standing before her who she should aim her rage at.

"Connor, please don't hurt anyone," Isolde pleaded in a quivering voice.

"Silence, woman! Now that father is sick, I am the ruler of these lands. These are my soldiers and my villagers to do as I please with them. No one tells me what to do, you should remember that!" the demon threatened.

"No one tells him what to do! Nobody!" Teagan said loudly in a crazed tone, chuckling madly to himself.

"Quiet Uncle! You know what will happen if you speak out of turn!" the demon said petulantly. "Now for you…what is your purpose here? To help the villagers? They are mine to do as I please with!"

"I'm here to kill you. Now get out of the kid's body so I can show you what happens when you waste my time you sodding demon!" Kallian yelled as her hands gripped her dual weapons.

"Leave this body, I think not. It was a fair deal I made. Now father is alive, and I get to do as I wish with my subjects. This is my castle you trespass on, my soldiers you have killed, and my villagers you have denied me the fun from killing!" the demon growled, boyish voice becoming darker and more twisted. In that moment, the boy's body twitched uncontrollably as if he was gripped by a seizure and his cruel eyes came alive with confusion and fear. "Mother? Where's father? What's going on? I can't remember…something feels wrong…" the true personality of the boy emerged before once again being engulfed by the demon.

Kallian watched in horror as the pale face of the boy once again became shadowed by dark blotches around his eyes, blue veins seeming to pulsate under the shallow skin of the young child. The evil thing within the boy narrowed its eyes to slits and said shrilly, "You want to kill me? I won't let you! I'll kill everyone who tries to deny me my fun! Guards, destroy them!"

Kallian moved quickly as a possessed Teagan charged at her, blade poised to strike, as her arm shot out, pushing the man into the wall and knocking him unconscious as his head cracked off the hard stone. Zevran had somehow snuck behind the guards during the exchange and proceeded to stab his two blades into the shoulders of two guards, rending their organs into mush as he twisted the blades while withdrawing them. The remainder of the possessed guards was dispatched rather quickly without a single blow landed on anyone in the party with the demon now cowering in the corner of the large room.

Isolde ran to Teagan's side as the noble stirred, asking if the man was alright before being brushed off by the disoriented man. "Thank you. That whole situation was rather…unpleasant. But now you can see what we are dealing with, a demon controlling the Arl's son. How do you suggest we deal with this," Teagan said darkly.

"I wouldn't normally suggest this," Alistair interjected reluctantly, "but the boy's an abomination. They taught me that there is no way back for one possessed by a demon…it would be humane to put him out of his misery".

"No! Please! This is not Connor's fault; you saw that he is still inside that thing…sometimes he breaks free. There must be a way to save him," Isolde cried hysterically. "That mage, he is the one behind this! Bring him here! He must know a way to turn him back to normal!"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to see," Teagan shrugged without any real hope evident in his voice.

"There is a way to destroy the demon within Connor," the chained blood mage explained after being brought up from his prison. "A ritual that can allow a mage to enter the Fade and confront the demon in person so they can destroy it".

"You don't seem so keen on this plan, what's the catch?" Kallian questioned, sensing the reluctance in the man.

"The ritual is blood magic, so it will require a…sacrifice of blood," the blood mage answered in a solemn voice.

"How much blood?" Kallian asked, already knowing the answer.

"All of it. The ritual will require the life-force of a single individual, and they will not survive it," he said gravely.

"I'll do it," Isolde spoke, her voice without a trace of fear. "If this will truly save my son, I will go through with it".

"Isolde, you know I can't allow you to go through with this," Teagan argued. "Now that Eamon is unable to, it is my duty to ensure the safety of both you and Connor. I will not betray my brother's trust like this!"

"And I will not let my son be murdered because of my mistake! My husband…Eamon…he will understand. All that matters is that Connor is fine," she said with resolve.

"No! This is blood magic! Blood magic is evil and cannot be used! There must be another way…Let's go to the Circle of Magi, maybe they can help us," Alistair said forcefully, his templar training showing once again.

"Blood magic is no more inherently evil than any other form of magic. 'Tis merely a useful tool," Morrigan argued in a silky tone. "If this woman wants to sacrifice herself for her son, I say let her and be done with it".

"Of course the evil witch would say that," Alistair seethed. "Kallian, please…please don't go through with this. There must be a better way, we just have to find it".

Kallian had been preparing to voice her agreement with Morrigan and allow Isolde to go through with the ritual but the words of Alistair caused her to hesitate. The rational part of her screamed that if they left there was no guarantee the Circle of Magi could help them and more people could lose their lives to the evil thing possessing Connor. Her more compassionate side argued that it was the right thing to do and was wrong not to try. She knew what it was like to lose a mother, would she really condemn Connor to the same fate as her? "I…I don't know…" she managed to stammer as her mind struggled with the impossible decision.

Revan could feel that the young girl was starting to waver as Alistair continued to try to influence her with his naïve arguments about "doing the right thing" and "acting nobly". She scoffed at the boy, knowing that he had never experienced true darkness in the galaxy, blissfully unaware that the world he lived in was cruel, unfeeling, and completely devoid of any sort of goodness the fool espoused. "I've had enough of this pointless charade," she sneered, raising a hand from her side.

A loud series of snaps echoing throughout the room caused both Kallian and Alistair to flinch as they looked around to the source of the noise. Their shifting eyes came to a halt on the form of Isolde, her shocked eyes rolling back in her head as her limp body collapsed to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Blood poured from her mouth and nose as the crushing pressure ruptured her insides. Momentarily confused at the display, Kallian's eyes widened in realization as she saw Revan with a hand extended, a closed fist pointed towards the spot where the Arlessa once stood. "There, now you have your blood for the ritual," Revan intoned coldly.

Alistair moved quicker than Kallian had ever seen him even during the hardest of battles as he lifted the small form of Revan clear off the ground by the clasp that cinched the cloak around her neck. "What have you done!" he yelled as he shook the room with his voice.

"I gave her a painless death. She offered to sacrifice herself so her son might live. On the battlefield, sacrifices must be made if victory is to be achieved," Revan said coldly, looking down at the man from the opaque transparisteel of her visor.

"We could have found another way! You just took the quick and easy path! I knew we couldn't trust you, you're soul is black like the darkest reaches of the Deep Roads," Alistair snarled as Kallian tried to get the large man to release the woman.

"The guilty have been judged. The innocent have been spared. Have you forgotten you own suggestion to put the abomination out of its misery," Revan laughed cruelly as Alistair flinched at her words.

"Alistair I know you're angry and upset, but please put Revan down," Kallian pleaded as he complied.

As Jowan performed the ritual and Morrigan entered the Fade to confront the demon, Kallian attempted to comfort the distraught Grey Warden. "Alistair, I know that it hurts, but sometimes we can't make everything perfect. Sometimes the world just won't let you solve every problem the way you wanted to," she said as Alistair stayed silent. "If we had gone to the Kinloch Hold, Connor might have killed more people while we traveled, and with the way things have been going lately, the Circle is probably overrun with demons or something equally insane".

"You don't agree with what she's done, do you?" he said in an accusing tone, causing her to shrink from his words.

"I don't know…this whole thing in Redcliffe, it's just gone from bad to worse. I'm sorry…" she apologized in a quiet voice.

Realizing he had hurt her, Alistair quickly recovered, "No! This isn't your fault; I didn't mean to imply it was. This is Revan's fault, not yours".

Kallian nodded and continued in a deadened tone, "Isolde…she drove you away because she was jealous of you. Didn't you hate her?"

"Maybe…but I didn't want _this_ to happen to her, not to Eamon and Connor," he offered in an equally dead voice.

Teagan and Kallian stood over the unconscious form of Arl Eamon after the ritual was complete. Teagan was still shaken by the death of Isolde and had avoided looking as the masked figure of Revan who evoked more fear than any demon ever could. It felt like the overbearing darkness that had taken hold of the castle since the summoning of the demon had only grown worse since Connor was saved with an overwhelming atmosphere of negative emotions assaulting the weak shields protecting Kallian's mind. She just wanted to shut off the noise of the world in that instant and retreat inside herself, as the pain, suffering, anger, and fear continued to wash over her like the waters of a stormy sea. She barely listened as Teagan declared the Urn of Sacred Ashes the only hope of saving Eamon, lost in her own thoughts and dwelling on the haunted face of Alistair. She asked Revan if she could heal the old man, but both Teagan and the woman herself seemed quite keen on that not happening.

As she walked from the bedchamber, she caught sight of his young son standing alone in another room. His face glistened with sweat and his pale skin still lacked color from the ordeal with the insidious demon. "Hello…are you the one that saved me?" he said.

She shook her head blankly, not really feeling as if she had saved anyone. She certainly wasn't worthy of any gratitude from this young child.

"Do you think father is going to be alright…and where's mother?" he questioned, wide eyes looking at Kallian in confusion.

"Your mother…she sacrificed herself to save you. She loved you and wanted to protect you more than anything. Your father is still ill, but I promise you I'll find a way to save him, you have my word," Kallian said solemnly.

The boy nodded without any emotion at her words. He did not cry, he did not curse the world and swear revenge for the death of his mother, he merely stood there like he didn't even acknowledge that his mother was gone. Kallian felt her heart sink as a grimace crossed her face, sadness overwhelming her. Before this feeling could take hold, a dark voice emerged in her mind, asking why she should even feel pity for this shem noble. Her mother had been murdered by shems just like him. This was revenge. She tried to shake off the unpleasant voice in the dark recesses of her mind, but it continued whispering as she slowly walked away to rejoin her companions.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all readers and to Hannah and The Benevolent Scriber for the reviews.**


	7. The God that Failed

It seemed as if a pervading sense of gloom followed the party as they traveled further into the mountainous region that separated Ferelden from Orlais as they searched for the mysterious village of Haven. Not marked on any map, the party only knew of the village from the journal of a certain Brother Genitivi who had journeyed to it based on the rumor that the people there were somehow connected to the keepers of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. The decision to search for the last resting place of Andraste had not gone over well with some in the party with Revan and Morrigan in particular making snarky comments about the pointlessness of such a journey and how recruiting soldiers for the battle against the darkspawn took precedence. Alistair would hear none of it, insisting that they save Arl Eamon if only to make up for the cruel murder of his wife, an expedient action the moral Grey Warden seemed unable to get over.

Kallian watched as Alistair shot another glare at the cloaked figure that stood beside her. He seemed to edge closer to Kallian, moving as if to shield her from what he obviously considered to be a personification of evil. Worry creased her features as she studied the dark expression on his face, seeing none of the good-natured humor that usually shone in it. He had been relatively quiet since his display of anger back at the castle, a slightly unbelievable occurrence since it had been several days since the party left Redcliffe and taking into account his usual penchant for nonstop conversation. She had noticed that Alistair was now at her side almost constantly, adopting a threatening disposition like a growling mabari whenever Revan happened to get close. She knew that he did not trust the masked woman, and for that matter neither did she, but his newfound protective behavior seemed a tad excessive especially since she could look after herself.

"Your mind is elsewhere. You asked me to teach you how to construct mental shields. Sadly, your inability to stay focused on a simple task makes these lessons a waste of breath," Revan's clearly annoyed voice shattered her thoughts.

"Oh…sorry, I was thinking about something else," she said, coming back to reality.

"Obviously…do you wish to learn now, or would you rather brood on the infantile behavior of the fool," she said scathingly.

Kallian's temper rose as Revan once again confirmed that she had been reading her thoughts with impunity, "I would appreciate it if you kept your spindly, grasping fingers out of my mind, thank you".

"Then listen to me seriously. Your pride and arrogance clouds your perceptions and scatters your focus. If you do not want to accept my help, then kindly cease to ask for it," Revan admonished.

"Why should she listen to you at all?" Alistair said darkly. "I'm not blind; I see what you are trying to do".

"And what is it that I am trying to do, may I ask?" Revan commented sweetly.

Alistair looked nervously towards Kallian, trying to select his words carefully so they wouldn't offend her, "You're trying to twist her will to your own. Change her into something she's not. I don't know what your goal is, but I will not allow you to hurt her".

Despite his efforts, Kallian was a little offended. "I don't need you looking after me like you're my mother or something Alistair," she snapped. Seeing the look in his eyes, like that of a kicked puppy, Kallian relented, "Wait, I didn't mean it like that…I just wanted you to know that you don't have to look out for me all the time like some kind of knight in shining armor. I mean, I grew up in the alienage and you spent all your time in the chantry; if anything, I should be taking care of you.

Alistair smiled as Revan clicked her tongue in impatience, "Enough of this. Focus your mind so we can get back to the training".

Kallian closed her eyes, picturing the world around her as a grid pulsating with light. She saw the bright fire of Alistair standing next to her along with the more subdued glow at the core where Revan stood, her aura taking on a more reddish haze compared to the white light emanating from her fellow Grey Warden. "Visualize the Force," Revan's cold voice cut through the darkness. "See the countless connections binding your being to the world around you. Touch each line of light with your mind; see how they connect you to all life. These connections allow you to sense and manipulate everything within the all-encompassing power of the Force".

Kallian did so, expanding her presence in the Force to see all of her companions, hear their thoughts, and to experience their true forms as beings of light. Expanding her presence further, she experienced all of nature around her, the trees, the birds, and crawling insects. She felt the wind move over the vast peaks of mountains, feeling the rock deep beneath the surface gradually contract to force the jagged peaks further towards the sky. She felt the boiling rock like an ocean far beneath her feet, slowly shifting and cracking the ground on which she walked, and she felt the empty hole within the Force, a great wound of spreading corruption expanding as the darkspawn brought the land to ruin.

"Now break them," Revan's voice interrupted her meditation. "Sever the bonds that bind you to all life. Isolate your mind from the influence of outside forces. Visualize a wall that cuts your mind off from the rest of the world. Maintain the barrier that separates you from the grid of light and mask your presence in the Force."

Kallian did so, closing herself off from the world and surrounding herself with darkness. She saw the web of light severed by the blackness encasing her body in an opaque orb. She could still sense everything connected to the Force, but the black shield that surrounded her kept her presence hidden from the directed probes of others. She opened her eyes, maintaining the shield with little effort as the glowing web disappeared, her eyes moving to focus on the slit in Revan's mask.

"Amateurish…but since I am the only other Force user we have encountered so far, such an effort will do for now," she said, inwardly surprised at the strength of her mental shields.

Kallian flashed a smile at Alistair who still regarded Revan with a wary look. It seemed that the already troubled relationship between the two had broken completely, at least in Alistair's case since Revan probably thought nothing of the former templar, and looked to Kallian like it may never be repaired. She subtly extended the shields that protected her own mind to create a barrier around Alistair's, slightly amazed at her own skill in manipulating a power she barely recognized within herself only a few short weeks ago. Alistair had promised to stand by her side and protect her, so the least Kallian could do was return the favor and prevent Revan from wrapping her insidious claws around his will.

Through the fog shrouding the top of the low peak they climbed, Kallian caught sight of several black shapes appearing to be cabins along with a large, wooden gate seemingly containing the thick, gray haze. The wet air made her shiver as a chilling wind swept past, almost sounding like a moan as it traveled between the snow capped peaks of the jagged Frostbacks. She didn't need her Force sense to pick up the foreboding atmosphere that surrounded the hidden village, knowing instinctively that something was extremely wrong about this place.

Before she could once again move forward, the hulking form of Sten suddenly appeared before her, a scowl etched on his face as he glowered at the much-smaller elf. "Interesting strategy. Tell me: Do you intend to keep going north until it becomes south, and attack the archdemon from the rear?" he asked sarcastically.

Kallian opened her mouth to inform the qunari that they were actually heading southwest with the cold present only because of the high elevation but instead simply stated, "It'll never see this coming".

A hint of a smile crossed Sten's face but was quickly replaced by his usual stony glare. "The blight ravages the land. Your army was destroyed at Ostagar, and those that survived are either scattered to the four corners of Ferelden or controlled by your greatest enemy. And yet here you lead us, searching for the mythical remains of a woman who died a millennia ago," he continued, contempt coloring his tone.

"I know all that. We need Eamon's support if we are to win back the throne from Loghain, and the ashes are said to be the only hope to cure him," she reasoned, rolling her eyes at yet another distraction.

"I will not simply follow in your shadow as you run from battle," Sten said gravely.

"Running! I'm not running from anything! We need the ashes if we are to have enough power to defeat the blight!" she cried incredulously, rage beginning to tinge the edges of her vision red.

"You will not defeat the blight by embarking on useless errands. You will do it by destroying the archdemon and slaughtering the darkspawn. You say you are a Grey Warden, but you have shown nothing to even slightly compare with the legends of the Wardens of old," he continued condescendingly.

"You think you could do a better job?" Kallian spat, her wrath causing her body to shake. She had never wanted this life; she was forced to become a Grey Warden by the cruel hand of fate. She had never wanted to lead but found herself entrenched as the leader of a band of inept, complaining ingrates. For Sten to have the gall to call her out for her handling of a role she never wanted, never asked for, almost blinded her with anger.

"Perhaps. Though I doubt I could ever perform as poorly as one as weak as you," Sten finished, his violet eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Just try it!" Kallian growled as she drew both her swords. Several of her companions tried to calm the situation down with soothing words, but their pleas proved futile as Sten drew Asala, bringing the massive blade level with his waist as he bent down into a ready stance.

Controlling her anger, Kallian slowly began circling the giant, knowing that Sten's superior reach would make any foolhardy charge an invitation to be cut in half. Sten was no fool though, as a life of battle as part of the vanguard of the qunari taught him to be patient, and he refused to make the first move. Kallian, however, was not patient, and the lack of action quickly grated on her nerves, forcing her to gradually move into range of Sten's greatsword. Sten swung his sword with such speed that Kallian almost failed to duck out of the way, but the first swing was only a feint as his momentum brought the blade around again, straight for the knees of his opponent. Kallian managed to lower her sword in a desperate effort to block the blow as the passing swipe knocked the Grey Warden off her feet. Kallian crossed her swords to block the hammering blow of Asala, wincing as the bones in her wrists ground together as the shock traveled down her arms. Still lying flat on her back, she kicked both her legs upward, kicking the midsection of the qunari with enough strength to make him stumble back a few steps. Kallian barely managed to jump back to her feet as an upward swing by Sten knocked the dagger from her hand and flung it far from her grip.

Kallian watched as her dagger spun off out of reach, gripping her remaining weapon in both hands as she parried another crushing blow from Sten. She saw that the qunari soldier had now closed within striking distance in order to finish her off, enabling her to retaliate with a flurry of glancing attacks. Sten's expression never faltered as he blocked the furious assault as Kallian continued to desperately search for an opening. Spinning around and crouching to avoid the arc of Sten's sword, she grasped some dirt in her hand and flung it into the eyes of the warrior as she pivoted to face him. Sten staggered back, using one armored forearm to clear his eyes of the dust while Kallian surged forward, ready to bury her blade into the chest of the giant warrior.

Kallian realized in horror that Sten's reaction to her dirty tactic had been a ploy as he sidestepped her stab, causing her to fall forward, leaving her back open to attack. Weakly offering up her sword to block the inevitable blow, she watched as Sten's blade smash down on her sword, forcing it to the ground and shattering it from the force of the blow. She stared in shock at the ruined blade, the sword Soris had given her during the escape from the Arl of Denerim's estate, watching as Revan held Alistair back from stopping Sten from ending the duel. Kallian felt no fear, only anger at making a fool of herself fighting this overgrown qunari bastard and losing the weapon she had carried since the beginning of her journey. Sten's sword descended in what looked like slow motion to Kallian, so she raised a hand as if to catch it as the blade descended closer to her body.

Sten's eyes widened as his sword impacted an unseen force, the dark metal of the blade suspended over the palm of his fallen opponent. He tried to pull the weapon back, but no amount of strength could budge it as if a vice was clamped down upon it. Sparks jumped from Kallian's hand to the blade, shocking Sten's hand and causing the hair across his body to stand up from the static discharge. The sword left Sten's grip as the Grey Warden he had been looking down upon only seconds before seemed to hurtle away from him as invisible power flung his body into the air.

Kallian clenched her hand in anger, the metal of Sten's sword warping under the strain of her power. She looked into the shocked eyes of her companion turned antagonist before blasting him away from her with a Force push erupting from her now outstretched palm, watching as the giant's body slammed into a rocky outcropping. Loose dirt and stones rained down on the pinned qunari as Kallian continued to grind his body further into the rock wall, cracks appearing in the stone as the Force shattered the cliff face.

"I yield Warden. I was wrong, you are strong enough," Sten managed to say despite the tremendous pressure on his body.

Kallian looked as if she would continue to smash the man into the rock until nothing remained but paste, but then she slowly lowered her hand. "I need people with me who I can trust to not endanger me or anyone else in the group. You attacked me; I didn't expect it from you. Go…I don't need you any more," she said coldly with a slightly pained expression.

"Perhaps you should look at the larger picture…" Revan began only to be cut off from a sharp word from Kallian.

Sten simply nodded, gathering his bent sword while maintaining a stoic expression and simply walked away. Kallian continued on after recovering her dagger, not watching as the lone figure marched down the winding slope. If she had, she might have seen the figure turn its head as if in regret, only to turn aside once more.

* * *

The citizens of Haven had been less than welcoming of the party at their arrival, sending wave after wave of murderous berserkers to prevent them from reaching the village chantry. Disturbing evidence of the village's collective insanity lay throughout with alters soaked with human blood and the mutilated corpses of knights from Redcliffe. After disposing of the "Revered Father" as he styled himself, the party came upon the injured Brother Genitivi who promised to lead them to the ancient temple where the cultists guarded Andraste's remains. Not wanting to lead a large group of people over the treacherous terrain of the mountains, Kallian insisted that Morrigan, Zevran, and Bailey stay behind in the valley. The mabari had whined and produced her best sad look, but her master insisted, explaining that it would be too dangerous for the dog to follow over steep heights and narrow chasms.

After a day of climbing the unforgiving slopes of the mountain, a journey Kallian believed Genitivi would fail to reach the end of due to his broken foot, the party arrived at a massive door carved into the jagged peak. Apparently the Maker was watching over the old scholar as he managed to make it the ancient temple though his feverish condition did not bode well for how much of the structure he would actually see. The twin doors were carved directly from the dark granite of the mountain with inlaid gold and ivory relief sculptures depicting events throughout the Prophet Andraste's storied life. A thousand years of fierce weather and bitter cold had eroded what must have been once the pinnacle of artistic skill, rendering the sculptures into grimy and unclear shapes. Even the gold decorating the door seemed to have lost the telltale shine of the metal, dirt and soot casting a dark shadow on the awesome structure.

Brother Genitivi used the medallion recovered from the corpse of the cult leader in Haven to unlock the gigantic door. The groan of old machinery possibly untouched for years filled the air as the doors opened inward and settled with a great crash. Looking at the sight the opening of the entrance revealed, Genitivi could only say in awe, "By the Maker…" an attitude Kallian was inclined to agree with.

The ceiling of the grand cathedral rose hundreds of feet above the suddenly dwarfed travelers, a barrel vault ceiling decorated with intricate mosaics depicting the creation of the Fade, the Maker's abandonment of His first creation, and the building of the real world. The mosaics, fashioned from brilliantly colored rock and gemstone, glinted in the light from windows cut through the bones of the mountain. Thick columns intricately carved with the depictions of spirits from the Fade, all united to sing the praises of the Maker, supported the ceiling. Several columns lay across the tiled floor of the cathedral, their great weight having smashed the delicate porcelain that brightened the cavernous space like snow reflecting light from the sun. Kallian could see the crumbling remains of flying buttresses through the stunning windows, jagged protrusions decorating the supports having been worn down by centuries of exposure to the elements. The nave of the building stretched for what to Kallian seemed like forever before finally terminating with a fire pit overseen by a distant alter. While still evoking feelings of awe, the incredible structure must have been truly grand when first built, when layers of ice did not cover the walls and ceiling, cracking the sculpted rock apart and raining it down upon the floor.

"…Look upon my works, ye Mighty, and despair!" quoted Revan from a long-forgotten poem, as her eyes scanned over the ruins of the temple before her.

"Simply incredible…to think it has been lost to us for all these centuries. The final resting place of Andraste, I am not worthy to stand upon this sacred place," Genitivi whispered, seemingly convinced that speaking in a normal tone would be blasphemy.

Quickly recovering from seeing the sheer majesty of the temple, Kallian quickly stated: "Well we came here to get a pinch of ashes, so now that we've arrived, let's get to it".

Genitivi quickly declined an invitation to accompany them, feeling that it was not his place and wanting to examine the structure thoroughly for lost knowledge of the early Chantry. Kallian shook Leliana lightly when she remained oblivious to her words, seemingly lost in a daze as she took in the impressive sight before her. She looked conflicted, like two dueling viewpoints struggled within her for dominance. The usually perky girl had been extremely quiet since her revenge against her former lover in Denerim, no longer badgering her companions about their views on religion and their belief in the Maker. Kallian shrugged off her concern, content to let Leliana work out a solution to her inner turmoil on her own, as long as it did not interfere with the mission.

* * *

Fighting with one dagger was not an ideal situation for Kallian, but thanks to Sten's betrayal, she now clashed with opponents who all seemed to favor giant bone crushing mauls and vicious two-handed axes with a thin, foot long blade. Reversing her grip and slashing her knife across the throat of another crazed cultist, she pushed the bleeding man out of her way as she engaged another group of the warriors clad in menacing, horned helmets emblazoned with the large fangs of unknown creatures Kallian thought she would rather never meet. The fighters felt strange in the Force, almost as if their will was controlled by some outside force, their minds empty but for a strong urge to protect this place and kill all invaders. Relying more on the Force than her inadequate, physical weapon, Kallian used her power to cause a cave in and bury several charging cultists under tons of rubble.

"Try not to bring the whole cave down around us if you please," snarled Revan as she spun her two blades around her arms, decapitating the two cultists at her sides.

Kallian merely grunted in response as two arrows struck a fighter with his maul raised to crush her, blood spurting from the two holes in his neck. Another fell as Alistair sheared the legs off one woman who failed to even make a sound despite her grisly injuries, further exacerbating the creepy atmosphere, as the warrior's minds seemed to completely ignore pain. Shadows played along the cavern's walls as the dim torches signaled the approach of more cultists, causing an already exhausted Kallian to scream in rage. A never-ending torrent of these religious nuts had harried them throughout the cathedral and into the caves that led away from it with apparently no end in sight. Holding up her empty palm with a sneer directed at the oncoming cultists, Kallian directed a focused wall of the Force to smash against the fighters, crumpling their armor like paper and slamming them into a bloody heap across the tunnel.

Breathing heavily, Kallian led the exhausted party into a large chamber decorated by multicolored stalactites and stalagmites with pools of clear water surrounding the natural architecture of the room. Shifting her gaze to the company that stood at the exit of the tunnel, she beheld a dark-haired man with unkempt beard, his eyes wild and possessed with manic devotion. Kallian narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of a massive, ornate axe lay strapped to his back, "_Huh. Apparently this bastard is the leader of this sorry lot. Should make him suffer for the ridiculousness he put us through…if there is enough left of his mind for him to feel pain_".

"Stop! You will go no further!" the crazed man said, eyes shining with anger.

"And what, you intend to stop us? I'll have a harder time cleaning your blood off my blade," Kallian mocked, not interested in a long, drawn out confrontation with numerous threats voiced by both sides.

It seemed like the cultist leader was in the mood to talk as he continued, "The chosen do not fear death. You have defiled our temple. You have spilled the blood of the faithful and slaughtered our young".

"Funny, I don't remember slaughtering any children, just a horde of maniacs with oversize weapons," Kallian said as she rolled her eyes.

"The dragonlings outsider! You killed the offspring of our risen prophet who will soon return to her former glory and bring the true faith back to the land!" the man raved.

"Uh huh…the dragonlings, I see," she said in a bored tone, vaguely remembering being attacked by a swarm of the annoying things deep in the tunnels.

"No more! You will tell me intruder, why have you done all this? Why have you come here?" he ordered as he stepped forward menacingly.

"I'm here for the Urn of Sacred Ashes…though all I've found here are a bunch of crazy shems," she said under her breath.

"You did this all for an ancient relic. Know this stranger: the prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and has returned to Her faithful in a form more radiant than you can ever imagine. Not even the Tevinter Imperium could hope to slay Her now. What hope do you have?" the man spoke with absolute certainty, the eyes of his fellows fixed on his movements as if enthralled.

Kallian looked over to Alistair for help in this increasingly insane situation, but he just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "I'm not here about any dragon or whatever; I just want the ashes," she insisted, not caring about the drivel he was spewing.

"The ashes are a lie meant to mislead the faithful! Destroy them and Andraste will be set free in all Her glory and power! If you do this, I will grant you the power of all the followers of the True Prophet!" he urged, his eyes revealing twin fires of insanity.

"Somehow that doesn't sound like the best plan of action," Alistair stated in characteristic understatement.

"Why jump through all these unnecessary hoops," Revan stated nonchalantly as she waved her hand in a strange gesture Kallian had only seen once before. "Tell us now how to unlock this power you speak of".

The man's eyes glazed over as if sight had left them as Revan's words took control of his ruined mind. His voice seemed far away as he explained his desire for dragon's blood to be poured directly into the Urn, something that he believed would release Andraste's true power. He told of the ritual involving the imbibing of dragon's blood in order to acquire the power and memories of generations of the mighty creatures. By the way he described this power of the reaver, it seemed that the one who wielded the power came under the domination of the high dragon at least partially. To these men and women who revered the beast as the reincarnation of their beloved Andraste, such loss of one's will was probably welcomed.

"Having your mind controlled by some sodding dragon! Sounds like a real plan to me," Kallian said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"I agree, relying on the power of another is no doubt a weakness. To willingly surrender your will for that power…only a fool would make such a choice," Revan said as she nodded her head in approval of Kallian's words.

"Well that's good, I think I've had enough of drinking the blood of vicious, evil creatures to last me a lifetime," Alistair added smiling.

The man's followers watched in horror as their leader, for some reason incapable of defending himself, fell to the swift blade of the treacherous elf. They had little time to react to such a turnaround as the party spread out, butchering the remaining cultists in a methodical fashion, giving the stunned warriors and mages little time for a counterattack. Stepping once again into the light after pulling her crimson blade from the chest of a dying cultist, Kallian beheld the great arches that towered over the pathway leading to the shrine. Hearing an earthshaking roar, she looked up to see a massive dragon tearing through the sky like a bolt of lightning, settling itself down on a ridge overlooking the temple.

Running out towards the clearing, Alistair saw Kallian heading towards a rather large gong, his eyes widening as fear crept through his body. "You're not about to do what…Oh, Maker," he spoke, the words dying upon his tongue as Kallian hit the gong.

"Finally a real challenge!" Kallian exclaimed as a clearly angry dragon landed only feet away from her, an earsplitting roar emanating from its fang lined mouth.

The beast that stood before them looked both majestic and monstrous, red and purple scales covering her like gems, vicious horns protruding from her skull and running down her back, and vivid, yellow eyes with a slit for a pupil much like a cat. So stood the risen Andraste, or so the cultists would have said, proud in bearing and very much annoyed by the interruption to her rest. Rearing up, she blasted a cone of fire at the four travelers, orange and gold flames melting the snow and creating an icy, slushy slick on the exposed stone.

Using the Force to direct the fire around her, Kallian charged forward with her single blade only to be knocked meters away through the air as a powerful tail impacted against her chest. Her silver armor crumpled under the tremendous weight, breaking several ribs and damaging the soft flesh underneath. She landed hard on her back, spitting frothy blood from a damaged lung. She tried to stand but faltered as she watched her companions' duel with the formidable creature. Leliana stayed back a distance, raining arrows onto the beast's thick hide, but few found their mark through the dragon's diamond-hard armor. Alistair seemed to be holding his own, landing several damaging strikes on the dragon's front limbs before a casual swipe of the creature's claw sent the former templar careening away, his shield mangled by the force of impact. Revan stayed calm, dodging attacks with the agility of a dancer before sending out a bolt of blue lightning that burned a black line onto the creature's face, ruining one of its eyes.

The dragon roared in agony as it sent another blast of flame at the dark figure that had so grievously wounded her. Still watching the spectacle, Kallian finally returned to her feet, slipping off the crushed portions of her armor in a futile attempt to ease her breathing. Blood continued to stream from her mouth as her senses told her that a shattered rib had punctured her lung. Coughing uncontrollably, she surged forward as if possessed, Force energy crackling around her with such strength that a reddish aura materialized around her body. Having only received rudimentary lessons on the art of healing from Revan, Kallian felt a vague sense of surprise as she felt ripped flesh knitting back together and crushed bones resetting within her but quickly pushed it aside as she leaped toward the distracted dragon.

Leliana watched with apprehension as the battle quickly took a turn for the worse as Kallian and Alistair were knocked through the air. Her attacks proved ineffective against the ancient dragon's armor plating, so she tried to strike it in weak points. Her superior aim managed to land several shots into the creature's mouth, but this proved only a minor annoyance while no shots found the creature's remaining eye. Seeing movement to the side, she observed a bloodied Kallian struggling to stand, vomiting blood as she did so. Leaving a crimson trail in the snow, she began to charge toward the implacable foe as Leliana heard screams of warning in her own panicked voice, seemingly coming from far away.

Alistair came to with his head feeling as if he had spent the previous night drinking the heaviest of dwarven ale, remembering the dragon's attack that shredded right through his defense. He looked up to see the angry dragon a ways away from him, fighting the now alone Revan who seemed to be holding her own at least for the moment. For a moment he secretly hoped the dragon would come out on top, but quickly realized that the rest of them would soon join her in the void if the cloaked woman fell. Searching for Kallian, he beheld the image of his half naked love barely standing in a snow bank painted a bright red. Seeing the blood dribbling down her chin and from her nose, Alistair's eyes opened wide in fear. He couldn't lose her. Ferelden needed her. He needed her. He had promised to protect her, and now it looked as if he would fail to uphold his word.

"Well this is going really well," Revan said to herself, rolling under another swipe by the beast's front claw. She had wanted to limit the amount of power she used in combat in order to let Kallian grow stronger, but it seemed that the occasion now called for her to fight seriously or her apprentice would die before reaching her potential. A rising growl of rage snapped her out of her thoughts as she beheld the young girl pouncing on the back of the dragon from which she scrambled forward to sink her dagger in the remaining eye of the beast. Revan momentarily stood in stunned silence as she watched the Grey Warden stab the creature with a sneer etched across her bloodied face, dark blood staining her torso with blackened gore.

Roaring in pain, the blind creature took to the air in an attempt to throw off her attacker, spinning and twisting in the thin atmosphere above the high peak. Kallian refused to let go as rage coursed through her, leaving her mind blank and giving her the power to shatter the creature's scales with her grip. In that moment she ceased to be anything but a personification of wrath, orange energy arcing from her fingertips leaching the life out of the stricken creature. Kallian's wounds healed with incredible speed as deep rents in the flesh of the dragon appeared across her body, a strangled cry accompanying a torrent of blood exploding out of the dying creature. Her once brilliant hide now turning a pale grey, the dragon managed to draw one last rattling breath as it descended back toward the mountain. Kallian lost her grip on the falling beast, her body whipping around like a ragdoll as she lost consciousness, the last of her power leaving her.

* * *

Kallian opened her eyes suddenly, the bright azure sky causing her to shield herself from the glare. All three of her companions stood over her, Alistair and Leliana looking concerned, Revan with her arms crossed looking displeased. "You gave us quite a scare there," Alistair said with a stricken look, "I've never seen anyone fight like that before, and I hope I never have to again if you end up like this afterwards".

"All that blood…you're lucky to be alive," Leliana said quietly but with awe reflected on her features.

"There is no such thing as luck. There is only the Force," Revan lectured. "Your recklessness will prove your undoing someday, but not this day it seems".

"I feel fine…in fact, I feel better than fine. I feel more powerful than I ever have," Kallian said, checking her body for injuries.

"That technique you used…it was quite popular with the ancient Sith. The power to drain the life from your enemy, increasing your own power substantially. To manifest it without training…very unexpected," Revan spoke darkly.

Kallian stood up, not even registering the reference to the evil order that Revan had taught her about weeks before, and walked over to the bloody corpse of the once majestic high dragon. Taking a waterskin from her side, she placed it under the still oozing blood of the beast while also peeling away a few glimmering scales from the ruined hulk. If such power was contained in the blood of the ancient dragons, it must be useful for something Kallian reasoned.

The Grey Warden turned around when she heard Leliana clearing her throat, seeing the bard holding out her thick cloak toward her. "You might want to put this over you. It would be a shame to freeze after such a stunning victory, no?" she said as a shade of pink passed over her cheeks.

Kallian looked down to examine the state of her clothing, surprised at how little of it was left. A binding of cloth over her breast was all that remained covering her torso with torn strips of her tunic blowing lazily in the wind. The clothing under the armor on her extremities was singed black and torn away in several places. The armor above it was in equal if not worse shape with cracks and dents making the ironbark plate that remained all but useless. She had lost her dagger during the struggle in the air, and a quick overview of the surrounding area showed no sign of it. She took the cloak, returning a quick embrace from Alistair who blushingly turned back toward her as soon as she wrapped the heavy, dark cloth around her.

"I'm going to need some new equipment, I guess," she said laughing.

Revan pulled out one of her thin, sheathed blades and handed it to the young elf. "We cannot have you running around unarmed, though it might make for an interesting test of your abilities," she said airily. Kallian nodded her thanks and motioned for her three companions to follow her into the hidden shrine.

* * *

The temple was more understated than the grand cathedral that led to it, being decorated with statues of the followers of Andraste, seemingly ready to defend the temple from any attacker. Rubble littered the ground from collapsing pillars while small shafts of light shown on the dusty ground from holes carved directly through the mountain. Energy seemed to course through the air, making both Kallian and Revan more alert. "The Force is strong here," Revan spoke softly as Kallian nodded, never having felt anything like this before.

As they entered a large antechamber, a spectral being materialized before them, blocking the entrance further into the temple. "I bid you welcome, pilgrim," the specter spoke in an ethereal voice echoing throughout the chamber.

Kallian crossed her arms as her narrowed eyes swept over the bearded figure, "You one of those maniacs worshipping the dragon?"

"I am the Guardian, the protector of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. I have waited years for this," he continued.

"Huh? You've been waiting for us?" Kallian asked incredulously.

"You are the first to arrive in a very long time. It has been my duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste. For years beyond counting have I been here, and shall I remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea," the figure explained, pride and longing emerging in his voice.

"Well, that's nice and all, but I kind of need to get to the ashes as soon as possible. They're the only thing that can save a man I need to survive," Kallian said impatiently.

"You have come to honor Andraste, and you shall, if you prove yourself worthy," he answered solemnly.

"Maker's breath! Just let me through to the ashes, damn it! I've had to climb a mountain almost freezing to death, fight my way through a horde of crazy religious nuts, kill a sodding dragon, and that's still not enough for you! Son of a shem!" Kallian screamed, throwing up her hands in exasperated rage.

"Still, you must prove yourselves worthy. It is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that," the Guardian continued, apparently unperturbed by Kallian's hostile manner.

"Fine, get out of my way so I can get through this 'Gauntlet'. I don't have time for this," Kallian growled.

"Before you go, there is something I must ask of you all. Alistair, knight and Warden…you wonder if things would have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield. You could have shielded him from the killing blow, you wonder if you should have died and not him," the spirit asked, seemingly seeing through them all.

"I…yes. Everything would have been better if it were me, and not Duncan, who perished on the battlefield. If I'd just had the chance, maybe…" Alistair said quietly, his eyes downcast.

"That's not true Alistair! If you had been with Duncan you wouldn't have been able to save him and I would be alone now. I need you with me if we are to end the blight, don't forget it!" Kallian urged, earning a nod and sad smile from her fellow Warden.

"And you…Why do you say the Maker speaks to you, when all know the Maker has left? He spoke only to Andraste. Do you consider yourself Her equal?" his eyed burning into Leliana.

"I never said that! I…" Leliana denied as her voice trailed off.

"In Orlais, you were _someone_. In Lothering you feared you would become another drab sister and vanish from the thoughts of everyone who once knew you. When the others in the chantry criticized you for your beliefs, you were hurt, but you also reveled in it. It made you special. You enjoyed the attention, even if it was negative," the Guardian continued.

"You're saying I made it up, for…for the attention? I did not! I know what I believe," Leliana quickly snapped back, fury coating her words.

"What do you know of her or the Maker?" Kallian snarled, defending her friend. "What good is a god who abandons His creations?"

The Guardian ignored her outburst, turning his attention to the masked figure before him, "Revan, Jedi Knight and general…you swore to defend the Republic from all threats upon the bodies of millions of murdered Cathar and yet you betrayed your oath, turning on your friends and fellow soldiers, slaughtering them without mercy or remorse. The darkness that surrounds you is more opaque than that of the foulest demon. And yet doubt still lies in your mind, Darth Revan; do you not regret your betrayal of the Republic, a decision that stole from you your treasured loved ones?"

"You are wrong spirit, I…I saved the Republic! If I had not gone to war, if I had not done what needed to be done despite the…consequences, the Republic that has stood for millennia would have fallen! I regret nothing but engaging in this blasted conversation with you," Revan angrily insisted as her companions listened keenly, interested in the information revealed about the mysterious woman.

"And you Kallian," the Guardian stated, turning his gaze towards the fiery elf, "I see that the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past…your suffering, and the suffering of others".

Kallian's face went white as she realized what the spirit was going to ask but her mouth would not open to command him to stop. "By the time you reached Shianni, she was broken, brutalized. You were too late. Tell me, pilgrim, did you fail Shianni?" he asked gravely.

"What kind of question is that?" Kallian said coldly, her body seething with wrath. "Of course I failed her! I couldn't protect her. I couldn't get to her before those shem bastards had their way with her. That was only the first of my failures though, I couldn't protect the alienage after that either".

Alistair's face looked stricken as he realized why Kallian held such hatred for other humans, the terrible truth revealed to all present. Kallian looked ready to strike as her eyes glinted with lethal purpose as she continued, "And where was the Maker when Shianni was raped by those bastard shems, huh? Where was your Maker when my mother was murdered by a mob of them? Where was He every day we cried out and prayed to Him to help us in the alienage? Kallian sneered as her voice continued to rise, "Of course, the Chantry says He left us because of our sins, the same Chantry that treats us like dirt, makes us live as slaves, groveling at the feet of our shem masters. Well I don't give a damn about any Maker or His sodding bride! I won't believe that I'm somehow inferior to or lesser than any shem! I won't believe in the Him, either!

Even the calm Guardian looked shocked at the slight elf's outburst while the others were left speechless after her vengeful rant. Not waiting for a response, she pushed past the spectral being and walked through the doors into the Gauntlet.

* * *

The group fought through the challenges of the Gauntlet rather easily, confronting all obstacles with ruthless efficiency. The only difficulty they experienced was during Kallian's meeting with a ghostly Shianni, with the girl panicking over the possibility that her cousin might have been killed. And so the walked into the grand resting place of the Urn of Sacred Ashes, sculptures and faded frescoes decorating the high-ceilinged room. Revan noticed jagged runes adorning the walls that looked suspiciously like the dark symbols of the ancient Sith and wondered about the source of the swirling Force energy inside the temple. A line of fire prevented them from reaching their goal, the final test for pilgrims attempting to pass through the Gauntlet. With all the traps, strange symbols, and the heightened presence of the Force, Revan was reminded of the crypts for long dead Sith Lords on Korriban, though this shrine was better maintained.

Kallian sighed in disgust as she worked out the meaning of the inscription on the altar, "I think it's telling us to strip down, something about purity before the eyes of the Maker. More likely the bastard's just a sodding perv. Seeing as there's only one man here, I hope you'll be a gentlemen…Alistair".

Seeing the promise of death in her eyes, Alistair nodded vigorously, "Of course I wouldn't…look at you. I was raised in a chantry, you know, innocence and respect for women…and all that. Please don't look at me like I'm some kind of drooling lecher. I'm not Zevran".

Kallian quickly disrobed and walked through the fire, feeling a strange tingling sensation as she did so. Alistair and Leliana quickly followed, but Revan took far longer as she struggled to free herself from the extensive armor and robes she always wore. Kallian was interested to see what she looked like under all her clothing since she never seemed to remove it, her eyes widening as she took in a pure white figure marred by angry looking scars and gruesome-looking burn wounds. A particularly nasty scar began under her black hair across her skull and continued on to the nape of her neck. Revan was not a large presence even in her extensive armor, but its removal revealed an extremely slight build for such a powerful warrior. The lower part of her left leg looked strange, like armor melded to her skin with strange tubes and metallic parts running its length. A black tattoo graced her shoulder, appearing as a circle with two wing-like protrusions rising from each side of it.

"This tattoo is the symbol of the Republic," she explained before Kallian could ask. "My leg…is the result of an old injury you needn't worry yourself about".

Kallian wondered what kind of an injury could result in her leg looking so unnatural but merely nodded without further comment. Pulling Leliana's cloak over her body, she walked up to the platform displaying the Sacred Urn. The container holding the last worldly remnants of the bride of the Maker shown pure white in the gloom of the room, gilded patterns reflecting the eternal flame held by the soaring sculpture of the prophet standing triumphant over the Urn. Removing the cover, Kallian reached into the ashes and removed a small pinch as her mind was suddenly flooded by images of a woman cutting down opponents with a seemingly flaming sword, glowing crimson red. The images shifted to the woman standing amidst the rubble of a ruined city, her followers raising their swords to cheer their leader. Darkness and flame filled her mind as she once again snapped back into reality.

"_So this is all that remains of the woman whose Maker abandoned the world and all his creations…condemning my people in the process_. _I guess even the exalted chosen return to the dust they sprung from_," Kallian mused as a dark presence began to stir in her mind. "_The Maker's bride, huh? Destroy it…take your revenge for Shianni, revenge for your family, for your people!_ _Strike the blow for a hundred generations of elves who suffered the oppression of the humans! Wipe the leader of the traitorous shems from the face of this world for good!_"

No voice rose within her mind to oppose the darkness. It seemed rational to Kallian being the nature of all to betray and be betrayed, so one good turn deserved another. Taking the recovered dragon blood from her side, she held it above the Urn, poised to empty the contents into the ashes of Andraste.

"Kallian, what in the Maker's name are you doing!" Alistair yelled out, horrified realization painting his face. "You're not actually going to attempt that maniac's ritual, it's insane!"

"No, of course not," Kallian said in a voice unlike her own. "I'm just going to show the Maker that people are not little toys for Him to play with and break at His leisure".

"You fiend! I will not let you destroy those ashes!" Leliana yelled out, her hands straying towards her knives. "This is not who you are Kallian, something is wrong with you!"

"I've never felt as right about anything as I do now," Kallian answered, not looking at the bard as her voice rose. "Why do you defend them? They criticized you for your beliefs at the chantry and here they call you a liar. If the Maker is truly gone like the Chantry priests say, why worship an absent god? If He is truly watching over us, as you believe, he does not deserve your devotion for leaving all the pathetic and wretched masses of this world to their suffering. Discard your halfhearted beliefs; all that matters in this cruel world are strength and power. The Power to accomplish your goals, the Strength to stand against all your opponents, not reliance on the whims of some mystical bastard who may not even exist!"

"I…I don't know what to do," her quivering voice spoke as Kallian's words seemed to take hold of her mind.

"You are a killer Leliana. You gave up this pathetic outer shell when you took your revenge on Marjolaine. You need not rely on a foolish god to show you the way, take your blades and cut a path for yourself!" Revan thundered, her presence overwhelming any doubts in Leliana's mind as she nodded slowly in agreement.

Alistair took in the whole spectacle, thinking the image of a partially dressed, small woman barking orders at the others would be humorous were the situation not so serious. "You agree with her, just like that?" Alistair said as he gaped in amazement at the ashen face of Leliana. "Kallian, don't let her control you! Please…don't do this".

Kallian turned to face Alistair, her face blank as she poured the blood into the Sacred Urn. Acrid smoke rose from the container as the dragon blood ate away at the remains like acid. The spectral form of the Guardian suddenly materialized as darkness seemed to befall the room. "The ashes!" his voice choked in a strangle cry. "This most grievous of sins cannot go unpunished!"

Kallian failed to acknowledge the Guardian as he summoned two wraiths to fight at his side, the smoking form of the Urn rising before her hidden visage. Kallian continued to face the statue of Andraste as the container whipped toward the Guardian, smashing the white stone of the Urn at his feet and spreading the bubbling, desecrated remains across the floor. The spirit looked down in shock, seemingly unwilling to cross over the defiled ashes as Kallian turned around, aiming an outstretched palm at her enemies.

Eyes glowing a sulfurous yellow ringed with blood red flashed with rage as a torrent of blue lightning was unleashed from her hand, striking all three of her opponents, leaving blackened ruin where the tendrils of the dark side touched. The Ash Wraiths collapsed into blackened dust as the smoking armor of the Guardian clattered on the ground, his body disappearing upon his death. The smell of ozone wafted through the air as the fiery-haired elf's cloak fell once again around her shoulders after being forced back by the fierce wind created from her terrifying strength.

Alistair looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and saw nothing of the woman he thought he knew. Unfeeling, yellow irises looked down upon him, their gaze full of cruelty and hate. A chuckle slowly echoed off the dark walls of the chamber, rising slowly into maniacal laughter as Revan's shoulders shook from trying to contain herself. Kallian looked down to her aching palm, examining the charred flesh as she attempted to move her fingers. The burned skin crackled and split as she wiggled her fingers, deep-red blood dripping onto the ground as a reddish aura closed around her. The droplets of blood splashed upon the ash-strewn floor, boiling and returning to the air as dark wisps of smoke, like the trail of unholy incense filling the air with the scent of burnt flesh.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and to Lord Arkan for the review. To your question Lord Arkan, I thought about other KOTOR characters making an appearance but I couldn't figure out how it would work so I don't think it will happen. The events of KOTOR II have not happened yet, since this is set almost immediately after Revan's departure to the Unknown Regions, so Kreia is still master of the Sith on Malachor and the Exile is still wandering the known galaxy without any knowledge of Revan's doings or her whereabouts. Revan's companions were also uninformed of her plans, so the likelihood of them finding her would be slim. This is primarily Kallian's story with Revan serving as a rather influential companion.**


	8. Nothing to Lose but Their Chains

Kallian looked at her bandaged hand, blood still seeping from the mangled flesh. Revan told her that wounds from Force lightning remained notoriously difficult to heal but still refused to aid her when asked, claiming that her recovery could be a "learning experience". In the aftermath of the sacrilege at the forgotten temple, Kallian had felt euphoric, better than at anytime during this ill-fated quest, but now remorse began to slowly eat away at her. Was it really necessary to defile the remains of Andraste, to deny their healing powers to others who might seek them just so she could throw a child's tantrum against a god that probably did not exist anyway? She would have answered yes at the time, but now, especially after the murder of Genitivi who decried her heretical actions, she lacked the certainty of the past. "_Put it out of your mind, what is done is done and cannot be changed_," she told herself, shaking her head violently as if to rid herself of the creeping doubt.

"So…it seems the atmosphere has grown even more solemn than when I last saw you," Morrigan stated, breaking the silence. "You found the cure you sought, did you not?"

"We found the ashes if that's what you're asking," Kallian began without emotion, "and I destroyed them".

"Tis true? Then certainly 'tis a most auspicious day since the remains of that mad woman no longer trouble this world. You did well," Morrigan complimented, earning dark looks from Leliana and Alistair.

Kallian flinched as her senses picked up on Leliana's emotional state. The perky and bubbly personality she had upon their first meeting was now buried deep beneath hate and regret. It felt like a part of her was broken, like she was no longer whole. Kallian knew she was responsible; she had twisted her mind and destroyed the belief that allowed her to live on in the aftermath of Marjolaine's betrayal.

"And what, may I ask, happened to your eyes?" Morrigan asked curiously.

Kallian looked around for who the question was directed to but soon saw Morrigan's attention fixed upon her face. Unsheathing her weapon, she tried to make out her reflection in the battered, dirty metal of the borrowed blade. The eyes that stared back at her were not her own. Gone were the icy blue orbs that penetrated anything they looked upon with a cold stare. Blue was replaced by yellow and red, looking like the eyes of one far beyond her years afflicted with a corrupting sickness. Evil remained the only word to describe them.

"I…I don't know," she stammered. "I don't know when they changed into…this".

"I told you that the dark side is corruptive in nature. While your mind festers, overcome by evil, your body reflects the inner corruption, marred by the power of darkness," Revan interjected airily.

"And yet you taught her to use this power, an evil that will eat her away from the inside while destroying her on the outside?" Alistair said angrily, his hand hovering dangerously close to his blade.

Revan's eyes narrowed as she growled at the former templar, "Careful fool, or that arm might never hold a weapon again. I informed Kallian of the dangers involved, and anyway, you exaggerate the seriousness of the situation. She simply used power fueled by the dark side; there is nothing inherently wrong with it. The dark side is simply a tool to be used like any other weapon".

"Stop fighting, we need to get to Redcliffe soon or all this trouble might have been worthless," Kallian urged, fear rising at Revan's words.

Alistair lowered his hand grudgingly as Revan simply crossed her arms over her chest.

Trying to change the subject, Kallian turned to Revan, "You know, I've been wondering ever since the Guardian asked that question back in the temple…where are you from? I've never heard of any _Republic_".

"It is far away," Revan said glibly as Kallian snorted.

"Really? I could never have guessed. Seriously though, you're so secretive. We've been traveling with you for weeks and I know hardly anything about you," Kallian continued to probe.

"Could it be because I do not wish to reveal anything personal about myself? No, that would be too obvious," she said scathingly.

"Come on. I have to listen to your droning half the time, you owe me," Kallian insisted.

"That is debatable," Revan said with a snicker. "The Republic really isn't my home, at least how you would understand it. The Republic was always more of a symbol for me, something to protect. I spent most of my life fighting out on its border regions, traveling around and never staying in one place for long. The only places I ever felt truly at home were on ships, really…the ship I shared with my brother and the Ebon Hawk".

"So you've spent a lot of time at sea?" Kallian asked.

"You could say that," Revan answered, not wishing to begin a discussion about space travel.

"And what about your leg…I've never seen anything like that before. I've seen scars and some pretty gruesome injuries before but nothing like yours," she continued to badger, irritating the masked woman immensely.

"Treating injuries in that manner is common for where I'm from. I'd rather not discuss it anymore," Revan said with finality.

"Fine. Have it your way," Kallian answered, shrugging her shoulders in indifference.

* * *

The atmosphere at Redcliffe castle remained subdued even after Arl Eamon recovered after receiving the healing touch of the last of the Andraste's ashes. He seemed to accept the death of his wife, lamenting her hiding Connor's magic abilities from him but still proud of her decision to sacrifice her life for their son. He did not look upon Revan with anger, only eyeing the cloaked figure with a tired, aged look, the look of a man who had experienced much and lost even more. Revan made no apologies but neither did she attempt to defend her actions by insulting the memory of Isolde, content to let the matter disappear into the past. The Arl assured Kallian that he would begin gathering allies for the Landsmeet, and urged her to continue gathering soldiers to build an army capable of defending against the blight.

After the quick visit to Redcliffe, the party returned to its travels along the increasingly dangerous roads of Ferelden, the sky painted black with foreboding clouds and bright lightning flashing through the heavens. Silence weighed heavily upon the companions, the constant hum of insects, calls of birds, and sounds of animals moving through brush having disappeared as the corruption continued to spread from the south. They were headed to Kinloch Hold to recruit the mages at the tower for their army, a short journey heading north up the banks of Lake Calenhad.

Making camp for the night under the sheltered boughs of an isolated grove of trees overlooking the calm waters reflecting the bright face of the moon, Kallian rested against a tree, once again brooding on the consequences of recent events. She saw Alistair begin to approach her with a look of singular purpose on his face and groaned inwardly, preparing herself for the coming lecture about how her conduct was unbecoming of a Grey Warden. "What's on your mind, Alistair?" she said quietly, wanting to get the screaming over as fast as possible.

"I need to talk to you about something. Something…important," he said, unable to keep his voice steady. He noticed that the girl's eyes had returned to the icy blue he knew so well, all traces of the sickly yellow gone from her visage.

"Well I'm not going anywhere, so talk," Kallian said with reservation, waiting for the first blow to drop.

"Do you know what this is?" Alistair asked, reaching into his pack for an unseen item.

Kallian looked at the object held in is hand, a dried rose he had apparently been keeping pressed between the pages of one of the books they had stumbled upon throughout their quest, an account chronicling the first blight. "Uh…a flower?" Kallian said in a confused voice, wondering if this was some kind of trick.

"I picked it up in Lothering. I remember thinking, 'How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?' I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't. The darkspawn would have come and their taint would just destroy it," Alistair continued as Kallian thought that this was kind of a roundabout way to tell her off.

"Well…that's nice, I guess," Kallian said haltingly, her confusion deepening with each word he spoke.

"I thought…I thought that it reminded me of you, something so beautiful surrounded by so much darkness, standing alone defiant of the fear and chaos around it. But still it would not be able to stand against the darkness alone," Alistair continued.

Kallian blushed as she struggled to grasp the point of why Alistair was saying these things, the situation growing stranger as his unexpected words set her mind racing. "Well, uh…thanks," she mumbled.

"I've come to…care for you. I know it sounds strange since we haven't known each other for very long, but I can't deny how I feel. I told you I would protect you, and I mean it. I promise to protect you no matter what enemy we face, but I also will protect you from yourself. This darkness…the corruption that Revan spoke of within you, I swear I'll protect you from it no matter what. And…I'll save you if you fall. You have my word," Alistair said, barely able to maintain eye contact with the wide-eyed elf before him.

"_Oh…so it's a confession_," Kallian thought vaguely before the shock of realization hit her. "Oh…oh Maker, you mean you have feelings for me…_those_ kind of feelings," she said loudly, bringing unwanted attention from the others as her voice rose sharply.

"Yes…I mean, that's why I wanted to give you this. I thought maybe I could tell you…tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this…darkness," a blushing Alistair said, beginning to lose his nerve.

"I…I never knew you felt that way about me. This is…" Kallian spoke softly as her voice trailed off.

"Well apparently I'm not as obvious as everyone around me seems to think," he smiled in an embarrassed way. "Do…do you think you could ever feel the same way about me?"

Kallian felt trapped with the tree blocking her escape from behind and Alistair bearing down on her from the front. Her mind reeled as she tried to comprehend the stunning revelation of Alistair's love for her. "_I…I can't love Alistair, I mean he's a shem…No! He's not like the other sh…humans, maybe I…_" she thought as an increasing urge to run nearly took hold of her. "I didn't know you felt this way about me. I…I never really…thought of you in that way either".

Alistair's face fell as he avoided her gaze, "Oh, well…I'm sorry…" he began sadly.

"Wait! I don't know how I feel about _this_ now. It's too sudden. Please, can…can you give me some time to think about this. I need to get my feelings together, I mean I like you…but I don't know if I like you in that way," her words flowed out before her mind could catch up.

"Of course, I don't mean to force you into anything your not comfortable with. I'm kind of new at this sort of thing too, so yeah…" he said, pulling back the offered rose from Kallian.

"Hold on!" she said, grabbing his forearm. "You're not going to offer a lady a gift and then take it back, are you?"

"Not if you'd like to have it. I just thought…you wouldn't accept it now," Alistair said, confused at her behavior.

"It's sweet. I'd love to have it…if you don't mind," Kallian said smiling.

"Oh, well by all means. I'm…glad you like it," Alistair handed her the rose as his ears turned a brilliant pink. "So…I'll be over there if you need me".

Kallian continued to smile as Alistair backed away from her, stumbling on a tree root and earning several eye rolls from the gallery. "_What in the name of the Force are you doing Kallian!_" her mind suddenly snapped back to reality. "_Smiling like a twelve year old with a crush, you know it can never work out! You come from two different worlds, and he's human! Don't get his hopes up by quibbling over something that cannot be!_"

Not wanting a certain nosy woman to eavesdrop on her thoughts, she stiffened the barrier around her mind along with the shield she projected upon Alistair. Now she just had to act normal, like nothing had happened.

* * *

"Hmm…there might be something between those two, do you agree?" Zevran spoke to Revan as they marched towards the distant Circle Tower.

"And why should I even care about the pointless attractions of others?" Revan said sarcastically.

"Why? Because such a thing is marvelous of course! Two individuals coming together to perform the act of love, especially two inexperienced people in such matters such as our gorgeous leader and her knight," Zevran continued, grinning in a lecherous manner.

"I seriously doubt one such as you has ever experienced anything like…love," she said the word with distaste. "Lust and desire maybe, but not love".

"You wound me, my dear! To say that I have never experienced the emotion of love, nonsense! Perhaps you would care to join me, so I could personally show you my knowledge of love," Zevran smirked.

"And if you did have me, what would you do?" Revan asked sweetly.

"Such a question needs no answer, my dear. Wouldn't you agree?" Zevran leered as the others pretended not to listen.

"Well, since I'm not a schutta you could pick up in any back alley, I'm afraid your appetites will go unsatisfied for the time being," Revan spat, ending the conversation.

"A shame, but I am nothing if not a patient man. I will have you yet, this I swear," Zevran teased, earning a shudder from the masked woman and a chuckle from Alistair.

"I think spending a night with Zevran would be an appropriate punishment for all the things she's done so far. And I would finally have my revenge, muahaha!" he whispered under his breath as Kallian smiled.

The mage's tower rose over the lake like a pike poised to pierce the sky, the black monolith shrouded in shadow as the sun slowly set below the rolling hills. Revan was unimpressed as some of the others looked in awe at the intimidating structure, having seen much larger buildings on hundreds of other worlds all built for one purpose: to pad the egos of those who built and inhabited them. Her expression grew dark as the ostentatious façade of the Jedi Temple came to mind as she inwardly scoffed at the hypocrisy of an Order that claimed to own nothing but inhabited a palace few could ever imagine. This tower was no palace though, as the fear and suspicion in the air gave the building the feel of a prison, a place where those with power were imprisoned out of fear by those without.

Kallian walked up to the unmasked templar standing upon the docks who immediately said in a self-important tone, "The Circle Tower is sealed. No one gets in or out without the permission of Knight-Commander Greagoir, so be on your way then".

"Huh? I need to get in that tower. I'm on an important mission," she said, rolling her eyes at yet another complication.

"Really? Well what kind of important mission is it?" the templar asked in a bored voice.

"I'm a Grey Warden. I've come with treaties obligating the mages to aid us in our fight against the darkspawn," she said impatiently.

"Oh, a Grey Warden is it? Prove it!" the disbelieving man asked haughtily.

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" yelled an exasperated Kallian, never one to maintain much calm when forced to deal with difficult people.

"So I'm not good enough for you, huh? Fine, find your own way across to the tower," the man said dismissively as Alistair stepped forward within distance of Kallian if he was needed to stop the enraged elf from killing the man.

Kallian sighed as she let the Force flow through her, mimicking the motions she had observed Revan performing several times. "You will take us across the lake to the Circle Tower," she said in her best mystical voice, waving her hand in front of the templar's face.

"What, you think if you adopt some creepy, mysterious tone that I'm going to ferry you over? Not a chance!" he said, unaffected by Kallian's attempted mind trick.

As Kallian's face grew pink from embarrassment at the failed attempt, Revan burst into laughter, which annoyed their tense leader even more. "Now this is high quality entertainment," Revan managed to speak between fits of laughter. "Speaking in a strange voice and making ridiculous hand gestures is not the way to dominate the minds of others".

"Uh…controlling minds you say…" the templar began before Kallian grabbed his armor and pulled his face close to hers.

"Ferry us over to the tower you ignorant fool, or so help me I will murder you and take the boat myself!" she screamed, eyes flickering dangerously.

"Fine, fine! Just please don't hurt me!" the shaking man fearfully managed to get out as Kallian's hand moved towards her blade.

"I see now that Alistair is quite representative of the caliber of templar in Ferelden. Good to know," Morrigan mocked, never missing a chance to insult the former templar.

* * *

"I want two men guarding those doors at all times. Take the wounded and see if you can do anything for them. Now we just have to wait, and pray," Greagoir said to his subordinate, turning as he caught a glimpse of movement coming from the entrance out of the corner of his eye.

Turning to face the visitors, the Knight-Commander was greeted with one of the strangest collections of individuals he had seen in his long years of keeping watch over the mage tower. Standing at the head of the group walked a red-haired elf, ill fitting leather armor covering her torso as if it was made for someone far larger with a dark cloak flung back behind her soldiers. Standing close to her was a human man garbed in splint mail and a dark figure entirely shrouded in a black, hooded cloak. The others hung back from this trio with the templar's gaze fixed upon a scantily clad, raven-haired woman who radiated magic power. The old Commander could sense something within the elf and cloaked figure as well, but the aura they gave off seemed like no magic he had ever encountered.

"I ordered Carrol to prevent anyone from reaching the tower," he said to no one in particular. "You, strangers! You must leave immediately, the Circle is lost".

"What do you mean lost?" Kallian asked, already dreading the response.

"Demons and abominations now run rampant throughout the tower. They took us by surprise and we barely managed to bar the doors. This is an unprecedented disaster, so I've been forced to send for the Rite of Annulment," the harried man said quickly.

"You can't be serious! I'm a Grey Warden; I need these mages to help fight against the blight!" Kallian cried in disbelief.

"You will find no help here. No mage could have survived the conditions inside the tower. They've either been killed or twisted into demonic beings by now," he responded gravely.

"You're a templar! Aren't you supposed to prevent this kind of thing from happening! Were the lot of you standing around picking your noses while the mages arranged a meet and greet with a horde of demons?" Kallian asked, laying on the sarcasm.

"We were prepared to combat one or two abominations, not the legion that fell upon us. It was all we could do to fall back and prevent them from escaping. Both mages and templars were trapped in the tower, and it has been too long to hope for any survivors. If any now live, they must have the protection of the Maker Himself!" Greagoir said angrily, not interested in being berated for a failure he so keenly felt was his.

"Unseal the doors and let me in, I'll take care of this," Kallian said flatly as her companions immediately protested.

"You are insane! No one could enter that hellish pit and hope to survive. We must wait for reinforcements," the Knight-Commander exclaimed.

"Do it! I came her for soldiers and I'm not leaving until I get them!" Kallian ordered as Greagoir silently acquiesced. "Alistair, Revan, Morrigan with me. Leliana, Zevran, and Bailey, you hold down the fort while we're gone. If templar reinforcements arrive, do your best to…delay them".

Bailey whined pathetically as her master once again left her behind, but Kallian was unmoved even by the saddest of eyes. She left Zevran behind both because the assassin had done nothing to make her trust him more, and his presence would likely result in more annoyance than she could bear. Something was deeply wrong within Leliana who bore a gaping wound gouged within her heart that radiated pain throughout the Force. Kallian once again felt a passing wave of guilt, promising herself that she would talk to Leliana later to try to begin healing the wounds her actions had caused, but for now, she felt she needed no more stress weighing her down. A soldier with her mind elsewhere had no place on the battlefield.

* * *

The doors closed behind them as Kallian caught a glimpse of a templar shaking his head at the group's entry into the sealed tower, the hallway before her littered with the mutilated corpses and amputated body parts of mages and templars alike, some of whom seemed to have been trying to break through the barricaded doors in order to reach safety. The young Grey Warden covered her face in disgust as she inhaled the foul stench of rotting flesh filling the long hallway, the bodies of the hopelessly trapped apparently having been laying untouched for quite some time. It looked as if a gale had ripped through the mage quarters, splintering furniture and overturning massive statues onto several unfortunates who looked to be only children. A sense of unease began to develop in Kallian's mind as the party's continued progress through the circular halls of the tower yielded no survivors and no sign of any demons either.

The eerie quiet was broken as the telltale sounds of a fight in progress caused Kallian to break into a run in attempt to find the source, beholding an elderly mage managing to trap a demon taking on the appearance of burning lava behind a barrier crackling with energy. Turning to the unexpected intruders, the elderly woman cried out in a tired but resolved voice, "You! How did you enter the tower…did Greagoir send for his reinforcements? Grey Warden or no, I will strike you down if you attempt to harm these children!"

"You're welcome to try, but luckily for you Wynne I have no interest in slaying defenseless mage children. I'm here to recruit mages for my army, but it seems as if fate conspires to hinder me at every turn," Kallian said menacingly.

"Something is different about you," Wynne said narrowing her eyes. "You have changed since we last spoke at Ostagar…and not in a good way".

"What can I say? Fighting a horde of darkspawn, demons, maniacs, and dealing with whiny, ungrateful bastards tends to wear on the nerves a bit. And as for you, you're the same nebby, holier-than-thou old bag who sticks her nose where it's not wanted," Kallian sneered, earning a chuckle from the others.

"Well it seems that wicked tongue of yours is as biting as ever, perhaps I was wrong," Wynne stated, not wishing to make an already disastrous situation worse by quarrelling with the only source of potential aid. "Has Greagoir sent for the Right, yet?"

"He has, but reinforcements will take some time to arrive. I left some of my companions to stall for time if they arrive. I need at least some mages to survive to contribute to the army," Kallian answered.

"It seems time is short then. You must help me find First Enchanter Irving; if he is lost…the Circle will not be able to survive," Wynne said as her gaze dropped to the ground.

"I think we can handle it on our own, but I guess having you with us gives the party a useful distraction against abominations or whatever," Kallian said with a grin as Wynne glowered at the snarky elf.

"Are you serious? We are to bring this…preachy schoolmistress with us? These mages allow themselves to be herded like cattle by the templars, mindless. They have chosen to be slaves of those weaker than themselves; I say, leave them to their fate," Morrigan interrupted with callous disgust, glaring wickedly at the surviving mages before her.

"That may be," Kallian answered. "But my need for warm bodies to throw against the darkspawn overrides any feelings I might have on their weakness".

"Fine, do as you wish. I care not. 'Tis just my opinion that these fools will be of little help against the blight since they allow themselves to be caged like animals with not a protest to be found," Morrigan said darkly, clearly disapproving.

* * *

Fighting with one hand seemed strange to Kallian as she slashed Revan's small blade at another abomination before her. She felt more awkward using her off-hand as her only means of attack, given the damage to her right hand, which still oozed with dark-colored blood. Revan had chastised her when she complained, lecturing her that a warrior must be ready to make due with any weapon available no matter how awkward, but that didn't stop her from hinting not so subtly about her own annoyance at having one of her blades appropriated by Kallian.

Fighting abominations seemed about on par with massacring darkspawn in terms of unpleasantness, the slimy creatures' bodies deformed by disgusting tumors and disfiguring growths. The bloated flesh of their torsos gave them an intimidating presence, and their faces looked as if the flesh was slowly melting off their bulbous skulls. Worse still, when a blade found its mark the unfortunate attacker would find themselves covered in foul-smelling pus and bile that exploded from wounds, followed soon by jets of fire that charred jagged wounds closed. Needless to say, a rather miserable Kallian was rather displeased with the fighting so far with Revan, who normally tried to keep her appearance immaculate, muttering curses at the splattered gunk lining her robes.

Unable to fight with her normal style, Kallian relied more on the Force, lifting the monsters into the air and slamming them against walls or impaling them on the spears of the spooky statues that lined the high stonewalls. She felt Wynne's eyes fixed on her from behind as she smashed a heavy piece of rubble into a charging abomination, crushing it with a horrible sound like the squelch of a flattened slug with the nausea inducing snapping of bones. Suspicion emanated from her as she observed the strange power Kallian wielded with ease yet she made no move to confront her about it, and Kallian felt no need to enlighten her. She also felt a small amount of disapproval from Revan as she tossed abominations around like leaves carried by the wind but brushed it off as misplaced disgust at the enemies they were currently engaged with.

"Fierfeck!" Revan exclaimed as the monster she currently held impaled on her blade exploded in a torrent of flame, singing the edges of her already damaged robes. "Stay back you blasted sithspawn!" she yelled as bolts of lightning enveloped several of the creatures that wandered too close to her.

Rushing through the second floor, Kallian noticed a strange looking man standing unperturbed by the insanity around him in a storeroom. Alerting her companions to his presence, Kallian walked over to him warily. "Why are you just standing here out in the open? Shouldn't you be hiding…or trying to escape?" she asked suspiciously.

"I tried to leave but the monsters prevented me from doing so. The stockroom is familiar; so I preferred to stay here," the man said without emotion.

"Why is he talking so strange? And the feeling I get from him…it's like there is nothing in his mind," Revan interrupted, he voice taking on a dark tone.

"This is Owain, he is tranquil," said Wynne and anticipating the inevitable query from the masked woman continued, "The Rite of Tranquility cuts a mage off from the Fade, preventing them from being possessed by demons, but it also strips them of their emotions and capacity to dream".

"Revan recoiled from the man as if burned, "Monstrous. They have stripped him of the very life within him. He exists as an empty husk, cut off from the Force. How could anyone condone the destruction of a mind, death would be more merciful".

"Some mage apprentices fear the harrowing and thus choose to become tranquil. Others…those suspected of being maleficarum are forced to undergo the Rite," Wynne said gravely.

"Better death than slavery. From what I've been told of this blood magic, it allows an individual to seize control of another's actions if their willpower is lacking. This is hated and forbidden, and yet this abominable practice is allowed. Sometimes I am simply amazed at the depths of hypocrisy individuals can stoop to," Revan said scathingly, shaking her head in disgust.

"My capacity to feel differs from yours, but you also differ from all other beings. You are no more a person than others, and I am no less a person than you are," Owain interjected in a calm, emotionless voice.

"Be silent!" Revan spat. "I have not time to listen to the sophistic drivel of a lifeless husk who knows nothing and can know nothing!"

"Speaking of blood magic, you are a maleficar, are you not?" Wynne asked accusingly. "The cruel power you showed in forcing the young, foolish blood mage we found to answer your questions, do you deny that it was blood magic?"

"Those with weak minds who allow others to control them and direct their actions…I have no pity for them. Her mind was already controlled by this Uldred, if anything, I helped her," Revan shrugged off her accusations.

"So you avoid the question and justify your actions," Wynne said with contempt. "I now see what has caused the change in the young Grey Warden".

"Kallian has made her own choices. I simply gave her the key, but only she could open the door," Revan said dismissively. "And what would you have done with the young girl we found cowering in all this madness? Killed her? I spared her life because she at least tried to fight for her freedom, which is more than can be said for you".

"Blood magic is evil. It corrupts the individual who uses it and leaves them open to the malevolent creatures of the Fade," Wynne said, avoiding the question.

"You know nothing of true evil. You have never seen the countless bodies left as a lesson to those who would challenge the powerful. You never heard the screams of millions of soldiers forced to endure a fate worse than death, betrayed by the very person they trusted without hesitation. You have never seen the worlds devoid of life, drained to satisfy the hunger of beings that exist as a ravaging cancer, cold and soulless. You scurry around in your chosen prison, warning others of evil when you know nothing. Journey with me to the heart of darkness, and I will show you what evil lies within," Revan stated coldly, fixing the unfeeling visage of her mask on Wynne's wide eyes.

"If he's not a mage, he's useless to me. Leave him and let's move on," Kallian said, interrupting the stare down.

The caliber of abominations improved upon reaching the higher floors, making the battles even more of a chore for the fighters. Desire demons, able to warp the perceptions of their thralls, stalked the ruined halls, turning surviving templars into their first line of defense. Kallian had just finished skewering one of these thralls who was unfortunate enough to consider one of the flame-headed, scantily clad demons his wife. As she freed the man's mind in more ways than one, she watched as Morrigan and Wynne combined their powers to shatter the frozen, outmatched demon with a fist of rock.

Kallian kicked down a door leading to the central part of the tower only to be confronted with an abomination standing over the body of a mage with eyes glazed over in a trance. "Oh, look. Visitors. I'd entertain you but too much effort involved," the demonic being said in a tired voice.

"Killing demons is plenty of entertainment for me, thanks," Kallian said, leveling her blade at the abomination.

"Why fight? There is so much violence in the world already. Wouldn't you like to lay down and…forget about all this? Leave it all behind?" the demon said in a seductive tone as power rolled over its disfigured form.

Kallian suddenly felt tired, like her consciousness was slipping away. Her mental shields slammed down around her mind, blocking the malevolent presence from taking control over her. She looked around as Morrigan and Wynne struggled against the demon's soothing presence, with Wynne exclaiming, "Resist! You must resist or else all is lost!"

Revan easily severed the probing feelers, which sought to achieve domination over her mind, but something seemed off about the situation. The Force was telling her to allow the creature to access their minds and bring them under its power despite the seeming idiocy of such a plan. She sensed that an opportunity to gain great power existed wherever the creature sought to take them, and she decided to trust in her instincts.

Kallian suddenly felt the barrier around her mind shatter from the pressure of a far more powerful presence, and she looked in shock at Revan. Before she could begin to question her or kill her for the betrayal, she hadn't decided yet, her eyelids grew heavy and billowing fog filled her mind. Before she lost consciousness, she heard Revan say, "Trust in the Force".

* * *

Kallian found herself in the alienage, like every other day in her still young life. She felt a little confused, like she was forgetting something and looked to the sky. She wondered vaguely that the sky looked a little strange with its yellowish gray color filled with the jagged ruins of a floating city, "_Was that always there?_" Dismissing the feeling of wrongness that emerged in her, she walked over to Shianni who stood in her usual place in front of the vhenadahl.

"Cousin. I'm glad you're home. I thought the blight would never end, but you managed to defeat it after all," Shianni said in a happy tone, but something in her eyes held a cold edge.

"Shianni? What was I doing, Why am I here? You said the blight is over? I…I don't remember ever ending it," Kallian said in a confused tone.

"Don't you remember, silly?" Shianni chastised. "You and the other Grey Wardens killed the archdemon, and the celebration has been going on for weeks!"

"Really? I don't…everything seems strange. Why are we back here, shouldn't we be out there celebrating then?" Kallian asked, straining to remember the victory but getting lost in an opaque haze.

"We're safe in here. The alienage is our home. It's dangerous to go out among the shems; don't you remember what happened to me?" Shianni said with a forced smile.

"Shianni…what's wrong with you? You wouldn't just cower here and avoid the shems. You'd fight them head on! Why do you think I fought against the blight? It was to prove to the shems that we weren't weak and to achieve a better life for all of us!" Kallian said earnestly.

Shianni's face curled into a sneer, an expression Kallian did not believe her cousin could ever adopt, "Your struggles are over, you are back among your family, and still you want more! I fulfill your every desire, and look at how selfish you are!"

"What are you? You're not Shianni!" Kallian yelled as her drawn blade severed the false Shianni in two, her body fading away into nothingness. The projection of the alienage collapsed around her, as Kallian found herself on a surreal platform decorated by twisted sculptures and floating, seemingly random objects.

"Where am I? Is this the Fade?" she asked herself, remembering descriptions she had heard from traveling mages when she was a girl. Whatever this place was, Kallian knew she had to get out and quickly as she felt her body's life force draining away.

* * *

Revan stood in a cavernous room, shadows playing over the metal walls decorated by pipes and machinery resembling a place she knew but could not quite place. Looking through a massive window shaped like a circle and separated into trapezoidal panes by more of the dark metal, she saw a yellow and gray sky with broken black shapes hanging in the air. Strange pods were arranged around her, giving off a strange, greenish glow. She tried to remember what she was doing before, but her memory seemed lost in an endless expanse of haze.

"Revan!" a voice called from the darkness, "I wondered when you would come back!"

Turning to the source of the voice, she saw a massive man dressed in red body armor, his bald head decorated with blue tattoos and his face brightened by a wide grin. "It was a hard fight against the True Sith, but I guess they were no match for you after all. Can you believe it! The long war is finally over, and the Republic still stands!"

"Malak? But wait…you're not…I killed you," Revan said quietly, backing away from the image of her dear friend.

"What are you talking about, old friend?" he said as he enveloped her in a tight embrace, crushing her slight body to his bulky form. "Your brain get addled from some crazy Sith magic? Now that you're back, we'll never be apart again".

Every alarm in Revan's mind warning of danger suddenly sounded at his words, but the former dark lord could not hear the warnings in her mind. She wrapped her arms around Malak and buried her face into his shoulder as tears fell against the cold metal of her mask.

* * *

"Alistair…that thing is not your sister," Kallian said in a hard tone to her disbelieving companion.

"What do you mean, she is my sister! Are you daft? Now that you're here, I can introduce you to Goldanna," Alistair said in a sweet tone, smiling like an idiot. "Goldanna, this is Kallian, the person I've been telling you about. She's a Grey Warden and she's really important to me".

Kallian blushed but had no time to humor the dreaming man, "Alistair, look at me! This is the Fade, that thing that looks like your sister is a demon!"

"How can you call her a demon, Goldanna is the very soul of goodness," Alistair said in disapproval.

Kallian sighed, "You say you care deeply for me, Alistair. Well please just trust me. This isn't real, you're being deceived by a demon".

Alistair's confused face scrunched up as if he was fighting something within him, "Kallian…what, what is this? Wait…the sloth demon! I remember!"

Once Alistair realized the demon was not his sister, it was dispatched relatively easily, and like the others, Alistair disappeared upon being freed. Traveling through the fade was proving to be a rather tedious and unpleasant experience as she jumped from one island to another, killing demons and learning different shapeshifting forms. Fortunately, the trip failed to constitute a total loss as various fonts and essences of power energized her, making her body feel stronger and faster than ever before. The Force felt strange in this world, calling on its power like hearing a lone voice in a savage storm. She managed to get by even with weakened powers, as her terrible injury did not seem to transfer into the world of the Fade, allowing her to fight as she normally would.

Transferring to another island of the fade, her jaw dropped as she emerged from the portal where Revan apparently battled with a nightmare. A gigantic structure floated in the abyss of the Fade before her, dwarfing its surroundings to a degree that the islands were but miniscule dots beside it. The dark gray structure looked like a sphere with four giant prongs rising and dropping from the central part of the enormous construct. Kallian could see glowing lights lining the outside of the structure, lending the metallic material it was constructed from a ghostly feel. She began climbing the seemingly long staircase to the giant, floating building, and she arrived sooner than she expected, the great distance between the island and the entrance an optical illusion. She stood outside the top of a tall spire rising from the spherical part of the structure far below. Although only making up an insignificant part of the building, the spire dwarfed the Circle Tower by a far margin, piercing the yellow sky like a needle.

Walking into a high-ceilinged room built from materials she had never seen before, her eyes widened as she spied the cloaked form of Revan embracing a large, tattooed human in a passionate display of affection. Revan seemed not to notice her so she called out, "Revan! Are you really foolish enough to think this world is real?"

The masked woman jumped back from the demon in surprise at the girl's words with Kallian swearing that if she could see her face, a deep-red blush would cover her face. "Uh…you. Have you acquired the power I sensed lay in this world," she said, trying to be nonchalant.

Kallian's face drew into a smirk as she continued to stare at the embarrassed woman before her, "Huh…you knew this was not real, yet you appear to be engaging in a moment of passion with the hulking demon over there".

Revan was silent for a moment and then said sadly, "Some would give anything to their loved ones one more time. To have such a desire fulfilled…is a hard thing to walk away from, even if it is all a mirage".

"Isn't that a weakness?" Kallian said mockingly.

"True weakness is not recognizing it in oneself. I know my failings…better than anyone," Revan said softly as blue lightning blasted a hole in the demon, dissolving its immaterial body.

* * *

The duel with the sloth demon over, Kallian and the others made their way to the Harrowing chamber. Revan had explained after leaving the Fade that the gigantic structure she witnessed was called the "Star Forge", adding cryptically that it was the site of all her greatest regrets. Revan didn't seem to want to talk about it, so she left it alone for now, knowing that people often could not bear to keep secrets locked inside them for all time. She wondered who could construct such a monstrosity and why she had never heard of it if such an amazing thing existed. She refused to go along with a slightly crazed templar, though she couldn't blame him for losing it in this kind of environment, who wanted her to destroy the remaining mages, citing her need for aid against the blight. Wynne seemed surprised at her choice, though Kallian could not imagine why since she had not come here to kill abominations just for her health or sanity.

Entering the circular room, Kallian observed the rather disturbing spectacle of a mage being tortured into accepting being turned into an abomination, his inhuman screams echoing off of the carved walls of the harrowing chamber.

"Huh…that is interesting," Revan said, observing the horrible transformation in front of her. "I once took a similar tactic with my enemies. Join or die. It did not work as well as I planned, only the weak ones gave in while the stronger, which could have been useful, refused. Oh well, live and learn".

Wynne and Alistair shot withering looks at Revan while Kallian ignored the comment. "Uldred, I presume. I'm here to kill you if you didn't notice," Kallian said glibly.

"Uldred?" he laughed, "Uldred is gone. I am Uldred and yet not Uldred. I am something far more powerful than any simple mage could ever be. You see, a mage is just a larva waiting for a transformation into a far more wonderful and impressive being, much like I have become".

"I see," Kallian said with one eyebrow raised. "Well whoever you are, your life still ends here".

"Resistance! Everywhere resistance!" the demon spoke like a spoiled child. "Fine then. I will simply have you turn or have your body decorating this chamber!" With that, Uldred transformed into a monstrous creature, a pride demon lined with sharp spikes, impregnable armor, and enraged eyes.

Kallian looked at her sword and then back again at the abominable creature before her and could only sigh. Sprinting forward, she rolled under a grasping paw of the abomination before aiming a reverse stab at demon's back only to curse as the sharp blade failed to penetrate the diamond-hard armor. Avoiding another lunging attack, she fell backwards as the shockwave from Wynne and Morrigan's magical attacks slammed into the impenetrable form of Uldred. A grunt emerged from the creature's mouth as Kallian jumped onto his back, trying in vain to avoid the razor-sharp spikes that cut right through her thin armor. Reaching his head in a quick burst, she stabbed her blade into the eye of the demon as a horrendous roar shook the very foundations of the tower. He threw her off with the shake of his head, sending the young Grey Warden careening into the arms of Alistair who was rather unprepared for the living missile and collapsed to the ground.

Murmuring her thanks to the flattened man, Kallian lashed out at one of the smaller abominations that attempted to crush her skull with an outstretched palm. Shielding her face from the resulting fireball, she leveled both hands at the giant monster before her and unleashed a cascading wall of the Force against the hulking form of Uldred. The wave slammed into the abomination, forcing him to take a step back as telekinetic power impacted his body. Uldred stood firm throughout the onslaught as Kallian began to weaken from the sustained use of her energy. Beginning to walk forward with slow, determined steps, Uldred moved toward the fiery-haired elf as her face contorted into a grimace with the effort of maintaining the wave. A burst of lightning struck Uldred in the chest, shattering several plates of armor and unbalancing him just enough that Kallian's renewed blast took him off his feet.

Not stopping to catch her breath from the Force barrage she managed to maintain for what seemed like a lifetime, Kallian charged forward and jumped upon the chest of the abomination, looking at Uldred right in his remaining cruel, demonic eye. Uldred snarled, reaching up with one heavily muscled arm to throw her off, only to have his mouth filled with arcing bolts of Force lightning, burning him from the inside out. The demonic being could not even gasp as the superheated energy burnt his lungs into blackened cinders, his organs cooking within the hot shell of armor. After several seconds of agony, the former mage stopped thrashing, his corpse only twitching from the overloaded nerves running with charged electrical current.

Kallian slid off the smoking corpse of Uldred, her body riddled with bleeding wounds and her hand damaged further by her repeated use of the dark energy within her. Wynne approached her with the air of a parent tending to the injuries of an unruly child and cast a healing spell on her. The bleeding wounds knit together and left no mark on her skin, but the charred flesh of her palm simply cracked apart and began bleeding freely rather than oozing infected blood. Wynne narrowed her eyes at the wound, baffled about its refusal to heal while Kallian simply brushed her off. Before she could escape, Revan grabbed her forearm and concentrated the Force into her hand, reducing the horrific, blackened mess to a simple, manageable burn as she mumbled something about "crippled fighters" and "useless". Several mages had survived the encounter including Irving who thanked Kallian and her companions profusely.

Once they returned to the entrance of the tower, Greagoir reacted with shock to their survival, "Maker's breath, Irving! I did not expect to see you alive!"

"It is over Greagoir, Uldred is dead," Irving said in a tired voice, still shell shocked from the ordeal. "We have the Grey Warden to thank for that, but I was surprised, I do not remember you from the tower, yet you possess such incredible magical power".

Greagoir tensed upon hearing this, "An apostate? You should count yourself lucky the Grey Wardens are outside the jurisdiction of the Chantry".

"And you should count yourself lucky that I have seemingly unlimited patience towards ungrateful bastards such as yourself," Kallian muttered darkly. "So, I came here to receive the support of the mages. Do I have it?"

"Yes, the Circle will honor out treaty aid the Grey Wardens against the blight," Irving nodded. "Please don't think us as ungrateful for your actions. You have done more for the Circle than anyone could have asked".

"Wait! Don't you know what they did in there?" the templar they had rescued said in a manic tone. "They caged us like animals…tried to break us. How do we know they are not blood mages! We can't let any of them live!"

"I have made my decision. I trust Irving's word," Greagoir said dismissively.

"Concerning blood mages," Wynne interrupted, casting a glare at Revan. "This woman has displayed abilities I find…deeply unsettling".

"And so the dutiful slave reports on her betters to the masters," Revan said scathingly. "You know nothing of my power, fool. Do not seek to compare it to something as banal and mundane as blood magic".

"So you admit to practicing blood magic," Greagoir said dangerously, his face a mask of seriousness.

"I admit nothing. You cower before the face of magic, imprisoning those who are born with the power. Ha! There are beings in this galaxy with power your small minds cannot even comprehend! If you display this much fear fighting these insignificant weaklings, how can you hope to stand against any warrior of real consequence?" Revan said angrily as Alistair and Leliana rolled their eyes at yet another dramatic speech.

"Look," Kallian began, trying to head off another confrontation, "What she does and doesn't do are none of your business anyway since the Grey Wardens are outside Chantry jurisdiction, as you said".

"Though that may be, I will not allow a maleficar to stand before me and live," the Knight-Commander said darkly.

"And what if the one who stands before you is a force of greater evil than you could ever imagine, someone who killed millions and enveloped everything in existence in an inescapable darkness. I am no blood mage..." Revan said, removing her mask, "I am something far worse".

Eyes of yellow and red stared out at the surrounding crowd, causing many of them to flinch as she cast her gaze over all those present. The hard, gray eyes Kallian knew were gone, replaced by the wrathful eyes of a demon, the anger rolling off her body overwhelming Kallian's senses. "See, she's not a blood mage…now let's go Revan".

"Oh, trying to escape are we? Why don't you tell the about that unfortunate incident with the Urn of Sacred Ashes," Revan said playfully, revenge on her mind.

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes…what are you talking about?" Wynne said suspiciously.

"Oh nothing to concern yourself with. Just that my young apprentice here threw a small tantrum when we were looking for the ashes to cure some Arl or whatever. It was quite the spectacle: tears, screaming, gnashing of teeth, and lest I forget, the defiling of your prophet's remains with dragon's blood. Such fun!" Revan continued enthusiastically.

"You can't be…that cannot be true! You dare slander the prophet Andraste in that manner!" Greagoir spoke with disbelief, rage coloring his words.

"Believe me, we did far worse than slander her," Revan said as she chuckled malevolently.

"Maker have mercy on you maleficar because I will have none!" Greagoir snarled as he went for his sword.

Revan simply waved a hand and the Knight-Commander's body lifted off the ground, his armor crushing inward as unbelievable pressure smashed his body into a grotesque ball, blood pooling on the floor below the ghastly sight. The other templars went for their own weapons only to enter death's embrace a moment later whether from barbed arrows, vicious backstabs, or the agonizing lightning that filled the air with the scent of a storm. They gaped in fear as their anti-magical abilities had no effect on the strange magic of the elven Grey Warden and the dark figure, quickly succumbing to the energy attacks of the pair. The mages had no time to react before the weapons were turned on them, steely glares warning them that any attempt to cast a spell would result in a quick death.

"You killed them…you killed them all," Irving gasped in horror, his eyes fixed on the charred remains of Cullen sprawled out in front of him.

"I did you a favor. Much as I hate fighting other people's battles for them, that man just irked me," Revan shrugged, once again flashing a brilliant smile.

"Don't do anything stupid, I would rather not kill my allies before they can fight against the blight," Kallian said warily.

"So that is all we are to you, expendable soldiers. You care so little about your fellow men that you would destroy the one thing that could give them hope," Wynne interjected angrily.

"Stop with the patronizing lectures. I don't need to justify myself to you," Kallian said dismissively.

"You are exactly the kind of person I thought you were, selfish and contemptuous of others. I hope the darkspawn take you; you are no better than them," she said with a shake of her head. "And you…I know not who you are or where you come from, but I tremble at the fact that people as cruel as you exist in the world. If these are the ones defending us from the blight…I pray for us all".

Kallian's eyes shone coldly as she regarded the woman. Wynne believed for a second that she would kill her, but instead she simply walked away, not saying another word to the gathered mages.

* * *

**A/N: I revised and edited this chapter a few times, but I'm still not that happy with it. Updates are going to come slower from now on as I am starting law school, a prospect I'm rather terrified about. Thanks to all who read and to Wos, Redhand, khaos974, and Gogolu for the reviews. I can understand your dislike of Alistair Redhand as he is very whiny among other less positive characteristics. His confronting of the Warden after either killing Connor or Isolde especially irks me as he suggests killing Connor. Nevertheless, the shifting relationship between Kallian and Alistair is important to the story especially for some things I have planned. **


	9. From the Same Source as Her Power

A vast expanse of evergreen trees covered the lowlands, only being broken by the snowcapped peaks that rose out of the green carpet like jagged teeth. The party traversed over the winding mountain paths on the way to Orzammar, one of only two dwarven cities to survive the ruinous onslaught of the darkspawn during the long, terrifying years of the First Blight. The dwarven capital remained the final stop for the two remaining Grey Wardens of Ferelden, the last party to the treaties that forced them to scour the increasingly dangerous lands to fulfill.

Kallian felt fairly pleased with the way the last mission had gone, the support of the mages had been gained, the insufferable templars were dispatched, and she managed not to alienate any of her companions for once. She obviously failed to endear herself to the mages that soon would stand with her, but she could not please everyone and certainly would not try to. Killing demons and abominations in the Circle had largely taken her mind off of the events on their travels between Redcliffe and Kinloch Hold, but now Alistair's words once again filled her mind.

He said he cared for her, that he would protect her from any threat that came their way. No one had ever given her such a solemn promise before, a promise to dedicate one's life to watching over and defending the one they held most dear. She blushed and shook her head just thinking of the words he used, describing her as a beautiful flower planted amongst an ugly field of corruption and death. She had to admit that the sentiment was rather corny and almost humorous in its sappiness, but she knew without hesitation that the words were heartfelt and that he truly cared for her in a way only her family ever came close to. Born into a world where individuals looked upon others not as people, but as means to acquire more coin through savage and underhanded means, the idea of someone completely dedicating their life to the safety and happiness of another seemed rather strange.

Confusion over her feelings for the man she only considered a friend for the longest time sent her mind whirling, unable to come to a conclusion on how she should react to the man's confession. It had not been very long since he first spoke to her about his love, so she still had some time to think it over, but she knew she could not keep putting off giving him an answer forever. A small amount of anger entered her thoughts as she questioned why he would put her in this situation, "_Didn't he know I had enough on my mind without dwelling on this_?" The negative feelings faded quickly as she knew it would do no good to simply lash out at the man for how he felt. She knew she liked Alistair, but she simply could not see herself being together with him forever. He was human; she was an elf. He was to be king; she was less than a commoner. She had always resented humans and harbored a not-so-secret hatred for them along with a feeling of great pride in her elven heritage. Could she just abandon that and give herself to a human? She did not know if she could.

"_Get it together Kallian! You have more important things to be worried about than a sodding romance!_" she thought as she smacked her fists against her head, earning several looks from those around her. A few chuckles emerged as she gasped in pain and held the palm of her still injured hand out in front of her, cursing her idiocy in forgetting about the wound.

She put the issue out of her mind for now, reasoning that Alistair had assured her he would wait for her answer. If he did badger her about it, she could just knock him around a little bit and that would set him straight. Walking up to the unusually silent form of Leliana, she placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the former bard to jump in surprise, "Leliana…I've been meaning to talk to you for a while…if you don't mind".

"Well, here I am," Leliana said coldly, her eyes having lost the warmth Kallian remembered from their time at Lothering.

"About what happened at the temple back there…" Kallian trailed off, her eyes unable to meet those of her companion.

"What is there to say? You destroyed the remains of Andraste, ashes that had the power to cure even the worst of sicknesses, which could have been used to help others who sought them out. You denied them that chance and for what? To show the Maker that you did not believe in Him? To rid yourself of the anger you carried with you as a result of your suffering in the alienage? No reason is good enough," she said, anger beginning to emerge in her voice.

Kallian stepped back as if slapped, her voice quivering as she gave her response, "I…I don't know what to say. My anger overwhelmed me. All I could see was the tearful vision of Shianni before me holding her tattered clothes to cover herself and the bloody, trampled bodies of elven children murdered by the shems in the alienage. I wanted revenge against someone, anyone. The Maker, if He does exist, stood by and let all these terrible things happen including your torture and betrayal and my struggles in the alienage. The blight is His doing also, but who is suffering from it? Not the Tevinter bastards that entered the Golden City all those years ago, but innocents who had nothing to do with it. It's not fair!"

Leliana flinched as Kallian's voice rose in anger but managed to respond, "I know all that is true. I want to believe the Maker watches over us and protects us, but I know in my heart that all we have looking out for us in this world is ourselves. I just…I wish it wasn't that way. I wish someone would come and protect us".

"I can sense how you feel through the Force, Leliana. Something inside you is broken, a wound that won't heal and continues to bleed freely. I know…that it's my fault you're like that, and I want to apologize. I'm sorry that I hurt you Leliana, but I'm not sorry about what I've done," Kallian said as her voice found a renewed strength.

Leliana nodded, her eye downcast as she contemplated the damage within her that Kallian could feel so acutely. "I don't know if you can ever forgive me," Kallian said slowly, "but I want to help you heal, if you let me".

"It is hard to forgive someone who has betrayed you, no?" Leliana spoke as Kallian's face fell. "You called me friend once, when you stood up for me when we confronted Marjolaine. It may take some time, maybe a long time...but I want to regain what we once had. And then maybe, I will be able to call you friend once more.

Kallian nodded, knowing that this was probably the best possible outcome of this conversation, "Thank you, Leliana. I will do my best to help you, and then maybe I'll be worthy of your friendship again".

Alistair approached the pair and took his usual place at Kallian's side, his face grave from the deaths of the templars at the tower. Kallian cared little for the murdered templars, they had made their grave and now they had to lie in it. Even Alistair admitted that they had attacked first, though he insisted that if Revan failed to provoke them, the melee need never have happened. Kallian remained much more interested in the nightmares of her companion she had seen in the Fade. "Alistair, about your dream in the Fade…do you really have a sister? I thought Eamon raised you alone," she asked, interrupting the man's brooding.

"She's my mother's daughter, so my half sister. I only learned about her after I began templar training, so I've never met her though I'd like to if we had the time," Alistair explained.

"Well where does she live? Redcliffe?" Kallian asked.

"In Denerim. I know we're kind of far away from the capital at the moment, so we don't have to go now…" Alistair added.

Yeah, why didn't you say something when we were in Denerim before? We would have gone and seen her then," Kallian interrupted with a nod.

"Well…I thought that seeing your family was more important at the time. You weren't yourself for a few days before we got there, and I didn't want to distract you more. Once we met your cousin, I was happy for you, and it kind of slipped my mind, I guess," he said sheepishly, looking away.

"You know Alistair, you don't always have to be looking out for me like you do, I can take care of myself. But…it's really sweet of you though," she murmured so he could barely hear. "As soon as were done in Orzammar, we'll head there to see her. Family is the most important thing in this world after all".

"I'm glad. Thank you," he said quietly as he blushed pink, causing Kallian to blush as well. Seeing this Leliana giggled lightly, once again voicing the girlish laugh Kallian had not heard since before their meeting with her mentor.

Still walking beside Leliana, a smirk appeared on Kallian's face as she called out to Revan who once again was at the mercy of the lecherous Zevran, "Oy, Revan! Since we're talking about the visions we saw in the Fade, how about enlightening us about that _display_ of yours I happened to witness".

Revan turned, making Kallian feel as if she was doused in ice water, "Funny, I thought we already discussed that and finished with it".

A few weeks ago, Revan's presence would have been enough to silence Kallian, but the young elf was far stronger and more impetuous than back then. "Really? You seemed to neglect a few things in your explanation, mainly about who that man was you were so passionately embracing. Maybe I should have left you and the demon alone so you could proceed with the steamy bits, huh?"

"Ah, now here is a conversation I am interested in hearing," Zevran said with a smirk as Alistair tried to stifle a chuckle with his hand.

"It seems I wasn't the only one fooled by visions of the Fade. Oh, how the mighty have fallen," he said sarcastically, savoring a chance to knock his chief antagonist down a notch.

"Me fooled, unlikely. I was merely presented with the image of a person I…I do not wish to speak of this. Leave me be," she said angrily, drawing her cloak around herself.

"So quick with the scathing insults when others are involved, but when it comes to yourself, I see how it is," Alistair remarked in a superior tone.

"Think what you want, or do not think at all in your case," Revan quipped, turning away from the rest of the group.

As the rest of the group huddled together around Kallian so they could hear all of the juicy gossip, Zevran continued to walk with Revan, much to the woman's annoyance. "I do believe I said that I held no desire to continue discussing this topic," she said dismissively.

"Of course, my dear. I make sure to listen to every word you speak in that sultry voice of yours," adopting his usual smooth manner as Revan sighed. "Seriously though, I've seen enough to know when a person has lost someone very dear to them. It is a most difficult subject to speak of, indeed".

Revan raised an eyebrow under her mask, unaccustomed to a more serious Zevran, "Huh, you're the last person I expected to be comforted by. Implementing a new strategy to seduce me?"

"Hardly, I would never stoop to using another's loss to make my way into their bed," he scoffed at her words. "It is a feeling I know all too well in fact".

As the buried memories rose to the forefront in his mind, Revan realized what terrible tragedy the cryptic words referred to. "I see. Then perhaps there remain at least a few similarities to us, strange as that may be," Revan concluded pensively.

"Other than our shared beauty and martial skill, you mean?" he said jokingly.

"Obviously, though I have yet to see much martial skill from you with your rather embarrassing defeat to the neophyte Grey Warden," Revan said dryly.

"You give our feisty leader too little credit. You may be harsh on the outside, but I know that inside you are secretly proud of her. She's your cute, little apprentice, no?" Zevran asked in faux disbelief.

"On the contrary, her skills, especially those with the blade, leave much to be desired. I see now why the masters want their students so young. They are less headstrong and do not fight you at every turn. When my master taught me, everything came so naturally. Now that I'm the mentor, it seems as if I'm just making it up as I go along," Revan said more to herself than Zevran, brooding upon Kreia's teachings.

"Nevertheless, she is quite skilled. If I may be so bold, I would say your worries are misplaced, my dear," Zevran continued.

"Not worries…just disappointment. Anyway, we seem to have strayed from the original topic we were discussing. What was her name?" Revan asked with a small degree of interest.

Zevran's eyes widened in surprise but he quickly regained his composure. He knew that Revan exhibited a degree of clairvoyance, seemingly knowing what perfect strangers were thinking along with gathering embarrassing material about the others in the group, but to be confronted with her power still remained rather unnerving. "Rinna. She was the only woman I ever truly loved, but I thought she betrayed me…so I had her killed. I was wrong," Zevran said slowly, his eyes looking as if their sight was focused on something far away.

"I see," Revan said simply. "So that is the reason you came to die at the hands of the Grey Wardens. You know the search for redemption is a fool's errand. We can only put our mistakes behind us and keep moving forward".

"And so the philosopher once again emerges. I love when you adopt that persona, it drives me mad with desire," Zevran smirked as Revan crossed her arms. "Seriously though, what you say is correct. I came here to die, but when death seemed to be in reach, I chose to live. Now here I am fighting to save Thedas from the darkspawn, funny how fate plays with her children…perhaps it is the will of your Force, no?"

"The Force only guides…the individual must still make their own destiny," Revan answered.

"So it seems. What of you then? You have lost someone close to you, yes?" Zevran asked, his eyes once again focusing on the masked visage of the woman before him.

"We grew up together, had the same masters, and became generally inseparable. He was called Alek then, but he changed his name after the wars began. That was another thing we did together," Revan spoke in a deadened tone. "I hurt him…badly after the war ended. I…I wasn't myself at the time. He eventually became as twisted and irrational as I was then and betrayed me; I can't blame him. I deserved it. Eventually we met for a final time and I…killed him".

"Ah, more alike than I first thought. You speak of putting the past behind you, but you walk around like a mourner with a burial shroud wrapped around yourself. So gloomy, you should remove the mask more often and show off your radiant features," Zevran returned to form after the rather dour exchange of words.

"And so the flatterer returns. Sorry to disappoint, but I have a promise to keep, and until then the mask stays on," Revan said, her thoughts straying to the True Sith who manipulated the Mandalorians behind the scenes.

"As I have said before, such a shame," Zevran concluded and fell silent. The pair continued to travel in silence as raucous laughter emerged from the gathered gossips behind them, the two having reached an unspoken understanding.

* * *

Kallian had encountered spectacular architecture during her travels throughout Ferelden, but not even the grand cathedral of Andraste carved from the bones of a mountain could match the grandiose majesty of the capital of the once great dwarven empire. Stone walkways rose like a spiral towards the ceiling sparkling with precious gems, supporting intricately carved buildings and towers that in turn supported the next level of construction. The stratified nature of dwarven society clearly emerged in the planning of the city as the darkened pit far below held the crumbling slums where the casteless dwelled while the Diamond Quarter far above contained the soaring towers and grand palaces of the nobles watched over by realistic depictions of the paragons, standing over the highest level of Orzammar like sentinels. In the center of the city, a hollowed out pillar rose from the lava pool to the ceiling, containing the storied Proving Grounds where dwarven warriors tested their mettle before campaigns against the darkspawn along with the facades of several grand homes overlooking the rising levels of the great city. Lacking the delicate windows of the temple of Andraste, the atmosphere of Orzammar took on a distinctly gloomy look, a reddish glow from the many torches and lava flows causing shadows to constantly flicker over the carved walls. The struggle to keep the darkness at bay seemed an apt metaphor for the endless dwarven struggle against the darkspawn, a war that threatened to render their entire species extinct.

After walking around for days in armor made for guards of Redcliffe, soldiers who always were human, Kallian finally purchased armor that failed to make her look like a child playing at soldier. The blackened dwarven steel gave her a rather severe look while Leliana's dark cloak added to the sinister appearance. She also obtained two new weapons, a dwarven longsword that shone blue when catching the light and a curved dagger of elven origin, patterns of vines and leaves running down the hilt. She returned Revan's blade who made sure to check it for damage before once again placing it under her cloak. Although her hand had healed significantly since her first use of Force lightning, the angry red flesh still caused her enough pain to debilitate her, so she attempted to bandage it heavily so the use of a weapon would not reopen the wound.

Apparently a certain King Endrin had recently died, so Orzammar currently stood in a state of chaos with a power struggle between the late king's son and his closest advisor. Without a king, the treaty between the dwarves and the Grey Wardens could not be executed, so once again it fell to the disgruntled Kallian to resolve the political issues of a people she knew nothing of. Her rage boiled over when the representatives of these two competing camps refused to allow her an audience with them, citing security concerns and the threat of assassination. The pompous representative of Bhelen condescendingly told her that she would need to prove her trustworthiness in order to meet the "rightful" heir to the throne of Orzammar before she snapped his neck with a flick of her wrist. Her eyes once again tinged with yellow, she had made quite the scene by storming the royal palace, tearing the doors of Bhelen's private rooms off their hinges and crushing his hapless guards with them. The simpering Bhelen had quickly capitulated to her demands after she slaughtered his remaining guards, though he had little choice as the enraged elf choked him with the Force until he revealed he needed the approval of the Paragon Branka to receive the crown.

Alistair questioned the wisdom of a Grey Warden murdering the guards and threatening the future king of a foreign country, seemingly worried about alienating an entire people. Revan scoffed at this, saying something about war being diplomacy through other means. The normally reserved woman had been in her element dealing with the Assembly, claiming the scheming and politicking of the nobles reminded her of a body she called the "Senate", causing her to feel right at home among the slimy politicians. Alistair remarked dryly to Kallian that he wasn't surprised that she would find comfort among this sorry lot, a statement that earned him a face full of rock as a stone mysteriously appeared at his feet to trip him up, causing him to fall pathetically. The laughter that followed that mishap would be the last mirth expressed from the group for some time.

* * *

Another wave of darkspawn fell upon the party as they crossed the darkened plains of the Ortan Thaig, crumbling buildings echoing with the screeches and growls of the tainted creatures. Kallian split the skull of the lead genlock, gore trailing her blade as she ripped it out of the creature's skull and decapitated the next one that dared to approach her. As she stabbed both her weapons through the chest armor of a hulking hurlock, an arrow impacted the head of a genlock rogue sneaking up behind her, its hand rising to its face as the remains of a popped eye dribbled down its cheek. Knocking it aside, Kallian looked to Leliana who nodded at her before sending several more arrows into the swarm of darkspawn.

Zevran laughed as he appeared behind a hurlock, slitting its throat before throwing it aside onto its fellows. Ducking under the blow of an overextended darkspawn, Zevran slashed his sword across its back, causing the creature to roar in pain as blood spurted onto the green armor of the elven assassin. His mouth set in an expression of disgust, he grabbed the sword arm of a charging hurlock and pulled the monster toward him, burying his dagger underneath its ribcage and ripping it out as ribs cracked in unison.

Not to be outdone, Alistair spun the sharp edge of his shield in an arc, cutting deep into the neck of a genlock as the force of the blow sent the bleeding creature into a column of its fellows. Before they could throw off the gurgling creature, Alistair was on them, stabbing down through the head of another genlock before kicking it away from him. His blade lunged forward like a hissing snake, cutting down numerous darkspawn as the pitiful monsters landed glancing blows on the Redcliffe shield he had received after the dragon crushed the one bearing the heraldry of the templars.

The newest member of the party, the erstwhile husband of the lost Paragon, Oghren, swung his battleaxe around his body, separating the legs from several darkspawn from their bodies. One particularly determined one managed to rise up on one arm and flail away pathetically at the dwarven warrior before a swift uppercut sent the front part of its skull flying through the air followed by a trail of black blood. Kallian had been dubious of the disgusting dwarf's fighting skill given his apparent preference for heavy drink, but seeing his effortless slaying of scores of the monstrous darkspawn pushed the doubts out of her mind. As he downed another gulp of the swill he kept in his hip flask, he knocked a genlock down with one armored forearm before bringing his axe down through the sternum of the monster as it desperately tried to claw at its antagonist as its life bled away.

Morrigan stood back, striking the emissaries with white bolts of lightning before they could voice their unholy spells as more charging darkspawn scrambled over their smoking corpses. The party gradually gave ground as piles of darkspawn littered the ground, exhaustion hampering them more than any serious wounds. A trio seemed unaffected by the onslaught of fiends with Kallian, Revan, and Bailey showing no sign of being tired. Bailey of course was eager to rip into the darkspawn after being left behind for the previous two missions, her jaws savaging fallen genlock as her giant paws tore at the muscles of the passing stragglers.

Revan spun like a whirling dervish, her twin blades twirling in a tornado of blood and amputated limbs. Her fluid movements seemed to enable her to avoid an attack before it was even attempted, crude swords falling where the cloaked woman stood moments before. The party looked on in awe as Revan spun the blades around her fingers as she somersaulted over a pair of darkspawn, the red blades of her twin weapons emerging from their chests as she landed on the hard ground without making a sound. Her fighting style truly resembled dancing more than the crude movements most warriors engaged in, the beauty of her calculated steps enough to cause even her enemies to pause.

Eventually the mass of darkspawn slowed to a trickle, blood soaking the great plain of stone as the last butchered corpses fell onto the rock with a wet smack. Breathing heavily from the continuous attack stretching all the way back to the spider infested tunnels to the forgotten Deep Roads leading to the Dead Trenches, Kallian motioned for her companions to rest in a sheltered area a ways past the last records they had found of Branka's expedition.

* * *

Kallian struggled to keep her eyes open, the creeping darkness only broken by the small fire fed with tattered rags and ancient wood threatening to overcome her. She struggled to stay alert as the long minutes of boredom on watch duty made sleep even more seductive, her eyelids feeling like great weights she could barely hold up. Hearing a rustling noise beside her, she jumped in fright and put a hand on her dagger, only to recognize the silhouette of Alistair, his armor glinting red and orange from the small tongues of flame slowly dying into embers.

"Scared you, huh? It's probably a good thing I came over when I did, a sleeping watchman won't be much use against marauding darkspawn," he said with mirth in his tone.

"I was not falling asleep…I was just resting my eyes a little, and anyway you were up, so I'm sure we would have been fine," Kallian said like a petulant child.

"That's true, but you probably didn't know that until now. You've been through a lot lately, if you want to sleep I'll take over for you," Alistair offered chivalrously.

"No, I don't want to sleep. Whenever I shut my eyes it's either nightmares about the archdemon or horrific visions from the Force. I really haven't slept for…let's see, a good while now at least," she said grimly, her eyes, once again the sickly yellow, shining in the darkness like a cat's.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do. Duncan told me the nightmares fade with time, but since this is a blight…we'll just have to cope for now. About those visions…didn't Revan teach you how to block out the Force or something?" he asked as obvious distaste entered his tone at the mention of Revan.

"Yeah, mental shields. They don't work at blocking out visions. Revan told me that some Force users just have a greater gift of foresight than others, though she told me never to rely on these visions to guide my actions as the future is constantly in motion…or so she says," she continued gravely.

"So…any of those visions see us winning?" Alistair asked hopefully.

"Some of them, though death, suffering, and darkness still lie in the path to victory. A few of them even showed us together at the end, standing triumphantly…oh, never mind," she caught herself quickly while blushing profusely. "You know Alistair, aren't you going to be king?"

"I certainly hope not! Why, have you seen me as king in your visions?" he said, his mind still dwelling on her previous comment.

"I've seen many things…why don't you want to be king though? You're a good person, unlike any noble I've ever met. If you ruled Ferelden, you could help my people, bring justice upon those who persecute the weak, and right all the wrongs we've seen everyday traveling around this sodding country!" Kallian asked, her voice rising with every word.

"I've never really…thought about it like that. Maybe I could, do you think?" he asked, unsure of himself.

"Of course, you'd be a great king! And I could stand beside you and help you!" she said once again without thinking.

"Oh…well, I'd like that. You staying by my side I mean, not so much the king part," Alistair said embarrassedly.

Kallian's mind was racing as she realized that she had once again put herself in an awkward position and knew that now she had to make a choice. "You asked me if I ever could feel the same way about you that you feel about me. I…I thought about it and I'm still a little confused, but I…think I do feel that way about you," she said, her eyes fixed upon the dark ground below her.

"Uh, well that's great…I'm happy you feel that way about me," Alistair said in an even more awkward manner than usual. He reached out and placed his hand on her bandaged one as she flinched with surprise, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to go too fast…"

"No!" she said as she gripped his hand in hers so hard that her wound throbbed in pain, "I was just surprised is all. I'm happy about…I'm happy that we finally resolved this little _thing_ between us".

"Well there's no man happier in Thedas than I am right now," Alistair said sheepishly. "Maker's breath, but you're beautiful. I am a lucky man".

"Damn right you are!" Kallian said, trying to deflect her embarrassment with humor. "You could probably have had better timing with you compliment though, as neither of us can see anything in this darkness. It's easy to call someone beautiful when you can't see their face".

"Believe me when I say you are ravishing, even this darkness can't shadow your radiance," Alistair continued.

"Ah, and the corniness ensues," Kallian teased, "and you were doing so well too".

"Well I guess I'll have to work on my romantic side," Alistair joked as he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her close to him. His lips met hers in a chaste kiss, Kallian barely having time to wonder about how he even found her lips in the darkness before he broke it off. "Too soon?" he said with concern. "I was just so happy, I kind of did it without thinking".

"No, I liked it, but next time maybe you could kiss me a little longer, don't you think?" she said with a smirk.

"What can I say? Your wish is my command," as their lips met one more time.

* * *

Only one word could describe the Dead Trenches: disgusting. The walls festered with fleshy sacks, constantly discharging oily pus that seemed to infect even the stone with the taint of the blight. The smell of the place brought forth fits of nausea in the more sensitive of the travelers, the smell of filth and diseased flesh growing worse as they penetrated into the corrupted area. Rotting corpses of dwarves littered the slimy tunnels, signs of bite and claw marks a testament to their grisly fate. As Kallian struggled with another round of dry heaves, having already emptied her stomach upon entering the revolting chambers, she noticed with suspicion that none of the bloated corpses were women. She shuddered to think what the fiendish darkspawn had done with them and tried to put it out of her mind.

Apparently some of the others had been awake during Kallian's watch in the Ortan Thaig as Zevran and Oghren were now torturing Alistair mercilessly. "I see the two of you have finally come together. I'm rather surprised it took so long though, and you will need to improve in some areas if you wish to keep her. Even the darkness cannot shadow your radiance…Ha! I had to struggle to contain my laughter at that point lest I ruin the moment," Zevran smirked.

Alistair did not look pleased at the needling and snapped, "Well it seems I was slightly more successful than you in propositioning her. I seem to remember holding Kallian back from stabbing you on several occasions".

"Oh ho! He hits below the belt!" Zevran remarked with amusement. "I was not aware that the two of us were in a game to see which one of us could win the affections of our beautiful leader. I wonder how Kallian would react to being seen as a prize in a wager between men, don't you?"

Alistair looked mortified as he sputtered, "Wait…no! I've never thought of her that way! You…you…evil person you!"

"Insults is it?" Zevran continued to leer at him as Alistair shot a frightened look at Kallian to see if she was listening. "Relax my friend, I know your feelings for Kallian are of the innocent and pure variety. I remember when I was that naïve…ah, young love.

"Save it elf," Oghren said in his usual gravelly tone. "Don't know why you'd choose her though, girl's as thin as a pike. Look at that rump. You call that a rump? A man needs some cushion".

"Don't look at her like she's a piece of meat!" Alistair insisted in a scandalized tone.

"I'm not, there ain't no meat on those bones," Oghren dismissed his words. "Anyway, when are you two going to roll your oats?"

"Roll our…oats?" Alistair responded in confusion.

"Don't play dumb, kid. You know…forging the moaning statue, bucking the forbidden horse, donning the velvet hat".

"Shut up Oghren before I stab this sword through your sodding mouth!" Kallian growled, her face a brilliant red.

"Aye, Warden. You really got some stress built up in that wiry frame. You just need a good roll. If you need someone with a little more experience than the kid here, ol' Oghren will be happy to oblige," he said seriously, taking another swig from his flask.

Kallian thought about choking the leering dwarf but decided that it was not worth the effort. It might even encourage him given his apparent preference for combative, fiery women. She heard Revan clear her throat as she once again turned to the masked woman who held one hand to her hip in a clearly annoyed pose. "If you are finished wasting time with the collection of fools following behind us, perhaps I could continue speaking to you," she said in an aggravated voice.

"Is this about me and Alistair because if it is, I don't want to hear it," she said dismissively.

"I could not care less about your relationship with that naïve simpleton. The masters would say that attachment will cloud your judgment and lead you to the dark side, but a much wiser old geezer once told me that 'love will save, not condemn you'. If more of the masters had been like him and my master…maybe I never would have left the Jedi. Not that it matters," she said, her gaze looking far away.

"Well if you're done reminiscing…" Kallian said wryly.

"Yes, to the point. You have been relying too much on the raw power of the Force recently. So much so in fact, that your physical skills have been declining. Your skill with a blade is unsightly, so as soon as we leave these Force forsaken tunnels, I will begin instructing you in the art of combat. Given your build and emphasis on speed, I think the Jar'Kai variant of Ataru would be proper," Revan lectured, looking her over like a trainer instructing a prizefighter.

"Yes, and that means so much to me," Kallian said with exasperation, frowning at the unfamiliar words.

"Ataru is an aggressive form, necessitating that the user is always on the attack. In its higher forms, it allows the use of acrobatics to confuse your enemy and slip past their defense. Jar'Kai simply refers to the use of two weapons at once, a useful style for those who wish to knock their opponent off balance and never cease to attack," Revan explained.

Kallian nodded as the group approached a great chasm in the rock, the crumbling remains of once grand dwarven palaces gradually falling into the yawning gap. Looking over the edge, Kallian was greeted with the sight of thousands of darkspawn marching in an unbroken line, carrying bloody spears and spiked torched that cast monstrous shadows onto the cracked walls. Hearing an earsplitting roar, Kallian's eyes widened as she beheld a great dragon standing upon a collapsed bridge, its hide corrupted by the taint and its wings bearing a tattered appearance like leaves descended upon by ravenous insects. A wave of fear came over her as the monster orchestrating the blight stood beneath her, breathing a purple flame that seemed to heat the air around her even for being so far away.

"The archdemon…" Alistair said in apprehension, confirming what everyone in the party already knew.

"_This_ is the creature you must kill in order to end this curse upon the land? Then why do you stand in fear, get its attention so you can kill it!" Revan cried in incredulity.

"Are you insane? Take it on alone? In each of the previous blights the Wardens needed an entire army at their backs to kill the beast, and still they suffered enormous casualties. What can we do?" Alistair said with disbelief at Revan's words.

"You have a golden opportunity here, do not be a coward!" Revan yelled as she wrenched a large rock out of the cliff's face, sending it spinning toward the corrupted dragon.

"No wait! 'Tis too soon…" Morrigan suddenly interjected in uncharacteristic fear as the rock smashed into the creature's head, causing it to fasten its malevolent eyes on the small group standing far above it.

Rising to the air with a bloodcurdling roar, it landed on the barren platform before them, its great weight crushing the ancient carved stone under it. The archdemon vaguely resembled a high dragon at least in form, but the taint corrupted it into a much more monstrous form, its scales taking on a diseased appearance as purple darkened to black. Red flesh shone on its face and underside almost like bleeding wounds as black blood fell from diseased gums bearing yellowed teeth. It stood larger than a high dragon, its twisted horns rising into the air like an unholy crown announcing the fiend as lord of the savage legions of the darkspawn. Kallian looked in the creature's eyes, the red and yellow orbs radiating hate and hunger and in them saw her own sickly, sulfur colored eyes staring back at her.

Grinning in anticipation, Kallian drew both her weapons and stared the creature down as her companions formed a circle around it. Ordering Bailey to stay back from the huge beast out of concern that the dog would be in greater danger than the others if she attacked. Remembering her mistake with the high dragon, she kept her distance, waiting for the longer ranged members of the party to make their presence known. Several arrows bounced off the armored skull of the beast as it turned its gaze to Leliana before a cone of ice encased its head in a thick prison of ice. The creature did not seem fazed by the attacks, simply breathing purple flame and shaking the melting ice off.

Kallian quickly moved forward with the distraction, hoping to reach the underside of the dragon and get in some quick strikes. Her plans were foiled as the creature, seemingly aware of movement outside its line of sight, turned back and sent an enveloping wave of fire at her. Raising her hand to block the flame, she froze as the fire continued toward her despite the Force shield emerging around her. A giant boulder slammed down in front off her as the fire turned the front of it a molten golden. She felt Revan's disapproval through the Force as she called out, "This thing is dead to the Force. Both it and its attacks cannot be directly manipulated by our power, try to remember that!"

Moving out from her cover, Kallian tried to keep the beast's eyes fixed upon her as her companions moved in close to attack. Alistair, Oghren, and Zevran each attacked one of the creature's limbs, their blades finding little purchase in the creature's hardened flesh. Any furrow they managed to carve into its hide barely bled before the scratch knitted together and healed. Kallian watched as the archdemon kicked out with a back leg, sending Zevran into a wall with a pained grunt while Alistair barely managed to avoid a swipe by the creature's front claw, his splint pauldron shredding like cloth as he dived under the blow. She could not be worried about him at the moment, as the dragon suddenly moved toward her, lashing out with its cruel jaws and smashing the stone where she once stood. Taking advantage of the strike, Kallian aimed her sword at its eyes, hoping to slice both in one pass but found herself being thrown of her feet as a wave of power knocked everyone in the party down except Revan who stood firm despite the tremendous power.

Firing her bow while prone, Leliana watched as her arrows lodged in the creature's mouth only to be disintegrated moments later by the purple flames that rose out of its mouth. Leliana tried desperately to move as a torrent of flame sped towards her, feeling her body pulled by an unseen force as Kallian wrenched her out of the way of the flames. Rising to her feet, she smiled at Kallian who returned her smile with a grim expression of her own. She almost lost her footing again as the cavern shook, seeing Revan's arms raised to the unseen ceiling as tons of rock collapsed onto the archdemon, hampering its movements and gashing several glancing wounds into its armor. As the dragon prepared to attack the cloaked woman, another mass of rock slammed into the side of its head at Kallian's will, disorienting the darkspawn lord as the melee fighters closed in.

Zevran charged forward with wild laughter, a mat of bloodied hair covering his head as he rammed his sword into the dragon's hamstring with all his might. The dragon roared in pain as Zevran struggled to rip his weapon out of the bleeding wound, damaging the large muscles in the creature's leg. A swift swing of the archdemon's tail struck Zevran in the arm as he slowly removed the blade, his arm bending inwardly at a sickening angle as a great crack echoed throughout the chamber. He hit the ground with a grunt, having learned during the many tortures of becoming a Crow never to cry out when receiving a horrific wound.

As Morrigan continued to strike with handfuls of lightning and ice, she suddenly cried out, "We must retreat, there are things you do not know about the secrets of the Grey Wardens! You must be prepared if we are fight this creature!"

Kallian rolled her eyes at the crazy remarks, "We have an opportunity to finish this now. I'm not going to lose it by listening to you!" She darted forward as the archdemon struggled to stay upright on three usable legs. Carrying several boulders with her, she blocked the creature's savage strikes and ripped her sword along its underside, releasing gouts of blood though the sword barely penetrated. Slicing upward again in a cross pattern, the creatures blood drenched her with blackened gore before its wings lifted it into the air.

A blast of blue lightning struck its side as it took to the air with so much power that the dragon's massive bulk impacted the ancient ruins lining the wall, bringing down a landslide of gravel and rubble. Revan lowered her hand as the dragon struggled to its feet, rocks raining from its body, the woman having no intention of allowing the monster to escape. In desperation, the archdemon unleashed a tornado of purple flame that enveloped the scattered members of the party. Kallian screamed in pain as burns emerged on her exposed flesh, as the debilitated companions struggled to get out of range of the fearsome attack. Seeing Zevran pathetically trying to rise to his feet to escape the fire despite the gruesome compound fractures pouring blood onto the stony platform, Revan grabbed him with the Force and pulled him towards her and outside the effect of the spell.

As the maelstrom of fire subsided, the battered archdemon still stood tall, its numerous wounds seemingly not affecting it with the exception of a slight limp from Zevran's attack. Aiming carefully, Leliana launched an arrow that lodged in the dragon's eye socket, leaving one side of the creature a huge blind spot. While the archdemon attempted to dissuade its attackers from exploiting this weakness by sending waves of fire to that side, Oghren and Alistair managed to break through even though they suffered several wounds in the process. Burying his two handed battleaxe in the creature's forelimb, Oghren struck again and again despite taking numerous slashes from the dragon's vicious claws, finally snapping the bones in its leg as the archdemon crumbled forward.

Facing the crippled creature, Kallian once again summoned the dark lightning to her hand as her eyes shone with rage, sending bolts of energy into the creature's mouth as it jerked as if in the midst of convulsions. Marching forward deliberately, Kallian reversed the grip on her sword and replaced her dagger, holding the blade in both hands over the creature's skull. Finally it would be over, she would be able to return to her family, to see if she could make a life together with Alistair. All she had to do was finish this sodding archdemon off once and for all.

"No, Kallian! Don't finish it or you will…" Morrigan screamed as Kallian began to plunge her sword toward the monster's skull, poised to end the blight and save Ferelden.

Revan did not need to hear Morrigan's warning to act as a profound sense of danger suddenly overwhelmed her senses. Reaching out more through instinct than any conscious thought, she pulled Kallian away from the dragon and found herself charging forward. Lifting her weapon, she grunted in disgust as the thin blade glanced off the hardened armor of the creature's skull as it raised its head to snap at her. Dropping the blade, she reached into her robes and pulled out a long, silver tube inlaid with dark grooves, spinning it as a red bar of light emerged and just as soon disappeared as it severed the head of the beast. Light exploded from the corpse as brilliant energy brought light to a great cave that had not seen light in more than a millennium. Shielding her eyes from the pulsing burst of energy, Revan was thrown back as the corpse seemed to explode as a column of light rose to the ceiling, shaking the chamber.

"What in the name of the Force are you doing?" Kallian screeched in anger, standing over the fallen form of Revan. "That was my kill! I didn't need help!"

Revan rose to her feet and dusted herself off, "I felt great danger in the Force…it guided my actions".

"She saved you," Morrigan said quietly, fear still lacing her voice. "If a Grey Warden kills the archdemon, the Warden will fall along with it".

"Wait…what do you mean?" Kallian said in confusion.

"The corruption of the archdemon can only be destroyed by a being tainted just as it is, hence the reason for the Grey Wardens existence, but with that power comes a heavy price…the Grey Warden will not survive the ordeal," Morrigan explained. "I know of…a ritual that would mean that neither you nor Alistair would need to die when facing the beast. I did not expect that we would engage the archdemon in battle so soon, so I did not reveal what I knew".

"Okay…but wait, what happens when a person who isn't a Grey Warden slays the archdemon?" Kallian asked, her words interrupted by the roars of incoming darkspawn.

Turning towards the noise, Kallian saw the fiends pouring in from tunnels and hidden rooms across the barren, rock plain. She gaped as one darkspawn shook and sputtered like it was overcome with a seizure, light beginning to shine from its mouth and eyes and the flesh on its face cracked with more gold light shining through. It's limbs twisted into grotesque forms, as the flesh seemed to stretch into more monstrous shapes, the crackling of broken bones clearly audible from where the party was standing. Falling to its knees, the blackened flesh exploded from the core of light in a rain of blood and gore. Emerging from the golden shell stepped a small dragon, its small body glistening with the remains of afterbirth. As Kallian looked on in horror, it stretched its see-through wings and screeched at its antagonists, slowly retreating behind the wave of oncoming darkspawn.

"Tell me the archdemon didn't just resurrect from that darkspawn," Alistair said with disgust and horror coloring his tone.

"The archdemon didn't just resurrect from that darkspawn," Kallian said sarcastically, trying to hide her fear at the near-death experience.

"Oh, well good. At least I'm not the only one losing my mind," Alistair said with humor born of increasing stress.

"We need to get to the causeway heading to the Anvil of the Void. With these numbers, it is only a matter of time until they overwhelm us," a tense Revan stated quickly.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to move! Now!" an already sprinting Kallian called out.

The party ran for the narrow causeway spanning the wide chasm as the onslaught of darkspawn pursued like wolves on the hunt. Revan had managed to force Zevran's shattered bones back beneath the skin and closed the wound in the brief time before their mad dash, but his face still took on a ghostly pallor from the loss of blood. Revan knew he would not be much use in a fight for the time being. Doing a quick inventory of the other's injuries, Revan dismissed them as unimportant, most having a few burns with Alistair and Oghren bearing a few shallow gashes. They were dealing with thousands of these Force dead creatures, and any small problem not considered and planned for could be disastrous.

Leliana loosed arrows into the crowd of darkspawn until she had none remaining, her kills simply being swallowed up into a wall of vicious weapons and teeth. Morrigan managed to stop a few with her ice attacks, but the unfortunate victims were simply ripped apart by their brethren as they struggled after the party at the archdemon's command. Kallian unleashed torrents of lightning backwards toward the horde as she ran, but for every smoking corpse that fell, several more charged forward to take its place. Revan halted, raising her arm to the ceiling far above as a storm of lightning emerged from her hand, striking randomly among the mass of charging darkspawn, taking out whole groups as the energy radiated out along the ground. Still the darkspawn charged forward, seemingly oblivious to their staggering losses, only focused on tearing apart the beings that had so grievously injured their master.

Finally reaching the other side of the bridge, Revan raised both hands, the Force flowing through her to such an extent that the power materialized in a corona of electrical energy surrounding her. The carved stone of the bridge groaned in protest as cracks split the supports rising from gap below lit by thousands of darkspawn torches. The causeway collapsed with a low rumble sending hundreds of shrieking darkspawn falling into the abyss. The ground shook as the wreck smashed into the stone far below, crushing still more of the fiends under tons of rock.

The destruction of the bridge eliminated the pathway for the vast majority of the horde, but large groups of darkspawn continued to converge from both sides of the platform, falling upon the exhausted party like a wave on a battered ship. As the group ran towards the narrow opening hopefully leading to Anvil of the Void, Kallian and Alistair fought off the oncoming darkspawn while the light from blasts of magic reflected off their armor in eerie shades of color. Kallian smashed the hilt of her sword into the face of a snarling genlock, breaking its jaw before she finished it off with a quick stab of her reversed blade. As she slowly waded back to the tunnel opening, fighting off the tainted creatures as she went, the symphony of shrieks, roars, and cruel laughter seemed to fill the cavern with an unnerving wail. Her vision was obscured with red as she stopped moving backward and maintained her position, fountains of black blood covering her as she hacked through the monsters that slowly enveloped her. Suddenly, she felt her body being lifted off the ground after striking with a vicious uppercut into the neck of an unfortunate Hurlock. She found herself being held behind the shield of Alistair, his blade lashing out against any darkspawn who dared to come close. As they retreated, she saw that had she maintained her position, the mass of evil creatures would soon have cut off her escape and overwhelmed her through superior numbers.

Retreating behind the pillared opening to the Deep Roads, Revan struck with one last blast of lightning before causing a cascade of rock to fall into the opening, blocking the charging darkspawn at least for the moment. Almost everyone was doubled over, trying to catch their breath from the mad dash across the Dead Trenches. Kallian felt unusual, not tired but not really refreshed either, which she thought was probably a result of the unconscious employing of the Force to increase stamina or the fact that she had been carried like a doll for the last several minutes of the attack. Motioning to Alistair to let her down, she immediately approached Morrigan after the blushing Alistair lowered her to the ground.

"So…you knew about the archdemon before, why didn't you tell us?" Kallian asked accusingly.

"Would you have believed me if I told you?" Morrigan said haughtily. "I would have informed you eventually, 'tis only an unfortunate coincidence that we encountered the beast so soon".

"So it's true then…one of us will have to die if we slay that thing. The price of being Grey Wardens is it?" Kallian cursed in her mind, knowing that it had been a mistake to return Alistair's affections. She seethed with anger at the thought of fate once again taking something away from her as she wondered if the vengeful Maker stood somewhere far above, laughing at her plight.

"Normally…but I know a way to ensure that neither of you will be forced to sacrifice your lives to destroy the archdemon," Morrigan said cryptically.

"Care to enlighten us then?" Kallian asked sweetly, her yellow eyes flashing dangerously.

"Tis an ancient and powerful ritual fueled by the darkest of magic. Some would call it blood magic, but you now enough to know that such labels are meaningless," Morrigan explained as Kallian wondered why she was eyeing Alistair so intently. "The fool must lay with me, and from that union I will conceive a child. Instead of the soul of the Old God destroying the spirit of one of you, it will be attracted to the taint within the unborn child, thus sparing you".

"What! Do…do that…with you? I'd rather face the archdemon in just my smallclothes! You must really be crazy to think I would agree to such a disgusting act as sleeping with you," Alistair responded in indignation.

"Really? Would you refuse the ritual and have your beloved Warden die simply because you were too disgusted at the prospect? Believe me, nothing sickens me more than the thought of lying with you," Morrigan continued angrily.

"Wait…no, I didn't…" Alistair sputtered, shooting a fearful and hopeless gaze at Kallian.

"So this is your game, Morrigan? You know me and Alistair are…together now, and yet you choose to spring this on us only a few hours after?" Kallian spat with a mixture of betrayal and rage.

"I am merely presenting you with an option that could potentially save your life. Whether you take advantage of my offer is your business. In truth, I did not expect to be telling you about this so soon…not to mention your poor taste in men complicates matters," Morrigan quipped as a smirk marred her beautiful face.

Kallian's wrath grew at the insult, but she failed to rise to the bait, "How long have you known how to kill the archdemon and about this ritual? Is this the reason that witch sent you with us?"

"Ah, how astute of you. You are correct in your assumptions. Flemeth sent me with you primarily to ensure the completion of this ritual, or did you really think she provided aid out of the goodness of her heart?" she said in a mocking tone.

Kallian's eyes narrowed dangerously as Morrigan's hand went to her throat, surprise and fear evident in her gaze though she still managed to maintain her aloof, contemptuous manner even while suffocating. "Don't play games with me, witch. If I can't trust someone with me, I have no use for them. Think about that," she said venomously, leaving know doubt to the meaning behind her words.

Once the young elf released her, Morrigan wasted no time in trying to reestablish her superiority, "Bold words, though we both know that you need me around. If you kill me, I will take either you or Alistair with me. We need not discuss this at the moment, 'tis unimportant now that the archdemon has fled. Another time, perhaps?"

Kallian glowered as the raven-haired woman grinned imperiously, knowing that she had the Grey Warden trapped. The air seemed to grow colder as the standoff continued, Alistair looking on in apprehension as he futilely tried to pull Kallian away from the woman. After several long minutes of silent conflict, Kallian turned away with a shrug while Morrigan smiled smugly in her victory.

* * *

Another wave of nausea coming over her, Kallian bent over and wretched violently as she stood over another ruined golem leading to the Anvil of the Void. Encountering the broodmother had been an unpleasant experience to say the least, its bloated form an abominable corruption of the sacred nature of motherhood. She had wondered why no female corpses lay strewn around the stinking tunnels of the Dead Trenches, but now she wished she never learned the awful truth. Fear crept into her mind as she questioned whether that would be her eventually, so consumed by the taint that her very existence would involve on producing more of the vile creatures she once battled. She wretched again as she tried to put the image out of her mind, telling herself that she would bite her tongue and kill herself if it came to that.

Kallian had overheard many rumors in Orzammar, most concerning the widespread belief in Branka's lonely death wandering the vast expanses of the Deep Roads. The truth, however, was much worse than the rumors of a crazed woman leading her entire family to their deaths chasing after the forgotten relics of the Dwarven Empire's former glory lost with the invasion of the darkspawn. Branka was insane. She had used the members of her House as experimental subjects, testing the traps and tests that lined the path toward Caridin's legendary masterwork by sending them to their grim ends. Worse, when the members of her family dwindled, she used the surviving women as monstrous wombs to breed more darkspawn she could send against the fiendish puzzles left behind by the Paragon ages ago. She cared nothing for the lives of her family and her loved ones, arguing that they would be nothing without her, so she was justified in using them as lab animals to experiment with and murder at her leisure. An aura of darkness surrounded her rife with evil and mania, her mind corrupted by an obsession that made even the most vile of actions acceptable.

Kallian was rather displeased at being used as live bait against the mechanical nightmares that protected the legendary Anvil, but she and her companions managed to make it through though not without a few broken bones inflicted by the crushing power of the golems. So she stood before the Paragon himself, the legendary smith Caridin who forged the very souls of dwarves into living metal and rock, the guardians of the Dwarven Empire that would not fall to blade or spear. He begged her to destroy the Anvil, to prevent any person from ever suffering so cruel a fate as to have their very soul ripped from their bodies, eyes and mouths burned away from the pouring of molten steel, to suffer pain so agonizing that their very memories fell to tatters from the strain. Branka of course objected to her fellow Paragon's opinion, her eyes filled with insanity as she accused Caridin of not understanding the desperate plight of the dwarves whose defenses slowly weakened with every passing year. The creation of a golem army would save the dwarves, allow them to push back the never ending darkspawn horde, and recapture the glory lost when the first archdemon threatened to bring every race to the brink of annihilation.

"No! Please! You cannot allow more innocents to be sacrificed to fuel the ambitions of those who care nothing for their suffering! Too many have already shed blood on the accursed anvil. Do not le the horror begin anew!" Caridin urged desperately.

"Do not listen to this raving shell of a Paragon, he has waited here for a thousand years stewing in his own insanity! Help me and I will build you an army that no amount of darkspawn can overcome! This Anvil, the treasure of our people, is the beacon of our salvation!" Branka responded with contempt, barely able to keep her excitement in check only meters away from her desire.

Kallian rolled her eyes at the thought of Branka accusing another of insanity while Oghren attempted to reason with her, still hopeful despite all proof to the opposite that his former wife would return to his side, "Branka you crazy, bleeding nug tail, can't you see that searching for this sodding hunk of metal has cost you everything you've ever cared about?"

Branka was unmoved by the words of her erstwhile husband while Alistair attempted to interject his own moral reasoning before the showdown devolved into open combat, "So many people died to find this…_thing_, and now more will be sacrificed if we let her control it. It's not right to force people to be tools of war; we can fight and win without this…evil".

"Those who already died in pursuit of this power are nothing more than sunk cost. They are gone, and their loss means nothing to the current problem we find ourselves faced with. Nevertheless…to force an individual to become a slave to another, to have their actions and thoughts dictated by these _control rods_…is evil in its purest form. It denies the opportunity for one to make their own destiny through their inner strength; it is an indefensible perversion of the natural order with the weak oppressing the strong. We have already been shown the weakness of the archdemon and will not need this army; I say destroy it".

"I never expected one such as you to express such pathetic weakness," Morrigan spat as Revan fixed her masked gaze on the witch. "We came here to obtain soldiers for our army and here we have a chance to obtain exceptional ones. 'Tis idiotic to pass up such a grand opportunity".

Everyone looked to Kallian for her decision as the elf's brow creased in thought, "How these golems are created is irrelevant to our mission. We are here to build an army, not right the wrongs of millennia old bastards. The Grey Wardens do what must be done to end the blight no matter how immoral or wrong these actions might be. The ends justify the means. Results over everything else".

Kallian felt a wave of anger pass over her as she felt the piercing gaze of Revan fall upon her, disapproval filling the air around her. Revan voiced no objection and made no move to prevent her from following through with her decision, but what shocked Kallian was not her disapproval but rather the profound sense of disappointment and hint of fear she felt in Revan's aura. She remembered the cryptic comments she had made about the Jedi's hypocrisy over refusing to kill but finding it perfectly acceptable to enslave the helpless, knowing now why the very mention of slavery sent her into a rage. For someone so powerful to have their will twisted so that everything about them was changed and weakened, Kallian could not even comprehend the inner damage such an act left on the woman.

Despite his formidable form, Caridin and his legion of golems fell quickly before the mighty Force powers of Kallian. Revan and Alistair refused to participate in the battle, Revan looking away from the battle while Alistair maintained a conflicted expression, concern evident on his features. As Branka presented the golden crown to Kallian to give to her chosen king, the darkness covering the depths of the chamber seemed to swirl around her, blotting out all light except for a pair of shining eyes once alive with grim determination and now warped by creeping evil.

* * *

**A/N: The chapters seem to keep getting longer despite my best intentions. I thought about dividing it somehow, but any division seemed a little jarring. I had a little of this written before my last update, so the next update will probably be even slower in coming. Thanks once again for reading and to Gogolu and Lord Arkan for the reviews.**


	10. The Abyss Stares Back at You

Revan watched as the planet's star hung low in the sky, its angry face colored a blood red from the distortion in the atmosphere caused by the advancing taint of the blight. It seemed to the former dark lord that the sky's hazy, reddish appearance would be apt for the blood soon to be spilled on the battlefields of this Ferelden. A whistling blade descended into Revan's field of vision, shattering her thoughts as she parried it with a flick of her own blade. As Kallian shot past her, she aimed another blow at the woman's side only to have the dark figure twist out of the way with a swirl of her tattered cloak. Using the momentum of her spin to put force behind her thin blade, Revan aimed a slash at the back of the young elf's neck that grazed a few strands of hair as she rolled below the attack. Forcing herself up and back to her feet in a somersault with one hand, Kallian once again adopted the ready stance of the saber form Revan had taught her, holding one blade outward pointed toward her opponent and the offhand weapon in a reversed grip pointed to the sky.

"Your movements are sloppy, had I not held back on that slash you would have not been able to dodge. Let the Force guide your movements. Anticipate the actions of your opponent and execute your counters before they even act," Revan instructed as her blades clashed against the dwarven longsword of Kallian.

"If anyone is performing in an underwhelming fashion it is you. Your reaction time is barely keeping up with my attacks and I sense your disinterest in this fight. You always berate me for getting distracted, but here you are doing the same thing!" Kallian yelled as she pushed Revan's weapons away with a powerful swing of her sword.

As Kallian pressed her attack with several strong blows that rattled her opponent's thin blades, Revan responded, "Even in a distracted state, I am more than a match for you". Bringing one weapon down to bury Kallian's sword in the dirt, the masked woman struck her with the hilt of her blade in her head as she lurched forward from the unexpected strength of Revan's first blow. Kallian lashed out with a quick kick as her body fell backwards, but Revan merely caught her leg, lifted her slight form into the air, and threw her violently into the ground.

Kallian coughed as dust rose from her sliding impact into the dry dirt of the country road. Using her arms as a spring to jump to her feet, she brought her weapons up to guard against the woman's follow up but saw that Revan remained standing where she had been, making no attempt to approach her. "Well maybe you have a point," Kallian conceded, "but you're still more experienced than me fighting like this. You should have an advantage".

"When you are faced with an opponent who is far stronger and has many more years of experience in fighting than you, will such excuses matter?" Revan scoffed, replacing the dull steel of her blades back within their sheaths.

"No, of course not," Kallian said in an embarrassed tone, "Anyway, what I said is true. You are not fighting as you usually do. A difference in strength has nothing to do with a fighter performing at a level beneath her skill".

"Persistent, aren't we?" Revan said whimsically before switching to a more serious tone. "Do you remember what I told you about the light and dark sides of the Force after I joined your little band?"

"You said adherence to one or the other stunts the potential of a wielder of the Force. An individual must understand both to truly unlock their full potential," Kallian answered, wondering where this conversation was heading.

"Indeed. Those who in their ignorance claim that one side is better or stronger than the other limit themselves by rendering anathema a whole branch of knowledge that could lend them a better understanding of the Force as a whole. Balance is important, one must walk the narrow path between the two extremes, borrowing from each what will strengthen them and allow the achievement of their goals," Revan explained. "Lately, I have noticed you slipping increasingly into the dark, only tapping into the negative emotions of anger, hatred, and fear. Do you believe that relying on your darker side makes you stronger?"

"I have not been relying on anything but myself to fight," Kallian said coldly. "You told me not to rely on the Force as the chief source of my power, and so I haven't".

"So you say, but I have seen with my eyes your descent further into the darkness. I ask again, is it not seductive? Do you not feel stronger and more in control of your destiny than you have ever felt?" Revan asked as the atmosphere grew more foreboding.

"I feel stronger, yes. The Force enables me to fight at a higher level, but it is only one of the weapons at my disposal," Kallian insisted.

"And yet you let your other skills atrophy while increasing your reliance on the Force to win your battles for you. Against the Guardian and the dragon you let the Force not simply guide you, but control you. Allowing the insidious power to take hold of your mind is dangerous, corruptive," Revan continued seriously as she crossed her arms.

"I don't need you worried about me," Kallian spat. "I'm strong, no power will ever be able to control me. I won't let it!"

"Others far stronger than you have spoken similar words in the past," Revan said gravely as Kallian's eyes narrowed. "I do not wish to treat you as an infant that must be cared for and watched so that it fails to injure itself, but the dark side _is_ corruptive. Strong emotions and negative feelings cause its power to grow. You are safe for now, but keep your emotions in check in the future until you learn to control them. Consider your goals and how you plan to bring them to fruition for if you fall, they will be the first sacrifice to your new master".

"If this is about the Anvil of the Void, I did what must be done. We need soldiers against the darkspawn. Even if me and you can take on the archdemon alone, there are still millions of darkspawn that surround and protect it. We can't fight that many alone no matter how powerful we may be," Kallian said dismissively. "I know you have some…issues about slavery, but I can't let your personal opinions interfere with winning this war".

"No, you misunderstand my intention. Your decision over the production of golems is defensible; any commander knows that sacrifices must be made to ensure victory. I have done things in the pursuit of victory that…conflicted with my personal values," Revan reluctantly admitted. "Your decision is simply a symptom of the real problem. Consider your words carefully, you speak of _my_ personal disgust at the enslavement of any being. You are an elf, a people who live under the harsh rule of those who hate you and can rationalize any amount of harm or injustice done to you. The girl I met a few months ago abhorred such treatment, but now you condemn others to it? Examine your thoughts and feelings and tell me I am wrong".

Kallian recoiled at those words, her mind racing at the thought that her words might be true. "_Am I really starting to lose it? Have I forgotten who I am and what I value? Maybe she's…No! I did what was necessary! I know what I have to do: end the blight and create a better life for my family and people. Everything else is meaningless,_" she thought as her doubt wilted before the creeping darkness in her mind. "I did what had to be done. I don't care what you think of my decision or of me," she said as she turned away.

As Revan watched her storm away in a huff, she sensed the overwhelming concern emanating from Alistair as he approached her from behind. "Here to berate me about our young leader's less than stellar conduct as of late?" Revan questioned sweetly, not turning around.

"No, I couldn't care less about you, I have more important people to worry about. This_ is_ your doing, but crying about it isn't going to change it. Kallian is in trouble and I will not allow any hurt to befall her. As for you, you are going to help me protect her," Alistair said, his normally good-natured face a mask of seriousness.

"Help you? I doubt it, and anyway, what does Kallian need protecting from. Even this fearsome archdemon, which everyone speaks about in hushed tones, cannot stand against her. I think she can look after herself," Revan responded dismissively.

"No matter what you may believe, I'm not an idiot. I know what you two were talking about so secretively. I know it's hard to imagine with you being pure evil, but even someone like you must have some worries over Kallian's actions recently. The way she has been acting…it sometimes seems like another person is inhabiting her body," Alistair urged.

"You are a fool if you think _I_ am pure evil. You have no idea what true evil is," Revan lectured as Alistair narrowed his eyes. "In truth though, I am concerned about the changes she has undergone as of late. The dark side can be dangerously seductive especially to those with overwhelming pride or tragedy in their past, two characteristics my young apprentice possesses in abundance. I brought the danger to her attention just now, but I am rather certain that my words failed to get through".

"So what are we going to do, we can't let the darkness within her gain more of a hold. We have to take action now! You caused this; you must know a way to reverse what you have done!" Alistair said angrily, struggling to keep his voice down so no one else would hear.

"There is no need to panic at the moment. Her decision to preserve the means to enslave souls to create those metal and rock abominations was rational. They could theoretically serve as an impressive bulwark against the Force dead horde that will soon fall upon us. As long as her decisions remain logical, as long as she maintains control of her will…I will not need to intervene," Revan said darkly, the veiled threat hanging in the air.

"So that's it? We wait until she starts going around stabbing innocent bystanders on the street while cackling like a madwoman before we do something? I won't let that happen!" Alistair said, resolve evident in his bearing.

"Then by all means speak to her about it. Not that it will do any good since she will promptly brush aside your concerns, but you are welcome to try," Revan said with a shrug. "I have something more important to speak to you about anyway, something that concerns Kallian's potential for a fall. You love her, do you not? Such a connection always evokes strong feelings in the pair bound to each other. Such feelings can be…dangerous if warped in such a way that love quickly evolves into hate and contempt. It is not a cause, mind you, of the corruption, which is weakness in the individual. It can simply serve as a factor that exacerbates the prior condition and hastens the fall. I would be mindful of this".

"Wait, you aren't telling me to break off our relationship, are you?" Alistair said in disbelief, not expecting advice in love from a woman with little experience in such things and active contempt for those who had such feelings.

"No, I am simply telling you to tread carefully. Help and support her but try not to antagonize her. You seem to have a special talent for that," Revan said quickly, remembering the strong feelings she had for Malak that the dark side so easily twisted into an ugly perversion of her care. "I have seen what the dark side can do to an individual not ready to delve into its dark mysteries. The feelings they have will be warped and corrupted, twisted into irrational imitations of their original emotions. Friends will turn on friends they have known forever, lovers will kill each other over perceived betrayal with no basis in reality, and old loyalties and dreams will fade into nothing as the pursuit of false power becomes the sole driving force in the sad individual's pathetic life".

"Kallian would never do something like that. Loyalty to her friends and family is what defines her," Alistair disputed forcefully.

"You are right…for the moment. If you had ever seen the effect allowing the dark side to control an individual has over them, you might speak differently. If Kallian falls, for all intents and purposes Kallian will cease to exist until…if she manages to break the control of the insidious side of the Force," Revan added gravely.

* * *

Kallian noticed the subtle changes in Denerim's appearance as she walked the cobblestone paths toward Eamon's estate. Usually overflowing heaps of trash had been cleaned up, the refuse and filth left covering the streets from the desperate masses locked in abject poverty no longer adulterating the gleaming white stone. The homeless tramps and street dwellers who begged for a spare coin while secretly planning to rob the foolishly good intentioned had also disappeared, without a doubt either killed or forcibly dumped into the crime-ridden central districts of the sprawling city where no noble or guard dared to tread. Banners representing the various nobles of Ferelden lined the walls of villas while the omnipresent standard of Gwaren served as a testament to Loghain's iron fisted control.

She ignored the sidelong glances and muttered insults she could scarcely make out as she strode through the marketplace, the spoiled children of nobles aghast that an elf would dare to not only walk in their presence but also refuse to stand aside when their paths met. When she shoved aside a particularly arrogant girl who promptly called for her massive guards to teach the "knife ear" a lesson on how to treat one's betters, Kallian simply twisted one of the leering duo's arms around, popping the bone from his shoulder before smashing a gauntleted fist into the mouth of his gaping partner, knocking out several teeth and from the sound of it, breaking his jaw. She glared menacingly at the shocked noble girl, watching with satisfaction as she wilted before the presence of someone far stronger than herself. Kallian savored her fear, relishing the chance to teach these scum that title meant little when facing someone with true power. Before leaving Redcliffe, Eamon had taken her aside and cautioned her to not to alienate the nobility by doing anything unnecessarily violent to either the nobles or their guards, but Kallian reasoned that they had little to complain about since she left them alive.

Eamon's estate was fairly impressive, encompassing many rooms that stretched forth and around the heart of the market district. The furnishings were immaculate, carved from rich hardwood and upholstered with soft velvet. Wall hangings depicting various battles from the war against Orlais along with lifelike portraits of many ancestors of the Guerrin line lined the plaster walls. Most of the servants were elven of course, their work carrying a much lower price than comparable human workers, a fact that often led to open resentment and more violence against the elves who merely wanted to make a living. They looked at Kallian with awe and more than a little envy, their eyes wide as they took in her shining ebony armor and thick, dark cloak slung across her back like the flowing cape of a haughty cavalier. Kallian wondered why a strong feeling of contempt emerged in her mind when she looked upon these elves. She should be trying to help them, right? Help them find the strength within them to oppose their shem masters and forge a life for themselves by their own hands. Instead she felt overwhelming anger directed at them, these simpering fools who allowed themselves to become slaves to the pathetic shems. They chose their path, they chose to be slaves, and there was no helping them now.

Before Eamon could even begin to set out his plan for achieving victory in the Landsmeet, a loud bang echoed throughout the chamber coming from the direction of the central hall. Turning toward the noise, Kallian at first saw an elf sitting dazed on the ground, the heavy metal door apparently hitting her when it swung open so violently. Shifting her gaze, her eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted into a grotesque imitation of a smile, her teeth bared like a wild animal stricken with rabies. Before her now stood the usurper Loghain and two others Kallian knew not, one with embossed leather armor decorated with gold and silver studs and another with the typical heavy chainmail typical of Loghain's elite troops, a massive sword slung along her back.

"Greetings Eamon," Loghain began in a menacing tone. "The timing of your calling for a Landsmeet seems most fortuitous with the darkspawn horde laying waste to our lands and the chevaliers of Orlais massing on our borders. You think you can use the chaos to seize power? You always were more of an Orlesian schemer who fought with words and political wrangling rather than with a blade like a true Fereldan".

"It is not I who has usurped the throne of Ferelden, _Regent_ Loghain, and neither do I seek to claim the title of king," Eamon shot back, motioning for Alistair to join him. "Here stands the true heir to the Theirin throne, a scion of Maric and rightful king by blood".

Kallian thought Alistair would adopt his usual sheepish demeanor when Eamon brought him to attention, but the cold, hard expression in his eyes surprised her. He simply stared at Loghain like a lion poised to strike, the wrath bubbling over in him almost overwhelming Kallian's senses. She grasped his hand and held it tight, a gesture he returned as the blazing anger in him returned to a simmering boil.

"Ah, so this is the puppet you intend to put on the throne," Loghain spat contemptuously. "Place your thrall at the front to go through the motions while you pull the strings from behind? Quite the cunning plan, but do you really think the other nobles will let this fool boy lead them? They are liked sheep frightened by the appearance of the wolf; they will look to me to protect them because I am the only one who can. I will not allow anyone to destroy this country I shed blood, sweat, and tears to save. I will not allow the petty ambitions of lesser men undo the victory Maric, Rowan, and I achieved! You should be ashamed Eamon! Your sister fought with us and shed blood with us while you hid like a cowardly rat in the north while thousands died to win freedom for Ferelden! She was many more times the fighter and leader than you could have ever hoped to be".

"The one who should be ashamed is none other than you Loghain! You murdered Cailan, your own son-in-law, the son of your best friend and brother just so you could seize the throne! Say what you wish, your crimes will be judged before the nobles of the Landsmeet," Eamon responded in anger.

"Like I even give a damn about the so-called "nobles" of Ferelden. They sit getting fat in their gilded palaces, consuming the wealth of those whose fathers and mothers fought to throw off just such tyranny! They are fools who will fall in line because they are too frightened to do otherwise. You may be the boldest rat of the group, Eamon, but without the protection of those far stronger than you, you will cower just like the rest," Loghain snarled, turning his attention to Kallian who secretly felt herself agreeing with most of what the man said. "And here is the Grey Warden, the one who protects little Eamon while he goes about his schemes".

"It's been a long time Loghain," Kallian said while a manic smile remained etched on her face. "I look forward to returning the favor from Ostagar. I'm sure gutting you will make all of this ridiculous nonsense worthwhile".

"You dare threaten the Teyrn!" the woman at his side cried in anger and disbelief. "I would choose my words more carefully if I were you, elf".

Kallian began to reach out her hand before Alistair caught it and forcibly lowered it to her side, his face displaying the unspoken message to wait for the time being. Kallian knew that the political ramifications of murdering the Regent and his attendants would not bode well for Alistair's candidacy for king, but in that moment, she really could not have cared less. All she wanted was to make the three shems in front of her suffer both for their insults and the past harm their actions had inflicted upon her.

Seeing her hand other hand gripping Alistair's tightly, Loghain's mouth curled into a sneer, "I see you are not just supporting his candidacy for the throne, Grey Warden. It seems a small part of Maric does indeed remain in his bastard child".

Kallian cared little for what he meant, opening her mouth to speak as the gray haired man with a face like a rat interrupted her, "I told you this meeting would be a waste of time, my Lord. They cannot be reasoned with; they are merely annoyances to be purged".

"And who are you, shem?" Kallian spoke with hatred coloring her voice.

"Lord Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine and Denerim and Teyrn of Highever," he spoke pompously.

Kallian chuckled malevolently as her shining yellow eyes flashed with pale light, "Ah…Howe, I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance". Howe frowned at her words before a loud snap echoed throughout the chamber, causing everyone to turn to Howe who suddenly gasped while grasping his hand. "How unfortunate you seem unable to shake my hand. Such rudeness, even enemies should be civil you know," she spoke airily as several more snaps filled the air.

"Knife eared bitch!" Howe growled in pain before several pops halted his speech and left him wailing in agony. Broken pieces of teeth fell from his open mouth trailed by strings of saliva mixed with blood.

"Such a shame you also can't greet me politely. Unfortunately, you won't live long enough to acquire some manners," Kallian lectured with a dark chuckle.

"Maker's breath!" the woman at Loghain's side gasped at the sight of a writhing Howe before drawing her sword. "I will slay you where you stand maleficar!"

Kallian wrenched the large sword from the woman's grasp with barely a flick of her wrist, content to simply allow the woman to see how outmatched she truly was. "Peace, Grey Warden!" Eamon interjected loudly. "The time for fighting will come, assaulting them will only play into their hands and create sympathy for them!"

"I'm not trying to assault them, I'm going to make them suffer for a while, and then I'm going to kill them," Kallian said sweetly as Alistair tried desperately to hold her back. "That Howe is the one who ordered the murders of my neighbors and friends in the alienage, you cannot honestly expect for me to leave him alive?"

"Of course not," Alistair said quickly, "but the time for revenge will come soon. This is not the place. Please have some patience, for me".

Kallian shot him a patronizing look that froze the former templar where he stood, but quickly said, "Very well…for you…this time".

"We will finish this at the Landsmeet, Grey Warden. We will see who shall control the fate of Ferelden," Loghain snarled, motioning for Howe and the woman to follow.

Kallian merely nodded, summoning a crackling ball of blue lightning to her palm in a threatening manner. Seeing Howe shoot her a hateful glare, Kallian called after him pleasantly, "I'm sorry our first meeting had to be cut short, but I assure you, we will be seeing each other again very soon. Look forward to it".

"Oh, I do…more than you know," he slurred, his bloodied mouth managing to curl into a dark smirk.

After they left, Eamon let out a sigh and cast a disapproving glance at Kallian, "We will be most fortunate to have anyone at the Landsmeet on our side if you keep employing your rather unique charms".

"Save it Eamon. I'm here to make sure Alistair gets to be king, not to suck up to a gathering of sodding noble bastards. This whole Landsmeet thing is idiotic anyway, if they don't come along to my way of seeing things, I will _make _them see things my way," she said darkly, not even bothering to conceal her contempt for the man.

"Just please keep what I said in mind, and try to control yourself," Eamon pleaded. "Now to business, I have received information that Anora, Cailan's queen as you are most likely aware, has been imprisoned by Howe's men. If we could rescue her, she could serve as a useful ally against her father at the Landsmeet".

The Arl continued to explain the situation, aided by Anora's elven handmaiden who shrank back under the deadly glare of Kallian, trying valiantly to explain her Lady's predicament and her growing doubt about her father's motives and ambitions. Kallian objected to the whole search and rescue, complaining loudly that the venture would be worse than useless since she would only serve as a threat to Alistair and a symbol for the allies of Loghain to rally around. She argued that if they had to find her, they might as well finish her off, a statement that scandalized both the handmaiden and Eamon who explicitly forbade such conduct. Kallian eventually reluctantly agreed, though she made sure everyone knew how unhappy she was about the decision and how much of a sacrifice this was to her patience and time.

* * *

After dropping off the dragon scales at a particularly flamboyant blacksmith's shop, a stop which took a good bit more time than necessary as the excitable Wade heaped praises upon Kallian for giving him an opportunity to work with such material and his insistence on paying her for the privilege, Alistair and Kallian stood outside the home of the woman he believed to be his half-sister. "Well…here we are. You don't suppose we could come back later by any chance?" Alistair said nervously.

"Are you scared to meet your sister?" Kallian said incredulously as she sighed loudly. "You want me to hold your hand and escort you in?"

"I'd like that a lot actually," Alistair said with a nervous smile.

"You know that's not what I meant you big baby," she said even as she entwined her fingers around his, pulling him towards the rather run down house's door.

A woman turned to the sound of her door creaking open, frowning at the sight of two heavily armored individuals with Alistair now garbed in silverite armor with gold highlights by the insistence of Eamon. "You here to get wash done? I'll do the whole lot of it for five bits, best deal there is, and don't let that foreign woman tell you different because she'll rob you blind".

"Uh…we're not here to get wash done. Anyway, are you Goldanna? I have something to speak to you about," Alistair said with such speed that his words seemed to meld together. "You see…I'm your brother".

"My what? I am Goldanna, yes…how do you know my name. What tomfoolery are you folk up to?" she said suspiciously, eyeing Kallian with even more distaste.

"He's trying to say that he's your brother. Your mother died giving birth to him and the knights of Redcliffe took him away," Kallian added disinterestedly.

"Goldanna, your…our mother was a maid at Redcliffe castle. Does that sound familiar?" Alistair said hopefully, years of loneliness without a family distorting what Kallian could already see clearly.

"You! They told me you's was dead!" Goldanna screamed in realization.

"Dead? What…who told you that?" Alistair asked in confusion.

"Thems at the castle! They told me that the babe was dead, but I knew that they's was lying! They gave me a sovereign to shut me up, but it didn't last. I knew I should have told them, told them that my mother was carrying the king's babe!" she exclaimed in anger, not even caring about the fact that her supposed brother was standing only a few feet away from her.

"Well the babe didn't die. I'm him. I'm your brother," Alistair continued.

"Lot of good that does me. You killed mother, you did and left me alone to look after the little ones with no way to put food on the table. I don't know you boy, some important prince who's always had everything he needed given to him! What about me, what'd I get except a dead mother?" she screeched as Kallian's hands curled into fists.

"I'm sorry…I never knew that you lived this way. I promise you I'll do all I can to make sure you and your children are provided for," Alistair said in a shocked tone, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Your brother just wanted to see you, he's never done anything to you, and yet you dare to treat him this way!" Kallian snarled.

"And who's this, some elf to carry your riches for you?" Goldanna responded with contempt, wearing the same look Kallian had seen on the faces of shems too many times to count.

"Don't talk about her that way! She's my friend, a very important person to me, and a Grey Warden," Alistair snapped, showing the first hint of anger since the meeting began.

"Oh, a prince and a Grey Warden, how dare I even speak before such people. Unless you use some of those riches you got to help feed some mouths around here, I got nothing to say to you," she said with a glare, her greed and envy rising from her like two fanged snakes.

"He doesn't have to give you anything, shem! You don't deserve to even be in his presence," she yelled, barely restraining herself from lashing out at her love's sister. "Come on Alistair, there's nothing for you here".

"You're right," he agreed as Kallian smashed the door open with a Force push, causing the whole shack to tremble, leaving a cowering Goldanna to shout insults after them.

"Well, that wasn't what I expected…" he trailed off, hurt evident in his eyes.

"You want me to kill her for you?" Kallian said seriously, casting a menacing glare at the small home.

"Please don't," he said cautiously. "I can't believe how stupid I am. What was I expecting: for her to accept me like it was nothing, like she knew me this whole time? I feel like a complete idiot," he continued, finally seeing the world for how it really is.

"You don't need her! True family is supposed to stick by each other no matter what! That bitch…no matter if she's your real sister or not, blood doesn't matter, the feelings we have for each other do," she insisted.

"Maybe, but I've never had anyone care about me…besides Duncan, but he's gone now," he said miserably.

"I care about you, you fool!" Kallian exclaimed, angry that he would just ignore her feelings.

"That's right. I know that…I just didn't think of it right away. I'm sorry I acted this way, you deserve better than this," he continued apologetically before meeting her gaze. "You have no idea what you mean to me. I'm so glad you were here for me and…I love you".

"I know," she said quietly, reaching up to him to bring his face down to hers for a long kiss, not caring about the looks of disgust they received from the passing humans.

* * *

After fighting savage monsters for days in the heart of darkspawn territory, fighting ordinary soldiers who did not spread filth and corruption and would not try to eat you if you fell came as a pleasant change of pace. Kallian kicked out with a swift strike, buckling a guard's knee before she snapped his head back with a savage punch that broke his neck from the sheer force of the blow. Catching another's sword on her own, she twisted her blade in a circular motion, severing the man's forearm before ending his life with a quick stab of her dagger. Zevran, Alistair, and Revan had accompanied her to the residence of the Arl of Denerim, and now they were engaged with the estate's protectors, fighting their way through the crypts filled with torture devices and the rotting corpses of the unlucky individuals who most likely experienced pain unimaginable before escaping into death's welcome embrace.

Kallian thought it almost sad as she easily waded through the guards who confronted her, their eyes displaying their fear as they looked upon the bloodstained visage of their opponent, a manic smile etched across her face. One particularly cowardly guard dropped his sword and ran, only to scream in terror as an unseen force dragged him back toward the fearsome Warden, his cries of fear cut short as two blades cut through his lungs and out the front of his chest, leaving only a wet gurgle as frothy blood poured from his open mouth. Revan had been right, she had been relying on the power of the Force too much to dispatch her enemies but not for the reason she probably intended. Kallian had forgotten how satisfying it was to bury a blade in the flesh of another, to feel cold steel cut through sinew and bone, and to stare into the horrified eyes of the victim as they realized that their life was fading away. Kallian chuckled to herself, savoring every second of ripping her twin blades out of the dying man, the notched edges cracking ribs and bursting organs as they emerged in a cascade of blood.

Zevran laughed as he looked upon the fiery-haired elf, "Try not to enjoy yourself too much, my dear. Even your most hated enemies deserve a quick, clean death. It is only right to be respectful of your enemies, no?"

"Death is ugly and brutal no matter how it comes about. Respect and honor are beliefs that have no place on the battlefield, only the achieving of victory matters," Revan responded once again in the wise tone she imitated from Kreia.

"I'm afraid we will have to agree to disagree, my darling Revan. Of course you can take pleasure in the kill itself, but you should still conduct yourself in a manner that fails to bring any disgrace upon your defeated opponent," Zevran continued.

"I take no pleasure in killing. Killing is simply necessary in order to achieve one's goals, nothing more," Revan answered. "Although one of my friends was an assassin, and killing was the only thing he took pleasure in. He always used to make everyone around me uncomfortable, asking if I wanted them killed for making some off-hand comment…"

"He truly sounds like a joy to be around then though it saddens me greatly to know that I am not the only assassin in your heart," Zevran said with faux hurt in his voice.

"_I _would definitely have a more pleasant time with him around with his particularly violent brand of humor, but as for the rest of you…" Revan trailed off, leaving no doubt as to her meaning. "If you had said something like that in his presence, he probably would have said something like 'Question: Can I kill the pointy-eared meatbag now, master? It has long been a desire of mine and considering the meatbag's words, most likely a desire of yours as well'".

"Do not jest in such a way, my darling. I know how hard you would take my permanent absence," Zevran responded jovially. "I can respect his humor though. Meatbag? Ha! Maybe I should borrow that".

"He would probably terminate you if you did, not that you will ever meet him though," Revan jokingly warned.

"Can you try to keep your insipid banter to a minimum. Honestly, every time I turn around another idiotic conversation springs forth to annoy me further," Kallian interrupted, shooting a glare back at the two.

"I would my dear, but it was such an ordeal to have the beautiful and mysterious Revan open up to me that I feel I must take advantage of every opportunity I get to speak with her," Zevran answered enthusiastically, causing Kallian to roll her eyes in frustration.

"Whatever, we're getting close to where that bastard Howe is holed up so be ready. It'd be such a shame if some guard separated your head from your neck while you were too busy gabbing," Kallian continued in resignation.

"Ah, it seems like it always must be business before pleasure. How sad," Zevran quipped as Kallian kicked down a wooden door, the metal lock barring entry ripping clean off the wall.

Several arrows flew toward the suddenly opened door, but Kallian continued forward, stopping the arrows midflight, reversing their trajectories, and sending them screaming back to their source. A large man wielding a giant axe attempted to cut the small elf down the center, but she simply grabbed the blade, pulling the hulking man forward into a punishing headbutt. As he fell to the ground, dazed from the ferocity of the blow, Kallian reversed the axe she now held in her hands and brought it down on the man's chest, the crunching of bones drowning out the guard's short scream. Rubbing her hands together like the touching of the axe had somehow dirtied them, Kallian's beaming gaze turned to Howe who had a smug look on his swelling face.

"Ah, the knife ear finally graces me with her presence. Welcome Kallian _Tabris_," he said with cruel humor written on his face, slurring his words from the wounds to his mouth.

Kallian narrowed her eyes, wondering why he had drawn out her last name in that manner. She sensed a foreboding danger in the Force, but felt that it wasn't directed toward her surprisingly enough. "I told you we would be seeing each other again very soon, Howe. Your accommodations for your guests were sadly lacking. It seems your rudeness knows no bounds," she said sweetly.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. I even prepared a guest I thought would please you greatly," Howe smiled like a snake as Kallian's felt her blood freeze. "Let's bring him out, shall we?"

Kallian turned in horror to see the beaten and bloodied form of Cyrion Tabris, his broken body supported by a smirking guard, his sword held to the man's throat. She knew through the Force that her father was in terrible shape, pieces of broken bones lodged in his vital organs causing internal bleeding. He only seemed vaguely aware of his surroundings, the pain overwhelming the ability of his mind to direct his senses, but Kallian felt a surge of recognition as his deadened gaze fell upon her.

"You see it was quite easy to persuade the other knife ears to give out information on you and your family just by offering some coin. I felt that you might cause trouble for us if you survived, and it seems my foresight is already paying off," Howe spoke arrogantly as Kallian's hands strayed toward her weapons. "Oh, we can't have you doing that…" Howe motioned to the guard holding Cyrion who immediately bent his arm back and snapped it, Kallian letting out a horrified cry as her hands covered her face.

"Just a taste in case you get any ideas about attacking me or my men, they can end his life in an instant," Howe spoke menacingly. "I wonder if my men have finished rounding up your two cousins as well. I wanted them to join us, but it seems they were determined not to attend. I informed them that if anything should happen to me, they should kill them immediately, but you know how hard good soldiers are to come by, so they might drag it out for a bit, you understand. I've heard one of your cousins is quite a beauty for a knife ear, and given her previous experience with the former Arl's son…they might not be able to contain themselves.

Howe laughed malevolently as Kallian came close to tears, the dark power beginning to emerge from the very depths of her being. Howe opened his mouth to taunt her again, but the words died on his tongue. A horrible tearing and grinding noise filled the small room as the arm of the man holding the blade to Cyrion's neck ripped violently from his body, strands of muscle and stretched skin hanging from the ruined limb as gouts of blood poured like a raging waterfall from his shoulder. He barely had time to gape before his head twisted around, a series of pops sounding as Kallian pulled the head, face still contorted in an expression of shock, from his body as his spine gruesomely trailed from the twisted, bleeding neck. The limp form of Cyrion dropped as ghastly corpse collapsed in a pool of blood.

Howe gaped, unable to even speak to beg for mercy, as Kallian once again focused on him. The arm she had previously injured bent awkwardly in several places, bones breaking continually as she reduced the limb to unsupported meat. Howe let out a silent scream as Kallian methodically continued on each of his other limbs, leaving him collapsed on the ground with limbs flopping pathetically within the shell of his armor. Alistair grabbed her in an attempt to make her stop, but she pushed him away with the Force, her mind completely focused on making this bastard shem suffer before he died.

She held up an open fist and brought her fingers together in a crushing gesture, the Force causing Howe's ribs to crush inward, destroying organs and forcing their ruined remain through the gashes that emerged from the sharp edges of broken bones. Kallian did not let him fall into unconsciousness, using the Force to keep him alert and well aware of the agony he was in. She even enhanced it, setting fire to his nerve endings so that his pain increased to a level no one could tolerate. She kept her Force grip firmly held around his neck so that he could not even distract himself by screaming. As blood streamed from his mouth, Kallian felt his life begin to ebb away, and in that moment, crushed his body completely so his last moment would be spent in unimaginable amount of pain, the fleshy pulp lying on the ground no longer resembling a human being.

She didn't spare the mess a second look as she ran to the broken form of her father, lifting his head up as she kneeled upon the blood-soaked floor. "Father! Please, wake up! Don't leave me alone!"

Cyrion looked up at her, the ghost of a smile passing over his face as she raised a shaking hand to place against her cheek. Kallian gripped his hand toward her face as tears streamed down over both, Cyrion unable to gather the strength to say anything to his daughter. "Revan! Can't you heal him! Please, do something!" she sobbed, her distress sending the Force into turmoil.

Revan knelt down beside the pair, studying the girl's father intensely before laying both hands against his chest. She felt his broken ribs grinding together as she exerted the slightest pressure, and a dark look emerged behind her mask. "He is too far gone. The spark of life is fading within him and he has no strength left for the strain of Force healing. I will try, but…there is no hope".

"No! I don't believe you!" she screamed, rage exploding from her. She channeled Force energy into the dying man, attempting to heal him the same way she healed herself during the fight with the dragon as Revan's power joined with hers. Their combined power failed to have an effect as Cyrion's Force presence faded, the hand held to Kallian's cheek going limp as he closed his eyes forever. Kallian continued to fruitlessly send waves of Force energy into her father's corpse as she sobbed uncontrollably until finally she could bear the strain no longer and simply pressed his body to hers, wrapping him in a tight embrace she wished she could have given him earlier.

She set his head down on a clean part of the ground, brushing the hair matted with sweat and blood out of his eyes, rising to her feet to stand over him like a watchful sentinel. No sound seemed to come from her for the longest time, her agonized cries and sobs having long since disappeared. Suddenly a voice began speaking that was unlike the Kallian any of them knew, a cold voice filled with hate and cruelty that sent cold shivers running through all that heard it. "Those bastard shems, I'll make them suffer for this. They'll wish they were dead. I'll kill them all," she raved, her back still turned as her body shook like a leaf in a storm. "And the elves who sold him out…I'll teach them about loyalty".

Alistair stepped forward to comfort her, but Revan placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head to stop him from interfering. No kind words could help her now, Revan knew that only too well after watching too many friends die before her both from the Mandalorians and from her own hands. At least she could hold him in her arms as he died, to show him he was loved. Her mind was still in shambles when Malak fell by her blade, so she could not express her regret and sorrow to him as he died. "We need to go find Shianni and Soris immediately," Kallian intoned, snapping Revan out of her musings.

"Much of what that man said felt false to my senses, I doubt the remainder of your family is in any real danger. He was probably bluffing to strengthen his hold over you. Foolish, never corner a mad dog," Revan said in a clumsy attempt to soothe the wrathful girl.

"I don't give a damn," she said, turning a much-changed face towards her companions. "We're going".

Revan nodded as she lifted the body of her father in her arms, looking so small with the older man seeming to dwarf her slight form. "I can't leave him in this place…I…I have to take him somewhere…to lay him to rest," she managed to choke out as Revan took the body from her, holding him beneath the shoulders and below the knees like a sleeping child.

Alistair looked in horror at Kallian's face, dark blotches now appearing around her eyes and bluish veins clearly visible under almost translucent skin. Even her hair seemed to have lost color, its once fiery red now bleached and streaked with gray. She did not even look at him as she stormed past, the hate bleeding off of her so strong that even one not attuned to the Force like Alistair could feel it.

* * *

"Wardens! You are under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men at arms. Stand down and you might be shown mercy," ordered the same woman who had appeared at Eamon's estate earlier at Loghain's side.

"Fool shem. I'm here saving your sodding queen, and if you do not get out of my way I will slay you where you stand!" Kallian growled.

"Don't be ridiculous! The queen would not be a prisoner here or anywhere, her father would not allow it," she said incredulously.

Anora suddenly stepped forward and exclaimed, "Cauthrien! Thank the Maker! I was so frightened. These brigands tried to kidnap me!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth that a sword punched through her abdomen and out the small of her back, causing Anora to cry out more in surprise than from any pain. Cauthrien and her men gasped in horror as Kallian stabbed the blade in one quick motion behind her back, impaling the woman without even bothering to look back. Anora looked down at the mortal wound in shock, seemingly oblivious to the damage the wound had inflicted. "I can't believe my father died for this..." Kallian whispered. "I knew a shem couldn't be trusted. I should have killed you when I found you".

Withdrawing the blade from her chest in a fluid motion, Kallian spun around on one foot like a ballet dancer as Anora collapsed to her knees. Completing the twirl, Kallian blade flashed in an upward arc as she decapitated the woman. Armor clattered to the floor as the headless body fell to the tile floor, Kallian's quick flick of her blade flinging droplets of blood onto the immaculate stone. Turning her gaze to Cauthrien, she smiled wickedly and said, "Might want to add Queen Anora to the list of murders, shem".

As Cauthrien charged forward with a snarl, Kallian simply chuckled, her malevolent laughter more menacing than the roars of the most dangerous beast. Cauthrien and her men were thrown back as if by a raging wind, slamming their bodies into the wall and crumpling their armor from the punishing impact. Those who manage to rise to their feet did not stand for long as lightning filled the room, arcing from the armor of each soldier like energy running through a circuit. As Kallian's maniacal laughter rose to fill the room as an electrical storm engulfed the chamber, Alistair's eyes remained fixed on Kallian's face, on the stream of tears that poured from eyes filled with pain and sorrow. He wanted to help her, to save her somehow, but all he could do was stand rooted to the spot as his love cried alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all readers and to khaos974, Gogolu, The Benevolent Scriber, Wos, Redhand, and Codyy for the reviews. Gogolu, you might be right about the transfer of the archdemon from body to body. Riordan never makes it very clear, just that the archdemon must possess a soulless vessel and that is usually the nearest darkspawn. Can dragons become darkspawn, so the archdemon can possess them? I know a tainted dragon appears before the assault on Fort Drakon, but I thought it was more of a ghoul than an actual darkspawn. I thought about having the archdemon resurrect from afar so its transformation was not seen, but I thought it was more dramatic the way I wrote it. Anyway, the story is nearing its climax with the darkness in Kallian nearing its peak.**


	11. Dearly Beloved, Avenge Not Yourself

Kallian stood over the funeral pyre bearing the body of her father, the orange and red flames consuming the last earthly remains of Cyrion, a man who had given everything to those he loved, protected them with all his power, but still could not forever shield those important to him from the malevolent desires of the humans. The silent party had gathered some distance away from Denerim near the sea, Kallian refusing to have her father's ashes trapped by the cruel walls of that accursed place. Alistair had asked her if she wanted to hold the funeral in the alienage, and she looked at him like he was insane. Why would she ever condemn her father to forever remain in that horrifying prison, unable ever to be free from the chains that kept him bound to that disgusting hovel? At least out here, his remains wouldn't be mixed with the filth and grime of that city, adulterated by the pathetic masses of the hopeless and destitute. He had sacrificed his freedom to try to give his child a better life, but now he could finally be free from everything.

Kallian held no illusions about a life after death, such thoughts were reserved for the weak who believed that they would one day be rewarded for the suffering and hardship they endured in life. There was no god, there was no afterlife, and there was no hope for any of them. Life is cruel and hard, the world filled with evil and wickedness. One must fight to gain anything of value and continue to fight to keep it from those who would try to take it. Still, it made her feel better that at least his ashes would finally be shown the dignity that her father had not received during his life.

Revan had told her that those who died became one with the Force with powerful practitioners of the Force able to pass on their wisdom and teachings to generations long after they died. That gave her little comfort as she knew that the Force could be corrupted, twisted, and destroyed, so a life as a part of the life energy of the universe meant just as little as life spent alone walking the endless wastes of this world. Her father was gone, his life ended by the humans who cared nothing for those they wounded, mutilated, and murdered. He may be gone, but she still clung to life, a life now singularly focused on revenge.

Alistair came to stand by her side, but she made no move to acknowledge his presence, her eyes reflecting the glow of the fire like the flames were scorching her very soul. "Kallian…I don't really know how to tell you how sorry I am. I want…" he said before Kallian's head snapped around to look at him, dead eyes boring into his own".

"If you don't know what to say then say nothing!" she spat, shocking the man to such a degree that he backed away. "Nothing you can say can make this better! My father is dead. I'm never going to see him or talk to him or be able to tell him I love him ever again".

"Someday you will be able to meet him again. Death is not the end, it can't be the end," Alistair said in a calming voice, trying to get through to her.

"You're wrong, death is the end. There is nothing after death, only the broken dreams and crushed hopes of those too foolish to open their eyes and see the world for what it truly is. Leave me be, I have nothing to say to you," Kallian said coldly.

"Kallian, you know that's not…" Alistair began before Kallian's eyes flashed threateningly and her rage exploded forth.

"I said leave me be, shem!" she screamed, dark energy surrounding her small form, the weight of her suffering bearing down on her.

Alistair recoiled from her outburst, his eyes wide with shock and hurt. He feared that she might never recover from this trauma, as even during the most trying times, her eyes shone with the mischievous, loving spark that defined her true personality, but now that glimmer had disappeared, replaced by something Alistair couldn't describe. Her eyes did not reflect hate or rage, but something far worse: hopelessness. Kallian had given up on the world, her dreams to give her family and people a better life crushed before the unfeeling might of reality.

Alistair left her side, returning to the mournful gallery that watched over Kallian, her shadowed body as still as a statue. Revan immediately shot a sarcastic comment at the expense of the hurt and confused man, saying, "Wonderful job, Alistair. I'm so glad my advice fails to fall on deaf ears".

"Shut up. Shouldn't you be happy about this, you're all about overcoming personal hardship in order to become stronger, aren't you? Look what you've done! Her spirit is broken and the darkness within has consumed her. It would have been better if you never joined us, if she never discovered that evil power within her," he cursed at her, not even bothering to keep his voice down.

"Alistair, Kallian can hear you! Don't make things worse than they are!" Leliana whispered.

"Like she even cares anymore, I doubt she even notices us at all. She's trapped in her own mind," Alistair whispered gravely.

"A small part of her still cares," Revan cut in. "Once she calmed down she reached out to her cousins through the Force and found that they were in no immediate danger. She would not have bothered if she was truly gone, but her slide has become inexorable now. The person she once was will soon disappear entirely, leaving nothing but a power mad imitation".

"Then now is the time to act!" Alistair exclaimed under his breath. "There must be something we can do to bring the real Kallian back!"

"Even the worst of crimes can be redeemed, but the choice to be saved still lies with the one who committed them," Leliana said, remembering her time after Orlais before she once again let supposed friends influence her to return to her old ways.

"Therein lies the problem, she must choose to give up the power fueled by the dark side," Revan said with a shrug. "Those corrupted by the Force's dark power act irrationally, they honestly believe what they are doing will enable them to reach their goals, but in reality they continue to move further away from them. Think about trying to reason with someone truly insane, so completely out of their mind that their experienced reality is completely different from yours. Now imagine how difficult it will be to bring that person to your point of view, to enable them to perceive a completely different world. Few have even tried…and fewer still have succeeded".

"Still even if it's difficult, impossible, whatever, I don't care! I'll find some way to bring her back…I won't betray the promise I gave to her," Alistair said passionately, daring anyone to disagree with him.

"Kid…that girl of yours has gone clear out of her sodding skull, you should just forget about it. Believe me, I'm used to dealing with crazy women," Oghren interjected tactlessly though no one expected any different from the dwarf.

"Ah, my disgusting friend. You always have the perfect words for every occasion. It's a wonder your wife did not murder her entire family sooner and a miracle that you were not first on her list. Truly, this world is filled with many mysteries," Zevran commented in a wry tone but his face betraying his concern.

"Alistair's right, this…thing in Kallian's body has been slowly gaining control over her. The woman I met in Lothering helped those in need without being promised any reward. She was harsh in bearing but generous to and protective of her friends. All the terrible things she's done…couldn't have been done by the woman I met that day. She has been struggling with the evil within her, and now she needs our help just as she once helped all of us," Leliana proclaimed, casting aside her resentment of her former friend.

"Never did anything for me," Oghren said with a belch.

"Nor I, and I see no reason to aid her. 'Tis her own fault that she was consumed by a power greater than she. Should we step in and save her because she was too weak to prevent the transformation herself? I think not," Morrigan stated contemptuously, probably still irked by Kallian's assault on her in the Deep Roads.

"Well regardless of _your _opinions," Alistair said angrily, looking pointedly at the dwarf and witch, "I'm going to find some way to save her, I swear".

"And what makes you think I'm going along with this pointless crusade?" Revan asked, the flames reflected upon the black transparisteel of her visor.

"What? You can't mean you're going to leave us…leave Kallian like this!" Alistair said in stunned disbelief.

"And why not? I only came to this place because I sensed an individual with a vast amount of untrained power. Seeing as she has proved to be such a disappointment, I see no reason why I should not leave," Revan said simply, bringing her cloak more closely around her body.

"So you destroy her and now you wash your hands of the whole situation! You cold hearted bitch!" Alistair yelled seething in anger. "You always speak of how weak we are and how the weak should own their failures. You took it upon yourself to train her! You taught her how to use the power within her! This is _your_ failure and yet you walk away. You boast of your strength, but you are just as weak as the rest of us".

"That I know only too well," Revan responded quietly. "You need not throw a tantrum, I have no intention to leave just yet. The girl is far too powerful to give up on at such an early stage. I know I am partially responsible for this, I will admit it. I have little experience in the training of apprentices, and perhaps I should have restrained her to a greater degree. My master was demanding and a harsh disciplinarian, but I did not think such an approach would go over well with a girl who faced persecution from the time she was born. If only Kreia were here…she would have known how to get through to her".

For a moment sadness and regret crept into Revan's voice and Alistair felt a passing sense of embarrassment for berating her to such a degree. Despite his feelings to the contrary, he knew that the emergence of the darkness within Kallian was not all Revan's fault and that she did not want this to happen. The rage he felt towards the small woman prevented him from apologizing, so he simply nodded at her, signaling that the impromptu strategy meeting had come to a close. The time to act would come very soon, Alistair could feel it, and he would make sure he was ready so that his beloved would not be lost to the insidious darkness forever.

* * *

Denerim's guards were now on high alert, searching for the murderers who killed Howe and Anora, the populace whispering in hushed tones that the Wardens, this time a knife ear of all things who had previously killed the former Arl's son, had struck again, completing their bloody regicide. Overnight, the people's anger increased, curses against the wardens ringing out into the chilled air. Whispers of an Orlesian plot to use the oncoming blight to regain control of Ferelden filled many a tavern as the common people of Denerim swore revenge against the murderer who killed their beloved king and queen.

Reentering the city had taken some time and a few broken necks with regards to the guards, but the party eventually managed to slip through the enhanced security. Word spread quickly that Eamon was sheltering the Wardens, so a small mob had gathered outside the gates of his estate, calling for the Arl's head along with those of the queen's killers. Kallian cared little, these insects reacted well to fear, and she would not hesitate to crush them under her boot if the situation called for it. For now, they could protest and riot to their hearts' content as long as they failed to get in her way.

"Do you even realize what you have done?" Eamon stated in a tired voice, the overwhelming stress from the orchestrating the Landsmeet depleting even his anger as he stared coldly at the uncaring elf before him.

"Yes, I removed an obstacle to Alistair ascending the throne. A very annoying obstacle," she answered smartly, her cold eyes indicating that she would not tolerate anyone questioning her decisions.

"You have made it a certainty that we will lose the upcoming Landsmeet, our allies are already abandoning us in droves," Eamon said in an exasperated voice.

"If they switch sides so easily then they were no allies of ours. I would think that loyalty would be sacrosanct among comrades, but shems seem to have a very interesting idea of what loyalty amounts to," Kallian said darkly.

"You seem not to understand, we cannot win against Loghain because of your insane actions! Both the nobles and the peasants are against us now! You have done everything in your power to sabotage what I have worked for, and yet you seem not to care at all!" Eamon rebuked her, shaking his head in disgust.

"No…it is _you_ who doesn't understand. These nobles, these peasants mean nothing to me. They will either follow me or they will die by my hands. I care nothing for your petty scheming and your shem politics; power is what I know, and it will be my power that brings these fools into line," she said slowly, shooting Eamon an icy glare.

"You truly care nothing for anyone but yourself…I wanted to believe differently, to give you the benefit of the doubt, but now I see you…as you truly are," Eamon whispered, not bothering to hide his dislike.

"Arl Eamon…Kallian's not like that, she just lost her father. Please don't speak of her in that manner…" Alistair cut in, his face ashen.

"I don't need you to defend me," she snarled. "He's a noble, how could he ever understand anything about the real world being constantly pampered and fawned over by sycophantic subjects? I'm glad that's how you feel about me, my _lord_," the way she spoke the honorific making it feel like an insult, " because I want nothing from you but your hate. At least hate is honest".

Eamon glanced at the downcast face of Alistair and said loud enough so Kallian could hear, "You are still young and naïve from your time in the chantry, but still, I thought you would choose more carefully as to those you grow close to. I'm disappointed in you".

Kallian continued walking, a small part of her bristling at the man's words but a larger part not giving them a second thought. Bailey walked sadly a few paces behind her, the mabari able to feel that her master no longer stood as the same person who had helped her many months ago at Ostagar. Kallian failed to even notice, her thoughts solely focused on the alienage and her revenge.

Off to the side, the Warden they had saved from Howe's dungeon, Riordan, Alistair believed his name was, motioned for Kallian to come and speak to him. She stormed past him, ignoring the gesture and continuing out the massive carved doors. Alistair shot a placating look at the older man, hoping he would understand that now was not the best time to speak to her. He returned the look with one of distaste, clearly believing that the young elf was not living up to the high standards dictated by the Wardens and wondering what Duncan had ever seen in the girl.

* * *

Kallian's eyes narrowed in disgust as her gaze swept over the shoddy hovels made from whatever the elves could scrounge together and the streets festering with raw sewage and piles of garbage. The occasional elf sat loitering outside the decaying structures, rags placed haphazardly over their haggard bodies. Alistair and Leliana looked on in shock, never imagining the terrible conditions one had to endure living in the alienage. Kallian smiled cruelly at their reaction, thinking darkly about how the shems walked about so ignorantly, asking whether things were truly as bad in the alienage as the few elves that managed to escape the unforgiving walls said. "_Let them see, let them take it all in. The alienage in all its glory,_" Kallian thought, her anger rising at the thought of the ignorant shems who believed that the alienage was some idyllic paradise that they were kind enough to grant to the elves. Her anger only increased as she looked upon the beggars and street dwellers, fists clenching as she wondered who had sold her family out. She would raze this whole district if that is what it took to find the traitors.

Walking into her former home, her hand brushed the door now hanging off its hinges, force obviously used to break it. The interior of the small building was strewn with the broken pieces of furniture, ransacked possessions lying scattered around the tiny space. The shems who had come for her father apparently felt that the man would no longer have any use for his possessions as evidence of looting caused rage to build within the young girl especially since their family owned so little to begin with. It mattered little to the shems how poor someone was though, they only cared about taking what they wanted despite the harm they might inflict on their destitute victims. She touched the remains of her old bed, straw protruding from the ripped mattress, remembering all the nights she lay here, dreaming about one day escaping the alienage and finding a better life out in the world. The world, she knew now, existed as one great alienage, the beings that crawled within it at the mercy of the cruel whims of fate. No paradise awaited the few who escaped these walls.

Her companions stayed relatively silent, not daring to interrupt the thoughts of their volatile leader. Revan took in the traces of emotions still imbued within the structure that once sheltered her young apprentice, feeling the strong emotions of fear, anger, and desperation but also the warm feelings of love, happiness, and hope. Kallian had become a slave to the dark feelings within herself, but the fact that she could still feel such positive emotions despite the brutality of her surroundings during her formative years gave Revan confidence that she could overcome the corruption within her.

Reaching out with the Force, Kallian sensed the presence of Shianni and Soris, their anxiety shining through the Force so that their location could easily be discerned. Leaving the dilapidated structure, the party followed their leader toward a burnt out husk of a building, fallen beams and a collapsed roof providing little shelter from the elements. The large meeting hall had once been a gathering place for the elves, a place to hold festivals and celebrations, events that helped to take the denizens' minds off their desperate condition. It had apparently been one of the first targets of the vengeful humans when they raided the alienage, the citizens of Denerim tolerating no outlet to distract the elves from their wretched state.

Kallian knocked on the door and called out to its inhabitants, knowing her cousins were inside. When no one answered, she broke through the locked door only to have a bolt from a crossbow come inches from her face. She deftly grabbed the bolt in one hand, the Force quickening her movements as she looked into the fearful eyes of Soris, standing protectively in front of Shianni. "I don't know who you are," he threatened, pulling out a small knife, " but I swear I'll kill you if you come anywhere near us!"

Kallian was a little shocked by the outburst, questioning how Soris could have forgotten his own cousin who he had grown up with, "Soris, don't you recognize me? It's me, Kallian!"

"Kallian, what? You look nothing like her," he said in a suspicious voice.

"Wait Soris, I remember the people behind her. They are the same ones she was traveling with the last time I saw her in Denerim," Shianni interrupted. "But Kallian…you look…what happened to you?"

Kallian's yellow eyes narrowed as she looked upon the fearful faces of her cousins, her anger rising at once again being reminded of the ugly visage that had appeared in place of her former looks. "My travels have been…difficult," she said vaguely, not wishing to explain and too impatient to spend any time on the subject. "Father is dead, killed by the shems. What happened, who sold him out?"

"Uncle Cyrion…dead," Shianni said sadly as tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "We knew…what the shems would do when they took him away, but we still hoped…"

"Those Tevinters…they came for us in the dead of night, claimed to have heard rumors that we were carrying the plague. When Uncle Cyrion refused to let them in they broke down the door. He told me to take Shianni and run…we didn't know what happened to him after that," Soris said quietly, ashamed of his decision to leave Cyrion to the villainous humans.

"Plague? You mentioned something like that the last time I was here, Shianni. What's going on?" she said as she tried to contain her anger. She knew that her cousins could do nothing against a group of mages determined to either capture or kill them, but resentment over their abandoning of her father still crept into the dark places of her ruined mind.

"They say that they are trying to contain the spread of sickness, but the elves they take never show any signs of illness, and they are never heard from again. Before they came for us, I tried to convince the others that they were up to something, but they brushed me off. I thought…that they might have came for us because of what I said…I'm sorry," Shianni said full of remorse as she looked down to the floor.

"The ones who should be sorry are the fools who didn't believe you," Kallian said menacingly. "They probably turned you in to the shems out of spite, the bastards. They were always jealous of us, jealous that my father managed to provide us with a decent life while they wasted their lives gambling and getting drunk. I'll make them suffer".

"Kallian…you don't seem like yourself, what happened to you?" Soris asked, remembering the aftermath of the confrontation with Vaughan.

"My eyes were opened, and for the first time I saw the truth," she said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Shianni asked apprehensively.

"I learned that everyone in this world is out for themselves, and it doesn't matter what harm they bring to others as long as they get what they want. Our neighbors and friends, the people we trusted in the alienage didn't give a damn about us! When that bastard interrupted our wedding, they kept their heads down like the dutiful slaves, too cowardly to fight back. And now they dare to betray me again, selling information about our family to the shems for some spare coin," Kallian raged, the blue veins growing more pronounced under her pallid skin.

"Kallian…I don't think anyone in the alienage gave information to the shems, the Tevinters could have easily found out on their own. You becoming a Grey Warden was big news around the market district for awhile…" Soris began before Kallian cut him off.

"You're too naïve! Just because they're elves doesn't make them any better than the shems! They're all rotten to the core, and I'll make sure they don't escape punishment. Now tell me, where are these Tevinters hiding?" she spat, starting to lose her composure.

"It is possible that Howe lied to you when he implicated the elves…you do realize that do you not?" Revan interrupted, surprised that she would take the word of such a snake especially with him being human.

"Like it matters, they are already guilty for bowing down to the shems and not fighting back even if they didn't commit this particular crime," Kallian said dismissively. "My father's blood calls out for vengeance, and these cowards who call themselves elves are as good as any to start with".

"Kallian…you aren't really going to kill them, are you?" Shianni asked in a horrified whisper.

"I will do what I must," she answered, leaving no doubt to her intention.

* * *

Her cousins had reluctantly given her the location where the supposed clinic of the Tevinters was run, an old tenement that had housed the poorer members of the alienage community. A lone elven guard stood watch at the back door, the traitor to his race becoming the first victim of Kallian's wrath. Shianni had been right about the nefarious intentions of the mages, as the clinic was simply the front of a slaving operation, a fate which Kallian considered apt for those who were already slaves in spirit if not yet in body. The party stalked through the backstreets and apartments of the district, slaughtering mercenaries who so foolishly got in their way before finally clearing out a forgotten warehouse tucked into a dark corner of the alienage.

Kallian walked into the final room of the warehouse, stepping over the mutilated corpses that lay at her feet, their blood staining her boots a dark red. Turning her gaze outward from the raised platform, she saw the filthy forms of elves packed together like cattle in tiny cages, their fear and desperation feeding the dark side within Kallian. As several guards ran up to her, she continued walking down the stairwell at a leisurely pace as their necks snapped simultaneously, the imprisoned elves whimpering in terror as their bodies were flung against the steel bars, bending them inwards from the force of the impact. She set her sights on the last human in the room, a mage by the Tevinter robes he wore, cold sweat glistening on his bald head.

As Kallian took a step towards him, he threw up his hands in a placating gesture, the fear rolling off him in waves. "No need to be hasty. You are the Grey Warden, yes? Perhaps we can come to an agreement…" he tried to finish before his lower leg buckled, sending him to the floor as he screamed in pain.

"What could you possibly offer me, shem other than the pleasure I'll receive from watching you die," she said coldly, continuing her slow, methodical pace to where the mage lay in a heap.

"Please! I know of a ritual, a ritual that can give you power! Spare me and I will perform it for you!" he rambled, his eyes like those of a cornered animal.

"How could any pathetic power you offer ever interest me? You look upon power made flesh, or can't you see that, shem?" she continued, sending waves of mental pain through the Force into the writhing mage.

"A blood magic ritual! It will sacrifice all of the elves in this room and imbue their life energy into you! Their lives will serve to strengthen your own!" he urged, trying desperately to convince the demon before him.

That statement gave Kallian pause. She had planned to kill these weaklings anyway, revenge for betraying their fellows for a few silvers, to show the rest of them that weakness would be rewarded with death. To use them to strengthen her own power made sense, just killing them would be satisfying to be sure, but to kill them and consume their life energy as raw power would serve as a tangible benefit to her. The man had saved his life for a few more moments, time enough to complete this ritual. "Increase my own power with the lives of these pathetic, traitorous fools, you say? I accept your offer," she said with a malevolent grin.

"Kallian, what are you doing! These are your people, the very ones you sought to protect in the past! Can't you see that by doing this you are going against what you hold most dear!" Alistair exclaimed in a resolute tone, knowing that now stood as the time where their fates would be decided, his fate and that of his love.

"They are not my people! My people would not have betrayed me, betrayed my father. They wouldn't have let the bastard shems destroy my wedding day and take us to the Arl's castle to serve as Vaughan's personal whores! They left us there because they were too afraid to stand up to the shems, and after we came back, they denied that the bastard had raped Shianni! They wanted to be blind to what happened because if they acknowledged the truth, they wouldn't be able to live out their worthless lives without realizing that they were already dead, walking corpses just going through the motions until some shem with a blade ended that false life too! Let the void take them, they gave up the right to live long ago when they groveled before their shem masters!" Kallian snarled, her eyes filled with hate.

"Your father would not have wanted this, Kallian. Don't insult his memory and how he lived by betraying everything he stood for!" Alistair urged, trying to reach the Kallian he knew lay buried somewhere within the maelstrom of hate that stood before him.

"My father would have wanted to still be alive!" she screeched. "You know nothing of him! All you saw was his broken and battered shell tortured by the shems until he could not even speak! Tell me Alistair, should I pretend it never happened and go back to living in the idyllic fantasy world where goodness reigns and the dutiful shem masters benevolently watch over their ignorant elven servants? That's what you want for me right, for me to be a slave to the shems, a slave to you!"

"That's not true Kallian and you know it! I care about you more than anything else in this world. I care enough that I want to help you now more than anything, to help you destroy the evil within you that is warping what's real to you and what's not. I want to help you because…because I love you more than life itself!" Alistair answered, hoping his feelings would get through to the sleeping Kallian trapped within this monster.

Kallian looked at him with wrathful eyes, making no sign that she even acknowledged his words as she spit out, "Do you honestly believe I could ever love a shem?"

Alistair eyes opened wide as the words coursed through him like an electrical shock, stunning him to such a degree that he could not even move as Kallian's drawn blade slipped under his silver plate armor, cutting a gash from his hip to his shoulder as the blade ripped through the metal plates like paper, blood spraying from the wound while he fell backwards. He didn't feel his head hit the ground as he continued to look into Kallian's eyes, those red and yellow eyes that held no pity, no remorse, and no love. He continued to look at them as his vision slowly faded away, blackness overcoming his senses.

"Alistair!" Leliana cried, running towards him and tearing off his ruined armor to get at the wound. Kallian turned her back to them, once again approaching the mage as Revan knelt down beside the bleeding man, resting a hand against his chest as she examined the grisly wound.

"Well, I believe you were beginning the ritual before we were so rudely interrupted," Kallian said to the mage in an even tone, her evil eyes boring into his.

Before he could even open his mouth to speak, a blast of blue lightning slammed into his chest, sending him flying across the room. His presence in the Force vanished completely as the superheated bolts left a blackened crater presumably where his heart would have resided. Kallian turned and saw Revan with one hand outstretched, standing over the bloody form of Alistair as Leliana desperately tended to his injuries. "And so we come to this at last, Kallian Tabris. You have proven to be a massive disappointment. Few fall as quickly and as steeply as you have," Revan stated with the air of a parent scolding a wayward child.

"You killed the shem who was performing the ritual, I hope you're prepared to die for that," Kallian said coldly, drawing her dagger and adopting the opening stance of Ataru.

"Do not embarrass yourself by relying on such crude weapons, this is no longer a child's game. You have gone too far," she said as she tossed two silver tubes at the elf, the girl holding them away from her with the Force. Removing her mask and sweeping back her hood, Revan revealed a face set with a grim countenance, her cold eyes betraying no emotion. Revan dropped the two steel blades she had kept at her side for months since her first step on this world, the removal of their great weight surprising Revan with how light she felt without them. "A proper duel between Force users requires a more elegant weapon for a more civilized age".

Kallian dropped her weapons, gripping the strange tubes in her hands with an air of uncertainty, wondering how one could fight with a weapon that lacked any obvious blades or other means of attack. Stretching one hand out in front of her, Revan bent low as she produced a longer tube from her cloak, positioning it behind her back. Red light erupted from the edge of the tube, hissing as a long beam of crimson energy emerged from the extending tube. Kallian realized that the object she held in her hand represented the hilt of a blade as she looked with wonder at the glowing sword that Revan held pointed toward the ceiling. Activating the switches on both of her weapons, she looked as a blade the color of the sky emerged with a snap hiss while the other with an orange glow resembling the sky just before sunset snapped to life. The weapons felt strange, too light to fight with, but she believed that would only enhance her style based on quickness and agility. Rotating the blades, she wondered how a pillar of light with apparently no sharp edges could cut anything but decided to just learn by slicing the cloaked woman in front of her into pieces.

"You believe you can kill me you wannabe Sith? Well come and test you luck," Revan taunted, her mouth forming into a vicious smirk.

Having fought her on numerous occasions before, Kallian should have known that charging straight at Revan would not be the most cunning of plans, but rationality was not one of her strong points at the moment. Taking several purposeful steps, Kallian dashed at the dark-haired woman as she slammed down with both hissing blades. Revan slashed her single blade around in a tight arc, pushing Kallian's sabers away with barely any effort. As Kallian stumbled, Revan spun around and landed a punishing kick to her side, sending her sprawling onto the ground.

"Pathetic. You fought with more skill when we first met. Is this the vaunted power of the dark side that the Jedi fear so strongly?" Revan spoke as Kallian somersaulted onto her feet.

Growling with rage, Kallian spun her lightsabers in her hands, forcing Revan to block many glancing blows as she twirled the crimson blade around her body. The caged elves looked on in amazement as the three shining weapons appeared as circles of light, spinning so fast that the single bar appeared as a whole pinwheel of pulsing energy. The sabers crackled with electricity as they clashed against each other, snaps and screeches filling the air as lightning jumped between the blades after every strike. Kallian stabbed her blue saber straight back, the energy blade sliding along Revan's as she held it perpendicular, the Grey Warden's second blade coming around as she spun on her heal. Revan shifted her blade to the side, knocking the orange saber upwards as she ducked under the attack, her leg shooting out to knock Kallian off her feet. She hit the ground hard, rolling out of the way as Revan stabbed down in a coup de grace, the energy weapon screaming as the stone disintegrated into acrid smoke.

Before Revan could withdraw her lightsaber from the stone, Kallian charged at her aiming one saber toward her neck and another to her legs in a scissor like motion. Revan swept her saber from the ground, vaporized rock filling the air as she caught the low strike and brought the weapon around until all three weapons were locked together, crackling with energy. Revan deactivating her blade, causing Kallian to lurch forward as the pressure holding her blades disappeared while her opponent's swirling cloak blinded her, leaving her open to the rising kick that struck her under her jaw. As her body lifted off the ground, Revan brought one fist down into the small elf's chest, smashing her into the ground while a strangled gasp slipped from her mouth.

Letting her writhe on the ground struggling for air, Revan turned her back to her and walked a few paces away. She turned her head around to the coughing girl and said, "Will you never cease to disappoint me? I believe I only recently taught you how to fight properly with the blade, and yet you continue to resort to the bad habits I thought I rid you of. It seems I was mistaken".

Kallian rose to her feet, her eyes aflame with rage, all of her being focused on destroying the annoyance before her, to make this arrogant woman scream in terror before a blade cut off her scream forever. Reaching inward for the dark power within, Kallian's presence exploded with the dark side of the Force, the power of hate and anger washing over everyone in the room and causing them to collapse to their knees from fear and despair. Revan failed to move, her gray eyes narrowing as the dark power smashed against her implacable aura, the dark energy surrounding her like a tornado. "Ooh, how scary," Revan said with a laugh. "This is the power of the dark side then? Let me show you the true power of the Force!"

A shockwave almost took Kallian off her feet as the whole warehouse shook from the unleashing of such terrifying power. Revan's body seemed to shine with energy as the ground cracked below her feet, unable to withstand the vibration as energy pulsed through her. The power that she felt did not come from the dark side but existed as pure, primal Force energy erupted from her. The strength within her neither came from the light nor dark but from the true essence of the Force that bound all life in the universe together, its energy unadulterated by the petty emotions of insignificant beings or the foolish pretentions on the part of those who wielded it that they could ever control it. Through Revan, she felt the heart of the Force and fear began to grip her very being, cutting through the layers of wrath that poisoned her mind.

"Afraid, are we? What happened to that proud confidence you seemed to have a wealth of?" Revan mocked as Kallian glowered. "Come at me then, and fight me seriously".

Kallian sprinted forward as she unleashed a wave of the Force, but Revan simply ploughed through it, her robes whipping around her from the gale. Tired of letting her apprentice set the tone of the fight, the experienced warrior brought her lightsaber down savagely on the weapons of her opponent, forcing her back as her slashes knocked the girl's twin blades away from her body. Spinning her blade with two hands in a dazzling flourish, she slammed the hissing beam onto Kallian's extended blade, forcing it back into her chest as both crackling weapons burned through her armor. The girl screamed in agony as she managed to twist away from the blow, her melted armor turning a molten orange. As she staggered away, Revan pressed the attack, spinning as she approached with her blade glancing of the fallen Warden's defense as she closed in. Catching one of Kallian's weapons down low, Revan felt her body being pulled forward as the girl's mouth twisted into an evil grin. She slashed downward in triumph as she aimed to slice her antagonist down the middle, her victorious laughter echoing off the shuddering walls.

The laughter was cut short, however, as the other side of Revan's lightsaber hilt extended, producing another blazing bar of light that caught Kallian's attack in an explosion of electricity. Revan smirked as she used both hands to spin the now double-sided weapon, parrying both of her opponent's attacks as she once again twirled around and buried one crimson blade into the girl's side. "Always assume that your enemy is hiding her true power, and you will never be caught off guard," Revan lectured with a smile as she withdrew the blade from Kallian's abdomen, watching her collapse from the shock.

Kallian had never felt pain as excruciating as she felt right now. Her insides felt like they were on fire, the burning bar of light eating away at her like a raging torrent of flame. As Revan pulled the shining weapon out, her whole body went numb, like she has suddenly been doused in icy cold water, and she could no longer remain standing as she lost all feeling in her muscles. Examining the wound, she noticed no blood escaping from the large hole in her gut, her charred skin still the color of fading embers and the inside a column of blackened ruin. Shooting a look of hatred at the woman before her, she saw the woman staring down at her with a bemused look, her haughty expression sending a message of her own unchallenged superiority, that no one could ever hope to challenge her, to stand on even ground in terms of strength with her.

Rising shakily to her feet, Kallian channeled Force energy into the wound, knitting flesh and skin back together carelessly, leaving a mass of scar tissue and failing to repair the damage adequately. She would not let this shem defeat her, not let her carry that smug look as she made her look like a child playing at combat. She would show Revan that her confidence was misplaced, that the arrogant shem should fear her, fear what she had created through her own ignorance and weakness.

She summoned bolts of lightning to her hand and cast them at Revan with an animal growl, the dark energy destroying the plates of her gauntlet and burning the skin of her hand into a blackened claw. Revan blocked the onslaught with one hand, the lightning striking the floor and ceiling as it ricocheted off of her palm. Kallian charged again as she ripped her weapons around in a blur, her speed unnaturally heightened from the use of the Force, Revan moved like a whirling dervish as she blocked each blow, her double bladed lightsaber twirling as her steps led her in a frenetic dance, both combatants paired together in a dangerous waltz. Spinning kicks, flips, and impressive footwork all came together as their battle seemed to become a synchronized ballet, energy crackling around the pair as they fought both with their sabers and with their mastery over the Force.

As their weapons once again locked together, Revan leaned in close and said, "Kallian…look at what you have become, you are now a slave to the power within you. Open your eyes to your true nature and throw off the chains that bind you to the insidious darkness!"

"I won't listen to anything you say!" Kallian snarled as she freed her snared blades and smashed them against Revan's crimson saber once again. "You have always been jealous of my power, always wanting to hold me back. You speak like you are always cool and collected, but in reality you are afraid…afraid of the darkness and afraid of me".

"You are raving. The dark side is filling your head with lies, warping your perception of reality. Fight it you fool!" Revan cried, growing increasingly impatient with her apprentice's intransient arrogance.

"What about Malak?" Kallian asked with a malevolent grin. "You say I am weak, but _you _are the one who betrayed your best friend, your love, because you could not master the darkness within yourself. Even now, though you speak in such a high and mighty way, you struggle with it, constantly afraid that it will grasp hold of your mind once again. What's wrong Revan? Don't want to be reminded of your failure?"

Anger rose within Revan as Kallian's words picked at the wound she knew would never heal, but she remained focused, not letting her emotions affect her concentration. She backhanded her across the face to wipe the smirk off of it, droplets of blood flying out of the girl's mouth. As she once again turned to Revan, her face a mass of broken blood vessels and pale, grayish skin from the malignant touch of the dark side, the former dark lord switched her saber between hands and smashed an armored fist into the Kallian's cheek, the force fracturing her orbital bone but not enough to put her on the ground.

"You seek to lecture me?" Revan asked in a tone laden with disbelief. "I am aware of what I have done, not a day goes by when I do not regret it. But you, you have so foolishly taken the same path that I walked on so long ago". Revan pointed at the wounded Alistair lying in a pool of blood and cried, "Look at what your misplaced rage has wrought! That fool of a boy stood by you, believed in you despite knowing that you had fallen, and see how his trust is repaid. Is this what you really wanted?"

Kallian looked at the fallen man, the angry wound cut from her own hands, and her eyes softened, her body flinching as she took in the sight before her. "He was a fool…I never asked for him to care about me! All shems are the same, they use you for what they want and leave you a broken wreck. I never loved him! They all deserve to die!"

"If that's true then why keep that rose with you always. If it is truly a ploy by the manipulative shem to play with your feelings and then crush them, cast it aside!" Revan growled, exerting all of her power to break through Kallian's twisted mind.

Kallian shot a horrified look at the dried rose strapped to her arm with a piece of cloth. She had placed it there under her armor after she finally admitted her feelings for Alistair, keeping it as a sort of charm or totem that she felt would ward off danger, the physical manifestation of Alistair's promise. She reached up to remove it with a shaking hand, but she could not touch it, her hand retracting as if burned. Revan smiled, knowing that she managed to crack the bars of the darkness keeping Kallian's true self imprisoned. The darkness within Kallian refused to release its grip though as she charged for a final time at the dark woman, her cloak whipping around her from an unseen wind.

Kallian feinted like she was bringing both sabers down towards Revan's shoulders, causing her opponent to hold up her extended weapon with two hands like a staff. At the last moment, Kallian shifted her weapons inward, aiming to cut through the long hilt of Revan's energy sword and through her uncovered head. Kallian hit nothing but air as her blades slammed down, the hilt of Revan's lightsaber twisting and breaking into two while she threw herself backwards. Throwing one weapon in mid back flip, Revan landed on her feet like an agile cat as her spinning sword tracked an off balance Kallian. She tried to block but the curving saber slipped around her guard and cut into her chest, a long golden line appearing along her ribs. The pieces of her armor collapsed to the ground as a blast of blue lightning took one of her weapons from her hand.

Revan smashed down with both her sabers once she recovered the boomeranging blade, forcing Kallian to her knees as the pain sapped her strength. "Look at me Kallian," Revan said with a captivating voice. "You still have a chance to return from the darkness. I ask again, is this what you truly wanted? Are you happy as you are? You lost your father, tried to kill your own people, do you really want to sacrifice the one person who cares the most about you in this cruel world?"

Kallian looked away in shame as Revan's accusing stare remained fixed on her face, the dark prison holding her mind crumbling into rubble as color returned to her face. The sulfuric yellow of her eyes returned to their once icy blue as tears slid down her face, "No…this isn't what I wanted. I thought I was moving closer to what I truly desired, but I was just acting as the pawn of something far greater than myself, doing what it wanted, fulfilling its desires".

"Then stand up and choose your own destiny you pathetic fool!" she yelled as she ripped the remaining lightsaber from Kallian's hand with an upward slash, sending her careening into the cold, hard wall with a Force push.

Kallian's head cracked off the solid wall as her body bounced off its unforgiving surface. As her vision slowly faded to black, her eyes were fixed on the fallen form of Alistair, her mouth slowly moving as she murmured a desperate prayer to someone, anyone, whether it be the Maker or the power of the Force itself to save him, to save him from the damage wrought by her own hands.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all readers and to khaos974, Gogolu, Redhand, and to the mobile reviewer. Redhand, I always planned for Kallian's redemption to occur during the Alienage arc so you were right on that point. I originally planned to have her choose to sacrifice Cyrion for power, but the way I built her character throughout the story made her betraying her family seem really out of character. I wanted Kallian to have fallen completely to the dark side by the time Orzammar was over with, but when I wrote it she still seemed more in the gray at that point. I felt I needed some terrible moment to really send her over the edge so that her choosing to sacrifice her fellow elves made more sense, hence Cyrion's murder.**


	12. Recalled to Life

Kallian stood upon the balcony of a huge tower, its glimmering facade rising from the ground miles below, a glass and metal mountain shaped not by the hands of any god but through the toil of mortals. Looking far below, she saw bright lines of light crisscrossing the ground, forming a golden grid that stretched on until the rising pillars of the surrounding buildings hid it from sight. These mountains of steel and glass erupted from the ground in such close groupings that they resembled trees in a forest, each stretching higher toward the sky in order to grow closer to the sun. A strange, purple sky stretched across the heavens, the glowing disk of the star lying low on the horizon, casting long, dark shadows from the forms of giant spires. Sparks of light traveled lazily through the sky, following each other in long lines as they ran between and above the rising buildings.

Looking upon the sight in wonder, Kallian questioned if she had been wrong, that there truly was life after death, life in this golden city stretching out beyond her sight. Her thoughts were cut short as the many-leveled ziggurat in front of her exploded in a giant fireball, pieces of the structure flying out into the air, cutting a large gash out of the lanes of the sparkling points of light. More explosions erupted throughout the city, as smoke and fire rose to choke the valleys lying between the vast towers. Black creatures belching fire like dragons with dagger shaped wings screamed overhead, darkening the sky like a swarm of locusts as they rained death upon the golden city. Kallian ducked in terror as a screeching blast took off the top of the tower she stood upon, melted metal and shattered glass collapsing onto the vertical sides of the spire like a landslide.

A giant beast landed upon the ruined building, its black form rumbling like the growl of a gigantic monster. As it descended, Kallian saw that it was no creature at all but rather some kind of construct, built from a black metal bearing scars and burn marks. She wondered what beings could produce such a thing, not even the dwarves with all their knowledge of engineering could produce a machine capable of sailing the skies. As the skyship vented steam like an animal panting heavily in the cold, more of the mechanical beasts slowly hovered to other towers, disgorging beings in shining white armor led by black figures in dark cloaks. Turning to face the ship sitting above her, Kallian's eyes met with the yellow eyes of one of the cloaked vanguards of the mysterious invaders, its mask shaped like a skull, leaving only a small slit for the creature's eyes to look out. A red bar of light emerged from its hand as the cloaked figure hefted the blade to strike her down. Reaching down for her own weapon, Kallian felt a surge of terror as her hand grasped empty space, her eyes closing as the creature's energy sword descended.

She opened her eyes after several seconds, seeing that the scenery had shifted. Where once there was a glorious city now burning from a horde of invaders, now stood a barren plain of rock only broken by a series of twisted statues of beings bowing their heads toward the cracked, dry soil. In front of her she saw two figures as recognition surged through her. A younger image of Revan stood before her, scars no longer marring her face but the taint of the dark side evident as yellow eyes and black rings around them twisted her beautiful features into that of a ghoul. Malak stood facing her, his countenance set in a look of desperation as the large man argued with his smaller companion. She could not understand their words, but she knew all the same what conflict divided them. She watched in horror as Revan lashed out with her crimson saber, sending it straight through the shocked Malak's jaw, hate and anger twisting the Force into a monstrous perversion. She turned away as the tattooed man fell to his knees, his mutilated face smoking as vaporized blood and flesh filled the air.

When she once again opened her eyes, she was standing in one of the bedrooms in Eamon's estate, Alistair before her with a grim look etched on his face. As he spoke to her, he avoided her gaze, turning his head away as the cruel words tore a wound in Kallian's soul. She could not believe he was saying these words, words of betrayal and abandonment, words she believed that a man as kind and gentle as Alistair could never say. She could say nothing, the shock making her feel hollow inside, her emotions crushed and torn to pieces.

Suddenly, the evil monster within Kallian rose forth and overwhelmed her, and she was once again standing in the warehouse buried among all the other hovels in the alienage. She felt her blade tear at Alistair's flesh, blood covering her armor as wicked, yellow eyes were reflected in the disbelieving pupils of Alistair. She watched him fall, feeling all of the terror, despair, and self-loathing within her rise up, overwhelming her with the power of darkness.

Kallian woke with a start, her panicked breaths causing a dull pain in her chest as she tore off the covers like a trapped animal. Gentle but firm hands kept her from rising despite her struggle as a familiar, calming voice slowly broke through the fog that gripped her mind. "Kallian! Calm down, everything is going to be all right! You're safe now," the voice spoke, her eyes shifting to the source of the words.

She beheld the concerned face of Alistair looking down upon her, a face she believed would forever remain in her mind contorted in a look of pain and shock, blood staining his features. "Alistair…but I killed you. I killed you with my own hands. How are you alive?" she asked, still not really believing that he was standing before her.

"My dear, like I could ever be hurt by an attack of that caliber. It was barely a scratch," Alistair said in a dismissive tone, smiling as Kallian narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Alright, maybe it was a little more than a scratch. If Revan had not been there…well, let's not think about that. You should be more worried about yourself; you were in far worse shape after your battle with Revan. She really didn't hold back".

Kallian looked down at her torso at his words, her chest covered by a mass of bandages, which she untied without a care about her modesty. Alistair blushed and turned his gaze away as Kallian looked at the damage. A horizontal line of pink scar tissue ran under her breasts while a vertical line marred her shoulder. A more savage looking scar adorned the side of her abdomen, the place where Revan had impaled her with a blade made of pure fire. She ran her fingers along the healed wounds, their tenderness causing her to flinch as she stared in wonder at the Force's power to heal even the most grievous of wounds. Sitting up made the injured elf feel dizzy as her head pounded, Revan's savage strike to her face apparently having an aftereffect. Bandages were wrapped around her forehead and under her eyes, but she felt that the broken bones were largely healed if still severely bruised.

Alistair continued to avoid looking at her as he finally said, "Revan said the scarring is permanent, the Force can only heal so much. Those energy swords are really terrible weapons. I'm sorry…I wish it wasn't so".

"I deserved it," Kallian said simply, thinking of the similar wounds, which covered Revan's entire body. "These scars will remind me. If these are the price of what I have done, then I will gladly pay it".

Kallian kept shooting furtive looks at Alistair as he steadily avoided her gaze, finally just sighing and asking, "Alistair…can I see…what I did to you?"

"Wait, you want to see?" Alistair said blushing even redder. "It's not really anything to show off".

"Well I'm showing off for you, so…please?" she said, not really caring that Alistair could see everything.

"Well, if you insist," he said in embarrassment, removing his tunic and exposing the long, red scar that ran diagonally across his torso. Seeing Kallian's face fall and sorrow fill her features, Alistair was quick to interject, " Please don't make a face like that…it's really not as bad as it looks".

Kallian reached up to touch the angry red flesh, her hand flinching away once before Alistair took her hand and held it to his chest. Kallian's face was set in an agonized look of pain as she held her hand there, whispered apologies filling the air one after another. "I'm sorry, Alistair. I'm so sorry. I was a fool not to listen to you…to see what I was becoming. I know you won't be able to forgive me, but please know how deeply sorry I am for doing this to you," she said in a quivering tone, eyes avoiding his gaze.

Kallian's apologies were interrupted when Alistair placed a large hand on her head, ruffling her once again flaming-red hair in an affectionate manner before placing a kiss on her bandaged forehead, "I never blamed you for any of this, my dear. It's my fault for not keeping you safe, so don't beat yourself up over it. It wasn't you doing those things, it was the darkness within you".

"No, you're wrong! It was me doing those things, those cruel and evil things!" she cried in despair and shame. "You don't understand, when I hurt people, killed people…tried to kill you, I was happy. I…I enjoyed causing pain; I reveled in it. I feel so dirty…so disgusted with myself. You're wrong to forgive me; I can't even forgive myself".

Alistair pulled her slight form into a tight embrace, her arms hanging limply to her sides and said in strong refutation, "You're wrong Kallian, anyone who knows you knows that you would never do anything to harm someone unnecessarily unless something manipulated you. You shouldn't feel any shame for what you've done, it's not your fault. I care about you more than anything in this world, and I would give up anything for your sake, don't you ever forget!"

"I won't forget, you can count on it," she said as she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you".

"I know," he said, cupping her bandaged face in his hands as they shared a long kiss.

* * *

Revan walked away from the door, confident that she was back to normal, the dark side retreating within her for now. She knew that Alistair's words were empty, the damage Kallian had done in her quest around this broken nation was irreversible. The individuals she had harmed either directly or indirectly would still blame her no matter if she was truly responsible or not. This nation of Ferelden was on the verge of collapse and nothing could stop it from tipping over the edge now, though Revan cared little and indeed even approved of such a flawed system breaking apart under the strain. Her young apprentice probably did not realize it at the moment, but her malevolent actions had opened the door for her to remake this world, improve it, and make it stronger. That is, if that is what she chose as her destiny.

After their battle, the party fled the alienage, taking along Kallian's cousins who were quite distraught over her wounded state. It was dangerous to brave the guard-infested market district to return to Eamon's estate, so they had spirited the two injured individuals through the seedier districts near the docks where no one asked questions and shady individuals were ignored without a second look after appropriating a cart to carry their incapacitated companions. Ending up at the Pearl, a brothel apparently rather popular with the local people for reasons that need no explaining, they had agreed to stay there for the time being with Zevran arguing that such a place was better than the confined shacks of the alienage while Revan added patronizingly that such an establishment would probably not be the most hygienic location to treat injuries.

Everyone looked up as Revan reentered the room, expectant looks betraying their desire for information on Kallian's current mental state. "She appears to be fine, no lasting physical or mental damage," she said dismissively, annoyed at being the messenger for these idiots.

"Oh, what a relief. For awhile there…I thought we lost two of our companions," Leliana said with tears in her eyes but a bright smile on her face.

Revan rolled her eyes at the girl's words, her efforts to crush this naïve, bubbly personality within this girl apparently an exercise in futility. She decided to leave it alone, content to have these individuals she had come to know throughout the months struggle and fight to reach their own destinies. She would not hesitate to still give advice, and condemn conduct she considered pointless and wasteful, but she would no longer push the issue, her experience with Kallian revealing her own shortcomings as a teacher and mentor.

"So she's going to be alright?" Shianni said in quiet voice. "Those wounds though…they were so terrible. Are you sure they won't have a lasting effect".

Revan scowled, remembering the girl confronting her in the aftermath of the duel, eyes aflame with the anger building within as she asked for the reason she had so wounded her beloved cousin. Truly, she was family to Kallian, the fiery streak running through her evidence of that. "My ability is not so lacking that I am unable to heal even the most trivial of lightsaber wounds," she said in annoyance.

"A hole you could stick your sodding arm through ain't no trivial wound, or maybe it is to just you crazy surfacers," Oghren said shaking his head, voicing what most of those present already secretly thought.

"She has great strength…and even greater arrogance. I needed to beat her utterly, to show her how the dark side only limits the potential of one's strength. Also, I made a mistake in our first duel of underestimating her, so I decided to not hold back in this one. Those who fight to injure instead of kill are just asking to die," she reasoned, her unmasked face stretching with a yawn.

"I find it hard to believe that she cast off the darkness only because of her defeat, humiliating and complete as it may be," Morrigan added, maintaining a comfortable distance from everyone in the crowded room.

"Fighting her was just away to unleash her true passions, individuals are always truer to themselves in the throes of combat. I wanted Kallian to see what she would sacrifice if she continued along the dark and twisted path, and she could only see that by having the truth's ugly visage staring right back at her," Revan explained airily. "Her attack on Alistair, her love and the one she cared about deeply, made accomplishing this much simpler, not that I wished any harm on the fool mind you".

"It still seems rather convenient…maybe this dark side is not as dangerous as you would have us believe," Morrigan continued, always looking for an angle she could hold over others.

"The millions of soldiers who felt their bodies crushed into a point smaller than a grain of sand over Malachor might tell a different story," Revan said cryptically. "This is not the first time I have been confronted with this situation. My…friend, I guess you could say, was tortured until she turned, but I managed to bring her back. You have to appeal to the deepest desires and positive memories of the fallen individual in order to coax them back, make them see that the worldview the darkness tries to fool them with is nothing but lies".

"How she found her redemption matters little. That she has returned to her former self is something to give thanks for. It is like the long nightmare is over, no?" Leliana said, trying to put a positive spin on the chaos and destruction wrought by Kallian over the last several weeks.

"Well not quite over yet. There is still the matter of the archdemon and its legions of darkspawn if you recall," Zevran reminded everyone, all of whom had indeed forgotten about the danger that brought them together on this quest.

"That shouldn't be a problem, dark Kallian was far more scary than a tainted Old God and its evil minions," Leliana answered cheerily.

"Hopefully not as ugly though," a voice said from the opened doorway, causing all eyes to turn to the source of the words. Kallian stood there, new bandages adorning her chest and head with a loose fitting pair of trousers and tunic making her seem smaller than she really was. Strands of red hair fell across her face as icy blue eyes avoided the stares of her companions, embarrassment and shame projecting through the Force.

"Please my dear, as if anyone could ever compare one as beautiful as yourself to those disgusting creatures. Though if you don't mind me saying, I believe blue eyes suit you much better than the yellow you have been experimenting with recently," Zevran said warmly, breaking the silence that had fallen among the gathered.

"O, well…I prefer them like this too. Looking evil has a certain chic to it, but it gets old real fast," Kallian said jokingly before finding herself engulfed in a hug as Shianni embraced her and then Soris embraced them both.

"So you've been getting into trouble again without us, I hear. Next time you start terrorizing all the nobles of Ferelden you'll have to let us in on the fun, don't you think?" Shianni said smiling before her expression grew more serious, "I'm glad you're alright Kallian. If we lost you…"

"Hey, I'm here aren't I? I mean it was looking a little grim there for a while when I temporarily lost my mind, but we're over that hopefully. So don't cry, we're finally back together, right?" Kallian said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's all that matters. Even if things didn't always work out for the best," Soris said.

"That reminds me Soris, what happened to your wife? Sorry, I can't really remember her name. She wasn't really that memorable, no offense," Kallian asked with a wry grin.

"Ah, well…Valora was taken by the Tevinters. I never saw her after that," Soris said with a frown.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I must look like a real ass right about now," Kallian responded with regret.

"It's not your fault. Sometimes things just happen, and you can't prevent them. You made sure that those mages couldn't abduct any more of us, so you did all you could," Soris said, not seeming particularly sorrowful over the loss of his wife, but Kallian knew he had not been too thrilled at the prospect of marriage to begin with.

Breaking away from the embrace, Kallian turned to the exposed face of Revan, one eye cocked in a questioning look as the scar running down her cheek to her neck stretched with the movement. Kallian nodded at her and the woman returned the gesture, projecting her desire through the Force to speak later about recent events. Kallian looked over her assembled companions with apprehension and began, "I'm sorry for what I did over the last couple of weeks. I really messed up and put you all in danger, not to mention that I acted like a complete and utter bitch…"

As she paused, Oghren interrupted with his characteristic abrasiveness, "Don't sweat it Warden, we've all had times when we do things we regret. I remember that one time when I wrestled the nug…bloody, sodding bastard cheated".

"Wait, you wrestled a nug…and lost?" Alistair asked in disbelief as chuckles emerged throughout the room.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here if you don't mind!" Kallian said with a pout, "Anyway, I just wanted to say that you all deserved better, and that I'll try in the future not to become a raging crazy person. So yeah…"

"Tis quite the apology, the sincerity is overwhelming," Morrigan said wryly as Kallian shot her an irritated look.

"Well anyway, Kallian apologizing to us, whether we deserve such a gesture or not, is unimportant in light of our current situation. I assume you informed her of our current difficulties, Alistair?" Zevran asked, studying the former templar as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Our current difficulties…let me see. Well there is the fact that we're sitting in whorehouse discussing strategy and that the darkspawn horde is growing stronger by the day, but I believe you are referring to our tardiness for the Landsmeet," Alistair said sarcastically.

"Oh sod! It was only a couple of days later, how long have I been out of it?" Kallian asked.

"Well, we will be arriving fashionably late considering it happened over half a week ago," Alistair continued with a meek smile.

"So we missed it! What happened? Eamon wouldn't have just let Loghain keep the throne unopposed, would he?" Kallian said in desperation.

"Unfortunately, Arl Eamon didn't have many allies at the assembly, and given that we weren't there…the nobles voted to have Loghain maintain his regency until the blight is dwelt with. Eamon left in disgust afterwards and headed back to Redcliffe. So we're pretty much alone in a hostile city, not the best situation to be in, but we've been in worse," Alistair remarked with a sheepish smile.

"What are you smiling about you idiot, this is terrible! You were supposed to become king, now that bastard has his slimy paws all over the throne! Sod, I'm so sorry, I've ruined everything!" Kallian exclaimed, anger and regret coloring her tone.

"Not being king isn't that important, you know I never wanted it," he said as he gripped her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. "We'll deal with Loghain, but now we just have to focus on a putting a plan into action".

"But you would have been a great king! Look at what Loghain was doing in the alienage, imagine what he'll do if he maintains his grip on power. We can't allow this to happen!" Kallian tried to impress upon him the gravity of the situation.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it for the moment. We need to stop Loghain and prepare for the onslaught of the darkspawn horde. The city is alive with rumors that the bulk of the horde is heading here, to Denerim. We've already sent word to our allies and they should be massing at the walls in a matter of days. Riordan left with Arl Eamon, but they should be back with troops if the rumors are true, despite how much we disappointed him," Alistair continued.

"So what do we do, storm the royal palace and confront Loghain, or do we rally our allies and fight both the darkspawn and his forces?" Kallian asked.

"Yes, there's a brilliant strategy, lead your unorganized armies made up of several disparate forces none of which hold you in much esteem against the armies of Ferelden sworn to Loghain's command along with a Force dead army of disgusting fiends," Revan scoffed. "When dealing with an enemy more powerful and numerous than yourself, strike off the head of the beast, and the body will be no threat".

"I guess we can't become even more unpopular with the people if we kill Loghain; we've already hit rock bottom with regards to that. Maybe we can get them to rally around us if we expose Loghain's crimes," Alistair said optimistically.

"Doubtful, they will support you only if they see no other option. Make them believe that following your lead is the only way to survive, and they will fall in line. Those who fight for a cause based on a sense of loyalty or duty are rare, most fight for baser reasons, for profit or self-preservation," Revan advised. "Kill the regent and they will see no alternative than to support you if all that stands between them and death is the Grey Wardens".

"Okay, kill Loghain, worry about political backlash later. Sounds like a plan," Kallian said in a bright tone.

"No, what you have just mentioned are the ends. What we require are the means," Revan responded in a patronizing tone.

"Ha! We never go into anything knowing what we're going to do, we just make it up as we go along. It's always worked before," Kallian responded indignantly.

"And so well, apparently," Morrigan remarked dryly.

"Not to change the subject, but there has been something I wanted to ask you Revan," Leliana interjected as the dark haired woman narrowed her eyes in response. "Those weapons you used…I've never seen anything like them. They remind me of the legends they tell in the chantry of Andraste wielding a fiery sword.

"I wanted to ask that too, what people could ever create such wondrous and deadly weapons. Surely we would have heard of your Republic if these incredible works are common there," Kallian asked in an excited tone as she suddenly remembered her dream. "Ah! That's right, I just remembered. I saw a vision of a city unlike any I've seen before with towers stretching to the heavens like mountains and points of glittering light traversing the sky. Is that city a part of your Republic?"

Revan sighed, having anticipated these questions and now in no position to refuse to answer them. She removed the double bladed lightsaber from the folds of her cloak, the silvery metal interrupted by dark, ebony grooves, and activated both sides with a snap hiss, crimson light reflecting off the faces of the watchful gallery. "This is called a lightsaber, the weapon of Force users both Jedi and Sith. The blade can cut through anything save for a few rare metals known only to a several ancient warrior peoples. Trillions of beings living inside the Republic see this weapon as the symbol of the Jedi, guardians of peace and justice throughout the galaxy. Even those outside the Republic still look in awe when they see a lightsaber wielded, the mark of those with power far beyond their comprehension," Revan explained, spinning the saberstaff around her hand.

"Trillions, I cannot even imagine so many. Denerim is crowded and only a few tens of thousands make their home here," Kallian said, unable to even comprehend the sheer scale of such numbers.

"Yes, as I was saying though, the lightsaber is often considered to be an elegant weapon, not crude like the weapons you use here. Though I agree, in reality, as Kallian can attest, no weapon is more terrifying and savage than the lightsaber. It cauterizes wounds, burning the flesh so it refuses to bleed, so onlookers see a clean kill without the bloody mess produced by other, simpler weapons. In reality, wounds caused by this blade are more painful than you can imagine, decapitate someone and the inability of the wound to bleed will trap enough blood in the brain that several minutes will go by and the unfortunate victim will maintain consciousness," Revan said as several of the party members shuddered at the implication. "Take one look at my body, and you will see the damage such a weapon can inflict".

"Is that an offer, my darling Revan?" Zevran quipped as she glowered at him.

"That explains what such weapons do and who wields them, but it doesn't answer who made them or how they were made," Alistair said, not wanting to let the cloaked woman slip out of giving a proper explanation.

"I can see flashes of the images you saw in your dream Kallian that lie on the edge of your mind. You saw Coruscant, the capital of the Republic, aptly names for the glittering gems so prized for how they reflect light. The Republic is not of this world, it spans the countless stars that dot the sky, each one of them home to different races and peoples so diverse and unique that the merely cosmetic differences you use to define elves, humans, and dwarves on this world look silly by comparison. This world we stand on is but one of many that connects to all other life-bearing planets in the galaxy, a mere leaf in an endless forest teeming with life," Revan said, projecting images into the minds of those gathered, her attempt to have them appreciate the grandness of the galaxy as compared to the small part of it they inhabited.

"Amazing…I always looked at the stars and admired their beauty, but…I never imagined others were looking back across the stars toward us on countless other worlds," Leliana said in amazement.

"Wait, you mean the sky ain't no sodding ceiling…and it just goes on forever, never stopping?" Oghren asked, looking ill at the possibility. "I need to head back to Orzammar, get a roof over my head again".

"I would say that you're just crazy, and I'd probably be right," Alistair said under his breath, "but I've seen things that I wouldn't have believed were possible. It makes you think, doesn't it, about the blight and all of the problems of Ferelden and Thedas. They just seem so…insignificant knowing that we're only one small star among so many".

"Even the smallest of actions can cause ripples in the Force that can be felt around the galaxy. Consider the vastness of the universe and the great power of the Force, and you may lose yourself in it. Each of you is one individual, and each of you can only accomplish what one individual can, that is, a very limited amount. That is why power is relative, Kallian. You must understand that the galaxy defies comprehension as to its scale, and that someone more powerful more than likely inhabits a world around one of the stars glittering in the sky. But even them, even the strongest individual alive can still only accomplish what a single individual can. They may do great things, change the galaxy in substantial ways, but eventually their victories and achievements will be forgotten," Revan lectured.

"You must think I'm some kind of monomaniacal narcissist they way you speak to me. I don't consider myself to be above anyone or think I have power over them," Kallian complained.

"One must not be a megalomaniac to have an unhealthy level of pride within them. Pride is the gravest of weaknesses; it distorts our perceptions and is often the chief factor in a fall. I have been guilty of this conceit too many times to count, and each time I have stumbled, sometimes fell, as a result," Revan continued. "I only wish for you to realize that your actions are but a miniscule blip in the Force, but even the smallest of actions can still affect those far removed from yourself. So in short we are simultaneously powerful and powerless in a way, quite the paradox".

The room was quiet for a moment as everyone considered Revan's words before Oghren shattered the silence, "What in the name of all the sodding ancestors are you talking about you crazy surfacer? I've seen lyrium addled dusters who make more sense than you!"

"I cannot be bothered that those with small minds fail to understand of what I speak," Revan answered condescendingly.

"So, you're from the stars Revan…does that mean those battles you fought were all out in the void with ships that sail through it?" Kallian asked with interest.

"More or less, I've spent most of my life fighting in one war or another…sometimes it feels like peace is the exception and war is the rule," Revan reminisced, thinking back to all the terrible battles against the Mandalorians where space literally boiled from the heat of dying ships.

"When we spoke to the Guardian, you said the Republic found salvation through your intervention, but my dream showed your capital burning…" Kallian began before a shocked Revan turned to her with wide eyes.

"What? Impossible! Coruscant should be in no danger at all; it is buried within the well-protected core, impenetrable to even the strongest fleet. Show me what you saw!" Revan exclaimed as Kallian felt the thoughts rising to the forefront of her mind beyond her control, "It looks…strange, like it is Coruscant but…different. I recognize some of the buildings, but others…others I've never seen before. And those black clad figures, they bear the standard of the old Sith Empire…impossible. The Sith Emperor should be still centuries away from striking at the heart of the Republic…is this a vision of the future?"

As Revan continued to ramble, Kallian interrupted her thoughts by repeating her own words back to her, "This 'Sith Emperor' is your enemy right, the one you fought to protect the Republic from? You might have saved your homeland in this time, but you said that even the actions of the strongest individual will still fade away over time. Maybe without you present to prevent the onslaught, your enemy will finally be able to win".

"No! I refuse to accept that! I will make sure this vision is never fulfilled; I will hunt that hut'uun down even if it means tracking him to the darkest corners of the galaxy, I swear!" Revan yelled as anger colored her voice before she slowly calmed down. "The future is always in motion. Destiny is chosen, not given…I have to remember that".

"Sorry…I didn't mean to upset you," Kallian apologized. "I guess you probably don't want to hear about the other parts of my vision which involved you then".

Revan again searched her mind and focused on the terrible images she found their, memories that still haunted the dreams that filled her broken mind. "Ah, that…my worst memory. Now you can see how close you came to walking a path similar to mine, a path filled only with darkness and regret. Maybe some day I will tell you of it, the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War…but not today".

Her face bore a look that reflected sadness so profound that the others could not help feeling pain when they looked upon her. The hints and glimpses they had received throughout their journey of Revan's true nature and history still left the woman a mystery, but perhaps soon they would see why anger and regret served as her constant companions, wee what tragedies had befallen her in the past that made her the woman that stood before them.

* * *

"Wait, what did you say your delivering again? I never received any notice that there would be any deliveries today," said a suspicious and highly annoyed guard of the royal palace.

"Well you see my good ser," Zevran said in a suave manner, "the delivery we are making is of an…intimate nature".

"Intimate nature, what in Andraste's name does that mean? You're not even carrying anything!" the guard continued as Kallian shot an exasperated look at Zevran, cursing her decision to ever go along with this ridiculous plan.

"My lord, the captain of the guard has certain desires you see, desires that can only be satisfied by the talents of myself and my beautiful companions, talents of an intimate and sensual nature. Surely you understand my meaning?" he said in a deadpan manner as Kallian's discomfort with the situation nearly caused the elven assassin to break character and burst out laughing.

Kallian glowered as realization came over the guards face and he began looking over Kallian and Leliana in a rather unappealing manner. "Didn't know the captain was into knife ears, the other girl isn't bad though," he said in a lecherous tone, licking his lips in a disgusting way. "You said you're with them though, what does he need with you?"

Zevran laughed jovially before he answered the man with a smirk, "Perhaps there is much you do not know about your superior, no?"

"Ah, well…yes…right," he stuttered before his less than pure thoughts overrode any lingering doubts he held about the strange situation, "You know…those two, the captain wouldn't mind if you left them with us for a while, would he?"

Kallian gagged as Leliana adopted a strong look of disapproval, but Zevran remained gregarious but cool in a tense situation, "I'm afraid my client can become quite displeased when his…delivery is tampered with before use. My apologies, lord".

"Come on, he can't get that angry," the man said in a friendly tone with a none-to-subtle edge to his words while Zevran instantly sized him up as a man who would not hesitate to use force to get what he wanted.

"Tell me, are you new here, my lord?" Zevran asked innocently.

"Why would that matter?" the guard asked suspiciously.

"I just thought you might be because you obviously haven't heard about the previous group that displeased your captain. Such a shame, poor bastards," he said with a wistful look.

"What happened to them?" the guard said in an apprehensive tone.

"Oh, I am sure you would rather not hear of it. I assure you its rather grisly in character, something about making eunuchs out of them and that wasn't the worst if you can believe it," Zevran said with a shake of his head as the man paled.

"Well, I guess you better be on your way then. I don't want to delay you or anything," the man said quickly.

"Of course, we shouldn't take up any more of your valuable time although it has been a pleasure making your acquaintance Ser…?" Zevran asked as the man as the wry grin remained etched on his face.

"Uh…Donnell, Private Donnell," the man said with confusion.

"Well met Ser Donnell, I assure you that the captain will hear about _everything_ you've done for us. Sadly though, we must part ways here," Zevran said as fear crept into the man's face, the implication of Zevran's words not lost on him.

As they walked through the stone corridor, Leliana leaned close to Zevran and whispered, "Was that truly necessary?"

Before he could answer, Kallian spat under her breath, "Bastard deserved worse. Should have left him with a few broken bones rather than just leave him scared".

"Ah my dear Warden, that is where you are wrong. The fear of imminent harm or death is far more tortuous to an individual than simply inflicting it. The Crows are experts in using the mind of a target against them, to bend them to our wishes using fear and doubt. Not as useful as your use of the Force to dominate the minds of others, but for our purposes it works quite nicely".

"Well if I had mastered that technique we wouldn't have to go through with this charade. Every lascivious look I get sends a shiver through my spine, I don't know why I ever agreed to this," she sighed, knowing full well the reason that she had agreed to it.

The party had gathered outside the walls of the royal palace and discussed strategy for entering and getting to Loghain. Kallian remained in favor of a straightforward raid whereby they would simply kill anyone in their path and deal with the consequences later. She eventually acceded without much protest to the others' more stealthy strategy, to sneak in while causing minimal disturbance in order to not allow the regent any opportunity to escape in the commotion. Zevran of course had thought of the idea of appealing to the guards' baser natures, arguing that this approach would more likely be believed by the caliber of men who typically held such duties. Kallian of course had objected to this plan as she would serve as the merchandise to be traded, at least as far as the guards knew, while Alistair quickly joined her in disapproving of the plan, but when they produced no viable ideas, they grudgingly went along with it.

Zevran, Leliana, and Kallian would enter from a side door in the guards' quarters, having already disposed of the bodies of the sentries watching over the entrance so that their bodies would not be found for some time. Alistair had refused to stay behind, so he and Revan disguised themselves as guards with uniforms taken from the deceased watchmen and planned to enter the palace from another route. Revan's ability to quickly alleviate any suspicions a guard might have would protect them from discovery, a fact which Zevran pointed out would be of use to their team. Revan quickly quashed any suggestion that she go with Zevran's group both for the reasons that she would not be seen in the revealing clothing required by the role they would be playing and that her scarred and mutilated body would dispel the image they were trying to create. Zevran assured her that he had seen prostitutes with lingering injuries much worse than Revan's and that no one could deny her stunning beauty but only succeeded in offending her by the careless comparison. The rest of the group stayed behind with orders to enter and kill anyone they could if the guards discovered the hasty and slapdash insertion.

So here they were, leaving the guard quarters and entering the palace proper as they stepped into the quarters of the captain of the guard. The man barely had time to look over the strange group before him dressed in provocative clothing appropriated from the Pearl before Zevran jabbed him in the throat, rendering him unable to speak before slipping behind him and snapping his neck with a quick twist. Stripping him of his armor and laying him down on the adjacent cot for the purpose of creating the illusion that he was resting if anyone dared to enter after the previous exchange, the trio moved on into the palace, using Kallian's Force sense to dodge guards and move closer to where Loghain lay.

* * *

Alistair was not at all pleased with the current strategy with Kallian impersonating…one of those women along with that lecherous snake Zevran. Instead he now walked the halls of the royal palace with Revan, someone he would rather never be alone with for long periods of time, who looked patently ridiculous with an oversized guard uniform hanging off her slight frame. She had balked at removing her ordinary armor and elaborate robes, but Kallian petulantly argued that if she could wear her embarrassing garb, then Revan could suffer for a period fitting in with her surroundings. The disguise, however, failed to have much of an effect as any guard who caught sight of the small woman immediately turned to investigate, an event that happened so frequently that Revan simply masked the pair's presence in the Force so that the guards would not even notice them.

As they continued to walk forward, Alistair continued to shoot furtive looks in her direction until finally a frowning Revan simply halted and turned to him, her body language demanding that he ask the question he wanted to. "You know Revan, has anyone ever told you that you're very short?" he said wryly as a grin came over his face.

"Why yes, right now in fact," Revan said smartly, her cold eyes taking on a dangerous look.

"I mean in the past, unless people from your world are all short like you, I think some people would notice," he continued.

"Or maybe they have enough courtesy to keep their mouths shut and not point out idiotic trifles," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, sorry, it seems that I have happened upon a rather sore issue. Have no fear, I will never mention it again," he said as the grin remained plastered on his face.

"Stories they tell about the great warrior Revan always involve a giant who struck fear in the hearts of her enemies, lightning emanating from her hands, and a blazing lightsaber ready to strike down hundreds of Mandalorians at once. Legends seldom resemble their source material, I've even heard some stories where they depict me as a man, quite the ridiculous notion," she said as she shook her head. "It didn't help that whenever I was seen a seven foot tall giant always stood next to me. I'll leave it to you to work out the hilarity of such situations".

"I assume that was Malak then?" Alistair questioned.

"Your assumption would be correct," Revan said simply.

"I'm sorry, I won't bring it up if you don't want to talk about it," Alistair added quickly.

"I do not wish to speak of it…some wounds never heal and those that do still leave scars. You should feel lucky that you escaped Kallian's brief brush with the dark side with only a trivial scar, others are not so fortunate," Revan said sadly.

"You know…you often speak of friends and people you loved and respected. I recall a time when you spoke that friendship and love are a lie, that relationships between people are contracts to be made and broken at will. I don't think you really believe that, I don't think you really believe half of the things you say," Alistair urged, trying to learn more about the mysterious woman.

"It is easier to think that way, to be rational and calculating. Binding yourself to others can lead to joy as well as pain. One must sacrifice their happiness, but the agony of betrayal, which tears one apart inside, will never be felt again. It is a trade, one that I have often struggled in making. I left all those I loved behind coming on this journey, my mentors, my friends, people who looked up to me and depended on me, because I knew it was necessary. The danger was too great," Revan continued in a strained tone.

"The danger of their betrayal or danger to them personally? Did you leave them because you were afraid of betrayal or because you were afraid you could not protect them?" Alistair questioned.

"I don't know…but it does not matter anyway. The fact is that I left them behind, so I could walk the dark paths where the Sith Lords of old once traveled in order to put an end to them that should have happened a millennium ago. Regardless of all this sentimental drivel, you should cherish her always. She managed to free herself from the darkness this time, but it will always be a struggle to maintain balance. The Force is a powerful tool that can make the most difficult actions seem insignificant, but one must never forget that its power is greater than they," Revan warned.

"You know, you've really changed since we first met. You've softened up and become more understanding, less likely to pounce on people for the actions they take. I mean, you're still a prickly demon, but at least it isn't an ordeal to be around you so much anymore," Alistair said in his trademark way of making a compliment sound like an insult.

"Why thank you, it warms my heart to know that I have your approval," she said sarcastically. "In truth though, being alone hardens a person with the addition that my mind was still healing after…that incident".

"What incident? Oh wait, I'm not supposed to ask that, am I?" he said as Revan narrowed her eyes.

"Lets just say it left my mind in shambles, different personalities with vastly disparate values fought for control. Who can say which is true and which are forgeries?" she said cryptically, leaving Alistair to wonder what she meant.

* * *

Kallian silently unlocked the door leading to Loghain's personal quarters with a brief manipulation of the Force, thinking that breaking it down would attract the more alert guards. She closed the door with care after her companions entered the room, but she winced as it creaked on its hinges, attracting a look from the sitting Loghain who had apparently been studying some document or another. His eyes widened at seeing three uninvited strangers in his room before drawing a sword and rising swiftly from his chair. Kallian pulled out her curved dagger barely hidden within the loose cloth draped over her hips, blushing as the surprised man looked her up and down. Kallian knew how ridiculous this looked with a scantily clad elf woman confronting a burly human warrior tested in a hundred battles, a sentiment that Loghain apparently agreed with if his bemused expression was any indication.

"I would have thought I knew your purpose in coming here Warden, but dressed like that, I wouldn't dare make any speculation," he said in a joking manner with a voice as cold as ice.

"I do what I must to accomplish my goals," Kallian offered.

"Of that I have no doubt," Loghain said with the double meaning clear in his words. "Come to kill me, have you? Just like you killed my only daughter. I promise I will make you pay for that".

The venom in Loghain's words temporarily shocked Kallian before she realized that the man standing before her had lost a daughter, and no matter how highborn she was or devious in her actions, she still had family who loved and treasured her. She imagined how Cyrion would have reacted to anyone harming her and once again regretted the actions she took trapped in fog of hate and rage. "You may not believe me, but I did not intend for your daughter die though I acknowledge that I am the one who killed her. I swear that I didn't mean to do it for what it's worth, which is probably little," she said earnestly.

"It matters little, the deed is done. Intention and regret mean nothing before the face of vengeance, or why would you be here?" Loghain asked, his dark eyes narrowing to slits.

"I'm not here for vengeance if that's what you're asking. I have left such petty conceits behind me. You are an obstacle I must overcome in order to achieve my goals, nothing more. My personal feelings…" she said as she lunged forward with her dagger, "are irrelevant!"

Her short blade clashed against Loghain's longsword as she twisted around and lashed out with a closed fist, striking him in the chest. The man grunted as he fell back, but Kallian did not allow him to put any space between them. She was forced to leave her sword behind because even the most idiotic guard would question a long, thin package born by a suspicious visitor to the regent's palace, so now she had to make due with inadequate weapons. The situation was not as bad as it could have been due to the cramped space they were fighting in along with both combatants' lack of armor, which only aided Kallian's agile style. Her greatest difficulty involved a return to weighted weapons after wielding the extremely light energy swords Revan had given her for the duration of her battle. She felt that all her movements were sluggish, like her weapon moved in slow motion, a feeling that distracted her and made the duel all the more dangerous.

She caught his larger blade with the curved edge of her dagger, trapping it in a lock as she again aimed a blow for his body, but the larger man managed to intercept the attack, using his size advantage and superior strength to push her back. Kallian summoned the Force to shore up her failing strength, bringing the two fighters to a stalemate as they grappled with each other. Kallian caught sight of Zevran making a gesture indicating that he wanted to intervene, but the fiery elf shook her head, wanting to defeat her antagonist through her own power alone.

As they continued to grapple, Kallian began questioning the snarling man, "Why did you betray us at Ostagar? Why did you retreat when we could have won the battle and abandon Southern Ferelden in the process, don't you care about this country more than anything?"

"You are ignorant of events in the past, the Grey Wardens once plotted against Ferelden, tried to sell us out to Orlais. I couldn't let that happen; I will do what is necessary to protect this nation," he growled as his sword slipped from Kallian's dagger.

Kallian ducked under a savage swing as she again caught his follow up on her own weapon and continued, "You speak of Orlais as if it was the true threat. The blight will destroy Ferelden, make it unlivable for generations, yet you jump at shadows of chevaliers summoned by your insane paranoia? Your actions doomed Ferelden, even if we stop the darkspawn here at Denerim the countryside will be forever scarred. This country has fallen, don't you understand?"

As Loghain struggled to push Kallian's smaller blade back as she held it with one hand braced against its dull edge, he responded in anger, "That fool boy of Maric's would have sold out his own country to go play emperor in Orlais, but those idiot nobles who had forgotten how the chevaliers killed their fathers and raped their mothers still followed him like sheep to the slaughter! Better Ferelden fight a losing battle against the darkspawn than be saved and live as a slave to Orlais!"

Kallian jumped back as Loghain's sword splintered the hardwood floor, nearly slicing her in two. "That's true, I'd rather die than live as anyone's slave, but the wrong you committed lies in your actions, not the ultimate result. You should have confronted Cailan and solved your dispute with your blades, not abandon him along with countless loyal soldiers in such a cowardly, despicable manner. Why should thousands die for the crimes of one man?"

Loghain's face adopted a grim expression as he laid several heavy blows onto the guard of his opponent, "I know exactly how much I lost that day. The past cannot be changed, we must live with our decisions and move on. I did what I had to do to protect this land and now I must deal with the consequences".

"The consequences are greater than you know," Kallian said as she whirled around to land a kick to Loghain's abdomen, taking advantage of the wind being forced from his lungs as she stabbed down toward his face only to have it blocked by a deft parry from the wheezing man. "You said you would never let Ferelden be a slave to Orlais and yet you sold alienage elves to those Tevinter bastards. You sold my neighbors, my friends, my family! Can you justify that?"

"The alienage would have been lost in any attack on Denerim; it could not be defended. It is my duty to protect the citizens of Ferelden by any means necessary, even if it means their loss of freedom," Loghain said, avoiding the eyes of the fiery elf before him.

"What a load of garbage!" she yelled as she pounced forward, executing a spinning kick that snapped the Teyrn's head back. "How is that even a reason? What rational person could ever tell someone such a sodding lie and expect them to believe it, do you take me for a fool? I _know_ you don't really believe that, your mind is like an open book to me, even you can't justify it!"

Loghain recovered quickly, dodging several more stabs and slashes before he answered, "As I said before, intention is meaningless. The fact that it occurred is all that matters. No one need justify anything to oneself or others, one must simply live with the consequences of their actions. I am prepared to bear the costs of my decisions, are you?"

"If I wasn't, why do you think I'm here fighting you? Both of us have done wrong, but the righteousness of an individual seldom guarantees victory. Strength, endurance, and cunning enable an individual to defeat their opponents, morality or just cause have nothing to do with it. This isn't a battle to decide who wronged who, or for vengeance, or for who fights with justice, this is a battle for one purpose: to control the fate of this nation and its people, nothing more," Kallian said simply as she struck again with her dagger.

"How pragmatic, can you do what must be done to defend this nation?" Loghain asked as he redirected her blow.

"This nation cared nothing for me, I couldn't give a damn about it. I do care about the ones I love, and I swear I will do all I can to create a world where they can finally find happiness," Kallian said with gritted teeth as a particularly savage blow sent a shock through her arm.

"Then we both fight for what we hold most dear; I can respect such an ideal," Loghain said, seemingly resigned to defeat as Kallian twisted her dagger, cutting a deep furrow in his sword arm as his blade clattered on the ground. The fiery-haired elf summoned the sword to her open hand with the Force and brought the tip of it to Loghain's exposed neck just as Alistair and Revan burst into the room.

"Ah, my darling Revan. I'm afraid you've missed most of the theatrics, but it seems the finale is still to come," Zevran said with a smile.

"So it seems," Revan answered as she observed the girl holding the weapon to her enemy's throat.

"Loghain," Alistair snarled, "Everything that has happened is your doing, betraying the king, betraying the wardens, usurping power, killing Duncan…no punishment could ever properly avenge your crimes".

"So what will you do with him now, you don't mean to spare him do you?" Revan said incredulously, wondering why she had not already finished him.

"Spare him, after what he's done?" Alistair objected loudly. "Kallian, I understand if you don't want to kill anyone after…that incident. I'll do it".

"Maybe…maybe you should let him live. He has suffered much, isn't the loss of his daughter revenge enough?" Leliana said quietly

Kallian continued to stay silent as Revan continued, "Someone once told me that 'No one deserves execution, no matter what their crimes,' but this is a fool's mercy. Some crimes cannot be forgiven, no one deserves to live, no one deserves anything really that they cannot fight to keep, but often some beings forsake their continued existence through their vile actions. The issue of his daughter's murder is irrelevant, she was no innocent, and her death fails to somehow negate this man's transgressions".

"Wouldn't letting him live legitimize us in some fashion?" the more pragmatic side of Leliana spoke up. "We have little support among any faction in Ferelden either noble or common, but if we bring him to our side, it could make things easier for us".

Revan nodded in approval at the devious thought, but Alistair immediately voiced his rejection of the strategy, "I don't care if it makes sense or is more expedient. This man _betrayed_ us, sent killers after us, and killed countless innocents through his selfish actions. He must not be allowed to live. I swore to Duncan that I would avenge him, and I refuse to allow this!"

"I will not be your puppet, Warden. My life is not so valuable to me that I will sacrifice my dignity to keep it. You will have to learn to control the rats on your own," Loghain said solemnly as he looked below him into the icy eyes of the red-haired Warden.

"You've done too much to be allowed to live, Loghain. I'm sorry for your daughter, but I still can't forgive you," she said as she readied her captured sword and plunged it into the man's chest, puncturing through his ribs and bursting his heart. The Teyrn's body went rigid from the shock, but he felt no pain as the glinting blade ended his life swiftly and cleanly.

"I see you have taken my advice about the necessity of a respectful kill, my dear," Zevran noted as she wiped the blood off the sword with some of the billowing material of her clothes as she placed the sword into the hand of her defeated opponent.

She had long dreamed of this moment, the moment she would take revenge for months of fear and desperation caused by one power mad individual's actions, savoring her fantasies of rending the bastard limb from limb. Now that she had finally gained her desire, standing over the fallen corpse of a once-great man, she felt nothing but exhaustion, a sense of weariness greater than she had ever felt. Killing had once had a thrill, a sense of danger that excited the mind whenever she engaged in battle. She was wiser now and knew that no lasting pleasure could be obtained in causing the death of another, killing was simply a grim necessity, something to approach with resigned detachment.

She looked to Alistair, sending him a tepid smile not really supported by the lack of emotion she felt and he grinned back, obviously pleased that the man whose actions sealed the fate of Duncan, a man he considered the closest thing he ever had to a father, had finally met his end. "I'm glad this is over with, but now comes the real trial. I wonder what's more disgusting to face, a pack of slimy nobles or a horde of corrupted monsters," Kallian joked.

"Definitely the nobles, at least in my experience with them in Antiva," Zevran remarked with a smirk.

"The smell will probably be the same, at least," Alistair joked, his own apprehension at the coming darkness deflected by humor.

"Well, let's call them all here and see what we have to work with," Kallian suggested, "Revan, I believe you can help with that…"

* * *

The murmuring in the hall of the various Banns and Arls of Ferelden filled the room, confusion evident in their voices over the reason why Regent Loghain suddenly summoned them along with the strange manner in which all of the messengers were acting. It seemed as if they were half in dreams when informing their servants of the impromptu meeting, unable to disclose any other information than that the meeting concerned an urgent matter. So here they stood, stewing in rage that the common born ingrate had the gall to make them wait.

A hush went over the crowd as the doors leading toward the private residences in the palace were flung open, greeting the nobles with the extremely strange sight of an elf clad more in blood than in any amount of clothing. She ignored their suspicious glares and headed to the throne, earning several gasps as she hoisted herself up on one of the armrests as several others in equally strange garb followed her. Whispers of "Grey Warden" and "murderer" quickly filled the hall as the assembled nobles realized the identities of the motley crew. Kallian's voice silenced the shocked whispering as she called out, "Welcome my friends! I'm glad you could make it after such short notice".

"What is the meaning of this, elf?" a particularly important looking noble with long braided hair called out scathingly, "Where is Teyrn Loghain? We did not come here to play games".

"Oh, but this is a game, one with the greatest stakes of them all. The arena of politics is a game, is it not? A very dangerous game, indeed," Kallian said in a singsong voice, taking a little too much pleasure in baiting these nobles.

"Do not speak in riddles elf! Tell me where Loghain is, or I will call the guards to have you forcibly removed!" the increasingly irritated man spat.

"I'm afraid Loghain has unfortunately lost at this particular game and has paid the ultimate price," Kallian said with a smirk.

"You don't mean…" the man said with disbelief as his eyes remained fixed on the blood covering the smiling girl. "Guards! Arrest this woman for the murders of the King, Queen, and Regent. This regicide must not be allowed to desecrate the throne of the king she callously betrayed!"

No guards appeared to remove her, and Kallian continued to sit upon the armrest of the throne, grin still stretching across her face, her legs swinging in a nonchalant manner. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I couldn't let anyone interfere with our conversation, so I took care of the soldiers. I wanted to make sure that we understood each other," she said dangerously, her grin shifting into a deadly smirk.

The man drew his sword, only to have it wrenched from his grip and pulled into Kallian's waiting palm. She studied it for a second as the nobles gaped before dropping it to the ground with a shrug, the clatter of steel against stone causing many nobles to flinch. She gestured to Alistair before resuming her speech, the nobles' eyes shifting to the man clad in the armor of the palace guards, an embarrassed expression on his face. "This is Alistair, the son of the late King Maric and also a Grey Warden. He's the rightful heir to the throne of Ferelden, and I'd appreciate it greatly if you would support him," she said sweetly.

"You seek to push the same ridiculous drivel of that traitor Eamon! We already rejected such nonsense. Do you really expect to force us to accept this poser to the kingship of Ferelden, we will never go along with it, you knife eared maleficar," another yelled as murmurs of agreement rose up from the crowd.

Kallian nodded as she spoke again, "I thought you would say that, so I am giving you a choice: join or die".

"Ha! You wish to threaten us! Even you can't kill us all, knife ear!" another sneered.

"Threaten you, I wouldn't dare," Kallian said as she rolled her eyes. "I won't stop you from leaving this place if you wish. I welcome you to go back to your darkspawn infested lands and battle them by yourselves if that is what you desire. Just know this, the Grey Wardens are the only ones who can defeat the archdemon…want to know why? It's because the archdemon resurrects into the body of the nearest darkspawn if a Grey Warden fails to strike the last blow. So if you want to continue a hopeless battle against an immortal beast at the head of an endless horde of darkspawn, feel free to oppose us. If you want to survive, however, I would suggest you fall in line behind your true king. Oh, and just to let you know, the bulk of the horde is headed here to Denerim, so I'd make your decision fast if I were you".

"You dare…I will never submit to you elf. If you want war, you will have it!" the noble with the braided hair spoke in a resolved tone as he received a smattering of assent.

Kallian did not mind, the majority of nobles would be too fearful to strike out on their own as the strained emotions she felt through the Force told her. The braver ones, the ones who opposed her and Alistair, who refused to support her love would only aid her cause as they would surely perish before the approaching evil that corrupted the land and sky. Thus her enemies would destroy each other and she would not even have to lift a finger. As the great hall fell into chaos and turmoil, Kallian could only smile, a smile of anticipation for the final end to this long nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all readers and to khaos974, Gogolu, Kaimaler, Annara Ren, and Redhand for the reviews, I really appreciate any thoughts or suggestions you have. Kaimaler, you are right that Revan was feared as a tactical genius, which Canderous describes to the still amnestic Revan when he states that even the Mandalorians were taken aback by the ferocity and cunning of her plans. I do think that Revan was a fighter unmatched in her time, however, because Canderous states that even the best of the Mandalorians could not defeat her and that she is the greatest warrior of their age. Kreia says similar things about Revan's strength, I think she actually says that "Revan was power". I'm glad you like the writing, I think the choice of language is one of the most important parts of a story. I deviated from the plot in this chapter by skipping the Landsmeet, but I could not justify Kallian being instantly alright after suffering grievous wounds or the Landsmeet taking more than a week to start up after the party arrived in Denerim. I thought it was unrealistic, so I hope you do not mind.**


	13. The Flame is Not So Bright to Itself

A faint green glow from the broken jaws of the narrow chasm cast a soft ambient light on the darkened platform standing in the center of an endless pit. A dark figure stood at the center of the platform, perched on a red eye surrounded by curving spikes like the claws of a predator. The figure made no sign that acknowledged a visitor's approach as another figure, dressed in dark brown robes, walked over a narrow bridge and came to a halt a few feet from the cloaked sentinel. The figure clad in black robes still failed to turn around, its head bowed in contemplation as flashes of lightning far above briefly lit the shadowed crevasse where they both stood.

"I have been expecting you my young apprentice," said a voice of a woman steeped in wisdom, the burden of many years clearly evident in her strong yet soft tone.

"Not so young anymore, master. The years have not been kind to one such as I," the other woman spoke, her voice distorted by the mechanical sound of her mask.

"And yet here you stand, still unconquered despite all the galaxy has thrown at you. Those old fools believed you were lost, that you were swallowed by the darkness you sought to combat. They did not understand you as I do, Revan, or should I call you the name I once knew you by?" the woman said as a knowing smile played across her partially obscured face.

"Names are unimportant, Revan will suffice," the masked woman said dismissively.

"Still you lack wisdom, names are more important than you know. They reflect our true natures, the way in which others perceive and react to us. There is great power in a name, the power to rally others to a cause, the power to strike fear in the hearts of enemies…surely you retained some knowledge from my teachings?" the woman said seriously, disapproval evident in her voice.

"I have been taught by many, Kreia. If I did not value your teachings, do you think I would be standing here?" Revan answered.

"We both know you are not standing here to receive my teachings, you are here to say goodbye, my child," Kreia continued knowingly. "You seek those who built this academy so long ago, the enemies of your pathetic Republic, the True Sith".

"You clearly disapprove," Revan said darkly. "You said names have power, did you not? What power lies in such a self indulgent title as Darth Traya?"

"I told you, did I not Revan? The nature of all beings is to betray and be betrayed, it is the fundamental characteristic of all who embrace the power of the Force. Why? It is because the Force itself has made it so; the Force is insidious, constantly seeking to restore balance to a chaotic universe, destroying those who gain too much power and bending the weak to its true purpose. The Force betrays those who wield it, so as one who seeks to end its domination over life, why should I not claim its greatest power for myself?" she said simply but with a small amount of anger buried in her words.

"So you came here, to this Sith world and began to train your followers. You know what these fools will attempt to do; they will again bring death and destruction to the Republic. Why? I cannot understand," Revan said earnestly.

"Why? I should ask you the same question. Why Revan, why do you fight for a bloated and weak behemoth that lives on borrowed time, cancer eating away at it from within and the blows of enemies drawing more blood with every strike? The Republic only stands because you add your own strength to it, prop it up so that it may take a few more meaningless steps. Do you not understand that by adding its weight to your own, you weaken yourself and only delay the inevitable with regards to that worthless collection of weaklings and cowards?" Kreia spat, her distaste causing Revan to flinch from the force of her words. "Let the Republic fall, and from the ashes a stronger successor will emerge. If the weak cannot defend their lives, they do not deserve them. It is not your place to intercede for the powerless. Let them gain power through their own efforts and they will thrive. Help them and you only weaken them further, and weaken yourself".

"I know that master, but…the Republic is defended by those who are strong, those who add their strength to the failing institutions of the government. They continue to fight despite knowing they are outnumbered and outclassed by their enemy, and they are worthy of respect. They are not weak. I would fight for them, if not for the politicians more concerned with their debauched lifestyles and stolen wealth than those they represent. The Republic is not the weak Senate and incompetent bureaucrats who adulterate the glittering face of Coruscant, it is the people who struggle and fight to maintain it despite endless onslaughts from the Sith, the Mandalorians, and others. Should I abandon them?" Revan argued, her voice rising with passion.

"As I said, when a stronger individual denies the weaker a chance to fight, choosing to aid them instead, they only breed more weakness. Their misplaced altruism creates a parasite that saps their strength, destroying both in the process. This true Republic you speak of is but an illusion. Those who fight are weighed down by the masses that refuse to fight and look to others for protection. They will all perish whether today or tomorrow, it is only a matter of time until the darkness envelopes all, and only then will light spring forth to battle it once again," Kreia lectured as Revan's anger exploded forth like a river of burning lava.

"You say that and yet here you stand, a slave to the pathetic Sith, a teacher of mindless fools, a shadow of your former self! You talk about power and strength like you know of either while you hide away in this dark hole away from the Jedi who scorned you and cast you out! You…" Revan stopped her tirade when she noticed the wry smile on her master's face and knew that she had once again failed one of Kreia's tests. "I…I am sorry, master. I spoke out of turn…let my feelings overwhelm me".

"Always quick to anger, my child. I have told you many times before to control your emotions, and now I tell you for the last time. Cool rationality will always triumph over blind passion; those quick to anger are the first to fall in battle. Your opponent cares nothing for how you feel and will certainly try to use overflowing emotions against you. Cool and dispassionate, that is how I taught you to conduct yourself," Kreia said, sounding like a disapproving mother pointing out a flaw in her child.

"I doubt I will ever learn," Revan said before she realized what Kreia had said. "Master…you said that this would be the last time, what do you mean?"

"Do not patronize me Revan, your path will take you to the long forgotten strongholds of the ancient Sith, the stagnating and crumbling remains of their glorious empire. Why else have you come to see me? It is because you are leaving all you know and love behind; it is the way it must be, no one else but you can walk the dark paths traversed only by the ancient dark lords," Kreia said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Do you doubt I will return? I am not so weak that I would fall to a worthless rabble cut off from the galaxy for millennia!" Revan said in an offended manner.

"Much uncertainty clouds the future, your fate above all is obscured by the great power that lies within you," Kreia answered, a great sense of fatigue seeming to come over her as she spoke. "It is certain, however, that this will be our last meeting. I have foreseen it".

"But what does that mean? Maybe you have misinterpreted the visions the Force has shown you, maybe such images are meant to deceive," the cloaked woman argued in a pained manner, unwilling to accept the truth.

"You know as well as I that I have never been mistaken when it comes to such things. I still have much to accomplish, and I will not let myself perish before my purpose in this life is complete. Do not worry yourself over me…the path before you holds far more peril than my own," Kreia spoke as she walked toward Revan, removing her mask and placing both hands on her scarred face. "Have so many years truly passed? I have trained many apprentices, but you Revan…you remain the greatest, if not the wisest".

Revan moved to place her arms around the elderly woman before Kreia pushed her back, a look of shock and hurt coming over the pale woman's face. "No, this is not the time for sentimentality. You have a purpose to fulfill, as have I. Go, Revan…defeat the True Sith, save your vaunted Republic, live on unencumbered by petty weaknesses and trivial concerns. Rely on your own strength, never submit to the chains of the Force. Be free, my child".

Revan replaced her mask, turning away from her master with a swish of her cloak, the words she wanted to say to her old master, her mentor, her guardian, her only remaining family dying on her tongue.

* * *

"Revan…Revan, wake up!" Kallian cried as the daydreaming woman jumped in surprise. "In case you failed to notice, we have an angry mob thirsting for our blood outside the palace. This really isn't the time to be dozing off".

Revan shot a dazed look at the young girl before her, the ridiculous outfit she had been wearing replaced by rust colored armor apparently forged from the dragon scales she had recovered from the great beast she ripped apart from the inside with dark side energy. Procuring it had been a chore, the market district infested with a mass of seething townsfolk ready to kill anyone with known association to the Grey Wardens along with unfortunate elves they happened upon probably due to the unfortunate combination of virulent racism and the fact that the most well known of the Wardens was elven.

The nobles who repudiated any attempt to co-opt them wasted no time in informing the populace of the latest murder the vile Wardens had committed, rallying the incensed people to rise up against the regicides who continue to profane the royal palace. If anything the anger among the people had grown more intense after the news of Loghain's death, the Hero of River Dane having attained almost mythical status in the eyes of Ferelden's citizens, a commoner who had risen to become savior of the country, the right hand of its king, and a noble in his own right. To kill such a man, to willfully denigrate the greatest hero of Ferelden, was worse in the peoples' eyes than the death of Andraste at the hands of the treacherous mage lords. So now they stood outside the gates of the royal estate, the few guards who remained doing nothing to assuage their anger as they too felt a sense of betrayal and wrath towards the Wardens.

Revan could not have cared less, and she imagined that Kallian's concern remained more of the vaguely bemused variety. The former dark lord knew well how these fools could be dealt with, having crushed dissent on numerous worlds as she prepared the Republic to meet the threat of the True Sith. Malcontents who gathered in large groups were individually timid and craven, only together did they feel powerful enough to challenge an individual with true strength. They felt that their numbers would encourage their antagonist to give in because they believed, wrongly in most cases, that their enemy was like them: weak, spineless, and afraid. When they realized that their enemy would not yield and merely laughed at their pathetic efforts to seem more potent, they would splinter apart, their anger quickly transforming into fear. Make a few examples of the more daring dissenters, and the rest would be cowed, shivering in terror. When the majority fell in line, unable to speak out cut off from their support, the stronger, braver rebels would be all the easier to find and silence.

"And what does this mob have to do with me?" Revan questioned in a caustic tone, light glinting across her mask like a flash of anger in her eyes. "Deal with them yourself, you should be capable of such a simple task".

"Well I kind of wanted us to be a united front before the raging mob…to shake them up a little," she suggested as Revan locked her shielded gaze on Kallian's eyes.

"When have we ever been a united front? Each of us has a separate agenda not concerned with the desires or goals of the others. We are together simply because my goals coincide with yours for the present. I am busy at the moment," Revan said in a haughty tone.

"Uh huh…busy napping, that seems like a pressing concern," Kallian added sarcastically.

"I was meditating, reflecting on events in the past. I told you that one must be mindful of the past, to learn from our decisions and prepare for events that may occur in the future. It is useful for the purpose of focusing one's power. It comes as no surprise that you fail to engage in such a practice with your power as wild and undisciplined as it is," Revan scolded, annoyed that her musings were being interrupted.

"Why would I waste my time daydreaming when I could be doing something constructive, you know, fighting, preparing for the darkspawn invasion, neutering recalcitrant nobles…" Kallian continued airily.

"Such mundane matters are beneath my concern, but if my presence will resolve this situation quickly and finally give me peace, I will resign myself to attending," Revan said in a tired voice.

"Oh, how selfless of you to give another the barest scrap of your oh-so-precious time. I am simply awed by your magnanimity," the grinning girl continued in a sarcastic tone.

"I am aware of the boundless quality of my patience, I need not be reminded," Revan quipped in response.

* * *

Kallian scowled at the assembled rabble standing before her, their faces contorted into hateful glares and their mouths spewing a constant torrent of hateful and vile invective. The young Grey Warden grimaced as more abuse rained down on her, her hands clenching into fists as some particularly pointed insults sent her mind into a barely contained rage. These were the same bastards who tormented her friends and family back in the alienage, their dissatisfaction and hopelessness about their own lives twisted into a cruel weapon to be wielded against the despised elves if for nothing more than to distract themselves from their own miserable plight. Had they met her only a short time ago, they probably would not have survived the encounter, but now Kallian was in full control of her emotions even if her inner fire sometimes broke through and burned others.

Kallian had ordered the gates to be raised, confident that the mob would not dare to attack them, the group's reputation for gratuitous slaughter apparently proceeding them, but they did advance a few paces menacingly. Kallian stood her ground, crossing her arms over her armored chest and smirking at the pitiful efforts of the crowd to appear tough and threatening. "The lot of you wished to speak to me?" she said smartly, adopting the brilliant smile she often used to throw her opponents off guard in tense situations. "So, do you have a designated speaker, or should I attempt to gather what I can as you all scream at me?"

"You have a lot of nerve knife ear," one man whose face resembled a rodent's spat, his beady, watery eyes set in a look of disgust and hate, "to speak to us like that when we got you surrounded. You should be on your knees begging for a quick end because what we got planned for you isn't pleasant, you can count on that!"

Murmurs of assent rose in the crowd at the man's words as Kallian felt a bloodthirsty desire for violence building among the assembled protesters. She continued to smile at the agitated faces within the mob, her apparent lack of concern deeply unsettling to some in the gathering, causing some to wonder if the rumors blaming her crimes on unchecked insanity really were true. "This is pretty much per usual for me…being surrounded by a horde of vicious enemies ready to rip me apart. It's almost a daily occurrence!" she exclaimed with a snicker. "Seriously though, if you think I came here to negotiate or to give in to your demands, whatever they may be, you are sorely mistaken. I came here to tell you that if you continue this poorly conceived rebellion, you will all die".

Her harsh threat made the assembled shiver as her icy words penetrated deep into the animal parts of their minds where the most primitive of thoughts and emotions lay. Some felt a sudden urge to flee, the security they felt in their large numbers the only thing keeping them rooted in place. "What, you're gonna to kill all of us? One knife ear and a bunch of sodding bastards ain't gonna do much against all of us," he said, trying to sound self-assured even as doubt crept into his mind.

"I won't kill all of you…I'll simply kill all that's necessary, but that wasn't really what I meant when I said that," she explained with a hard edge to her tone. "Denerim stands in the pathway of an invasion of darkspawn. Scouts report that they could arrive as early as next morning. You have no leaders, the nobles who in theory should provide troops to protect you have either fled or are too disorganized to maintain an effective defense. So that means you can either follow the orders of your true king, or you can try to fight alone and surely die in the process".

Frightened whispers played through the gathered townsfolk at her words. Rumors speaking to the approaching horde had spread rapidly throughout the city, and anxiety and tension seemed to change the air into a thick haze of fear. Kallian knew that most of the people present were reasonable enough and merely wanted to protect their families and livelihoods with revenge for their king and hero a secondary concern. Self-interest would always triumph over a selfless sense of honor in trying situations, at least with regard to these ordinary, simple people. "What king? All I see is some bastard pretending at the throne while his knife eared whore speaks for him!" he yelled as his mouth twisted into a sinister grin.

Kallian stiffened at these words, her anger rising within her as she struggled to stay composed. Alistair placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture and spoke, "Don't speak to her that way, she has done more to protect you and this nation than you know. We are not responsible for the death of the king, Loghain betrayed my half-brother to seize power for himself, dooming the southern areas to the darkspawn. Loghain had to be stopped or he would have led Ferelden to a disaster not seen since the First Blight. My brother, the Grey Wardens who fought desperately to protect the king, and the countless troops who sacrificed themselves that day all cried out for vengeance, would you deny them that for the lies of an insane man?"

"It is you who are the liar, you sodding bastard!" the man growled, earning a few chuckles from some in the party. "Loghain would never betray the king, a man like a son to him, his daughter's husband! We've heard these ridiculous rumors before and we don't put no stock in them. You'll have to do better than that!"

"Well these negotiations seem to be going nowhere," Kallian said with a shrug. "If you insist on staying blind to the truth, there is nothing I can do to make you see reason. We are at an impasse, and it's your choice on what course of action you take. So what will it be, death or life?"

"I choose your death, knife eared bitch!" the man screamed as his charge was cut short by a curved knife lodging in his forehead. His eyes rolled back in their sockets as he slumped to the ground, blood bubbling up between the edge of the wound and the cold steel of the blade.

Several others who made the move to attack also fell equally as quickly, several arrows from Leliana's bow impacting one in succession while Zevran's spinning dagger punched right through another's chest, his eyes wide with fear as several wet coughs expelled gouts of blood from his mouth. Kallian drew her shining blade and pointed it at the man immediately behind the one she had killed, her menacing aura affecting even those not able to sense the Force. "I said I would not kill everyone, only what was necessary to get my point across. He made his choice," she said, gesturing to the twitching corpse at her feet. "You can still make yours. Leave now and I will promise to protect you to the utmost of my ability. To survive the coming storm, we must not stand divided but as one singular whole so all the might of the darkspawn will simply break against our combined strength," she said earnestly, trying to project reassurance and confidence through the Force to subtly influence their decision.

Those in the crowd wavered, grumbling and dark words exchanged between them, before finally breaking up and moving away from the gates. A few stragglers who seemed ready for a fight remained for a while, but without the support of their numerous comrades, their fragile wills could not stand against the implacable resolve of Kallian. Alistair watched as his love's shoulders slumped in fatigue, a long sigh emerging from her as the commanding presence she had maintained throughout the exchange shattered, and she once again looked like the small, young girl she really was, placed in a situation far beyond her capabilities to resolve but still forced to tackle it with all of her will and strength. She looked tired and overtaxed, the constant strain from the myriad of conflicts and problems plaguing this sinking country solely weighing upon her shoulders.

He would make no claims that his own situation could even compare to the great burden placed on Kallian, but his own was also rife with uncertainty and doubt. Now that the people of Denerim had given their tacit consent to follow the lead of the Grey Wardens, he now stood as the king of this broken country in a de facto sense if not necessarily de jure. The proposition of him ruling anything was frankly laughable in Alistair's mind, and the question of whether this precarious rule even extended beyond the walls of Denerim was questionable with the darkspawn overrunning the countryside and rebellious nobles carving out their own personal fiefdoms. He felt a slight longing for Eamon's presence, as at least the experienced man could have advised him with regards to his role in administrating this nation. He chuckled a little at that thought, knowing Eamon probably would not have wished for such a chaotic chain of events leading up to this impromptu coronation.

As he shot another furtive look at Kallian, she caught his gaze and beamed up at him, her dazzling smile sending a wave of delight coursing through him but also a wave of guilt. If he became king, what would that mean for Kallian? Would she even want to be with him if she had to deal with the intrigue and messy politics that life would require? She had no love for nobles and no tolerance for two-faced ingrates, so would forcing her to deal with those two groups daily just for his benefit really be the right thing to do? He banished the thoughts from his mind just as quickly as they appeared, as he knew the relationship between Kallian and him still lay in its infancy, and he did not know what the future held. He made no claim on her and certainly would not pressure her to stay with him if that life was not what she truly wanted, it certainly was not what he wanted, but he had a duty that could not be foresworn.

Just as he cleared his mind of such questions, more spontaneously appeared in his mind as he struggled to silence the doubts that were eating away at him. Alistair knew it would be difficult, perhaps impossible, to convince the people to accept Kallian as his queen with the longstanding prejudice against elves in Thedas. He knew that Eamon would clearly disapprove, his distaste for Kallian personally along with his haughty attitude towards commoners assuring that. He even disapproved of Cailan marrying Anora because of her commoner origins. "_Can two Grey Wardens even produce an heir?_" he thought, wondering about his duty to ensure the continued existence of the Theirin line. Such a line of thought only caused him to blush a deep red, causing Kallian and several others to look at him quizzically.

"What's the problem, Alistair?" she said with a small degree of horror as his thoughts suddenly brushed against her mind.

"Oh, this should be good," Zevran smirked.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking of…things I shouldn't be thinking of. No matter, let's just ignore it for now," he said flippantly, trying to hide his reddened face.

"It seems the fool's imagination is running wild again, how crude are the thoughts of men. Perhaps you think she will not be able to resist you now that these simpletons grudgingly give their consent to you being king, has power gone to your head already?" Morrigan said patronizingly, a cruel smile coming to her lips.

Oghren chuckled lecherously as he studied the embarrassed man, "Heh, I told you about how I caught the little pike-twirler going at it so much, right?"

Both Zevran and Oghren guffawed at this, barely able to breathe in their roaring laughter, as Leliana tried to keep herself from smiling. Kallian was at a loss for what they meant; she knew that they often spoke of things when she was not listening, but to have such an apparently amusing story kept from her was unusual. "What, what are you all laughing about? What are you talking about Oghren?" Kallian asked suspiciously.

"Say one word dwarf, and I will make sure you never partake of any drink again!" Alistair growled even as his mortification made the threat much less frightening.

"Ooh, scary. I'm just looking out for you kid, the way you swing that thing around you're going to hurt yourself or someone else for that matter. Why you getting so worked up about spinning a sodding lance, it's just a little girly," a miffed Oghren said.

"Wait…you're talking about a spear, an actual spear," Alistair asked suspiciously.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Oghren responded in a deadpan manner as the laughs at Alistair's expense continued.

"Apparently our inexperienced friend has many secrets he would rather not have shared. Intimate secrets it seems," Zevran managed to get out through his stream of laughter.

"Oh, so the chantry boy's finally becoming a man. If you ever need any advice…ol' Oghren is always willing to oblige," the dwarf said with a chuckle as Alistair steamed.

"I think it's cute, Alistair…no, wait…_that's_ not what I'm talking about. I mean, you and Kallian together, pure and innocent love, I think it's so sweet, no?" Leliana said with a giggle.

"My friend, you are truly a fortunate man," Zevran said warmly as he clapped Alistair on the back. "When we first met I wondered how one so bumbling and awkward could ever attract the attention of our fearless leader, but now I see that it was simply a part of your charm. It almost brings a tear to my eye…our Alistair, all grown up".

Alistair scowled at the elven assassin as Kallian spat in an irritated voice, "If you're finished acting half your age, we kind of have a sodding invasion to stop, unless your childish minds with the attention spans of gnats have forgotten already".

"Always the killjoy, my dear. You should really do something about that stress you have built up. Perhaps…" Zevran responded I a joking manner before Kallian interrupted him.

"Thanks, Zevran. I'm sure any suggestions you have will be quite…helpful, but I think I'll pass," she said warily.

"Kallian," Revan said in a commanding voice as all eyes looked to her, "I wish to speak to you alone".

Kallian studied the expressionless mask for several seconds, the opaque slit which veiled her eyes betraying nothing. "As you wish," she said, knowing that Revan had desired a private talk with her for some time.

As the pair separated from the group, Alistair began to head back to the entrance of the royal palace before a hand tapped his arm, causing him to look back with a questioning look. His eyes narrowed as he beheld Morrigan standing there avoiding his gaze. She looked uneasy, agitation easily discernable in the way she wrung her hands together, discomfort causing her whole body to tense. "What do _you _want?" he said with distaste, obviously not happy to be confronted by the witch.

"I have something…I must speak to you about," she said evasively, only elaborating when Alistair continued to stare darkly at her without responding. "In the Deep Roads, I informed you and Kallian of the fate awaiting the Grey Warden who slays the archdemon. I also told you…that this need not be so".

"I remember," Alistair said quickly, his face an impassive mask.

"Then you also remember what is required then?" Morrigan asked to which he gave only the most imperceptible of nods. "I know how this must look, your relationship with Kallian and…her difficulties have muddled my intentions, but this remains your only option if both of you are to survive".

"I won't hesitate to die for Kallian," Alistair said with resolve.

"I do not doubt it, I know full well the extent of your feelings for her, but you also have duties as king. Do you not think that Kallian will consider your duty when the critical moment falls upon you, and do you not think that this might motivate her to make the ultimate sacrifice? She still blames herself, you know, for your injuries. She might consider it a fulfillment of a debt or a way to seek redemption".

"Don't even say that! She's blameless in all of this! She shouldn't have to feel guilt or regret because what happened…wasn't her fault," Alistair insisted, anger coloring his words.

"You may think so, but Kallian may believe differently. 'Tis a heavy burden to carry for one so fragile, all of the wrongs she committed, the loved ones she hurt, the people she betrayed…" Morrigan continued.

"You may think I'm a fool, but I know what you are trying to do. You think you can manipulate me by using Kallian as leverage? That's low, even for you," he spat in contempt.

"I am not trying to manipulate you! I am merely trying to make you see sense! You love this woman, do you not? You need not sacrifice yourself or watch your love fall on her sword for you, there is a pathway open to you that will prevent the coming tragedy," she exclaimed as anger entered her voice, the slight to her honor affecting even one such as Morrigan.

"Why even do this, what do you get out of it?" Alistair said suspiciously.

"The soul of the Old God holds no inherent evil, why should a being of such power not be allowed to live on, unencumbered by the curse of the taint? Should such a majestic spirit really be silenced forever, think of what we will lose by such a course of action!" Morrigan tried to explain.

"We will lose the chance of the archdemon rising again to lay waste to Thedas. I know you're lying, you've never been particularly good at it. What's the real reason?" Alistair asked.

"I'm not lying, I swear to you. There is more to the truth than what I am willing to tell, but I cannot reveal it. 'Tis too important to entrust to anyone else. I know we have never been particularly close or even civil to each other, but please, you will have to trust me. Darkness is gathering on the horizon, and this ritual and the child it produces may be the only defense we have against it," she whispered earnestly, trying to convince Alistair of her sincerity.

"And if I have this child with you, will I be able to see him…or her. If I am to be king, I will need an heir. I will not be like my father leaving bastard children wherever he goes, abandoning them to whatever fate dictates. What will this child mean to the throne of Ferelden?" the former templar asked, his defenses beginning to crumble from her assurances despite his misgivings.

"No, after the archdemon is defeated, I will leave to raise the child alone. You will not see the child, and you must not search for me. As for this child being your heir, do you think I care about Ferelden or its king? This child will be destined for far greater things than being the ruler of a broken nation inconsequential to the greater scheme of things. Holding power over the rabble is well and good, but I seek a power far greater, a power to alter the course of this world forever," the witch said with passion before she stopped herself from revealing anything further.

"So I'm just supposed to let you go, to let you do anything you want with the child…my child. You expect me to agree to this?" he said in disbelief.

"I knew you would object…but believe me, this is how it must be. I promise you that my motives are not selfish ones. Flemeth may have sent me with you for this purpose, but I am not bound to her will. I have never traveled with so many before, been around so many disparate individuals…I have always been alone, I do not want any of you to fall despite what you may think," Morrigan said in a strained whisper, her golden eyes filled with pain and fear.

"I'll need to speak to Kallian about this," Alistair said grudgingly. "You're about the last person I ever wanted to do _that _with".

"Believe me when I say the feeling is mutual, but I am sure you will change your tune when the time comes, men are all the same," she said in disgust as Alistair glowered at her.

* * *

"So Revan, what did you want to speak to me about?" Kallian asked as paced around the walkway of the courtyard the pair had retreated to.

Revan removed her mask as she met the eyes of the smaller girl, the continued scrutiny of her gray eyes seemingly looking through Kallian. "You seem to be recovering well, and your handling of your emotions has improved," Revan responded. "You seem hesitant to call on the Force though. Fear is a corrupting emotion just as anger is; your apprehension toward the continued use of the Force is misplaced. Fear your own weakness, not the power that fuels your strength".

"It's just…I lost control so quickly and completely the last time. To rely on it so soon after my fall…remains terrifying to me," Kallian said quietly.

"I have told you many times before: never rely on the Force. To rely on one skill only weakens the other sources of your strength. They atrophy as your dependence on the Force slowly entraps your mind and enslaves your body," an exasperated Revan lectured. "Simply use the Force as you would any other tool at your disposal, as a way to hone and enhance your other abilities. If one fights with a clear mind and a singular purpose, they need not fear the corrupting influence of the insidious Force".

"Yeah your right, I can't stay afraid forever. This power is a part of me, and I can't just ignore it forever," Kallian said as she nodded her head.

"Well you could…I've heard of Jedi in the past who swore off use of the Force and cut themselves off from the order. They did not do so out of fear, however, merely out of a sense of disgust over the order's hypocrisy," Revan continued. "Some even lose their connection to the Force because of traumatic events or the influence of a more powerful practitioner. One of the greatest leaders of the Jedi and Sith a generation before my time suffered such a fate. He was killed by a man who never could have touched him during his years at war, a man who could not even feel the Force and wielded a weapon easily blocked by a lightsaber. Truly an ignominious end. Another I knew became deaf to the Force during the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars, the death of millions was too great a shock even for such a powerful general".

"It sounds like the Force often ensures a cruel end for the one who wields it. More like a curse than anything else," Kallian said gravely.

"You would not say so if you saw the pathetic masters of the Jedi, dying peacefully in their beds after spending numerous uneventful years training those who will one day perish on the battlefields fighting for the principles their masters claim to uphold," Revan spat contemptuously. "Those who choose a life at war can only expect to perish by violent means. War is cruel and chaotic though meaningful, and many find no other use for their powers than using them to fight the wars of those too indolent and craven to fight for themselves".

"Why do you hate them so much, the Jedi I mean? You were one once, and you fought for them," Kallian asked as Revan scowled at the question.

"I never fought for the Jedi, I fought for the Republic. The Jedi are supposedly guardians of the Republic, having protected it on many occasions before from the forces of the Sith. And therein lies the reason for their irrelevance, they will only fight against those who wield the dark side. Evil exists outside the dark side: within the hearts of slavers who think nothing of murdering the parents of a young child and then selling her to be the plaything of some gangster, within the hearts of soldiers who massacre for sport and laugh at the broken bodies, and within the hearts of the Jedi who see all of these terrible things around them and turn away, sealing themselves in their temple where the dreadful reality of a galaxy ruled by darkness is unseen. They will not see the truth because if they acknowledged it, they would know that they have failed, that their justice is meaningless," Revan growled as anger filled her eyes.

Kallian opened her mouth to repeat her question about why she hated them personally, but Revan silenced her with a wave of her hand as she continued. "I fought the Mandalorians, a tribe of nomadic warriors who long plagued the galaxy. They burned worlds and wiped out species on the edge of the Republic for years, and yet the Jedi made no move to stop them. When the Republic was in desperation, the fleet of Mandalore the Ultimate threatening to punch through to the Core Worlds they still counseled patience and restraint, claiming the true threat was waiting out of sight. I would not wait, I would not let those animals continue to rape the worlds of the Republic. I would not another species suffer the fate of the Cathar," she spoke as her voice continued to rise. "This mask was once worn by a Mandalorian woman who refused to go along with the mass execution of an entire race. They killed her and committed the atrocity anyway. I swore I would not let her sacrifice be in vain, I swore I would fight until the Mandalorians were crushed forever, never able to raise arms against the worlds of the Republic again".

"They killed entire races…I thought we had it bad in Thedas. Why didn't the Jedi help, aren't they sworn to prevent these kind of things from happening?" Kallian asked in horrified disbelief.

"Some Jedi did, they joined me in my fight. Most stayed behind, their fear of the dark side overwhelming any obligation they had to prevent the death of countless innocents and the ravaging of world after world. At the final battle over Malachor V, I killed their leader and destroyed most of their armada at the cost of most of my own forces. I can still remember the screams echoing through the Force, the unbearable pain coursing through my body. The survivors became that day what the Jedi had long feared, all because they refused to aid us at the beginning," Revan said as she seethed. "And do you know what is ironic? I returned the mask of Mandalore, the symbol of their strength and determination, to a follower of mine who will now rebuild and return them to their former glory. They will rise again, more powerful than ever before".

"Why did you do that though, spare your enemy? Why would one of them even follow you?" Kallian asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Mandalorians have no tolerance for the weak and cowardly. They have no word for hero in their language, they believe that even the bravest of deeds is only a warrior doing her duty, but their greatest insult is reserved for the craven who refuse to fight. When I defeated their leader, most held no hate for me, only respect and reverence for my actions during the war. Canderous followed me because he believed in my strength; his honor would allow him to take no other path but to walk by my side into battle. I gave him the mask because I believed in him as well, that his sense of honor, however meaningless, would lead the Mandalorians away from their destructive past, or at least to a path less laden with indiscriminate violence," Revan remarked, seeming to look far away.

"Well, that explains some of your anger, but I sense that your hate is motivated by something far more personal than that. You spoke of a slave, a child whose parents were murdered…was that you?" Kallian asked as she tried to remain respectful of the woman's privacy while simultaneously satiating her curiosity.

"That's quite the personal question, what business is it of yours? You think we are somehow the same, that we both came from blighted communities with tragic back stories only to rise up through our own indomitable wills?" Revan said sarcastically. "No, that girl was another companion of mine…Juhani. I saved her from that fate when I was still a Jedi and later I brought her back from the dark side. She was a Cathar, one of the few to survive the massacre, and she despised the Mandalorians. For all those reasons, she held a sort of starry-eyed admiration for me, maybe even love…and if the pair of eavesdroppers would be kind enough to show themselves, it would be appreciated".

A sheepish looking Shianni and Soris emerged from behind the bushes, twin blushes reddening their faces, "Sorry, we were looking for Kallian, but when we heard her conversing with you, we didn't want to interrupt".

"And yet you stayed and listened in," Revan said with a twinge of annoyance.

"Well, we know so little about Kallian's traveling companions, we just wanted to learn more about you, especially someone who claims to come from the stars," Shianni replied in an apologetic tone.

"Since you are here, I believe I should begin to speak about what I really had in mind when I began this conversation. It pertains to all of you," Revan said as she brushed aside the girl's words. "I want discuss your future, Kallian. Will you come with me when I return to space to join me in my quest against the Sith, or will you stay here and try to heal this world's bleeding wounds?"

"Come with you…but I'm needed here. The blight is still going strong, and only the Grey Wardens can end it," she said shaking her head.

"Of course I mean after this business with those Force dead abominations is dealt with. Your power is far to great to be wasted on a world cut off from the rest of the galaxy; there is a world far larger than this restricted prison you inhabit, all you have to do is come with me and I will show it to you," Revan persuaded, layering her voice with her natural charisma.

"But Shianni and Soris are still here along with all the others in the alienage, you can't expect me to abandon them. Ferelden lies in chaos, and even if the blight is ended, safety is no guarantee. The shems will surely try to enslave my people again, to persecute us, and keep us in chains forever. I must ensure that this dark future fails to come to pass," the young elf said with resolve.

"Eventually there comes a time when all children must walk unsupported by their parent's assistance. You have given these people a chance to improve their lives, to throw off the chains that bind them. You owe them no more than that. I told you long ago that you only weaken others by solving their problems for them. Let them struggle and fight on their own, and if they emerge victorious, they will only be stronger for it. Your cousins surely will not waste this chance, will you?" the cloaked woman argued, trying to make the girl see sense.

"We're certainly not going to let the shems push us around anymore, and you don't have to worry about us Kallian," Shianni said confidently. "We grew up in the alienage along side you; we know how to take care of ourselves. Anyway, you have a chance to travel throughout the heavens, to see such strange and wondrous things. You can finally escape this awful world and find someplace better".

"Only the naïve would believe there is some promised land far away just waiting to be discovered. The galaxy as a whole is far worse than this planet, filled with all manners of scum and wretched filth. Poverty and desperation abound, war is constant, and tensions between the multitudes of races are always simmering just below the boiling point. I am not asking you to come with me because I want to save you from this hell, I asked you to journey with me because I believe your destiny lies beyond this world in a galaxy of perdition," Revan scoffed, her mind recalling all of the horrific events she had witnessed during her life.

"I thought people with the knowledge to sail through the stars would…have left behind ignorant prejudices and the like. Wouldn't they be more enlightened…or something?" Soris asked while his face scrunched in a confused look.

Revan chuckled at this before responding with a wry grin, "It is in the nature of all beings to only serve their own interests and to force others to serve them. Rare is the individual who dedicates their life to improving the lives of others since such actions contradict the laws of nature. All beings are selfish, cruel, and manipulative, constantly looking for an edge to give them an advantage over their allies and enemies. Just because a certain nation or people is more technologically advanced does not mean that their fundamental nature evolves as well. Take my race for example, humans dominate the Core Worlds and condescend to "lesser races". They control the Senate and make laws that benefit only human held worlds without a care to the struggles of alien worlds on the Outer Rim. When the Mandalorians invaded, the Republic failed to act until the human majority Inner Colonies began to fall, letting untold numbers of worlds burn in the process. That's what made the Mandalorians so intriguing and gained them grudging respect, the fact that they were built from countless races all united by a unique, shared culture and a sense of singular purpose".

"So, if I go with you…I'll still have to deal with shem bastards most of my time?" Kallian said with distaste. "Sounds…great".

"Indeed, except now they will all be filled with corruption of the dark side and fight with blazing energy swords. At least in the Unknown Regions, mind you. If you travel to the Core, you will probably encounter more scoundrels and slimy politicians you are quite familiar with. Sounds fun, does it not?" Revan said airily.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to make my life more miserable than it already is?" Kallian answered sarcastically. "Seriously though…I'll need to think this over. If I go with you…I have to consider what I will leave behind. And don't think I'm giving up on learning the real reason for all the anger inside you, I'll find out one way or another".

Revan simply nodded and replaced her mask, continuing to lean against a tree staring up at the darkening sky as Kallian and her cousins left the courtyard.

* * *

Walking through the quiet halls of the royal palace, Alistair brooded on what he would say to Kallian when he met her. "_Oh hey Kallian, just wanted to let you know that I'm going to have a demon baby with Morrigan. Hope you don't mind_," he thought to himself, shaking his head as he did so. As he remained lost in thought, he never noticed the small figure walking out from the door adjacent to his path, resulting in him crashing into the figure and both falling in a heap.

"What in the name of the Force are you doing you sodding oaf!" Kallian exclaimed as she tried to disentangle herself from the disoriented man.

"Oh, I…didn't see you there, sorry," he said as he pulled the irritated elf to her feet. "I was kind of lost in thought, so I wasn't paying attention".

"Really? I could never have guessed," she deadpanned as she brushed flaming red hair out of her face.

"Most likely not my smoothest moment, but…I was looking for you anyway. I need to speak to you about something important," Alistair said as he looked away from her.

"Well I guess that makes two of us," Kallian said as she blew the last few strands of hair away from her eyes.

"Oh, well…you can go first if you want," Alistair offered, dreading what he would ask of her.

"It doesn't matter to me," she said as her eyes began looking at the ground. "Revan just told me…that she wants me to join her when she leaves this world. That would mean…we wouldn't be able to be together for a time. I don't know if I should accept. I'd have to leave my family, my people, and you behind. I don't know if I can do that.

Alistair paled at her words; he thought he had lost her during the insanity in the alienage, and now it looked like he would lose her again. "How long would you be gone…if you went with her? What would you be doing?" he asked without emotion, his voice hollow.

"It could be a long time…or not long at all, Revan never is very clear. The future is always in motion anyway, remember?" she continued grimly. "And if I join her, I guess I'll be fighting others with the same power as myself, these Sith she always speaks of".

"Is that what you want?" Alistair asked in a deadened tone.

"Maybe, I don't really know myself. I think since the Force is with me…I should learn more about how to control it and reach my true potential, but I don't want to leave Ferelden in its current state, even if I don't really care about the country itself. I want to ensure that what happened to me, to Shianni and Soris, and all the other elves in the alienage who lived meaningless lives never happens to anyone else, but to do that…I need power, power only Revan can provide," Kallian explained in a strained voice. "I never want to leave your side Alistair, but…"

"When do you have to decide by?" Alistair questioned.

"Soon, Revan plans to leave after the archdemon is destroyed. My mind is just being pulled in two different directions. I want to go and see the wonders of the heavens, but I also want to change this world and be with you," the sorrowful girl stated.

"I can't lie to you Kallian…you leaving would be like my heart pulled out from my chest," he said as Kallian's face fell. "I don't have any right to say that though…given what I'm about to ask of you".

Kallian's eyes narrowed into a questioning look as Alistair struggled to find a way to ask her gently. "You know how a Grey Warden must die to slay the archdemon and how Morrigan explained her ritual to us? I spoke to her while you were with Revan. I absolutely refuse to let you die in the final battle, so…I told her I would go through with it for your sake, if you allow it," he said with shame in his voice.

"So…you want my approval for you knocking boots with that witch?" Kallian said evenly. She felt anger rise up in her chest but tried her best to keep it under control. She knew that Alistair was not doing this to hurt her, but she still resented the fact that he would even consider being with a woman other than her. She tried to keep this disapproval out of her voice but failed spectacularly, "If you want to have sex with Morrigan and have her poisonous claws all over you, be my guest. I won't try to stop you".

"I would never want to even look upon her if I was given a choice," Alistair said angrily. "I wouldn't hesitate to die for you. I know its selfish and all, but I'd rather live on and be together with you, always".

She believed the sincerity in his voice, but her resentment toward him still festered. She knew how stupid this was, requiring Alistair to stay faithful and one of them perish rather than allow one brief indiscretion and remain together after the battle. Her feelings made no sense, but jealously seldom remains coolly rational. "If I let you do this…it will be a one time thing, do you understand? If you ever do anything like this again, I will make you suffer, and that's not a threat, it's a promise," she said ominously.

"I understand quite clearly," he said with a shiver as he stared into the twin flames of her eyes.

"That bitch Morrigan, I'll get her for this somehow." Kallian growled.

"You know, she _is_ helping us in her own way, her own evil, wicked way," Alistair said before a penetrating glare silenced him.

"You be quiet, and come with me!" she yelled as she began forcibly dragging him into ne of the side rooms with her hand in a vice grip around his armored collar.

"Uh, of course, but…where are we going," he said apprehensively.

Kallian blushed as she turned her face away from him, "You told me before that you…that you've never done anything like _this_ before. I don't want that smug harpy to have her way with you first, so she ruins women for you forever".

"Oh…well, this is a little sudden," Alistair began as Kallian scowled at him. "But how can I refuse such a beautiful woman. Your every wish is my command, my dear".

"If you think compliments will get you anywhere, you are truly more of a fool than I ever could have believed," Kallian said dismissively even as the corners of her mouth twitched upward.

* * *

Revan sat on the edge of a stone battlement commanding a view of the surrounding city. Even being one of the largest structures in Denerim besides the towering Fort Drakon, the turret barely ascended above the city's sprawling buildings, the view of the surrounding area from the top obscured by the city's distant walls. A swirling cloak and robes moved around her form like a living creature, the wind gusting with a mournful moan as a dark visor gazed out toward the horizon. Red and orange light brightened the sky behind the walls, the light of countless torches held by a marching wound in the Force. It seemed dawn would arrive quicker than expected or so Revan mused. As she contemplated the approaching darkspawn, a renewed presence in the Force attracted Revan's attention to the stars. She laughed with her lips twisting into a predatory grin as a distant outburst of anger sent ripples throughout the Force.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who continue to read and to Gogolu and Kaimaler for the reviews. Kaimaler, I have no knowledge of the events that surrounded Revan's attack on Malak, so you are probably right. I wanted to keep that scene fairly ambiguous as to the many events that Kallian dreams of, so the things she envisioned may or may not have happened as they were written, or may not happen at all. This will most likely be the penultimate chapter of this series, so thanks for reading up until now and look forward to the final chapter. **


	14. As to Those on Whom It Shines

Kallian looked into the open maw of a fallen darkspawn, saliva and blood dripping from infected gums as it swore at her in an incomprehensible tongue. She scowled in disgust as she beheaded it, black blood further spattering her rust red armor with the headless body joining dozens of its disgusting kin surrounding her. She looked around in a daze, beholding an overwhelming torrent of darkspawn falling upon the exhausted defenders of Denerim like a wave on a sinking vessel. Their agonized cries as the fiends fell upon them with twisted blades, rending claws, and vicious teeth filled Kallian's ears as the horrified screams of the townspeople too slow to escape the onslaught became a symphony of pain and terror. Denerim burned, fire spreading from the torches of invading darkspawn and smoke cutting visibility to a scarce couple of feet before a black haze obscured everything.

A child's scream snapped Kallian out of her stupor as she turned to see a Hurlock poised to savage a young girl, its mouth set in a wicked grin as the trapped girl cowered. The Grey Warden snarled as she stabbed her dagger into the shoulder of the beast, pulling its head backward with her other arm while she forced it to its knees. The monster growled in pain as Kallian ripped its head around, snapping its neck with a violent movement. Letting the body drop, Kallian ducked under a slash from a stealthy darkspawn even as she buried her sword in its chest. Blood leaked from its mouth as she withdrew her sword and bashed the mortally wounded rogue to the ground.

She lifted the human girl to her feet, the girl's eyes filled with fear and shock, and told her to run. The girl failed to move, her eyes fixed on the dead darkspawn with its mouth still twisted into a cruel grin. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Kallian screamed at her to run as the girl flinched at the outburst before nodding fearfully and leaving quickly. The young elf watched her as she slowly began running after taking a few staggering steps, knowing that the girl had little chance of surviving the slaughter but aware that she could do no more for her.

A cold wind blew the fires burning around the destroyed market district, smoke and embers surrounding Kallian as her dark cloak fluttered with the breeze. The darkspawn had arrived at a pace that would have broken the most disciplined of armies, the horde covering the foothills around Denerim and surrounding the high walls. It soon became clear that the walls would provide little protection against the monstrous horde as the fiends threw themselves at the battlements, swarming like a plague of insects as they took apart the defenses piece by piece with out regard to their own survival, collapsing tons of stone upon themselves and exploding lyrium bombs that ripped apart scores of the monsters. The small army defending Denerim looked to the heavens in despair in that moment, praying that the Maker would intercede for them before the horde battered their way through the weakened defenses.

They failed to receive the Maker's aid, so Kallian and her companions would have to suffice. Revan claimed that protecting the entire city would be a waste of resources and an exercise in futility, arguing that the defenders should be pulled back to a few critical areas that could reasonably be defended. When Alistair and Leliana objected to this, she asked them frankly if they would rather try to protect everyone and save no one, or abandon those who could not be saved and therefore allow a few to survive. Though her reasoning was cold and calculating, no one in the party could deny that the logic was sound. Evacuations of some districts began in haste after the plan went into effect, but most of the peasants were given what could be scrounged from the depleted armories and told to fend for themselves.

Instead of waiting for the bloodthirsty horde to break through at multiple points around the city, Revan also ordered that gate leading to a fortified bottleneck be abandoned in a manner that would draw the invaders away from other entry points. A small force was stationed in the enclosed area as a sacrifice while archers and siege breakers were placed around the perimeter. The darkspawn, or more accurately the archdemon that coordinated the attack from a hidden vantage point, took the bait like a moth to a flame, breaking off attacks on the weakened walls and fortified gates and instead concentrating the attack on the apparently compromised entranceway. The soldiers trapped in the bottleneck fought valiantly, slaying countless darkspawn before being overwhelmed by sheer numbers. The defenders on the walls inflicted even more casualties as the fiends soon began climbing over mounds of their bleeding dead and wounded as they struggled to establish a foothold.

So Revan's plan continued, the defenders falling pack to choke points after leading the pursuing darkspawn by selectively abandoning gates and allowing the rampaging beasts to penetrate further into the city. While the defenders left a trail of fallen darkspawn as they continuously retreated, there seemed to be no end to the numbers the archdemon could call forth as for every corrupted invader killed, a dozen more would scramble over its twitching corpse. It had become a battle of attrition with every soldier of Ferelden's death leading the collapsing nation closer to total defeat.

No word had come from the reinforcements supposedly marching from Redcliffe, Kinloch Hold, Orzammar, and the wandering Dalish. The last reports of the scouts before the approaching army silenced them only contained the grim assessment that Denerim could not hold until relief arrived, if indeed it arrived at all. Kallian had no doubt that few among her supposed allies would shed tears if she fell in battle against an unstoppable enemy, but she tried to banish such thoughts from her mind.

The few survivors defending Denerim were now concentrated around the royal palace and Fort Drakon along with the remains of the city's once thriving populace. Kallian had taken measures to ensure that the inhabitants of the alienage had been given preference in the evacuation and thought little of any anger that decision might give rise to as most of those who would object were either dead or worse at the hands of the darkspawn. One of the first areas she abandoned during the organized retreat throughout the city had been the noble quarter encompassing many of the estates of Ferelden's ruling class, a decision she simply failed to inform the inhabitants of. She knew that many of them fled to the docks during the horde's approach, but the tempest that rocked the seas beyond Denerim's walls would offer no respite from danger.

"The streets of Denerim are now strewn with piles of darkspawn corpses, but there seems to be no end to them. It is only a matter of time until they breach the walls of the palace and we have no way of contacting the survivors at Fort Drakon…if they still live. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to trap ourselves in the center of the city," Alistair said smartly even as concern marred his features.

"We have faced difficult situations before…remember running from the horde in the Deep Roads? We will make it out of here, I know we will," Leliana said optimistically even as fatigue laced her voice, her wet, unkempt hair falling around her face in a stringy mess.

"There's nothing we could have done differently. If we tried to defend the walls, we would have been swarmed and overwhelmed sooner. At least now the final battle will occur on the ground of our choosing in an area where numbers will mean little," Kallian responded, her spirit unbroken by the desperate situation. "We just have to hope the archdemon grows overconfident and decides to make an appearance. If worse comes to worst, we'll fight our way out of here even if we have to slaughter a million darkspawn".

"You make it sound so easy," Morrigan scoffed as Kallian frowned at the woman, her irritation with her only increasing over time. "As luck would have it though, I can simply transform and flee if your bold words turn out be just such and nothing more".

"Believe me Morrigan, if it comes to that I will personally strangle you no matter what form you take even as the darkspawn run me through," Kallian said sweetly as Alistair grew increasingly nervous, afraid her anger would soon pour over him.

"Such anger," Morrigan cooed with a false smile, "I thought such strong feelings led to the dark side, a path you renounced, or am I wrong?"

"For you I might consider a brief lapse," Kallian said with an equally false smile. "But getting back to the problem at hand…has anyone seen Revan since the invasion commenced or Zevran for that matter?"

"Maybe they finally got together. I always thought Revan was just playing hard to get," Alistair joked.

"Somehow I doubt that's the case…especially considering the circumstances," Kallian said dubiously.

"Hey, why wouldn't that surly bronto want to have a good roll before we all die? Seems like a better idea than sitting here and waiting like a sodding nug before dinner," Oghren added though he did not seem overly concerned about everyone's impending death, or he was too drunk to care.

"I can sense her somewhere in the city, but she's suppressing her presence. Zevran's near her, but I don't know what they're doing," Kallian concluded, watching the fire and smoke rising from beyond the walls.

"We can't worry about them now, we have our own problems. Anyway, I'm sure Revan can handle herself, and Zevran should be alright," Alistair said, not seeming at all reassured.

* * *

Revan watched as a band of darkspawn slaughtered a group of fleeing townsfolk, their blood smoking like burning acid as the expanding puddles contacted the black blood of the dismembered fiends. She paid the survivors no heed as they were cornered by the laughing beasts, their screams not even reaching her ears as they tried to claw through the rock blocking their escape like trapped animals. Several of the monsters converged on her, but a quick twirl of her body left their bodies in glowing segments. After months of struggling to force dull blades through unyielding flesh, muscle, and bone, the simplicity of a simple flick of her saber cutting apart her enemies felt refreshing. She laughed as more of the mindless abominations attacked her, their nonexistent instinct toward self-preservation having a sort of macabre humor as severed body parts piled around her.

A determined cry broke into her musings as she beheld a young boy attempting to fight off several darkspawn with a wooden pole. The monsters chuckled malevolently in their cruel game, allowing the boy to swing wildly at them before landing a glancing blow just enough to draw blood and cause severe pain but not to kill. Revan continued to watch as the boy fought on desperately, refusing to give up on life even as his wounds sapped his strength and blurred his vision. Tiring of their fun, the lead darkspawn raised its darkened blade to deal the mortal blow, but by that point Revan had already decided to intervene. She stabbed her crimson blade through the creature's gut, burning organs as she ripped the energy blade through its torso. She sneered as she sent a wedge of lightning arcing toward the surprised darkspawn, frying them from the inside as electricity cracked their bones and cooked their organs. She decapitated the final genlock, watching in satisfaction as no blood emerged from its neck to cover her already stained robes.

She turned to the panting boy, his eyes wide with shock and fear as he looked into the faceless mask of Revan. "You…you're not one of them are you?" he said in a quivering voice.

"Yes, I am indeed one of these abominable creatures. That is why I came to your aid, killed these contemptible beasts, and am here speaking to you right now," she said sarcastically.

"But you're all in black…I thought…thanks for helping me," he said haltingly before looking up expectantly at the cloaked woman.

"If you think I will stay with you to offer protection from these beasts then I am afraid I must dash your expectations," Revan said as she tossed a small blade strapped to her hip to the boy and sent healing energy coursing through his body. "I intervened because you fought these creatures rather than fleeing like the rest of these cowards. Simply running away from your enemies will not defeat them, but neither can I tolerate a mismatch of strength between those who find false strength in numbers and those who are forced to fight alone. Survive this calamity either through strength or cunning. Become strong so you never require protection again".

"I'll try…" the boy said fearfully. "Mother always told me to watch out for mages and stay away from them…but you don't seem so bad though".

"The weak always fear the power of those stronger than themselves. Just like the feeling of prey towards predator, it is only natural. True power is not inborn though, power is earned…something that you should consider should you survive this conflagration," Revan intoned as the boy looked at her quizzically, not really understanding anything she said.

As Revan watched him slip through a gap smashed in a rent-open gate, she felt the presence of one who had been following her for some time approach at her side, "Ah, it seems that you do indeed have the capacity to help those in need, my darling Revan," Zevran stated as he halted at her side.

"I help those who help themselves. Those who make no effort to escape the chains that bind them down deserve no aid if it is their own weakness that holds them," Revan scoffed. "You have been following me for some time, is there a reason for this?"

"I simply grew tired of being surrounded by a mass of panicked and desperate individuals surrounded by an army of darkspawn. Every dead invader brings us closer to victory, yes? I swore an oath to fight for the young Grey Warden, and I intend to carry out that promise," Zevran explained with a shrug before growing more serious. "Also, you plan to leave us after this battle is decided, am I right? I felt it was only proper to say goodbye to a woman who has left such a deep impression on me".

"You are right in that I will be leaving shortly. I felt the presence of the Sith Emperor only hours ago across the stars, and it would be foolish to miss this chance due to lack of haste. I may have to spend more lonely years traversing the darkness of space searching countless mausoleum worlds containing only the dried out corpses and crumbling ruins of a once mighty empire should I linger," Revan said as she turned her gaze toward the angry gray sky.

"Lonely is it? If you wanted, I might be able to rectify that problem…" Zevran trailed off with a smirk.

"Please, you have no intention of following me, and I have no intention of letting you even if that represented your true desire," an exasperated Revan spoke. "Maybe your flirtatiousness and lack of seriousness affects others, but I know all of your intentions like they were written out before me".

"When a person has nothing to hide, then they can freely express their true feelings, no? Maybe I enjoy the fact that nothing is hidden from your knowledge, my darling. Being a Crow required that one keep many secrets, many of them…troubling to say the least. Maybe I feel that a great burden is lifted from me when I am in your presence," Zevran mused.

"So I take it you plan to leave as well after the battle is over?" Revan asked.

"You see through me so easily," Zevran said with a laugh. "I still have some unfinished business with the Crows. I doubt they will simply ignore my continued survival for long once Ferelden returns to a reasonable state of normalcy".

"Then this is goodbye," Revan stated as a piercing shriek cut through the air and a black shadow passed over them. Revan's fighter hovered a slight distance away from the pair, its black hull still smoking from atmospheric reentry and the red symbols of the Republic appearing like wrathful eyes of a fearsome predator.

"I saw many ships during my days in Antiva but none ever as beautiful and elegant as that. I envy you truly, how romantic it must be to travel between the sparkling diamonds set in the black velvet of the sky," Zevran said with only a hint of surprise showing on his face.

"Poetry? Huh, never suspected you as the type," the masked woman responded in a distracted voice.

"Please, I am a lover of all things beautiful…surely you realized that by now, my darling?" he said with faux hurt. "Perhaps you would do me the honor of granting me a kiss to remember our parting by?"

"No, I think not," she responded simply.

"Pity, then I offer you my warmest regards. Good luck and be safe, my friend," Zevran said sadly as he held out his hand. Revan took his offered hand with some hesitancy, her mask's visor fixed on their clasped hands as she held his tightly for a time.

Turning away with a swish of her cloak, Revan lightly jumped onto the ball shaped cockpit as her robes fluttered in the slipstream created by the craft's blazing exhaust. She removed her mask and smiled at the motionless elf as she spoke, "It has been quite the journey, Zevran. I had forgotten what it was like to travel with so many eccentric individuals after being alone for so long, and despite some of the more…unpleasant times we shared, I never felt that it was not worth it. Live your life as your own master Zevran, and remember that the future is always in motion. May we meet again someday, my friend".

* * *

Kallian sighed as she looked to the heavy wooden doors braced with thick metal bars splintering under the pressure of countless darkspawn, the steel bending inwardly as every blow brought the defenders closer to defeat. The exhausted Grey Warden held little concern for her own life, knowing she could easily fight her way through the mob and escape if she gave herself over completely to the Force, but fear continued to grip her as she knew that protecting so many survivors would require doing the impossible. The people of Denerim and her own people would suffer the cruelest of fates if she failed here.

"So I guess our allies are set on being fashionable late for the little party we have here," Alistair joked as tension increased dramatically among the few remaining soldiers protecting the heart of Ferelden.

"Sodding bastards. If they want to kill us they could at least have the decency to stab us in the back personally rather than having these darkspawn do it for them," Kallian said angrily.

"Kallian…try to stay calm alright? It would not help us if you start, how do you say it in Ferelden…flying off the handle, is that right?" Leliana said in a comforting voice.

"Don't worry, I have more than enough darkspawn to work off my bloodlust. I'm not going to seek revenge on those bastards after we win either, it would be meaningless to," Kallian answered dismissively.

Only a few moments after she spoke, the ground shook as an earsplitting scream overhead caused Kallian to instinctively duck and others to cry out in terror. Recovering from the shock, Kallian observed a black shape speeding away after passing over them, reminding her of the mechanical beasts that trailed tongues of fire she had envisioned during her recovery. The ship cut through the sky like a knife as it banked and sped back toward their position, two wings like twin daggers poised to cut right through them as it approached at blinding speed. Leliana and Alistair futilely shielded their faces with their arms and turned away as the black beast hurtled closer, but Kallian continued to stare at it as it stopped dead in the air without even decelerating, coming to a halt only a few feet above the ground as several gathered survivors backed away in terror.

Crimson markings on the metal skin of the ship seemed to the young elf like fierce eyes studying prey while the angled protrusions from the sharp wings bore the same symbol Revan had tattooed on her shoulder, the emblem of a nation that spanned countless stars. Kallian looked into the glass adorning the front of the spherical center of the craft, not able to see anything behind the opaque glass but the orange glow of flames reflecting off its glinting surface. The top of the ship opened with a hiss and Revan appeared, her annoyance clearly discernable through the Force. "I leave for scarcely a few moments and now I find you trapped like nerfs awaiting slaughter? How pathetic. I should have realized that even the most brilliant strategy when executed by fools is worse than useless," she said with a condescending air as she placed one hand on her hip.

"Or maybe it's the strategist who is the fool," Kallian shot back with no real anger as relief flooded her at the woman's unexpected appearance. "Where were you when the worst of the fighting was happening".

"Awaiting my fighter's presence, obviously," she answered sardonically, gesturing to the floating craft she stood on. "Beautiful is it not?"

"It certainly suits you," she answered. "Have you heard anything from Fort Drakon when you were outside. We lost all contact early on in the battle".

"Overtaken, they are lost to you. Where you stand is now a lonely island surrounded by a stormy sea of darkspawn. Not that its important…you will lose this battle regardless unless you slay the dragon," Revan stated glibly.

"Yeah, maybe we should just ask some of its minions nicely to go and fetch the archdemon for us. I'm sure they will be happy to," the girl spoke sarcastically.

"Someday you will learn that sarcasm generally tends not to persuade others to accede to your wishes," the masked woman said airily as she crossed her arms.

"Everyone tells me I have a sparkling personality!" she answered with false hurt in her voice.

"Yes, it must be true especially since all the allies you impressed with your glowing personality have yet to arrive. I wonder how many months I wasted traversing this Force forsaken land alienating every person we encountered," Revan continued condescendingly.

"You know Revan, someday you'll learn that sarcasm tends to put people off," the young elf said with a smirk.

Revan sighed and shook her head, "Is there no end to this constant irritation I must endure. Perhaps more truth lay in Kreia's words than I realized in that the Force delights in tormenting its practitioners, my destiny apparently being to have annoying fools constantly surrounding me".

"Well since we all make our own destinies, it seems you worked hard to surround yourself with these particular fools," Kallian responded smartly.

"Enough of this pointless nonsense," Revan snapped. "We will seek out this dragon together and put an end to this. I have wasted enough time here as it is".

"So…you want me to go with you…in that thing?" Kallian asked hesitantly.

"No, I plan to wade through this mass of Force dead corruption to find the source of this catastrophe," she said in mock seriousness. "Of course I mean for you to fly with me, now hurry up before I lose what little patience I yet retain".

Kallian gingerly climbed upon the scarred metal of Revan's mechanical flyer, the outer skin vibrating from the tremendous energy produced from its roaring engines, excess heat slightly warming the ordinarily cold metal. She slipped into the cockpit, taking a seat to the back of Revan, strange lights and mechanical instruments arrayed out in front of her. "Do not touch anything. The place you occupy would normally be filled by a gunner, but you have no knowledge or skill to accomplish even the most trivial of tasks coupled with the high probability of a careless handling of the controls sending us to a fiery death," Revan warned as Kallian paled.

The craft rose with a low rumble as Revan sent it screaming through the air, both occupants being thrown backward as the sudden acceleration overcame the inertial dampers. A long career fighting in space had taught the former dark lord that inattention remained a clear path to a quick death, so feeling every movement of the fighter even if it caused discomfort helped keep her focused and sensitive to slight variation's in her starfighter's performance.

While Revan was used to the tremendous strain flying the ship placed on one's body, Kallian had never traveled at a faster speed than her feet could take her and so reacted rather poorly to the jarring sensation. "Please try to control yourself and not make a mess of the canopy. I would rather not have to clean it before I leave this world," she cautioned with disgust.

Kallian's force presence contained varying degrees of terror, wonder, and extreme nausea as she struggled to limit the adrenaline coursing through her body and disrupting both her physical and emotional state. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she said unconvincingly.

"I am not concerned about your well being," Revan said quickly even as she sent the fighter into a swift dive and roll. "I hold a certain degree of anxiety that the inside of my fighter will be ruined and fouled with the added bonus of my having to spend days at a time trapped in here traveling between systems".

"Well…if you don't want that to happen…don't do what you just did again," the clearly sick girl managed to speak slowly. As she tried to focus and force the sense of nausea to the back of her mind, Kallian watched as they passed over the barren landscape, pockets of darkspawn appearing in the viewscreen as they circled in increasingly larger arcs around the capital. "How do you suppose we find the archdemon then? It might not even be here. It might still be hiding in the Deep Roads simply controlling the invasion force from afar".

"No, I sense a great wound in the Force adulterating the very essence of this planet, and the source of corruption is near. You should feel it too, like the very power of the Force slowly corrodes and fades into death. It is a sensation no one able to feel the interconnected flow of life can ever mistake or forget, but unfortunately, the sheer number of darkspawn present makes pinpointing its exact location rather difficult," Revan responded. "You are able to sense the darkspawn from imbibing some of their blood, correct? Show me where the serpent lies".

"It's true that we can sense darkspawn generally by the taint, but…I don't know if I can just guide you to the archdemon that easily. And how do you know about the Joining? You…oh, I thought I told you to stay out of my mind!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Your mental shields have been lacking recently, probable due to the strain placed on your mind in your struggle against the dark side. Perhaps you should work to improve that weakness, Revan replied nonchalantly.

Kallian readied a retort, but it died on her tongue as she slipped into a meditative state, hoping that she would somehow manage to find the archdemon that could be anywhere. Her memories returned to the disturbing dreams that assaulted her mind in the aftermath of the Joining, shuddering at the feeling that the tainted Old God could somehow perceive her even in dreams, find her, and destroy her as easily as snuffing out a candle. She focused on the dreams, remembering the connection the Grey Wardens and the darkspawn shared through the taint, the calling of the archdemon that would one day drive her to madness and transform her into a ghoul or worse. She visualized this connection, following its corrupted tendrils through the frayed edges in the web of the Force that this festering wound continued to tear apart. She felt the connection reach an endpoint, and opening her eyes, she knew where the archdemon hid in wait.

Revan needed no direction; she already knew everything Kallian knew in that instant, their shared connection in the Force guiding Revan's hands across the controls as she banked toward the archdemon's refuge. Perhaps sensing the impending danger, the great beast rose from a torched forest teeming with the blackened filth of darkspawn, its diseased body now fully developed from the new form it stole from the corpse of one of its minions. It spread its tattered wings and roared in rage at the returning enemy that slew it once before, a residual fear seeming to take hold of it as the great dragon fled.

Kallian covered her ears as a deafening series of screeches tore through the air as red light erupted from the front of the craft, the superheated energy warping the atmosphere as the vacuum it left behind caused the wind to move unpredictably. The archdemon was forced to travel the path Revan chose as she fired bolt after bolt around the flying creature, knocking it off course and forcing it to her desired destination. Exhaustion set in as the struggle against the powerful atmospheric disturbances turned increasingly in the archdemon's enemies' favor. As they flew over the conflagration that once stood as the capital city of Ferelden, the dragon landed at the highest point in the city, the tall spire of Fort Drakon. The fighter circled the tower like a shark stalking its prey as legions of darkspawn emerged from within the tower to defend their dark master in the final confrontation.

"Huh, the beast is more cunning than I could imagine: retreat to a position of strength and force the enemy to fight through numerous adversaries while simultaneously combating the true threat…I'm impressed. Pity it is all for naught though," Revan mused as she sent a series of concussion missiles into the mighty stone tower, sending crumbling rock hurtling towards the ground as the spire collapsed in a cloud of dust and rubble. The archdemon failed to escape the falling ruin of Fort Drakon, its body being buried under tons of rock along with countless numbers of its servants.

"Oh sod! You didn't kill it, did you?" Kallian cried, her eyes wide with shock.

Revan shrugged as she landed the craft, a great white cloud rising to the sky as the remnants of the fallen tower filled the air. She opened the hatch and allowed Kallian to scramble out, the elf unsteady on her feet after the harrowing trip, as Revan sat on the edge of the fighter's wing. Tossing Kallian the two silver hilts of the weapons she had wielded previously, she spoke, "We come at last to the end of the drama. Go and finish it".

Kallian ignited the two energy swords as she made her way through the dust cloud, the blazing blue and orange light of the twin sabers guiding her way. She did not walk far when she encountered the archdemon shaking off the rubble that had covered it as the tower collapsed around the corrupted dragon. Its evil, yellow eyes looked into hers with hate, and for a moment she recalled her own eyes twisted into a sickly, sulfurous yellow as she destroyed everything that she ever loved. The archdemon was battered and bloodied from the ordeal, but it was very much alive as it spread its wings, preparing to take to the air once again rather than face its deadly antagonist. "You won't escape," Kallian spoke softly as she whipped her saber with the color of the evening sky at the great beast, severing one wing as the spinning blade wrapped back around to her grip.

The dragon roared from the pain and attempted a futile charge against the small elf, its fanged mouth reaching to crush her in its jaws. Kallian simply twirled out of the way, cutting through the dragon's forelimb effortlessly as she watched its massive bulk impact the ground with an earthshaking crash. She almost pitied the creature as it tried pathetically to stand on its three remaining legs. With a singular purpose, she approached the ghastly head of the evil monster, avoiding one last failed effort by the archdemon to snap at her before Kallian stabbed both lightsabers into the dragon's head, its yellow eyes turning black as they burned from the inside out.

Light erupted from the slain creature as pain coursed through Kallian, the corrupted soul of the Old God seeking some new refuge before it passed on to the child developing within Morrigan. A massive explosion of light took her off her feet and leveled blocks of the burned out buildings that made up the remnants of once glorious Denerim. She felt such relief as her body hit the ground, the long nightmare was finally over, and now she could finally rebuild and repair the damage that had been done both by the blight and by her own hand.

* * *

Kallian woke up with Revan standing over her, a general aura of impatience surrounding the cloaked woman as she watched over the sleeping elf, "How lovely of you to join us. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I feel refreshed, I feel like I can finally relax for a time," Kallian answered, not bothering to sit up.

"Lack of activity is poison to warriors. Those who live lives of peace will surely fall when war inevitable returns…but I believe a simple rest would cause no permanent atrophy of your skill," Revan admitted grudgingly. "And with that, the question remains: will you join me when I leave this world and continue your training?"

Kallian contemplated Revan's words for a long while as she continued to stare up at the sky, the stars only beginning to shine as dusk gave way to night, "I'm sorry, I cannot leave with you. There is still much I have to accomplish in this world. The problems are such that I cannot shift them onto someone else, they are mine alone".

Revan stayed silent for a long moment before she finally sighed and said, "I see. I suspected as much, but I still felt I had to stay for the duration of this fight if for nothing else than see it through to the end. I refuse to leave missions half completed".

"I thank you for fighting with me and advising me. When you joined up with us so long ago, I resented your presence, and I never really showed my appreciation for everything you taught me. I don't want you to think me ungrateful for refusing your offer, I just…need to resolve some issues here before I can move on to the larger galaxy," Kallian said quietly.

"Believe me, thanks is neither necessary nor sought after. I simply do what I wish to do and nothing more. I came here when I felt your power because I found such strength in one being to be interesting and worth investigating," Revan responded dismissively. "You realize what you face by staying here, do you not? This country is in shambles. Other nations will surely take advantage of your weakness to invade, as the nature of the predator is to strike when its prey is debilitated. Worse still, civil war will surely erupt due to the nobles you failed to eliminate along with the certainty of inept leadership from that fool.

"I think Alistair will make a fine ruler. He is kind and concerned with the plight of others rather than only caring about his own satisfaction," Kallian argued. "I think the common people will love him".

"A wise man once said that it is better to be feared than loved. Love will not motivate a populace to rally around a cause, only the most selfless and courageous. Fear, on the contrary, will rally all to the cause since death is a certainty by cowering in the face of danger. All beings have an instinct toward self-preservation, and the knowledge that they face certain death by refusing to fight rather than just the chance of death by engaging in battle will surely cause them to choose the latter option," the masked woman argued. "Also, it remains a question of how much of this country Alistair really rules. In reality, he holds little more than this burnt ruin of a city. If you wish for him to assert control over the whole of this nation, you will need to wage war against all who oppose him. Do you believe that naïve simpleton is really capable of doing what needs to be done?"

"Maybe not," Kallian reluctantly admitted as a blush shone on her face, "but I'll be by his side, and I'm capable of it".

Kallian stood up and handed over the dual lightsabers she used to slay the archdemon and earlier to try to kill the woman before her. Revan refused them, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture as Kallian pulled them back. "Keep the lightsabers, I do not want them back. As one who wields the Force, you should use the weapon chosen by the warriors that brandish the power. Tradition dictates that you should construct your own lightsaber, but the primitive nature of this planet makes that particular ritual impossible".

"But these are your weapons, don't you want them back?" Kallian asked, reluctant to take the sabers.

"They are _not_ mine," Revan insisted forcefully.

"If they're not yours, whose are they?" Kallian questioned.

Revan was silent as if she was conflicted over what she should say in response, "You asked me many times why I hated the Jedi, right? When Malak betrayed me, I should have died. He fired on my flagship when I was distracted with a contingent of Jedi desperate to take me down, and I suffered a grievous injury. A young and naïve Jedi felt pity for me and tied my life to hers, saving my life, but the Council of old fools who refused to fight the Mandalorians were afraid to let me live as I was. They could not kill me as Jedi refuse to execute their prisoners, so they used a method far worse".

The bitterness in Revan's tone was overwhelming as Kallian continued to listen intently, "They destroyed my mind, replacing all I was with a slave, a personality that would be unwaveringly loyal to the Jedi, and they sent this pawn to find the source of my and now Malak's power. They failed though, they could not keep my true self buried forever, but I did not recover fully until after Malak lay dead within the dark side infected bowels of the Star Forge. The weapons you hold are the weapons of that slave, a pitiful creature bound to the will of the hypocritical Jedi, weapons that slew my best friend and brother".

Kallian had no idea how to respond to her admission, "I'm sorry…at least you're free now. I've never heard anything so horrible. To be trapped in your own mind, to have no free will…"

"It matters little now, the cowardly masters who raped my mind will soon fall victim to the strengthening darkness. I have foreseen it," she said, once again climbing in to the cockpit of her fighter. "I will return someday to collect you, so be sure to accomplish your objectives on this world quickly. May the Force be with you, Kallian".

"Uh, you too," she said, not familiar with the expression. "Goodbye, try not to get killed!"

Revan scoffed at this, shaking her head and giving a slight wave. Her fighter rocketed upwards, shaking the ground as powerful engines fought to escape the hold of gravity. Kallian watched as the glare of twin engines faded to a single point of blue light in the sky, joining the others stars and finally disappearing entirely. Her vision returned to the blackened ruins stretching out before her, and she began walking deliberately back to the royal palace and onwards toward her destiny.

Revan looked over her shoulder at the blue orb that became increasingly small as she sped away from the tainted world. She felt the wound in the Force healing to some extent, but the bleeding would continue until every darkspawn was wiped from the face of the world, and even then, scars and echoes would remain. Revan could sense the tragedy and danger that would continue to stalk Kallian and wondered how she would continue to shape her own destiny. She banished the thoughts from her mind, focusing on her own mission to annihilate the True Sith once and for all as her fighter vanished into hyperspace.

Two individuals continued to walk toward their ultimate destinies that day, and along that path tragedy, despair, happiness, and hope lay in wait. But the fates of the pair are stories for another time, as now our present story is finished.

Darkness of the Heart

* * *

**A/N:Here is the last chapter of Darkness of the Heart. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who bothered to read and to everyone who reviewed, as your feedback was enormously appreciated. I do not know what I will write now but I have a few ideas whether it be a sequel or something else entirely. I thought I should list where each of the titles came from for each chapter with this last chapter though most are easily recognizable. I hope that by listing them, readers can see how each relates to the chapter it titles. I like philosophy and literature, so many of my titles came from great philosophical works or famous novels/poetry.**

**1. The Iliad by Homer "Sing, muse, sing of the rage of Achilles, son of Peleus-"**

**3. the 2001 film**

**4. The Social Contract by Rousseau "Man is born free, but he is everywhere in chains"**

**6. the 2009 film although spelled differently**

**7. The God that Failed-a collection of essays describing the failure of the Soviet system by six ex-communists**

**8. Manifesto of the Communist Party by Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels "The proletarians have nothing to lose but their chains. They have a world to win."**

**9. "Power" a poem by Adrienne Rich "She died a famous woman denying / her wounds / denying / her wounds came from the same source as her power"**

**10. Beyond Good and Evil by Nietzsche "He who fights with monsters should be careful least he thereby becomes a monster. When you stare at the abyss, the abyss stares back at you"**

**11. The Bible St. Paul's "Epistle to the the Romans" 12:19 "Dearly beloved, avenge not yourselves, but rather give place unto wrath: for it is written, 'Vengeance is mine; I will repay,' saith the Lord"**

**12. A Tale of Two Cities by Dickens-title of the first part**

**13 and 14. Human, All Too Human by Nietzsche "T****he flame is not so bright to itself as to those on whom it shines"**


End file.
